


Kawa i Herbata

by Vartelando



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartelando/pseuds/Vartelando
Summary: Wystarczy kilka różdżek, jedna mapa i dwa ciepłe napoje- poznajcie odważną historię Huncwotów pełną miłości, strachu, odwagi, niedopowiedzeń i słodko-gorzkich żartów. Ponieważ życie bywa zabawne, prawda?





	1. Początki

Automat był nieczynny.

Cholerny automat z kawą był nieczynny.

Lily wpatrywała się w żółtą, zawieszoną na wysokości jej oczu kartkę jakby jej natarczywe spojrzenie miało cokolwiek zmienić. W tle słyszała przytłumione głosy jej rodziców i wyraźnie zirytowanej siostry, która niecierpliwie wygrywała paznokciami tylko jej znany rytm. Lily natomiast od równo trzech minut nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Nie wiedziała, czy ma to zrzucić na zmęczenie, poranną kłótnię z siostrą, opóźnienie pociągu czy może raczej na brak kawy. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może ruszyć się spod automatu i poczciwy Dumbledore jej świadkiem, że nie może wrócić do rodziny i usiąść obok siostry. Mimo powszechnej opinii dbała o Petunię i nie chciała, by znowu uderzyła okiem w jej pięść. Takie zachowania należy hamować.

-Skarbie, może jednak do nas dołączysz? - Steve Evans był inteligentnym człowiekiem. Był zaradny, zawsze wesoły i żył w przekonaniu, że skoro stary mechanik Harold potrafi naprawić pękniętą rurę w łazience z papierosem w jednej dłoni i kanapką w drugiej, to z pewnością może to zrobić i on. Jednak Steve za grosz nie znał się na siostrzanych relacjach. Lily, widząc spojrzenie Petunii miażdżące ojca, zaczęła nabierać podejrzeń, że instynkt samozachowawczy Steva był w drodze do Meksyku. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi mężczyzna spróbował jeszcze raz.

-Pociąg podjedzie dopiero za 15 minut, a ten staroć jest chyba odporny na twój dar perswazji.

-Tutaj nie chodzi o perswazję, tylko o obywatelską postawę. Jesteś właśnie świadkiem jednoosobowego protestu przeciw torturowaniu społeczeństwa brakiem dostępu do kawy. To bardzo poważna sprawa- dodała dobitnie dziewczyna widząc, jak kąciki ust ojca drżą i wymykają się ku górze. Mężczyzna jednak przypomniał sobie przed chwilą odbytą rozmowę z żoną i pozostał nieugięty. Lily westchnęła nareszcie odkrywając wzrok od kartki i przelotnie spojrzała na zegarek. Piętnaście minut. Tyle może wytrzymać. Piętnaście minut dzieliło ją od krótkiej podróży do Londynu, gdzie zapewne czekały już na nią przyjaciółki. I księgarnia Esów i Floresów. I ciepłe, wygodne łóżko w Dziurawym Kotle.

Dziewczyna posłusznie wślizgnęła się na lepkie, czerwone siedzenie. Każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył nieprzyjemny dźwięk trzeszczącego obicia. Lily miała wrażenie jakby wszystko zostało oblane miodem. Zresztą, miód to zapewne całkiem pozytywna wizja w porównaniu do rzeczywistości.

-...Verni mówi, że wpadnie dzisiaj koło siódmej. Pewnie tuż po wieczornych wiadomościach, nigdy ich nie przegapia. Uważa to za niesamowicie porywające...-Petunia zadarła swój mały nosek i przelotnie dotknęła naszyjnika, który zawisł na jej żyrafiej szyi. Każdy, kto poświęcił blondynce 10 minut uwagi wiedział, że w kółku zawisłym na łańcuszku widniało zdjęcie wyżej wspomnianego Verniego. Petunia uważała, że za każdym razem wywołuje to jej motylki w brzuchu. Lily była zdania, że jej siostra ma na myśli wymioty.

Szybkie zerknięcie na duży zegar nad wyjściem z obskurnej kawiarenki. Siedem minut.

-Oczywiście, wielka szkoda że nie możesz uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej kolacji-powiedziała Petunia przez zaciśnięte zęby. Obdarzyła siostrę takim samym spojrzeniem jak starą gumę przyklejoną do krawędzi blatu.

-Tak, cóż Tuniu, jestem pewna że to nie ostatnia okazja do spotkania-odpowiedziała Lily czując jak skręca się jej żołądek. Starała się, naprawdę się starała. Przez wszystkie lata nauki próbowała naprawić ich zniszczone relacje, lecz każde podejście kończyło się coraz gorszym rezultatem. W końcu każdy się poddaje.

Lily spojrzała za okno. Oszklona kawiarenka przylegała do ściany budynku dworca, w którym się znajdowali. Pogoda była parszywa, od samego rana Wielka Brytania ginęła w strugach deszczu i białej jak mleko mgle. Plany dziewczyny o zakupach przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu rozpłynęły się w bieli za oknem i spłynęły do ścieków. Z drugiej strony, perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru w otoczeniu przyjaciółek i z kuflem kremowego piwa wcale nie brzmiała tak źle.

-Lily, już czas- powiedziała delikatnie matka dziewczyny. Rodzinne podobieństwo było aż nazbyt widoczne- kobieta miała rade, sięgające ramion włosy. Jej twarz miejscami była pokryta siateczką cienkich zmarszczek, lecz w żaden sposób nie odejmowało jej to uroku. To była jedna z tych twarzy, które wraz z wiekiem nabierały coraz więcej delikatności i ciepła. Petunia odziedziczyla po matce oczy, lecz oprócz koloru nie można było znaleźć innego podobieństwa. Oczy Agathy Evans były przepełnione miłością i ciepłem, obietnicą matczynej troski i spokoju. Oczy jej mugolskiej córki przez większość czasu były pełne wściekłości i dystansu.

Lily natychmiast zerwała się na nogi i chwyciła wielki kufer. Na nim stała również pusta, kocia transporterka. Kolejny powód, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w przedziale pociągu. Po peronie potoczył się przeszywający gwizd przypominając o odjeździe.

 

***

James Potter rozciągnął się niczym stary kot. Leniwie przetoczył się na drugi bok nie otwierając oczu, a jego ręka niemal bezwładnie zakryła budzik przy okazji zrzucając z łóżka fasolki wszystkich smaków i talię kart.

Był to wyjątkowo spokojny jak i zarówno roztrzepany obrazek. Pogrążony we śnie chłopak leżał na wielkim łóżku zasypanym najróżniejszymi papierami, piórami i przedziwnymi, kolorowymi przedmiotami o niewiadomej funkcji. Tuż przy długich nogach chłopaka leżały różnej wielkości bączki, rzucając jakby od niechcenia kolorowe cienie i nadając pokojowi baśniowy wygląd. Gdyby nie to można by zauważyć, że pokój wyglądał jakby wybuchła w nim gryfońska bomba. Pomieszczenie od góry do dołu oblepione było złoto-czerwonymi proporczykami, flagami ze złotym lwem, zdjęciami i na pozór pustymi kartkami (w rzeczywistości były to plakaty- postacie co chwila znikały z pola widzenia latając na miotłach). Podłoga niemal w całości zakryta była zawartością dwóch kufrów porzuconych pod ścianą.

Senną ciszę przerwało ciche stukanie.

James niemrawo otworzył jedno oko i cicho jęknął. Próbując zlokalizować źródło hałasu chłopak usiadł, poprawił prostokątne okulary i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok jednak napotkał długi, dziwny kształt na podłodze tuż między miedzianym kociołkiem i mosiężnym teleskopem. James chwycił wcześniej wspomniany budzik i celnie rzucił w najbardziej wystający punkt. Tuż po głuchym łoskocie nastąpił zaskoczony krzyk i dźwięk przewracanych książek.

-Ktoaodzina?- Syriusz Black zerwał się z podłogi i zdezorientowany spojrzał na przyjaciela. Minęły dwie sekundy nim chłopak połączył fakty

-Dupek- mruknął i potarł bolący czubek głowy rozrzucając kosmyki nieco długich, czarnych włosów na czoło. James z lekką irytacją zauważył, że nawet noc spędzona na podłodze wśród przedmiotów nieznanego pochodzenia nie ujęła mu typowego dla Blacków wdzięku i nonszalancji.

-I zapłać tej cholernej sowie!- krzyknął Syriusz nurkując wśród rozrzuconych ubrań w poszukiwaniu swoich.

James z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w okno. Na parapecie za szybą faktycznie siedział malutki, przemoczony puszczyk. Malutki, przemoczony, wściekły puszczyk.

Chłopak nie zdążył do końca otworzyć okna, a ptak natychmiast wleciał do pokoju upuszczając wilgotną gazetę na głowę Syriusza. Chłopak otrzasnął się niczym mokry pies i wydał ciche warknięcie.

-Waruj, Łapa- powiedział zaspany James i wrzucił pięć knutów do maleńkiej torebki przywiązanej do nóżki ptaka. Syriusz już chciał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz.

-Spóźnimy się na spotkanie z Luniaczkiem i Glizdogonem.

James wytrzesczył oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Miał on osiem wskazówek, niektóre z nich leniwie poruszały się po tarczy, inne sprawiały wrażenie jakby się ze sobą ścigały. Chłopak jednak musiał coś z niego odczytać, bo sen całkowicie zniknął z jego powiek.

Pokój natychmiast zapełnił się latającymi rzeczami, które z hukiem lądowały w kufrach.

-Okej, jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że wszystko mamy- James wyprostował się dumnie a jego ręka pomknęła do czarnych, już i tak roztrzepanych włosów. Syriusz niepewnie podniósł grubą księgę o eliksirach.

-Dobra, osiemdziesiąt.

-Pod łóżkiem leży drugi kociołek.

-Siedemdziesiąt- powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby James.

-Nie widziałem nigdzie peleryny niew...

-Zmieniam swoją odpowiedź, jestem całkiem pewny, że niczego nie spakowaliśmy. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, chyba widziałem w twoim kufrze talerz z wczorajszą zapiekanką mojej mamy...

-Uwielbiam zapiekankę twojej mamy i nawet nie próbuj jej stamtąd wyciągąć- odpowiedział poważnie Syriusz robiąc krok w stronę swoich rzeczy. Po chwili zdezorientowany spojrzał na zawartość swojego kufra.

-Brakuje mi jednej rzeczy.

-Szacunku do siebie?

Syriusz niedbale machnął ręką.

-To nie pora na żarty, wszyscy doskonale wiemy że zgubiłem go na piątym roku po wygranym meczu.

-Łapo, nikt z nas nie wiedział, że połączenie ognistej whisky, kremowego piwa, eksplodującego durnia i różowego balonu nie skończy się dobrze...

-To było mroczne pół godziny i jeśli dobrze pamiętam obiecaliśmy o tym więcej nie wspominać- syknął Syriusz rzucając groźne spojrzenie. James odwrócił się aby ukryć cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech i jego wzrok padł na malutkie lusterko porzucone na szafce nocnej.

-Wiesz, Łapo, mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu...-mruknął James a w jego oku pojawił się błysk. Syriusz bardzo dobrze znał te spojrzenie.

-Rogaczu...-ostrzegł cicho chłopak starając się brzmieć groźnie. Nie mógł jednak zwalczyć uśmiechu. James natychmiast chwycił lusterko i obrócił między palcami tak, że nikłe światło zatańczyło na ścianach.

-Aport!

***

Życie czasem jest zabawne. Lily Evans wsiadając do pociągu nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak bardzo jej siódmy rok nauki będzie różnic się od przewidywanych oczekiwań. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie James Potter zgrabnie wskoczył na biurko próbując, o wiele mniej zgrabnie, pozbyć się uczepionego do jego nogawki psa. Nie mogła również mieć najmniejszego pojęcia, że już wkrótce wystarczą dwa spotkania na ulicy pokątnej, by jej, wówczas pewne relacje, stanęły na głowie i spowodowały mętlik wielkości banku Gringotta. Ponieważ życie jest czasami zabawne i otwiera nam drzwi, które zawsze wydawały się nam na zawsze zamknięte i zamyka te, które stały otworem. Jednak to jest już dalsza część tej historii.

 

_________________  
Witam! Opowiadanie "Kawa i Herbata" kawałek po kawałku kształtowało się w mojej głowie od lat co oczywiście nie znaczy, że jest idealne- wszelkie niedociągnięcia staram się wyłapywać, ale nie zawsze się udaje. Wiem, wiemm, pierwszy rozdział może wiać nudą, ale dajcie mi troszkę czasu a obiecuje wam, że wszystko się rozkręci i będziecie mieli okazję przyjrzeć się każdej postaci z bliska.

Nadchodzące rozdziały będą dłuższe i bardziej rozbudowane, to mogę z pewnością obiecać! Jeśli macie jakiekolwiek uwagi lub po prostu chcecie wyrazić opinie czy zaznaczyć obecność- tutaj nie ma miejsca na skrępowania, doceniam każdą wiadomość!

Lumos xx


	2. Dziurawy Kocioł

Dziurawy kocioł sprawiał wrażenie jakby został przykryty grubym kocem, całkowicie izolującym dźwięki świata poza drzwiami i rozmowy klientów. Remus Lupin czuł się, jakby ktoś założył mu na uszy puchate nauszniki, do chłopaka docierały tylko przytłumione szepty. 

Chłopak wydawał się całkowicie nie pasować do otaczających go osób. W ostatnich dniach wakacji Dziurawy Kocioł zawsze był pełen uczniów Hogwartu, którzy z radością witali się z przyjaciółmi po dwumiesięcznej przerwie. Młode twarze promieniały szczęściem, oczy błyszczały z ekscytacji a dłonie zachłannie chwytały kufle pełne kremowego piwa. Remus Lupin siedział tuż przy barze od kilku minut obserwując, jak stary barman Tom leniwie przeciera szklanki brudną ścierką tworząc nowe smugi. Chłopak przelotnie zerknął w długie lustro ciągnące się za barem po całej długości ściany. Oczy Remusa można określić na wiele sposób, lecz najbardziej odpowiednim był ''grzany miód''. Ciepła barwa łączyła w sobie elementy brązu i złota tworząc unikalny kolor. Można jednak posunąć się dalej i stwierdzić, że to określenie pasowało do całej postaci chłopaka. Remus Lupin zawsze nieodłącznie niósł ze sobą aurę spokoju, ciepła i opanowania. Niektórzy mogliby zauważyć, że cienka, nierówna blizna ciągnąca się od ucha czarodzieja aż do połowy policzka nieco burzy tą atmosferę, lecz każdy, kto spędził w obecności Remusa zaledwie kilka minut wiedział, że to kompletna bzdura. Mimo ostro zarysowanej szczęki chłopaka, wyraźnych kości policzkowych i prostego nosa jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie utkanej z aksamitu. Całość dopełniały włosy, których kolor przywoływał skojarzenie z drobnym, jasnym piaskiem nad morzem. Były one nierówno przycięte i miejscami sterczące, jakby nagle obudził się z głębokiej drzemki i starał się naprawić bałagan na głowie kilkoma ruchami dłoni. 

Jednak smutnym faktem jest, że Remus Lupin nie wyglądał zdrowo. Ciepły kolor oczu kontrastował z fioletowymi sińcami, jakby chłopak nie spał od co najmniej dwóch tygodni. Nawet przez obszerny, gruby sweter i cienki materiał spodni można było zauważyć, że czarodziej jest chudy i mimo swojego wzrostu sprawia wrażenie drobnego. Może jego poza miała coś z tym wspólnego: Remus siedział na barowym stołku zgarbiony, nieświadomie obgryzając paznokcie. Jego dłonie pokrywały zadrapania aż do opuszków długich palców, jakby posiadał wyjątkowo uciążliwego kota. Przed gryfonem stał do połowy opróżniony kufel kremowego piwa i książka otwarta na rozdziale o eliksirach zdrowotnych. Jedynie mała garstka ludzi wiedziała, że chłopak szczerze nienawidzi tego przedmiotu już od pierwszych zajęć. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z nauczycielem czy jego umiejętnościami, ostre zapachy składników i opar unoszących się z kociołków niesamowicie drażniły jego nos. Syriusz zwykł żartobliwie mawiać, że 'jego wyczulony węch potrafi być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie.'' Szczególnie, gdy Remus omamiony przez wszystkie zapachy w lochach wpadał na ślizgonów. James, Syriusz i Peter jednak zawsze byli przy nim, gotowi stanąć w obronie przyjaciela. Właśnie w ten sposób nie jeden nos został złamany a szlaban przydzielony. 

Remus zerknął na zegarek niedbale zapięty na chudym nadgarstku. Widząc, że jego przyjaciele spóźniają się już piętnaście minut poczuł, jak coś przekręciło mu się w żołądku. Chłopak po raz kolejny zerknął na porzuconego przez Toma ''Proroka Codziennego''. Większość strony zajmowała wielka fotografia Ministra Magii, Harolda Minchuma. Otyły mężczyzna nerwowo przyklepał resztki swoich rzadkich włosów i uśmiechnął się lekko do obiektywu. Fotografię otaczał obszerny, wyjątkowo agresywny artykuł początkującej dziennikarki Rity Skeeter, która obsmarowała ministra od góry do dołu wyśmiewając jego ''działania mające na celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa czarodziejom przed wzrastającą liczbą tak zwanych ''śmierciożerców'' '. Pogłosek o nowych zniknięciach było coraz więcej sprawiając, że czarodziejom coraz trudniej było zapanować nad narastającą paniką. 

Remus, słysząc dzwonek zawieszony tuż przy drzwiach baru, gwałtownie podniósł głowę z nadzieją w oczach. Jednak w drzwiach nie pojawił się James, Syriusz lub Peter. W drzwiach pojawiła się drobna, dziewczęca postać. 

Przemoczona Lily Evans ściągnęła kaptur uwalniając burzę ciemno rudych loków. Blada twarz dziewczyny miejscami była obsypana delikatnymi piegami i kropelkami wody, które z tej odległości sprawiały wrażenie maleńkich diamentów. Zielone oczy natychmiast zaczęły przeskakiwać po zgromadzonych klientach i zatrzymały się na Lupinie. 

-Remusie!- Dziewczyna natychmiast podbiegła do chłopaka i zarzuciła mu na szyję delikatne ręce. Remus parsknął śmiechem i pozwolił, żeby Rude kosmyki włosów na chwilę przysłoniły mu świat. Z wszelkich sił starał się ukryć narastający w nim zawód i niepokój. 

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od gryfona na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i zlustrowała go wzrokiem. W jej oczach pojawiła się dezaprobata. 

-Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował ogromnego talerza ciepłej zupy mangoliowej- Lily wdrapała się na stołek i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopaka. Remus poczuł jak niepokój nieco się ulotnił, nadal jednak kryjąc się między jego płucami, spłycając oddech. 

-W taki dzień jak dzisiaj chyba wszyscy potrzebują. Ewentualnie ognistej Whiksy. 

Lily przewróciła oczami i leciutko się uśmiechnęła. 

-Black i Potter to wyjątki. Dla nich ognista whiskey jest odpowiednia na każdą pogodę. - dziewczyna, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając, rozejrzała się po barze.- skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, gdzie twoje nieodłączne cienie? 

Remus nerwowo podrapał się po szyi. 

-Mówiąc szczerze, powinni już tutaj być...-Lily natychmiast zrozumiała i potargała dla przyjaciela włosy jakby był jej niespokojnym, młodszym bratem. 

-Jestem pewna, że niedługo się zjawiają. Już współczuję dla biednego czarodzieja, który pewnie odkrył w swoim kominku dwóch niedojrzałych nastolatków- zażartowała Lily starając się uspokoić Remusa. Ten z kolei parsknął śmiechem, ale z innego powodu. 

-Oh, nie, są niezwykle uważni z siecią fiuu od momentu, gdy wpadli do kominka pewnej Elizabeth Bett. Do dzisiaj wysyła Jamesowi tęskne listy. 

Lily mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. 

-Nie ukrywam, musi mu to pasować?- ni to powiedziała ni to zapytała dziewczyna. Remus jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

-Nie przywiązuje do tego większej wagi. Za to Syriusz jest całkiem zirytowany, że to nie jemu przypadły względy osiemdziesięciolatki.- Podczas, gdy Lily zaniosła się śmiechem Remus odruchowo spojrzał na drzwi do Dziurawego Kotła, jednak tym razem jego wnętrzności nie ścisnęły się, a niepokój nie zatrzymał oddechu chłopaka. Zamiast tego zmęczona twarz gryfona rozjaśniła się, a postawa natychmiast się wyprostowała. W wejściu stał James Potter ramię w ramie z Syriuszem Blackiem. 

Lily nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by wiedzieć kto zawitał do pubu. Nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos, ale sama odczuła lekką ulgę. 

-To chyba znak, że muszę ustąpić miejsce- powiedziała lekko dziewczyna i zsunęła się ze stołka. Remus spojrzał zdezorientowany na koleżankę. 

-Wcale nie musisz iść. 

-Wiem, że nie muszę, ale chyba tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich- powiedziała Lily i stanęła na palcach, by po raz kolejny uściskać gryfona. Zatrzymała się jednak widząc na twarzy Lupina mieszaninę emocji, jakby chłopak nie wiedział, jak coś ubrać w słowa. 

-Lily, ja wiem, że pewnie masz dość ciągłych zaproszeń Jamesa, jego...obycia-powiedział powoli starannie dobierając słowa-ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że on..on czasem jest bardziej dojrzały, niż ci się wydaje i zdecydowanie mniej, niż wydaje się mi- zakończył kulawo gryfon widocznie chcąc podprogowo przekazać coś przyjaciółce. 

Lily przekrzywiła głowę i już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. 

-...Luniaczku, skarbie!- James Potter niemal biegł przez pomieszczenie zgrabnie omijając stoliki i krzesła, przesadnie machając ręką jakby cała uwaga baru już nie była na nim skupiona. Tuż za nim pewnie kroczył Syriusz, jakby całe to miejsce należało do niego. Żaden jednak nie rozglądał się po zwróconych do nich twarzach, nie szukali znajomych spojrzeń. Ich wzrok był skupiony na rozradowanym przyjacielu, który zeskoczył ze stołka i ruszył w ich stronę. 

Lily pomyślała, że powinna się teraz dyskretnie wycofać. Oszczędzić sprzeczki z Potterem, nie słuchać komentarzy Syriusza i dać chłopcom przestrzeń, aby mogli nadrobić wszelkie wakacyjne zaległości. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie mogła się ruszyć. Jej wzrok był skupiony na trójce huncwotów. 

Remus z szerokim uśmiechem otworzył ramiona aby uściskać przyjaciół, ci jednak mieli inne plany. James z radosnym rykiem zarezerwowanym na wygrany mecz quidditcha oraz przyjaciół chwycił drobnego Remusa w pasie i przerzucił go przez ramię. Mimo, że chłopak był bardzo szczupły można było zauważyć pod koszulką lekko zarysowane mięśnie, niewątpliwie zdobyte przez wszystkie lata gry. Syriusz natychmiast doskoczył do przyjaciół i zarzucił ramię na szyję Remusa, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku i potargał jego włosy. Był to podobny gest do tego, który wykonała Lily, jednak wykonany ze zdecydowanie większą energią i wręcz euforią. James w końcu postawił chłopaka na ziemię, po raz ostatni zamykając przyjaciela w braterskim uścisku. W jego ślady natychmiast poszedł Syriusz. 

Lily zerknęła na twarz Remusa spodziewając się dezorientacji, całkowicie zrozumiałej po tak niespodziewanym i wybuchowym powitaniu. Twarz gryfona jednak nie wyrażała nic oprócz bezgranicznego szczęścia, które zdawało się obejmować chłopaka aż po czubki palców. 

-Dobrze cię widzieć, kotku- powiedział Syriusz wybuchając śmiechem. Po chwili zawtórowały mu dwa, przyjacielskie głosy wypełniając Dziurawy Kocioł dziwnym do opisania ciepłem. 

 

 

*** 

 

-Są jak banda rozwrzeszczanych nastolatek, nie uważasz? 

Lily, słysząc znajomy głos, natychmiast się odwróciła i jej wzrok napotkał rozradowaną twarz przyjaciółki. 

Margot Madelaine Sttubort przysiadła na jednym z niskich stolików. Jej nogi wesoło przebierały w powietrzu, na tyle krótkie by nie dosięgać ziemi. Dziewczyna była niezwykle drobna i chuda, sprawiając wrażenie delikatnej porcelanowej laleczki. Z obszernej, mugolskiej bluzy z nadrukiem The Smiths wystawały malutkie dłonie, wyciągnięte w powitalnym geście. Margot miała krótkie blond włosy sięgające zaledwie brody, zazwyczaj skręcone w delikatne loczki. Niebieskie oczy były zwrócone na przyjaciółkę. 

Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie tak kruchej, że każdy obchodził się z nią jakby była wykuta ze szkła, gotowa w każdej chwili się stłuc. Lily jednak wiedziała jak silna jest jej przyjaciółka, czego dowodem był mocny uścisk, w którym zamknęła Lily. Kolejna osoba, której treningi Quidditcha niezwykle służyły. 

-Margot, ty łamiący żebra chochliku- zaśmiała się Lily z całej siły przytulając przyjaciółkę.- Włosy ci urosły!- dodała, wskazując na kręcone kosmyki. 

-Merlinowi dzięki! Nigdy więcej nie zakładam się z Syriuszem Blackiem, nawet o złamanego knuta. 

-Kibicowałam ci z całych sił! 

Margot zeskoczyła ze stolika i poklepała Lily po ramieniu. 

-Wiem skarbie, krzyczałaś niemal tak głośno, jak Potter. Z drugiej strony mogłam zgadnąć, że wygrać z Blackiem w wyścigu ''kto zje szybciej całe dyniowe ciasto i fiołkowe babeczki'' graniczy z cudem.- Dziewczyna rzuciła Syriuszowi wściekłe spojrzenie, którego ten jednak nie mógł złapać, zbyt zajęty przeskakiwaniem przez ladę i nieco głośną ''dyskusją'' z barmanem Tomem. 

-Jak minęły ci wakacje? Proszę, prooszę powiedz, że dowiedziałaś się czegoś więcej o niesamowitym wzroście sprzedaży świdrów i kryzysie na giełdzie- powiedziała błagalnie Margot nieudolnie starając się ukryć ironiczny uśmiech. Lily przewróciła oczami i ciężko westchnęła. 

-Niestety, Verni był zbyt zajęty wprowadzaniem mojego taty w tajniki golfa, by wygłosić mi kolejne kilkugodzinny wykład. Mam wrażenie, że zmówił się z Tunią, a ich celem jest zanudzenie mnie na tyle żebym zaczęła funkcjonować jak robot. 

Margot skierowała się ku wolnemu stolikowi tuż przy oknie. Zmarszczyła brwi i poważnie pokiwała głową. 

-Całkiem sprytny plan, muszę przyznać. Pomyśl, że zobaczysz ich dopiero na święta, do tej pory masz całkowity spokój- dziewczyna pocieszyła przyjaciółkę, po chwili dodając- i OBIECAJ, że wtedy zapytasz o te świdry. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się wkręciłam w temat. 

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i usiadła na wolne krzesło. Ruda chciała zapytać o nieobecność Dorcas i Julie, opowiedzieć przyjaciółce o nowych płytach mugolskich zespołów, które nabyła w wakacje podczas maratonu szperania po sklepach muzycznych. Chciała wspomnieć, że przez miesiąc pracowała w malutkiej kawiarence blisko jej domu i o tym, że nauczyła się robić niesamowita kawę. Powiedziała jednak o tym, co trapiło ją przez całą podróż pociągiem i spacer przez pokątną. 

-Pobiłam się z Petunią. 

Margot zakrztusiła się wcześniej zamówionym piwem. Dziewczyna zgięła się w pół, starając się opanować nagły atak kaszlu. Lily cierpliwie czekała, wbijając wzrok w porysowany blat stołu. 

Gdy blondynka wreszcie się uspokoiła spojrzała na przyjaciółkę starając się zachować całkowitą powagę. 

-Pobiłaś się? Masz na myśli trzaśnięcie jej w twarz, popchnięcie na ścianę czy wyrwanie włosów z głowy? 

-Mam na myśli uderzenie ją pięścią w oko- powiedziała cicho dziewczyna podnosząc wzrok na Margot, która podparła się ręką starając się zakryć uśmiech. Lily okręciła kosmyk włosów wokół wskazującego palca. 

-Bo widzisz, to nie była do końca moja wina. Znaczy, troszkę była, może nie powinnam malować jej oka na fioletowo, ale... 

Margot spoglądała wyczekująco na przyjaciółkę. 

-Ale..? 

-Ale zaczęła wypominać Severusa- dokończyła dziewczyna. Margot natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać. 

-Jak wygląda teraz sytuacja między wami?-dziewczyna spytała miękko i przesunęła koniuszkiem palca kufel piwa w stronę Lily. 

-Masz na myśli moją relację z podbitym okiem Petunii czy Severusem?- spytała ta próbując nieudolnie zażartować. Widząc minę przyjaciółki westchnęła lekko i wzruszyła ramionami opadając na oparcie krzesła. 

-Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Po tym, co powiedział starałam się odciąć wszelki kontakt, ale wziąć wysyłał sowy, zostawiał te głupie liściki, siedział przy wejściu do dormitorium... W wakacje nawet pojawił się w kawiarence w której pracowałam. Uznałam to za szczyt bezczelności i mało brakowało, a rzuciłabym w niego filiżanką z latte machiato. Powiedział, że żałuje, że nie wie co w niego wstąpiło...mówił wszystko to, co słyszałam już wcześniej, a nie mogłam mu powiedzieć tego, co myślałam, bo z miejsca wyrzuciliby mnie z pracy. 

Margot uśmiechnęła się lekko i spytała: 

-Jak to się skończyło? 

Lily nerwowo obciągnęła rękawy czarnej bluzy z nadrukiem mugolskiego zespołu i wzięła łyk kremowego piwa. 

-Nie wiem-powtórzyła.- Wspomniał, że sytuacja w jego domu się jeszcze pogorszyła i nie mogłam mu wygarnąć, że jest skończonym idiotą, bo... 

Margot wyglądała, jakby cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Dziewczyna ścisnęła drobne dłonie w piąstki i walnęła w stolik na tyle mocno, że opróżniony kufel niebezpiecznie się zatrząsł. Kilka osób popatrzyło się na nich z zaskoczeniem. 

-Kretyn!- wysyczała dziewczyna- Skończony kretyn. Jak śmie wzbudzać w kimś litość powołując się na swoją rodzinę, to żałosne! Wie, że powtarzając w kółko te swoje marne przeprosiny nic nie wskóra, więc uderza w twój czuły punkt doskonale wiedząc, że zaczniesz mu współczuć i..i..-dziewczyna, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów wyrażających jej irytację jeszcze raz uderzyła w stół. Zaskoczona Lily w ostatniej chwili złapała kufel. 

Margot, nieco się uspokajając, spojrzała bezradnie na Lily. 

-Przepraszam, po prostu...po prostu nie chce, żebyś znowu przez to przechodziła, wiesz? 

Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła i położyła podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. 

-Wiem. Czasem...czasem chciałabym przygrzmocić mu w ten zadarty nos. 

Margot uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać Lily po rudych włosach. 

-Skarbie, masz poważne problemy z agresją.-widząc minę przyjaciółki szybko dodała- Ale za to masz do tego poważne powody! 

Lily przetarła oczy i już miała zmienić temat, gdy jej uwagę zwróciła...cisza. Nie chodziło o ciszę w pubie- pomieszczenie było wypełnione wesołymi rozmowami uczniów, ale oprócz tego nie słychać było żadnych wybuchów, głośnych śmiechów czy odgłosów...cóż, jednym słowem odgłosów huncwotów. 

-Wszystko w porządku?- Margot spojrzała na dziewczynę i podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Zdumiona rudowłosa wpatrywała się w nieco odległy od nich stolik, przy którym zasiadał Syriusz, Remus oraz James. Chłopcy nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, co oczywiście przykuło uwagę Lily. Trójka była ku sobie pochylona, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Syriusz wpatrywał się w Remusa a w jego oczach wyraźnie widoczny był niepokój i troska. Takie spojrzenie w życiu Blacka było ściśle zarezerwowane dla jedynie trzech osób. 

James natomiast, jakby czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, odwrócił głowę bezpośrednio trafiając na spojrzenie dziewczyny. Lily jednak nie odwróciła głowy, nie posłała mu gniewnego spojrzenia, w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. Wpatrywała się w chłopaka i czuła, jakby coś było nie na miejscu. Szybko zlustrowała wygląd chłopaka. Te same czarne, rozczochrane włosy, brązowe oczy ukryte za prostokątnymi okularami, które nieznacznie zjechały mu na prostym nosie, lekko czerwonym od zimna. Te same smukłe dłonie oplatające kufel piwa, te same barki, kości policzkowe, szczupła twarz...a jednak Lily czuła, że coś się zmieniło. I wtedy zrozumiała. Wzrok Jamesa nie był taki sam, jaki zapamiętała, lub jaki starała się zapamiętać. Było w nim coś delikatniejszego, spokojniejszego. Dziewczyna jednak zauważyła ten znajomy błysk, iskrę radości, nagłą i niespodziewaną, niczym iskrę skaczącą w kominku wśród radosnego odgłosu pękającego drewna. 

James również nie rozumiał. W żaden znany człowiekowi sposób nie mógł wiedzieć, co w tym momencie dzieje się w głowie Lily, więc było to całkowicie zrozumiałe, że nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego właśnie ta dziewczyna nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Czuł, jakby próbowała coś poskładać w jedną całość, w jej zielonych oczach nie było wściekłości czy zirytowania. Jedynie ciekawość i coś, czego James nie mógł zinterpretować. 

James i Lily wpatrywali się w siebie w całkowitej ciszy. Ona, powoli rozumiejąc, on- nie rozumiejąc ani trochę. 

-...Lily? Lily, słuchasz mnie?- spytała lekko zirytowana Margot przywracając dziewczynę do rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Syriusz spytał o coś Pottera, a Remus, słysząc odpowiedź niedostępną dla uszu Lily, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział coś, co wywołało śmiech Syriusza. Przypominał nieco szczęknięcie psa. 

-Przepraszam Mar, to...to nic takiego.- widząc nieprzekonaną minę dziewczyny szybko dodała- o której będzie Dorcas? I Julie? 

Usta Margot zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę. 

-Zobaczymy się dopiero jutro w pociągu. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, ma to coś wspólnego z Charliem. 

Lily uniosła brwi. 

-Z Charliem? Myślałam, że to koniec? 

Margot prychnęła i niecierpliwie machnęła ręką. 

-Julie mówi, że to koniec, nawet jeśli dopiero co wyszła ze schowku na miotły po skończonym obściskiwaniu się z tym durniem.- nagle blondynka pochyliła się, wyraźnie podekscytowana myślą, którą chaiała się podzielić już od początku spotkania.-Co ty na to: butelka ognistej whiskey, mugolskie płyty i zakaz wspominania o wszelkiego rodzaju dupkach? 

Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pochyliła się w stronę Margot. 

-Myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł. 

 

*** 

 

James, oniemiały, wpatrywał się w zielone oczy Lily. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szczerze zdziwioną, jakby widok Pottera w Dziurawym Kotle był najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą na świecie. Przez głowę chłopaka przemknęła myśl, że Lily Evans wyglądała pięknie. Nie była to dla niego obca myśl i wiele razy próbował wyjaśnić przyjaciołom, dlaczego akurat ona. Nie była typowym kanonem kobiecego piękna: była niezwykle szczupła i drobna, delikatne dłonie były ukryte pod obszerną bluzą, na której widniał nic nie mówiący Jamesowi napis ''The Beatles'. Mógł jedynie zgadywać, że była to nazwa kolejnego mugolskiego zespołu, które tak uwielbiała Lily. Twarz dziewczyny była w kształcie serca, delikatne rysy często były ukryte pod burzą ciemno-rudych loków. Tuż przy nosie można było zauważyć drobne piegi, które dla uważnego obserwatora idealnie pasowały do niewielkich plamek w zielonych oczach Lily. Pełne, malinowe usta dziewczyny były lekko uchylone. 

James nie rozumiał. Po tylu latach ciętych spojrzeń, grymasów na delikatnej twarzy i wywracania oczami po raz pierwszy Lily wyglądała na...zdezorientowaną. Dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku spoglądając na Jamesa, który pomyślał, że jest ona nieco jak słońce. Tak piękna i pełna ciepła, lecz jednocześnie odległa i niedostępna. Jednak nie tym razem. 

Chłopak poczuł się, jakby wszelkie mury między nimi postawione, wszelkie przeszkody zostały zburzone. Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego delikatnie a on odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. 

-Rogaczu? 

Głos Syriusza dobiegał jakby zza przeszklonej ściany, odległy i nie do końca zrozumiały. 

-ROGAŚ!- Black ryknął tuż przy uchu przyjaciela sprawiając, ze ten gwałtownie oderwał wzrok od Lily i lekko podskoczył na krześle. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się i napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Remusa. Syriusz zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na odległy stolik, przy którym Lily Evans, skulona na krześle, zasłoniła się kaskadą włosów i powiedziała coś do swojej przyjaciółki Margot. Chłopak pociągnął kilka razy nosem i zrobił minę, jakby poczuł zepsute jajka. 

-Czujesz to, Lunatyk? 

Remus pochylił się w stronę Jamesa i głęboko się zaciągnął. Jego twarz wykrzywił udawany grymas. 

-Cuchniesz romantyzmem, Rogaczu. 

James wywrócił oczami i trzepnął w głowę przyjaciela, który zaniósł się śmiechem. Gryfon poprawił okulary i rozparł się na krześle, jakby był to najwygodniejszy fotel. 

-Wracając do tematu- powiedział i ponownie spojrzał na Lupina- powinieneś do nas napisać. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że od razu byśmy się zjawili! Powtarzaliśmy ci już tyle razy, nie musisz przez to przechodzić sam... 

-Ale p o w i n i e n em- powiedział Remus kładąc nacisk na drugie słowo- to nie jest wasz problem ani wasze ryzyko! 

-To nigdy nie był problem!- fuknął Syriusz rzucając przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie- jedynie w twojej głowie! 

Remus pobladł jeszcze bardziej i schylił się, gorączkowo szepcząc. 

-W mojej głowie? Ta blizna- zamaszyście wskazał na wąską kreskę na jego twarzy- też jest w mojej głowie? Cóż, skoro tak, to chyba mogę śmiało przestać się przejmować, że jestem oszpecony i noszę namacalny dowód na to, że jestem potworem! 

James już otwierał usta, by gwałtownie zaprzeczyć, jednak pierwszy odezwał się Syriusz. Jego głos był cichy i miękki jak aksamit. 

-Nie jesteś oszpecony a już z pewnością nie jesteś potworem. 

Remus zdziwiony zerknął na przyjaciela. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek słyszał taką barwę głosu u Blacka. Syriusz widząc, że jego słowa odniosły skutek, przechylił się na krześle i zdecydowanie głośniej powiedział: 

-I jeszcze raz usłyszę, że gadasz takie głupoty to przysięgam, że całkowicie fizycznie i nie do końca delikatnie wybije ci je z głowy. 

-Pomogę- dodał James szeroko się uśmiechając- w końcu ta cegła się do czegoś przyda- wskazał na gruby, zamknięty podręcznik od eliksirów, który aktualnie służył jako podparcie dla łokci Lupina. 

-Więc jeszcze raz, gdzie jest Peter?- spytał Remus usiłując zmienić temat. Wstyd było mu się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale poczuł się, jakby nagle mógł oddychać głęboko i raźnie. Zapewnienia przyjaciół podziałały na niego jak gruby, puchaty głos i wielki kubek ciepłej herbaty. 

-Musi jechać mugolskim pociągiem, mówił że to trochę zajmie. Zresztą wiecie, że egzamin z teleportacji zdał dopiero za trzecim razem i jego mama mu kategorycznie zabroniła teleportować się taki kawał drogi- odparł James. Chłopak odwrócił lekko głowę i zaczął szukać wzrokiem pewnej rudowłosej, gdy jego uwagę przykuła inna osoba. 

Cichy dzwoneczek zasygnalizował nowego klienta. W drzwiach stanął średniego wzrostu chłopak, blady jak trup. Przypominał nieco nietoperza: czarne szaty opadały aż do ziemi, ciemne kosmyki włosów przysłaniały oczy, a z długiego nosa zwisały kropelki deszczu. James Potter zmrużył oczy i wyglądał, jakby ktoś podstawił mu pod nos strawiony obiad hipogryfa. 

-Nie wiem, jak wam, ale mi nagle zrobiło się niedobrze- powiedział chłopak, ledwo zauważalnym ruchem wskazując podbródkiem nowego przybysza. Krzesło Syriusza opadło z donośnym hukiem na ziemię zwracając tym samym uwagę pobliskich osób, w tym chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach. 

Severus Snape zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. 

-To miejsce schodzi na psy-powiedział na tyle głośno, by zdanie dotarło do uszu trójki przyjaciół. Ignorując oburzone spojrzenie barmana Toma chłopak zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. 

-Nie słyszzę, co mruczysz pod tym swoim długim nosem, Smarku. Chyba musisz podejść bliżej.- powiedział Syriusz. Jego głos był rozluźniony, jednak doskonale słychać było ukrytą groźbę. Remus siedział nieruchomo, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch Snape'a. James, jakby od niechcenia, koniuszkami palców delikatnie gładził swoją różdżkę porzuconą na stole. 

-Zostaw go, Łapo.-rzucił James- po co grzebać się w śmieciach? 

Syriusz parsknął nieco zbyt głośnym śmiechem, aby można było uznać go za całkowicie naturalny. Atmosfera w pubie natychmiast uległa zmianie. 

-Oj Jamie, doskonale wiesz, że czasami nie mogę się po prostu oprzeć- odpowiedział dziwnie chłopak, jakby jego wypowiedź miała jeszcze inne znaczenie. 

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się w grymasie. 

-Zabawne, Potter- wycedził- jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś tak śpiewał miesiąc temu w ministerstwie. 

Po tych słowach kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Wszelkie pobliskie rozmowy ucichły, co jedynie spotęgowało nagły trzask. To Syriusz wstał tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło z hukiem poleciało na ziemię. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie Remus Lupin, do tej pory nieruchomy, dyskretnie wyciągnął różdżkę i jak duch pojawił się tuż obok Blacka. 

Jedyną osobą pozostałą na swoim miejscu był James. Gryfon gwałtownie pobladł i nieświadomie zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce. Jego oczy wyrażały czystą nienawiść i obrzydzenie. 

-Powiedz mi Snape-powiedział cicho chłopak-jak nisko muszę upaść, żeby wreszcie móc porozmawiać z tobą na tym samym poziomie? 

Usta Severusa zacisnęły się w cienką kreskę. Chłopak zadrżał i zrobił kolejny krok w stronę stolika. Tym razem to Syriusz zabrał głos. 

-Jeszcze krok, Snape- szepnął. Jego oczy zabłyszczały w świetle pobliskiej świecy- Daj mi jeszcze jeden krok. 

-Wystarczy. 

Głos Remusa był cichy, lecz stanowczy. Postawa gryfona natychmiast uległa zmianie. Nie był już zmarnowanym chłopakiem, który jeszcze niedawno siedział zgarbiony przy barze. W jego dłoni pewnie leżała różdżka, gotowa do użycia. Lupin patrzył stanowczo na Snape'a, bez cieniu strachu w oczach. Jego głos był jak uśpiony wulkan, nieobliczalny i gotowy wybuchnąć. 

-Myślę, że to moment, w którym odchodzisz Severusie. 

-Nie będę słuchać rozkazów od kogoś takiego jak ty-prychnął ślizgon. Syriusz zaniósł się niemal obłąkańczym śmiechem. 

-No tak Smarku, kompletnie zapomniałem! Przecież teraz jesteś pieskiem u nogi Malfoya, jak ci się podoba kanapowe życie? 

Severus zareagował. Ze świstem podniósł różdżkę i wycelował prosto w serce Blacka, który jedynie uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Sekundę później chłopak zniknął za Jamesem, który zerwał się z krzesła i zasłonił sobą przyjaciela. 

-Opuść różdżkę, Snape. Teraz. 

Syriusz wyjrzał zza ramienia Jamesa i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca. 

-Evans! Skarbie, jak dobrze cię widzieć, co u mamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec psot! Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wam się podobało, i mój ukochany czytelniku- zostaw po sobie ślad żebym wiedziała, że ktoś to faktycznie czyta! Z niecierpliwością czekam na opinie i komentarze xx
> 
> Już niedługo więcej Remusa, akcji LilyxJames i ognistej whisky!


	3. Ognista whisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto i on! Dużo ognistej whisky, trochę dramy i nieco pijanych rozmów xx  
> Już niedługo wleci kolejny rozdział z czymś, co wszyscy kochamy-Hogwartem!

W Dziurawym Kotle kotłowało się od skrajnych emocji. Najbardziej wyróżniał się Remus, ze stoickim spokojem stojąc u boku przyjaciół i mierząc wzrokiem przeciwnika. Oddychał równomiernie i głęboko, a jego twarz nie zdradzała nic oprócz opanowania. Dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę, drgnęła zaledwie o kilka cali, gdy Snape nieświadomie pochylił się ku Syriuszowi. Severus, z drugiej strony, był kłębkiem nerwów. Głęboko ukryte uczucia w końcu znalazły ujście na twarzy chłopaka, która oddawała głęboki szok i ból. Czarne oczy były skupiony na zielonych. 

Lily Evans, wyprostowana jak struna, gniewnie spoglądała na byłego przyjaciela. Malinowe usta, jeszcze chwilę temu wykrzywione w uśmiechu, teraz tworzył cienką kreskę. Zmrużone oczy były skupione na ślizgonie, a drobne dłonie zaciśnięte w piąstki lekko drżały. Tuż za nią Margot zadarła brodę starając dodać sobie nieco więcej powagi i przy okazji kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Blondynka z całej siły starała się nie okazać obrzydzenia, jakie wywołał w niej Snape. 

Najbardziej zdezorientowaną osobą był James Potter. Chłopak zamarł w obronnej pozycji, był spięty a jego ręce nadal pozostały nieco rozstawione, jakby wszelkie klątwy i zaklęcia chciał przyjąć na siebie. Brązowe oczy Jamesa ze zdziwieniem zatrzymały się na Lily, a szok na jego twarzy niemal równał się z tym wymalowanym na twarzy Severusa, jednak powód był kompletnie inny. James rzadko okazywał zdziwienie w przypadku, gdy na plan wysuwała się nowa osoba. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że chłopak zawsze wiedział, że prędzej czy później ktoś nowy włączy się do dyskusji czy sytuacji- po prostu rzadko kiedy komuś udawało się go zaskoczyć. Jednak Lily Evans z pewnością była osobą, która opanowała tą sztukę do perfekcji, mimo że nie do końca świadomie. 

Zatem James Potter był w niesamowicie głębokim szoku, który na kilka sekund całkowicie go sparaliżował. Oczywiście w żadnym wypadku nie zaskoczyła go obecność dziewczyny, lecz jej reakcja. Przez sześć lat przebytych w murach Hogwartu gryfon zdążył zyskać pewność do jednej, niepodważalnej cechy Lily- była wierna. Nie ważne, ile razy Snape wdawał się w sprzeczki z Huncwotami, ona zawsze broniła przyjaciela, momentami tylko mniej przekonująco, gdy ten był wyraźnie winny. James jednak zawsze znalazł sposób, by poznać reakcje dziewczyny na dane sytuacje, gdy ta nie będzie miała niepotrzebnych świadków. Z dziką satysfakcją zdarzało mu się słyszeć, jak w jednej z pustych klas dziewczyna beszta Snape'a. Ulatniał się jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawił- mimo, że jego natura bez przeszkód pozwalała mu podsłuchiwać rozmowy które powinny być niedostępne dla jego uszu, to gdy w grę wchodziła Lily chłopak nabierał pewności, że tej granicy nie może przekroczyć. 

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę James nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie usłyszał jak Lily każe Severusowi opuścić różdżkę. Dopiero po chwili chłopak otrząsnął się, a jego postawa nieco bardziej przypominała normalną. Syriusz jednak nadal pozostał zakryty. Black, wyraźnie zirytowany zaistniałą ciszą, przecisnął się między Jamesem i Remusem i już miał kontynuować przerwany wątek, gdy ciszę przeciął cichy, zdecydowany głos Lily. 

-Powiedziałam: opuść różdżkę. 

-Lily...-zachrypiał Severus odnajdując w końcu głos. Wyraźnie zawahał się, niepewny co powiedzieć. 

-Obiecałeś-powiedziała Lily, a w jej oczach wyraźnie widać było urazę- Obiecałeś, że przestaniesz! 

Zdumiony Remus zerknął na stojącą za Lily Margot oczekując, że w jej twarzy znajdzie coś co rzuci nieco światła na zaistniałą sytuację. Blondynka była jednak równie zdezorientowana co on. 

Nagle Severus zesztywniał. Z jego twarzy zniknęły przed chwilą widoczne rozterki, cały się spiął i wyprostował. Oderwał oczy od Lily i skupił wzrok gdzieś za plecami dziewczyny. 

-Niczego ci nie obiecywałem, Evans- powiedział w końcu chłodno. Lily zrobiła krok w tył, jakby z całej siły dostała w twarz. 

-Widzę, że nareszcie osiągnąłeś to, do czego tak zawzięcie dążyłeś- wycedziła w końcu- nareszcie zrównałeś się poziomem ze swoimi drogimi przyjaciółmi. Mam nadzieję, że to tak dobre uczucie, jak sobie wyobrażam- jej mina wyraźnie pokazywała, co sobie wyobrażała- wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała dostać nagłego napadu wymiotów. 

Nieoczekiwanie, to James przemówił. Całą rozmowę śledził w ciszy, jedynie coraz bardziej pogłębiając grymas na jego twarzy. 

-Skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie, to mam nadzieję, że podzieliłeś się z Lily swoim nowym nabytkiem- Lily zerknęła zdziwiona na Jamesa- musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, gdzie się tatuowałeś, ta technika jest wręcz niewybaczalna- powiedział chłopak zmieniając wyraz twarzy. Jego uśmiech nie sięgał jednak oczu, które skupione były na Severusie. Było w nich wyraźnie widać wyzwanie. 

-Pożałujesz tego, Potter. Szkoda, że miesiąc temu w ministerstwie nie śpiewałeś tak ładnie. 

I właśnie wtedy to się stało. 

Dokładnie ten dialog poprzedzał nadchodzące wydarzenia. Później, gdy Lily próbowała wszystko poukładać w całość, długo głowiła się nad konkretnym momentem w którym nastąpiło pierwsze błyśnięcie. Między wypowiedzią Jamesa a reakcją Snape'a dla Lily równie dobrze mogła upłynąć godzina jak i kilka sekund. 

Dziurawy Kocioł rozbłysnął jaskrawym, czerwonym światłem. Ci, którzy zostali, by obserwować sytuację natychmiast schylili głowy lub rzucili się jak najdalej od walki. Margot krzyknęła i w pierwszym odruchu starała się porwać przyjaciółkę w bok, jednak ta nie drgnęła. Szybkim, sprawnym ruchem wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę, niemalże odruchowo. Na jej szeroko otwarte oczy spadło kilka rudych kosmyków przecinając rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Wydawało jej się, jakby nagle wszystko zwolniło. Wszelkie głosy, wściekłe i zarówno zaniepokojone krzyki przyjaciółki- wszystko docierało do niej jakby z niesamowicie dalekiej odległości. W tym momencie liczył się tylko obraz. 

Klatka piersiowa Remusa Lupina opadła, z jego ust wydobył się krótki, urwany oddech. Jego złote oczy z przerażeniem skupiły się na Jamesie, tak jak i oczy Syriusza. Lily miała wrażenie, że ciała tej dwójki zareagowały wręcz odruchowo. Jakby wyprzedziły wszelkie myśli, zmysły, odruchy czy instynkty. Dwie pary rąk niemal w tym samym momencie sięgnęły w stronę okularnika łapczywie starając się go złapać. 

Lily doskonale rozumiała i znała koncept lojalności. Jednak w tamtym momencie, gdy świat na chwilę się zatrzymał, gdy serce Remusa na chwilę stanęło a przerażenie objęło całego Syriusza Lily pojęła kolejną ważną rzecz, która dotąd się jej wymykała. Za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna patrzyła na huncwotów, widziała ich więź, czuła, że jest niemal namacalna. Jakby była złotą nicią, która ściśle oplata przyjaciół, począwszy od palców u nóg i kończąc na najbardziej wystającym kosmyku włosów. Zawsze jednak wiedziała, że to nie wszystko, że jest to jedynie drobny ułamek prawdy pokazywany światu. I właśnie w tym momencie, gdy Lily spojrzała na twarz Jamesa, zrozumiała. Potter bowiem nie patrzył, jak różdżka Snape'a się unosi, jak jego usta formułują cicho zaklęcie. James, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy zerknął na Lupina i Blacka, a potem- uśmiechnął się. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, krótki przebłysk, niczym niejasne wspomnienie. 

Właśnie wtedy świat znów przyśpieszył, tak, jakby cały wszechświat na chwilkę się z zatrzymał i z zapartym tchem czekał- czekał na uśmiech Jamesa Pottera. 

W momencie, gdy dłonie Syriusza i Remusa z dwóch stron złapały ramiona Jamesa, chłopak gwałtownie się schylił ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciół. Gdy zaklęcie przeleciało tuż nad jego głową włoski na karku stanęły dęba, a ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Lily ze świstem obróciła się w kierunku Severusa, a jej różdżka, niczym przedłużenie ręki, była skierowana w stronę ślizgona. Karcąc się w głowie za swoją bezmyślność i brak szybszej reakcji dziewczyna wykonała szybki, krótki ruch różdżką. Już sekundę później w jej dłoni znalazła się kolejna, obca i zimna. Każdy skrawek ciała Lily zadrżał, jakby chciał z całej siły odepchnąć przedmiot, rzucić go w najdalszy kąt. Jednak jej palce zacisnęły się na różdżce Snape'a, a dłoń natychmiast zniknęła za plecami. 

Severus, całkowicie zdezorientowany, jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoją pustą dłoń, a następnie podniósł wzrok na Lily. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało bezgraniczną pustkę- żadnej skruchy, poczucia winy, sygnału, że żałuje. Po kręgosłupie dziewczyny przebiegł dreszcz, miała wrażenie, że jeśli będzie dalej utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy zrobi się jej niedobrze. Ciszę przeciął szept Syriusza. 

-Ty śmieciu. 

Kolejny błysk. Tym razem Lily była gotowa, nie tracąc czasu natychmiast zwróciła się ku Blackowi gotowa pozbawić różdżki i jego. Remus był jednak szybszy, całym sobą naparł na rękę przyjaciela powodując, że zaklęcie trafiło w pobliski kufel rozbijając go na drobne kawałki. Szkło wystrzeliło w powietrze raniąc przy tym nieznacznie skroń Jamesa, który stał najbliżej. Chłopak zdawał się tego nie zauważać, pełne pogardy spojrzenie wlepił w znieruchomiałego Snape'a. Drobne kropelki krwi spłynęły po twarzy chłopaka. 

-Cóż Black, to było lekko rozczarowujące. Co za nowość - powiedział zjadliwie Snape. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, tłuste włosy opadały na wykrzywioną twarz. Syriusz zmrużył groźnie oczy nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Remusa, który nadal kurczowo przytrzymywał rękę przyjaciela by zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi. 

-Cóż Snape, ty jesteś jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem, ale do tego chyba już wszyscy przywykliśmy. 

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej ponownie rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. To barman Tom znudzony wyszedł właśnie z zaplecza, omiótł wzrokiem rozgrywającą się scenę i opuścił butelkę ognistej Whisky. Syriusz jęknął cicho. 

-Ona nie była niczemu winna- powiedział z bólem patrząc, jak płyn spływa w szczeliny między starymi deskami. Remus niemalże odruchowo przewrócił oczami i już miał wytknąć Syriuszowi, że jego alkoholizm jest w tym momencie bardzo niestosowny, gdy pomieszczenie zadrżało od wrzasku Toma. 

-CO TU SIĘ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY WYPRAWIA?! 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Lily siedziała na starym łóżku z podkurczonymi nogami. Jej policzki były zaczerwienione, zrównując się barwą z koniuszkiem nosa oraz uszami. Rude włosy zostały niedbale spięte w luźnego koka, a zielone oczy zaszły jakby mgiełką, tracąc stanowczy wyraz. Dziewczyna, dla pewności, jedną ręką podpierała cały swój ciężar ciała, a w drugiej trzymała chybotliwie prawie pustą szklankę z ciemnym napojem. Margot spojrzała na przyjaciółkę lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem. 

-Jesteś. Pijana.- stwierdziła wkładając w każde słowo jak największą dozę stanowczości. Efekt popsuła jednak czkawka. Lily zaperzyła się i pokręciła szybko głową po chwili jednak przestając. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł. 

-Nie jestem!- krzyknęła oburzona zamaszyście machając ręką. Resztka płynu w szklance wylądowała na ciemnej pościeli. 

-Po prostu- kontynuowała twardo starając się skupić na brzmieniu słów. Całkiem logiczne w jej głowie brzmiały jednak obco i niepewnie po wypowiedzeniu na głos-po prostu mam ich wszystkich dość! Widziałaś to?!- dziewczyna znowu podniosła głos tym razem wskazując na drzwi, zapewne mając na myśli zaistniałą kilka godzin temu sytuację. Nim Margot zdążyła wybełkotać, że miała doskonały widok, ruda kontynuowała-No właśnie! To było wysoce nied..niep..nieod... 

-Nieodpowiedzialne?- wymamrotała blondynka z wyraźną dumą. Oczy Lily zabłysły. 

-Tak! Nieodpowiedzialne! Co ten kretyn sobie wyobrażał, atakując Pottera w cholernym Starym Kotle?! 

-Dziurawym Kotle- poprawiła przyjaciółkę Margot zerkając do swojej szklanki. Z kwaśną miną chwyciła butelkę ognistej whisky i szczodrze nalała sobie brązowatego płynu. 

-Przecież mówię- powiedziała Lily idąc w ślady Margot. Szybko upiła łyk i z nową werwą kontynuowała- Ten skończony idiota Black też się wykazał, jak można- dziewczyna czknęła- rozgrywać coś takiego w samym centrum Pokątnej?! 

-Wiesz-powiedziała bełkotliwie Margot marszcząc oczy i pochylając się lekko- nie chcę nikogo uspr..usprawiedliwiać, ale to ten twój Snape przegiął wspominając o tym, tym..-między brwiami dziewczyny pojawiła się zmarszczka-...ministerstwie! 

Lily popatrzyła stanowczo na przyjaciółkę. 

-Po pierwsze- to żaden mój Snape, po drugie- tutaj zawahała się, na chwilkę trzeźwiejąc i rozważając, czy zadać dręczące ją pytanie- o co chodzi z tym ministerstwem? 

Margot zastanowiła się chwilę. 

-Cóż, powstało chyba w 1707 roku, pierwszym premierem był ten grubas z peruką, Ulick Gamp... 

-Margot!- jęknęła Lily dramatycznie opadając na poduszki, tym razem nie wylewając przy tym ani kropli. Blondynka zamrugała kilka razy, aż w końcu jej przyćmiony alkoholem mózg podłapał odpowiednie informacje. 

-Ach, chodzi ci o...czekaj, czy ty nie prenumerujesz Proroka? 

-Tunia była całkiem zaangażowana we wrzucanie każdego numeru do kominka gdy tylko miała okazje- wyjaśniła Lily przymykając rozkosznie oczy. Jej całe ciało wydawało się powoli zatapiać się w łóżko, a pokój delikatnie wirował... 

-W ministerstwie był atak przeprowadzony od wewnątrz- Margot nagle spoważniała, a na jej twarz powróciła powaga. Lily natychmiast otworzyła szeroko oczy i zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili jednak tego pożałowała i delikatnie oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w przyjaciółkę. Ta pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. 

-Miesiąc temu jeden z pracowników departamentu Transportu Magicznego w biały dzień zaatakował jednego z aurorów. Rozpętała się straszna jadka, zaalarmowano całe ministerstwo i zaczęło zbiegać się coraz więcej osób, ale było coraz gorzej. Nietrafione zaklęcia trafiały w te wszystkie rzeźby, wszędzie było pełno odłamków szkła, złota i marmuru. Nikt na szczęście nie zginął, ale do dzisiaj sporo uczestników przebywa w świętym Mungu. Tego, co wszystko zaczął, nie złapali-nikt nie wie jakim cudem się wymknął. Podejrzewali sieć fiuu, ale to niemożliwe bo wszystkie kominki zostały zablokowane. Wszyscy też się zastrzegają, że nie widzieli, by ktokolwiek się deportował-Magot wzruszyła ramionami jakby nie zamierzała zagłębiać się w ta zagadkę. W pokoju zapadła cisza. 

Lily nieco bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem zerknęła na okno. Przez pobrudzone szyby niemal nic nie było widać, ale równomierny stukot oznaczał, że wciąż padał deszcz. Niebo było prawie całkiem czarne, wszelkie kontury budynków ginęły w ciemności a jedynym potwierdzeniem, że nadal tam są, były rozświetlone okna. Gdzieś u szczytu starej szafy cichutko zahukała sowa Margot rzucając niepewne spojrzenie dla drzemiącego kota. Brązowe futerko było pokryte delikatnymi cętkami, które lśniły w świetle kominka. Lily zagryzła wargę. 

-Margot? 

-Tak? 

Blondynka zerknęła na przyjaciółkę z niepewną miną jakby wiedziała, co za chwilę usłyszy. 

-Kim był zaatakowany czarodziej?- dziewczyna czuła, że zna odpowiedź, lecz musiała się upewnić. Margot spojrzała na Lily i cicho odpowiedziała. 

-Fleamont Potter. 

Lily przymknęła oczy i westchnęła. Nagle poczuła, że żałuje wyciągnięcia tego tematu, jej żołądek zacisnął się w ciasny supeł. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z alkoholem. Ojciec Jamesa. Ojciec Jamesa był celem ataku. Lily nagle zmarszczyła brwi, jakby coś jej nie pasowało. 

-Seve...Snape wcześniej coś takiego powiedział...-powiedziała starając sobie przypomnieć wypowiedź. Nim zdążyła dokończyć, Margot szybko upiła łyk whisky i kontynuowała tłumaczenie. 

-Potter i Black byli w tym czasie w ministerstwie, przynajmniej tak słyszałam od wujka. Podobno gdy nastąpiły pierwsze klątwy James rzucił się, żeby zasłonić sobą ojca, ale...nie zdążył. Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom Fleamont Potter nadal przebywa w świętym Mungu, ale kto to wie, całe skrzydło w którym są poszkodowani z tego zamachu jest odcięte od reszty szpitala i zamknięte. 

Nagle przed oczami Lily stanęło wspomnienie spojrzenia Jamesa. Już wiedziała, czego jej brakowało, co jej umykało. Ten nowy spokój, opanowanie, ta doza delikatności i wycofania- wszystko było przykryte warstwą przygnębienia, tak skrzętnie skrywanego . To właśnie zdziwiło Lily, ten brak pychy nie był jedynie przebłyskiem czy iluzją- ona po prostu zniknęła zastąpiona przez niepewność. Mózg Lily bardzo wolno połączył ze sobą te wszystkie fakty, jakby sam wzbraniał się przed odrzuceniem znanego mu obrazu Pottera, narcyza i pyszałka. Jednak serce Lily zbeształo rozsądek niecierpliwie wskazując na nowe fakty. Czyżby James Potter się zmienił? 

-Poza tym- wybełkotała marudnie Margot chwytając butelkę. Dziewczyna porzuciła szklankę i postanowiła pić prosto ze źródła- Złamałaś jedyną zasadę obowiązującą na dziewczyńskim wieczorze!- oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w Lily, która powstrzymała się by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Pokój znowu zaczął się lekko kręcić. Margot jednak wcale nie było do śmiechu, z miną naburmuszonego dziecka chwyciła porzuconą obok fasolkę wszystkich smaków i z zaskakującą celnością rzuciła w sam środek czoła Lily. Rudowłosa udała okrzyk oburzenia i wrzuciła słodycz do ust. 

-Ty przebrzydły bąku, za łamanie zasad powinna trafić ci się pieprzowa- wymamrotała Margot. Lily przewróciła oczami i zarzuciła ręce na szyję przyjaciółki uśmiechając się słodko. 

-Koniec rozmów o dupkach- obiecała ruda. 

-Koniec rozmów u dupkach- powtórzyła Sttubort. Po chwili chwyciła butelkę i wcisnęła w objęcia Lily-a teraz pijemy! 

 

 

*** 

 

Syriusz wpatrywał się tęsknie w zamkniętą szafę, zabarykadowaną fotelem w którym siedział skulony Remus. Cienie pod oczami chłopaka powiększyły się, a wzrok Lupina był skupiony na trzymanych w dłoniach kartach. 

-Nawet na to nie licz, Łapo- powiedział Remus nie podnosząc oczu. Black westchnął ciężko dramatycznie opadając na oparcie fotela. 

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego to ja dostaje karę-burknął chłopak zezując dyskretnie w karty Jamesa. Okularnik trzepnął przyjaciela w głowę i zmienił pozycję. Teraz leżał tak, że jego głowa dotykała ziemi, a długie nogi przerzucone był przez oparcie. Peter jęknął cicho tracąc widok na rozdanie Pottera. 

Chłopcy siedzieli (lub leżeli) w wysiedzianych, wyszczerbionych fotelach ustawionych wokół chybotliwego stołku. Na nim leżały już wcześniej wystawione karty, dwie różdżki, fasolki wszystkich smaków i filiżanka zawierająca fioletowy płyn. 

-To nie kara- sprostował Remus rzucając na stół kolejne karty- to walka z twoim problemem. 

Syriusz prychnął i wsadził sobie do ust kawałek czekolady podkradzionej od Remusa. 

-To nie problem, to po prostu bardzo silna i głęboka relacja. 

James parsknął śmiechem i jednym, zwinnym ruchem wyjął spod dywanu wcześniej ukrytą kartę. Lupin rzucił przyjacielowi miażdżące spojrzenie, a Potter z miną niewiniątka nagle uznał pobliską czerwoną fasolkę za niezwykle interesującą. 

-W porządku, w takim razie to walka z twoją bardzo silną i głęboką relacją- przystał Lupin nadal wściekle patrząc na Jamesa- i widziałem to Rogaczu. 

James porzucił fasolkę i oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem w Petera. 

-Glizdek schował dwie karty w opakowaniu po miętowych ropuchach. 

Glizdogon z wyrzutem spojrzał na Jamesa. 

-Możemy się z powrotem skupić na relacji Łapy z ognistą whisky?- powiedział chłopak i pod wpływem spojrzenia Remusa wyrzucił wcześniej ukryte karty. 

-Nie, nie możemy, chyba że rezultatem tej rozmowy będzie oddanie mi butelki- warknął Black i z zadowoloną miną wyłożył na stół dwa identyczne arkusiki, z których podejrzanie łypała stara czarownica. Lupin westchnął ciężko i wskazał na filiżankę pozostawioną na stole. 

-Wypij to, pomoże ci. 

Black zerknął podejrzanie na fioletowy płyn i zmarszczył nos. 

-Czy to mi pomoże zapomnieć o tym, że Smark wyszedł z tej całej sytuacji bez zadrapania? 

-Nie. 

-No to nie chce. 

Remus wywrócił oczami. 

-Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. 

-Lubię zachowywać się jak dziecko. 

Na twarzy Remusa nareszcie pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Chłopak powrócił do swoich kart i wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu. 

Tego wieczoru w wynajętym pokoju chłopców w Dziurawym kotle obowiązywał zakaz wspominania o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wprowadził go Lupin zaraz po tym, jak James opowiedział całe zajście dla Petera i z wściekłości uderzył w ścianę tworząc dziurę. 

Nie było to jednak łatwe. Syriusz natychmiast wyciągnął butelkę Ognistej whisky, którą Remus sprawnie przechwycił, schował w szafie, zagrodził fotelem i oznajmił, że grają w Eksplodującego Durnia. Wieczór nareszcie zaczął przyjmować pozytywny obrót, gdy talia kart wybuchła w dłoniach Petera i osmaliła mu nos. 

Syriusz z miną męczennika upił łyk naparu Remusa. 

-Przysięgam Luniaczku, te twoje eksperymenty mnie kiedyś zabiją- jęknął chłopak ale nie odstawił kubka i po chwili siorbnął kolejny łyk. Remus, schowany za książką, uśmiechnął się do siebie i przewrócił stronę. 

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w dziwnej atmosferze. Skrzętnie skrywane emocje były wręcz namacalne, lecz każdy dokładał wszelkich starań, by Snape nie rujnował im ostatniego dnia wakacji. Butelka whisky w końcu wylądowała w rękach Syriusza, który wyglądał, jakby w tym roku gwiazdka była wcześniej. Zrezygnowany Remus oznajmił, że walka z uczuciem Blacka do alkoholu jest ponad jego siły. 

-Jeśli chodzi o mnie-powiedział Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby- to możesz wypić wszystko z baru na dole i zrzygać się pod siebie mając przed oczami każdą złą decyzję jaką podjąłeś podczas ostatnich dwóch tygodni. 

James, podkradając butelkę od Blacka, nieco bełkotliwie zapytał: 

-Czemu akurat dwóch tygodni? 

-Ponieważ nie jestem aż tak okrutny żeby podawać wyższy przedział-wyjaśnił Remus zakopując się pod kołdrą. 

-To najpiękniejsze słowa jakie usłyszałem, wyjmując Rogacza który 14 stycznia powiedział, że mam lepszy tyłek od Ambry'ego Tonetta- wyznał Syriusz niemal ze łzami w oczach. James padł na poduszkę i zniekształconym głosem odpowiedział: 

-Powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, że od trzech dni mnie o to prosiłeś. 

-Jamie, nikt cię za to nie ocenia, poza tym- to było po prostu stwierdzenie faktu, więc nie masz się czego wstydzić. 

-Sam fakt, że powiedziałem cokolwiek o twoim tyłku będzie mnie dręczył do końca moich dni. 

-Mój tyłek zasługuje, żeby o nim mówiono. Nie każdy rodzi się z takim tyłkiem, to pewnego rodzaju dar. 

Remus jęknął głośno zasłaniając głowę poduszką. 

-Błagam, czy możemy przestać o tym rozmawiać? 

Syriusz nieporadnie wślizgnął się na swoje łóżko. 

-O tej pijawce Ambrym Tonettcie czy moim tyłku? 

Spod kołdry Lupina wydobył się jęk rozpaczy. 

Ogień w kominku powoli dogasał, gdy James Potter najciszej jak potrafił wstał z łóżka i mimo zamroczenia alkoholem sprawnie ominął skrzypiące deski. Jego przyjaciele spali w najlepsze, czego najlepszym potwierdzeniem było chrapanie Syriusza. Chłopak w przypływie miażdżącej czułości i ku trwodze Remusa przysunął swoje łóżko do łóżka Lunatyka. Teraz jego ręka bezwładnie spoczywała na samym środku twarzy Remusa, który najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony na kolejne dyskusje zasnął. 

James chwiejnie wsadził odliczone pieniądze do kieszeni i ruszył na dół, by zapłacić za podwiniętą wcześniej butelkę. 

Główne pomieszczenie Dziurawego Kotła było prawie opustoszałe. Krzesła zostały zastawione na stoliki, na barze leżała porzucona, brudna ścierka a na parapecie leżała czyjaś porzucona książka. Bar był prawie pusty, ponieważ ku zdziwieniu Jamesa, na jednym ze stolików przysiadła Lily Evans. 

Chłopak zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów, oparł się lekko o balustradę i korzystając z chwili przyjrzał się bliżej dziewczynie. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo bezbronną: mimo, że obok niej leżała różdżka, Lily podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i skuliła się. Jej zmęczone oczy były wyraźnie zamroczone alkoholem, a rude włosy kaskadą opadały na plecy. James, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, przyjrzał się ubraniu Lily i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok: była ubrana w mugolską, wyciągniętą bluzkę wyraźnie robiącą za koszulę nocną. Lily w zamyśleniu podrapała się po lekko zaczerwienionym nosie a między jej brwiami pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. James miał wrażenie, że jego serce na chwilę zamarło. 

-Potter?- ocucił go cichy, niepewny głos. Brązowe oczy spotkały zielone a na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się lekki uśmiech. 

-Cześć Evans. 

-Co ty tu...-zaczęła dziewczyna, ale w połowie przerwała i machnęła ręką. James dopiero zauważył, że obok niej leżała porzucona pusta butelka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

-Wiesz, Syriusz może ci pewnie polecić całkiem niezłą grupę AAA- powiedział wskazując brodą na butelkę. Lily zmrużyła groźnie oczy. 

-I kto to mówi Potter, mam pokój dwa piętra nad wami a i tak słyszałam całkiem niepokojące odgłosy. 

James parsknął śmiechem i ruszył chybotliwie na dół, nadal dla pewności przytrzymując się poręczy. 

-To pewnie Remus i Syriusz. Graliśmy w prawdę czy wyzwanie, a Łapa bierze takie rzeczy całkiem na poważnie. Zjadł cały słoik czegoś, co nazywało się Nutellą a Lunatyk obserwował z horrorem w oczach. 

Lily powstrzymała cisnący się na jej twarz uśmiech. To była właśnie ta rzecz związana z Potterem: mimo jego uwag, ciągłych zaproszeń, cynizmu i irytujących żartów był niepoważny. Nie w negatywnym aspekcie: była to rozczulająca niepoważność dziecka, które po prostu nie bierze życia na poważnie. Severus zawsze nazywał to żałosną infantylnością a Lily, mimo że prędzej pocałowałaby ośmiornicę, lubiła tą cechę. To śmiech Pottera i Blacka zazwyczaj wypełniał cały pokój wspólny, w jakiś niezrozumiany sposób doskonale komponując się z wesołym trzaskiem kominka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Jamesa, który nonszalancko oparł się o przeciwny stolik i w końcu odpowiedziała. 

-Prawda czy wyzwanie Potter? Nie wiedziałam, że interesują was takie przyziemne zabawy. 

James parsknął i oburzony złapał się za serce. 

-Żartujesz? Przecież to podstawowa zasada pidżama party! Syriusz nigdy by nam nie wybaczył, gdybyśmy odpuścili. 

Lily w końcu pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech, który po chwili jednak zniknął z jej twarzy. 

-Co do tego wcześniejszego zajścia... 

Po twarzy Jamesa przemknął ledwo zauważalny cień. Lily mrugnęła, a chłopak ponownie uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jego czarne włosy sterczały w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, a koszulka podwinęła się lekko ukazując kawałek brzucha. Dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i skarciła się za wypitą ilość alkoholu. Nie dość, że prowadziła całkiem cywilizowaną rozmowę z Potterem, to jeszcze bezwstydnie wyłapywała takie detale jakby była rozchichotanym pierwszoroczniakiem! 

-Było, minęło. 

Lily wyprostowała się nie wierząc, że te słowa właśnie wydobył się z ust Pottera. 

-Było, minęło?- powtórzyła głucho dopatrując się w jego twarzy chociażby cienia sarkazmu. Jedyne, co znalazła, to lekkie rozbawienie i całkowite odprężenie. 

-Dokładnie Evans. Było, minęło- potwierdził, po chwili dodając- wiesz, nie jestem takim potworem, za jakiego mnie masz. 

Lily, nadal omamiona alkoholem, nie zastanawiając się odpowiedziała. 

-Nie mam cię za potwora. 

Tym razem to James był zdezorientowany, a Lily nagle uderzyła komiczność tej całej sytuacji. Na Merlina, był środek nocy, a ona spokojnie siedziała omawiając takie kwestie z Jamesem Potterem, który podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nawet nie wspomniał o randce! Na domiar wszystkiego, Lily odkryła, że czuje się...komfortowo. 

Dziewczyna nagle parsknęła śmiechem. Zdziwiona, zakryła usta dłonią ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany chichot, a wyraz twarzy Jamesa wcale nie pomagał. Chłopak, całkowicie zdezorientowany, wpatrywał się w Lily a na jego ustach nadal błądził uśmiech. Powoli pokręcił głową i zrobił dwa kroki, by znaleźć się bliżej dziewczyny, gdyby ta stoczyła się ze stolika. 

-Wiesz Evans, kiedy mówisz coś takiego a potem zaczynasz się opętanie śmiać, to całość jest całkiem krzywdząca- rzucił lekko, ale na jego twarzy nie można było dopatrzeć się urazy. Był rozbawiony. Lily, uspokajając się lekko, również pokręciła głową nie mogąc uwierzyć, co odpowiednia ilość Ognistej Whisky robi z człowiekiem. Wstała chwiejnie próbując utrzymać równowagę. James, niemalże odruchowo, wyciągnął rękę jakby chciał ją przytrzymać, ale równie szybko ją opuścił. Lily stanęła pewnie i pociągnęła nosem. 

-To chyba znak, że muszę iść- powiedziała nadal rozbawiona. James przechylił głowę, jakby głowił się nad niesamowicie skomplikowaną zagadką matematyczną. 

-Tak szybko mnie opuszczasz?- Spytał miękko. Jego głos przypominał niemal mruczenie kota, delikatne i zmysłowe, zabarwione chrypką. Lily natychmiast doznała przebłysku trzeźwości. 

-Chyba sobie poradzisz Potter, jesteś już dużym chłopcem- rzuciła tylko pewnym krokiem ruszając ku schodom. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Dziewczyna, docierając na szczyt schodów, pokręciła głową i w przypływie impulsu odwróciła się. James nadal stał w tym samym miejscu odprowadzając rudą wzrokiem. 

-Nie wierzę, że chowasz różdżkę przed Snape'em, Potter. To szczególny dzień. 

James nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

-Nie mam w zwyczaju chować różdżki, Evans, tylko urazę. 

Ostatnie, co zobaczyła Lily, to było mrugnięcie chłopaka. Dziewczyna szybko ruszyła ku swojemu pokojowi z mętlikiem w głowie, który jednak tym razem nie miał nic wspólnego z alkoholem.


	4. Szaleństwo w pociągu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, po pierwsze- strasznie was przepraszam, że tak późno! Niemal straciłam cały rozdział, ale cudem udało się go uradować- całe szczęście, bo to jest najdłuższy do tej pory!   
> Po drugie- Nie wiem, jak mam wam wszystkim dziękować. Kiedy widzę, jak te wszystkie cyferki powoli rosną robi mi się cieplej na sercu i od razu jest mi łatwiej pisać. Nemesya- dziękuję ci za ciepłe słowa, nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy xx  
> No i po trzecie- ostatnio troszkę was okłamałam, akcja tego rozdziału nie do końca dzieje się jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Myślałam, że uda mi się go już tutaj uwzględnić, ale zdecydowałam bardziej się skupić na podróży pociągiem. Mam jednak nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.  
>  Już nie przedłużam, zapraszam do czytania, tylko dajcie mi znać, co o tym myślicie! xx   
> Następnym razem, jak się zobaczymy, będziemy już w Hogwarcie.

 Peron był pełen dymu, śmiechu i ogólnego hałasu. Między nogami uczniów przeskakiwały koty goniące ropuchy, a tuż za nimi zaniepokojeniu właściciele. Rodzice zgarniali swoje pociechy w objęcia żegnając się i powtarzając ostatnie przestrogi, a rozradowani uczniowie witali się po rozłące. Prowadzone przez właścicieli kufry cicho stukały, a oburzone sowy protestowały gwałtownie miotając się w swoich klatkach. Gdzie spojrzeć wszędzie coś się działo: komuś w bagażu właśnie wybuchła talia eksplodującego durnia, ktoś inny starał się przekonać kota, żeby łaskawie zszedł z tabliczki z napisem ''Peron 9 i ¾'', a tuż przy pociągu grupka pierwszoroczniaków stłoczyła się w jednym miejscu przepychając się i walcząc o to, kto pierwszy wejdzie do pociągu. Krótko mówiąc, na peronie panował coroczny, tradycyjny już zamęt. Wszystko dopełniły cztery osoby, które właśnie pojawiły się przy ceglanej kolumnie,

 Syriusz oparł się o ścianę i głęboko wciągnął powietrze rozkosznie się przeciągając. Po deszczu pozostało jednie rześkie powietrze i nieliczne kałuże, w których odbijały się radosne twarze. 

Remus spojrzał przelotnie na Blacka i skierował się ku pociągowi.

-Wiesz, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nie masz kaca po takim wieczorze.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i żwawym krokiem ruszył za chłopakiem.

-Lata pracy, to wszystko. Chociaż momentami nie było łatwo, ale praktyka czyni mistrza. 

-Gdybyś z takim samym zaangażowaniem podchodził do zajęć …

-To byłbym tobą- dokończył Syriusz zrównując się z Remusem- ale wtedy nie byłoby prawdziwego mnie, a to straszliwy grzech odbierać światu taki dar. Rogacz, czemu się tak wleczecz? 

James szedł tuż za przyjaciółmi rozglądając się dyskretnie na boki. Nie było trudno zgadnąć czego, a raczej kogo szuka. Wydawało mu się nawet, że gdzieś w tłumie przemknęła mu burza rudych włosów...

-Czego szukasz James? - spytał Peter uśmiechając się pod nosem- a raczej  _kogo_?

James wywrócił oczami i dał przyjacielowi sójkę w bok. Jego ręka powędrowała do i tak już roztrzepanych włosów robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan.

-Szukam rozrywki, Peter- odpowiedział szybko chłopak. Przed oczami nadal stał mu obraz tych zaciekawionych, zielonych oczu- Po tym przygnębiający poranku trzeba się trochę rozerwać.

 James miał na myśli Proroka Codziennego. Gdy czwórka przyjaciół zwlekła się na dół Dziurawego Kotła na śniadanie pomieszczenie aż huczało, a gazeta była przekazywana z rąk do rąk. Gdy Syriusz w końcu dopchał się do artykułu wszystko stało się jasne: rodzina czarodziejów zamieszkałych w Glasgow padła ofiarą niewyjaśnionego ataku. Oczywiście słowo ''niewyjaśniony'' było błędne, gdyż wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że tak samo dokonana zbrodnia miała również miejsce w Liverpoolu i Leeds. 

Twarz Syriusza rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech a jego oczy zabłyszczały. Black zwolnił, żeby zrównać się z Jamesem i zarzucił mu rękę na ramię. 

-Nie wiem jak ty, Rogaczu, ale ja nadal nie zapomniałem o tym parszywym zagraniu Aubreya podczas meczu na piątym roku. 

-Jak na tak pamiętliwą osobą to aż niepokojące, że zapomniałeś zabrać z Dziurawego kotła swoich gaci- mruknął Remus. Doskonale wiedział co się szykuje i w jego głowie trwała selekcja pomysłów, jak to powstrzymać. 

-Muszę przyznać, że wypluwanie eliksiru Wiggenowego i obrywanie od pani Pomfrey nie należy do mojej dziesiątki najlepszych nocy- przyznał ochoczo James uśmiechając się równie szeroko, co Syriusz. Czuł, jak jego humor poprawia się z sekundy na sekundę.

-Spytałbym, co należy, ale chyba boję się odpowiedzi- odezwał się Peter podążając krok w krok za przyjaciółmi.

-Słusznie- odpowiedzieli chórem Remus i Syriusz. 

-Czasem nadal mam koszmary...-wyznał Lupin i wzdrygnął się. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem a Peter zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na jego twarzy malowało się oburzenie i uraza.

-Dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem?  

Syriusz zamyślił się i zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

-Jestem całkiem pewny, że wiesz o sześciu. 

-Czy możemy wrócić do tematu? - wtrącił się James nim Peter zdążył odpowiedzieć.

-Z chęcią Jamie. Właściwie, to chyba mam już pomysł...

W tym momencie Remus postanowił interweniować. 

-Nie zdążyliście jeszcze wejść do pociągu!

Syriusz miał gotową odpowiedź.

-Wcześniej nam to nie przeszkadzało.

-Aubrey jest prefektem. 

-Tylko mnie zachęcasz. 

-Już mu powiększyliście dwukrotnie głowę!

-Musiała pasować do jego nadętego ego- wtrącił niewinnie James. 

-I kto to mówi-parsknął Remus.

-Mojego ego jest idealnych rozmiarów, może nawet trochę za małe.

-To idealny przykład nadętego ego. 

-To był przykład  _skromności._

-Nie możecie przynajmniej poczekać do dotarcia do Hogwartu?- spytał załamanym głosem Remus. Po tylu latach doskonale wiedział, że to nic nie da, ale nadal próbował.

-Nie należę do cierpliwych- Black mrugnął i zatarł ręce. Peter przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań z lekko otwartymi ustami czekając na werdykt. 

Lupin westchnął cicho i oparł się o swój kufer obserwując, jak Syriusz i James momentalnie zamienili się w dzieci, wiercąc się w miejscu i szeptem omawiając szczegóły. '' _Przynajmniej próbowałem_ '-Przemknęło przez jego głowę nim wargi ułożyły się w dyskretnym uśmiechu a ciało, niemal odruchowo, wychyliło się o kilka centymetrów, by poznać szczegóły.

*******

 Czasem Lily czuła, że tonie.

 Tonie w morzu głosów, śmiechów, popchnięć, ckliwych przywitań. Że nie może oddychać, ale jakimś cudem nadal tam jest, a cała energia miejsca wpływa do niej przez nos, oczy, uszy, zalewa płuca i nie pozwala wziąć oddechu, brać udziału we wszystkim, co ją otacza.  A otaczają ją rozmazane postacie, wszystko jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale jednak odległe, jakby wymykało jej się przez palce, a ona wcale nie protestowała. Była w tym momencie obserwatorem, wykluczonym z opowiadania, ale z możliwością muśnięcia życia innych ludzi, tych nieznanych twarzy, niedostępnych dla niej historii. Było ich tak wiele, a od każdego płynął ten sam blask- tak, jakby patrzyła na gwiazdy.  A potem, kiedy powracała na ziemię, wszystko znikało.

-Lils? Lily, wszystko w porządku? 

 Margot torowała sobie drogę przez peron bezpardonowo przepychając się i odtrącając innych. Większość osób nie miała pojęcia, skąd nadszedł atak i ze zdziwieniem odskakiwali- skromny wzrost dziewczyny działał jej na korzyść.  Margot odwróciła się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. 

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Wszystko w porządku, zastanawiam się po prostu, gdzie jest Dorcas z Julie. 

-Pewnie już w pociągu, szczęściary dopchały się przed nami...

Lily rozejrzała się po peronie- gdzieś błysnęła jej nawet odznaka Remusa, burza czarnych włosów i gromki, beztroski śmiech. 

Nim jednak zauważyła zarejestrować coś więcej jej świat przysłoniły brązowe, długie włosy a jej ciało skurczyło się w proteście, gdy do jej uszu dotarł piskliwy krzyk.

To Dorcas Meadowes z rozpędu rzuciła się w objęcia Lily strasząc przy tym kilka pobliskich osób. Gdy pierwszy szok odszedł, Lily z całej siły przytuliła przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Ciebie też dobrze widzieć Dory. 

-Tak Dorcas, dobrze cię widzieć- mruknęła Margot stojąc z boku i krzyżując ręce. Dorcas oderwała się od Lily i z uśmiechem ruszyła ku blondynce. 

Dziewczyna miała długie, proste brązowe włosy sięgające pasa. Duże oczy, tego samego koloru, były ukryte za ogromnymi okrągłymi okularami. Lily nadal momentami czuła ukłucie zazdrości, gdy spoglądała na przyjaciółkę. Dorcas swoim wzrostem przewyższała niemal każdą znaną Lily osobę, jej długie nogi często zwracały uwagę niejednego ucznia Hogwartu, podobnie jak subtelne wcięcie w talii. Mogło się jednak odnieść wrażenie, że dziewczyna robi wszystko, byle to ukryć- po pokoju wspólnym często paradowała w mugolskich, prostych spodniach a jej wszelkie kształty ukrywały za duże bluzki niedbale wciśnięte w spodnie. 

 Margot wydała z siebie cichy, urwany dźwięk i próbowała odepchnąć dziewczynę, która zamknęła ją w ciasnym uścisku. Było to z góry skazane na porażkę, jako że nie sięgała jej nawet do ramion.

-Dorcas przysięgam, że jak mnie nie puścisz to do pociągu wejdziesz bez jednej kończyny! - zdołała gniewnie wykrztusić nadal próbując się wyswobodzić. 

-Mar, jesteś przekochana, kiedy próbujesz przeklnąć i sterroryzować innych- powiedziała rozmarzona Dorcas w końcu wypuszczając dziewczynę. Margot, niczym mały wściekły kociak, otrząsnęła się i pokazała przyjaciółce ordynarny gest. Ta jednak zaśmiała się głośno i wsadziła dłonie do kieszeni nieco a dużych spodni.

-Tęskniłam za wami. 

Margot, starając doprowadzić swoje włosy do porządku, już otwierała usta, żeby coś zgryźliwie odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zamarła i odskoczyła w bok pociągając za sobą przyjaciółki. 

Do uszu Lilly dotarł głośny, radosny śmiech, do którego dołączyły dwa kolejne i nie musiała nawet się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto właśnie biegnie przez peron omijając i momentami potrącając innych. Te same śmiechy często niosły się po korytarzach Hogwartu, a bardzo często ich następstwem były wściekłe krzyki nauczycieli.

Pierwszy biegł Remus. W dłoni ściskał różdżkę, a jego twarz wręcz promieniała. W ostatniej chwili omijał innych ani na chwilę nie zwalniając, jedynie co jakiś czas zerkając przez ramię. 

Tuż za nim był James. Wiatr, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej roztrzepał jego włosy. To właśnie jego najpierw usłyszała Lily- chłopak nadal trząsł się ze śmiechu, co nie stanowiło żadnej przeszkody w biegu, nadal zgrabnie omijał innych. Okulary nieco zjechały mu na nosie, a oczy błyszczały jak u małego dziecka. Lily miała wrażenie, że równie dobrze mógłby teraz latać- biegł tak płynnie, jakby jego stopy tylko muskały ziemię. Lata uciekania, lub jak to mawiał Potter ''nagłej ewakuacji'', wyraźnie dawały o sobie znać. Dziewczyna zdążyła zarejestrować jedynie, że Potter nagle zwrócił głowę w jej stronę i w przelocie puścił oczko, nim zniknął skręcając gwałtownie za pobliską kolumnę wraz z Lupinem. 

Kilka kroków za Potterem biegł Syriusz, jego śmiech idealnie pasował do tych należących do jego przyjaciół tworząc niemalże ciepłą melodię. Jego czerwono-złoty krawat był niedbale wetknięty do tylnej kieszeni spodni wraz z różdżką utrzymując się tam tylko znanym Huncwotom sposobem. 

Ostatni biegł Peter, zdyszany i zdeterminowany by utrzymać kroku pozostałym. Jako jedyny się nie śmiał- Lily pomyślała, że za pewne po prostu brakowało mu powietrza. 

Gdy ci zniknęli z pola widzenia dziewczyn Dorcas, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chwyciła swój kufer i ruszyła ku wejściu do wagonu wzruszając ramionami.

-Za tym też trochę tęskniłam. 

-A ja ani trochę- powiedziała Lily chwytając swój kufer.  Ruszyła za przyjaciółką i szukając wolnego przedziału nadal czuła, że to nie była to prawda.

*******

-To był idiotyczny pomysł- wysapał zdyszany Remus zginając się i opierając o kolana. Obok na ziemi przysiadł James, zgarniając z czoła włosy i spoglądając na ogromny zegar powieszony na jednej z ceglanych ścian. 

-To był przebłysk geniuszu i doskonale o tym wiesz Lunatyku- powiedział Syriusz klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu. Peter nie powiedział ani słowa, zbyt zajęty staraniem by przypomnieć sobie jak się oddycha. 

-Czas na nas- odezwał się James wskazując podbródkiem na zegar. Remus odetchnął z ulgą. 

Syriusz wyciągnął rękę ku Jamesowi, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Gdy Peter był już w stanie normalnie oddychać cała czwórka ruszyła ku pociągowi. Po peronie potoczył się gwizd oznaczający rychły odjazd, zgromadzeni uczniowie w pośpiechu wsiadali słysząc za sobą pożegnania rodziców a w powietrzu było wyczuwalne podekscytowanie. 

James żwawo wskoczył do tego samego wagonu, do którego wsiadał przez ostatnie sześć lat. Bez cienia zawahania ruszył przed siebie i otworzył znany mu już przedział.

Odkąd huncwoci po raz pierwszy znaleźli się razem w pociągu właśnie ten przedział do nich ''należał''. Każdy uczeń Hogwartu wiedział, że to właśnie tam można podczas podróży znaleźć czwórkę przyjaciół. Nawet, jeśli pierwszoroczniacy nie mając pojęcia o tej niepisanej regule wchodzili do przedziału, sam jego wygląd mówił kto tutaj urzęduje. 

 Na ścianach można było miejscami zauważyć naklejki z nazwami czarodziejskich zespołów i paru mugolskich (te należały to Remusa), najróżniejsze bazgroły, momentami nieco ordynarne (te z kolei należały do Syriusza) i rysunki skomplikowanych formacji i taktyk w Quidditchu, które wykonał James chcąc wyjaśnić je dla Syriusza. Black swego czasu chciał ''przyozdobić'' przedział plakatami, ale konduktor kategorycznie mu zabronił grożąc, że jego noga więcej tutaj nie postanie. Na zagadkowe pytanie Syriusza ''skoro nie noga, to może łapa?'' mężczyzna pogroził mu palcem i od tej pory zawsze kryycznie mu się przyglądał.  Największym jednak dowodem był krzywy napis tuż pod oknem- ''Huncwoci tu byli''.

Syriusz z westchnieniem opadł na siedzenie.

-Jak dobrze tu wrócić. 

 Remus przytaknął ochoczo i zarzucił kufer na półkę. Zerknął na przyjaciół: James zrzucił Syriusza z siedzenie i sam rozparł się przy oknie, Black warknął groźnie i wypchnął przyjaciela rozpoczynając walkę o miejsce. Peter rozparł się naprzeciwko i wyjął z kufra masę słodyczy, które rozrzucił obok siebie i zaczął panicznie szperać w rzeczach szukając różdżki. Syriusz z kolei w końcu ustąpił i z miną obrażonego dziecka usiadł obok Jamesa ostatni raz trzepiąc go po głowie. Remus poczuł się, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł z jego serca i płuc pozwalając mu nareszcie oddychać. 

-Grasz z nami w eksplodującego durnia Luniaczku? Muszę skopać komuś dupę- powiedział Syriusz spoglądając krzywo na Jamesa i tasując karty. 

-Zmiażdżę cię, Black- rzucił oschle Potter mrużąc oczy- masz szczęście, że przynajmniej wszystko goi się na tobie jak na psie. 

Syriusz z całej siły starał się powstrzymać uśmiech. 

-Potem do was dołączę, obowiązki wzywają- Remus popukał knykciem w błyszczącą plakietkę prefekta naczelnego widniejącą na jego piersi. Syriusz pokiwał głową i zaczął rozkładać karty.

-Pozdrów ode mnie Aubreya-usłyszał jeszcze Remus zamykając drzwi. Gdy ruszył korytarzem nadal słyszał śmiech Jamesa. 

Nieliczni kłębili się na korytarzu, zaglądając do przedziałów i poszukując przyjaciół. Inni wyglądali pani z wózkiem spragnieni słodyczy. Każdy jednak spoglądał z zaciekawieniem na Remusa, gdy ten przeciskał się do ostatniego wagonu. Mimo tylu lat spędzonych w obecności przyjaciół nadal nie czuł się komfortowo będąc pod ostrzałem tylu spojrzeń; przywykł do tego, jasne, ale nigdy nie osiągnął tego poziomu pewności, co jego przyjaciele- Można było pomyśleć, że Syriusz oraz James nie mieli z tym najmniejszego problemu, zachowywali się, jakby było to coś naturalnego. Jedynie kilka nielicznych osób wiedziało, że nie jest to do końca prawda- James również miał momentami tego dosyć, ale wtedy po prostu znikał na długie godziny w towarzystwie przyjaciół, znalezienie go wtedy było niemożliwe- pojawiał się dopiero kiedy miał na to ochotę. 

Remus nareszcie dotarł do poszukiwanego przedziału-na mlecznej szybie widniała identyczna odznaka, jak jego, lecz kilka razy większa. W środku kilka osób już czekało na rozpoczęcie spotkania, w tym Lily, która przysiadła z brzegu i przeglądała zgromadzone notatki. Słysząc szelest otwieranego przedziału dziewczyna podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Chyba możemy już zaczynać. 

-Nie poczekamy na resztę? - spytał zdziwiony Remus spoglądając na zgromadzonych. Brakowało trzech osób. 

-Nie mamy na kogo czekać, reszty nie będzie-wyjaśniła nieco nerwowo Lily wstając. Odruchowo dotknęła swojej odznaki jakby chciała się upewnić, że naprawdę tam się znajduje. Remus doskonale to rozumiał: gdy w wakacje wraz z listem zawierającym spis podręczników dostał odznakę prefekta naczelnego nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bardzo długo wpatrywał się w niewielki przedmiot nie mogąc pojąć, co kierowało Dumbledorem- sam fakt, że otrzymał tak wielki kredyt zaufania oraz szansę dostając się do Hogwartu było dla niego niewytłumaczalne, a teraz jego obowiązki oraz prawa jako prefekta zostały gwałtownie powiększone. Gdy szok minął pierwsze, co zrobił chłopak to napisał trzech listów do przyjaciół. Nie mógł się jednak spodziewać, że w odpowiedzi dostanie (również trzy) wyjce które przez równo pół godziny ryczały gratulacje, a przez kolejne piętnaście minut każdy z nich wyśpiewał balladę chwalącą nowe osiągnięcie fałszując przy tym wniebogłosy. 

 Lily odchrząknęła i niepewnym głosem zaczęła pouczać nowych prefektów o ich obowiązkach, po czym całkiem zgrabnie przedstawiła co mają zrobić, gdy dojadą na miejsce. Czuła się kompletnie nie na miejscu, jakby to wszystko było jakimś chorym żartem. Po chwili Remus przejął od niej pałeczkę zwracając się do starszych uczniów. Gdy już mieli kończyć niespodziewanie odezwała się Amanda Willernub, gryfonka o rok młodsza. Lily uważała ją za nieco irytującą i była przekonana, że razem ze swoim chłopakiem podjęła wyzwanie by obściskiwać się na każdej możliwej powierzchni w Hogwarcie. Miarka się przebrała, gdy pewnego wieczoru Lily wróciła do dormitorium i zastała tą dwójkę na swoim łóżku. Do dzisiaj tajemnicą pozostało jakim cudem ten drobny rudzielec zdołał samodzielnie wykopać dwie osoby oraz jak, do jasnej cholery, Steven Liltoy zdołał dostać się do dormitorium dziewczyn. Osobiście Lily podejrzewała o udział Blacka i Pottera. 

-Gdzie jest Aubrey?- zapytała dziewczyna zadzierając nos. Lily, zdziwiona, zerknęła na Lupina również nie znając odpowiedzi. 

-Bertram ma pewien...problem dermatologiczny -wyjaśnił powoli chłopak czując na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia innych.

-Problem dermatologiczny? - powtórzyła Lily nic nie rozumiejąc. Lupin wzruszył ramionami jakby cera Aubreya również i dla niego stanowiła zagadkę. Amanda, nieusatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią, prychnęła pod nosem i wymaszerowała z przedziału. Za nią podążyła reszta i nim Lily się zorientowała, pomieszczenie było niemal puste.

-Remusie? - chłopak stał w progu i na dźwięk swojego imienia odwrócił się. Lily nadal stała w tym samym miejscu nerwowo splatając palce. 

-Chciałam cię zapytać jak...jak minął ci ostatni tydzień- powiedziała siadając. Nieśmiałym gestem wskazała, by chłopak do niej dołączył. 

Remus natychmiast zrozumiał. Cicho usiadł obok Lily i uśmiechnął się słabo. 

-Nie były to najlepsze dni w moim życiu, to muszę przyznać. 

W przedziale zapadła cisza. Remus wpatrywał się pusto w przestrzeń i Lily miała wrażenie, jakby się w sobie skurczył. Jego barki opadły i nieco się zgarbił, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała wielu emocji. Jedynie wzrok był nieco nieobecny, jakby myślami był daleko stąd. Dziewczyna delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Lupina i ścisnęła lekko nie mogąc znaleźć słów, które w tym momencie by coś znaczyły. Nienawidziła tych prostych i pustych pocieszeń ''wszystko będzie dobrze'' albo ''nie martw się''. 

-Oni mi pomagają- odezwał się nagle Remus przerywając ciszę. Nie musiał precyzować by Lily zrozumiała, o kogo chodzi- Wtedy nie jest tak źle. Zostają ze mną w dormitorium, kiedy nie mogę nawet wstać, a James i Syriusz ogłaszają dziewczyński wieczór. I tak, odmawiają, żeby nazwać to jakoś inaczej. Jakimś cudem Peter ma zawsze przy sobie czekoladę a James wychodzi z siebie, żebym nie skupiał się na bólu. Raz nawet urządził mini mecz quidditcha.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lekki uśmiech na te wspomnienie. Lily wyprostowała się nagle łącząc fakty.

-Czy to w ten sposób wszystkie okna w waszym dormitorium zostały wybite? - spytała rozbawiona.  Remus uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i Lily dostrzegła to, co zawsze widziała u Blacka i Pottera: dziecinną, nieposkromioną radość.

-Zawarłem pakt, że nie będę rozmawiać o tych tragicznych okolicznościach- powiedział niewinnie i nieco się wyprostował. 

Kolejna chwila ciszy.

-Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, czegokolwiek- zawsze tu jestem, Remusie- powiedziała miękko dziewczyna. 

-Wiem, Lily. 

Znów tak siedzieli w ciszy, Remus spokojnie obserwując krajobraz za oknem, a Lily bijąc się z myślami. 

-Wiem, o co chcesz spytać- powiedział w końcu Remus nie odrywając wzroku od gór widniejących gdzieś między niebem a ziemią, skrytych w chmurach. 

-Wiesz? -spytała zaskoczona Lily.

-Chcesz spytać o Jamesa.

Lily czuła, jak jej policzki robią się zdecydowanie za ciepłe i poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zbita z tropu. Spędziła w towarzystwie Pottera dosłownie chwile odbywając w miarę cywilizowaną rozmowę i nagle jej organizm staje przeciwko niej!

-Właściwie, to nie wiem właściwie O CO chce zapytać, to jest...to jest takie głupie! - fuknęła dziewczyna krzyżując ręce. 

Lupin w końcu na nią spojrzał.

-Lily, mam do ciebie jedną prośbę- dziewczyna uniosła jedną brew i kontynuował- postaraj się spojrzeć na pewne sprawy od nowa. Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy mi to pomogło. 

Powiedziawszy to Remus wstał, ostatni raz posłał swój delikatny uśmiech i wyszedł pozostawiając Lily samą. 

 Dziewczyna zerknęła na okno i pomyślała, że albo to ona traci rozum, albo wszyscy dookoła niej. 

 Gdy w końcu wróciła do przyjaciółek nieba powoli zmieniało barwę na granatowe a na korytarzu pociągu zapalono światło. 

-Gdzie tyle byłaś? - spytała Margot zerkając znad trzymanej książki. Dorcas, rozłożona przy oknie, odłożyła Proroka Codziennego i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

-Spotkałaś kogoś ciekawego? - spytała puszczając przyjaciółce oczko. Lily wywróciła oczami i opadła na siedzenie obok niej.

-Spotkanie się nieco przedłużyło- wyjaśniła prosto i wyjęła z rąk Margot wielki kubek kawy, po czym z uwielbieniem pociągnęła łyk. Dorcas nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Lily spróbowała to zignorować, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała.

-Czemu się tak szczerzysz? - spytała podejrzanie zerkając na Margot w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, ale jej oczy zabłysnęły. 

-Ktoś tutaj wpadł i ciebie szukał- powiedziała zdawkowo Dorcas wyraźnie rozkoszując się tą chwilą, natomiast w Lily zaczęło narastać zirytowanie.

-Powiesz mi czy mam paść na kolana i błagać?

-Chciałabym to zobaczyć, ale nie musisz, i tak ci powiem- powiedziała podekscytowana przyjaciółka pochylając się gwałtownie- James Potter tutaj był i pytał czy wiemy, gdzie ciebie znajdzie.

Lily zmrużyła oczy.

Cholerny. James. Potter. 

Nie dość, że z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego i idiotycznego powodu nie może go wyrzucić z głowy, to postanowił zacząć ją irytować osobiście. Nic z tego, koniec. Lily nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale właśnie kładzie ku temu kres. 

-Cóż, nie jestem zainteresowana byciem częścią jakiegoś kolejnego żartu, więc może sobie odpuścić- powiedziała tylko opadając na oparcie i chwytając porzuconego proroka. Dorcas jednym ruchem wyszarpnęła jej gazetę.

-Hej! - zawołała oburzona Lily. Czyli jednak wszyscy wokół niej wariują. 

-Może nie wyraziłam się dostatecznie jasno: James Potter cie szukał i, co najważniejsze, nie był przy tym dupkiem!

-Może nie wyraziłam się jasno, ale mam to głęboko w...

-Oh Lily, daj spokój! - fuknęła dziewczyna- co ci szkodzi go spytać czego chciał?

Lily już miała wytknąć, że szkodzi to jej zdrowiu psychicznemu i nerwach, ale nagle się zatrzymała i zamiast tego spytała:

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem?

 Dorcas posłała jej swój najszerszy, najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

-To pewnie dlatego, że tak jest. A teraz jazda mi stąd- dziewczyna gwałtownie wstała, pociągnęła Lily za rękę i wypchnęła na korytarz. Była w takim szoku, że nie zdążyła nawet zaprotestować i ostatnie, co zobaczyła to przepraszające spojrzenie Margot.

Powariowali. Wszyscy stracili zmysły.

 Właśnie została wykopana ze swojego przedziału. 

Mogłaby to przeżyć, gdyby nie fakt, że została wykopana przez Pottera! Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i próbowała się uspokoić.

Nie udało się.

-Dorcas, otwieraj! Nie żartuję, otwieraj albo wykopię te drzwi! - krzyknęła Lily bębniąc w mleczną szybę. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że to groźba bez pokrycia, ale to jej nie powstrzymało-Dor, wiem, że mnie słyszysz-syknęła. 

Kilka osób wychyliło się ze swoich przedziałów szukając źródła hałasu, ale Lily nie przejmowała się tym i wściekle wpatrywała się szybę, za którą widać było niewyraźny kontur przyjaciółki. A raczej zdrajczyni. Przebrzydłej, oszalałej zdrajczyni. 

Lily ze wściekłością jeszcze raz zastukała pięścią w szybę i w tym momencie straciła resztki cierpliwości.

-DO DIABŁA, JESTEM CHOLERNYM PREFEKTEM NACZELNYM I PRZYSIĘGAM CI DORCAS MEADOWS, ŻE JAK TYLKO CIE ZOBACZE TO MERLIN MI ŚWIADKIEM ŻE...

-Lily? 

Dziewczyna urwała w pół zdania i znieruchomiała z podniesioną ręką. Świetnie. Genialnie. 

Czy mogło być gorzej?

 Odwróciła się powoli. James stał tuż przed nią opierając się o czyjś przedział, nieco zdezorientowany zerkając to na dziewczynę, to na bogu winne drzwi. 

Lily, całkowicie osłupiała, wpatrywała się w chłopaka. Doskonale wiedziała, jak to musi wyglądać: jak wariatka darła się na pół pociągu i próbowała wykopać drzwi od przedziału, a teraz stoi wlepiając oczy w Pottera. Jednak rzecz w tym, że nazwał ją Lily. 

Nie Evans.

Lily. 

-Jak mnie nazwałeś? - spytała głucho dziewczyna. James uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, poza tym nie znalazła w jego twarzy żadnej drwiny, a zdezorientowanie minęło- jakby to, że właśnie był świadkiem całkiem agresywnego okazywania uczuć dla drzwi było całkowicie normalne i zrozumiałe. Chłopak zignorował pytanie i przekrzywił nieco głowę, a Lily nieco niezręcznie skrzyżowała ręce nagle czując się niekomfortowo pod spojrzeniem Pottera. 

-Szukałem cię- mówił dalej jakby nie usłyszał pytania. Lily w pierwszym odruchu chciała pokiwać głową, ale potem przypomniała sobie jedną rzecz. Potter jej szukał, Dorcas przez to ubzdurała sobie Bóg wie co, a teraz stoi na korytarzu nie mogąc dostać się do swojego przedziału.

-Jeśli to jakiś głupi żart to wybacz, ale nie jestem zaint..-zaczęła gniewnie dziewczyna ruszając korytarzem. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie idzie, ale pewnym krokiem skierowała się w prawo. Nim jednak zdążyła wykonać więcej niż cztery kroki i dokończyć zdanie James nagle jednym susem zagrodził jej drogę.

-To nie jest żaden żart, obiecuje- powiedział szybko chłopak. Lily zmrużyła oczy i próbowała doszukać się w jego twarzy kłamstwa- ku swojemu zdziwieniu Potter był niemal...zawstydzony, jakby założenie Lily go wytrąciło z równowagi. 

Dziewczyna szybko odgoniła tą myśl i już miała fuknąć, żeby zlazł jej z drogi, kiedy przypomniała sobie słowa Remusa. 

_Postaraj się spojrzeć na pewne sprawy od nowa._

Rok temu Lily  warknęłaby na Pottera, żeby zjeżdżał. Rok temu Lily nie stałaby osłupiała i nie wgapiała się w niego jak te wszystkie tępe dziewczyny, które się ślinią na samo wspomnienie o chłopaku. Rok temu jednak Lily nie zostałaby wykopana z przedziału, nie odbyłaby pijanej rozmowy z Potterem i nie utrzymałaby z nim tak długiego kontaktu wzrokowego jak w Dziurawym Kotle. Rok temu wszyscy wokół niej nie traciliby rozumu.

Więc Lily wyprostowała się, wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała w oczy Pottera tak neutralnie, jak tylko mogła.

Może w ty szaleństwie jest jakaś metoda? 

-O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? - spytała dziewczyna siląc się na spokojny ton. Widocznie jej się udało, bo przez twarz Jamesa przemknął cień zaskoczenia, który już zaraz zniknął. 

-Chciałem spytać, jak ci minęły wakacje- powiedział tak miękko jak nigdy. Lily pomyślała, że jeśli to ma sens, to sam James nigdy nie wyglądał tak  _miękko-_ wydawał się emanować podobnym ciepłem, co Remus, spokojem.  Przez sześć lat Lily uważała, że jego włosy wyglądają, jakby trzasnął w nie piorun- teraz nadal tak wyglądały, ale również wyglądały na niezwykle delikatne. 

-Okropnie- Lily usłyszała swój głos jakby dochodził z bardzo daleka, a jej ciało działało bez jej pozwolenia. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego właśnie wyznała to przed Potterem. Co gorsze James zrobił taką minę, jakby faktycznie się przejął. 

Nim jednak zdążyła się opanować i odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem jej usta po raz kolejny zadziałały przeciwko niej.

-A tobie? 

Wcale nie chciała wiedzieć, jak minęły mu wakacje. Mogłaby przysiąść, że nie chciała. 

 James uśmiechnął się szeroko i wygodniej rozparł się o ścianę. Teraz jego długie nogi zajmowały niemal całe przejście. 

-Cóż, nie były to miesiące marzeń, ale jak to się mówi- co cię nie zabije to sprawi, że będziesz chciał się odwdzięczyć. 

Usta Lily wykrzywiły się grymasie, który w zamyśle miał być uśmiechem.

-Jestem całkiem pewna, że to szło inaczej. 

James wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

-Wolę swoją wersję. 

Nastała chwila ciszy. James dalej wpatrywał się w Lily, która próbowała go zrozumieć. Bezskutecznie. 

-To naprawdę do dupy, że miałaś okropne wakacje- powiedział nagle i Lily uderzyła szczerość tego zdania. Nawet, gdy zwierzała się Margot, ta próbowała ją niezbyt skutecznie pocieszyć, a współczucie w oczach dziewczyny dobijało Lily. James powiedział to zupełnie naturalnie, szczerze, bez tego przesłodzonego tonu i paniki w oczach ,,jak ją pocieszyć, żeby nie dostała załamania nerwowego''.

-To naprawdę do dupy, że coś chciało cię zabić- odpowiedziała nawiązując do jego zdeformowanego powiedzenia. James parsknął śmiechem. 

Jego postawa nie dawała dziewczynie spokoju. Potter nie był typem człowieka, z którym przeprowadza się takie rozmowy- Potter był typem człowieka, który mentalnie był nadpobudliwym dzieckiem. 

-Dlaczego taki jesteś? - wypaliła nagle Lily nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. James przestał się śmiać i spojrzał prosto w oczy dziewczyny.

-Jaki?

- _Miły-_ Powiedziała kręcąc głową. 

-Nie mogę być miły? - spytał rozbawionym tonem. 

-To nienaturalne- fuknęła. James podniósł brwi, wyglądał niemalże na nieco urażonego, co jednak bardzo szybko ukrył pod warstwą nonszalancji i sarkazmu.

-Na Merlina, Lily, myślałem, że nie masz mnie za potwora. 

-Bo  _nie mam_ \- odpowiedziała zniecierpliwiona pomijając fakt, że ponownie nazwał ją po imieniu- doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi, Potter. Sześć lat zachowywałeś się, jakby cały Hogwart należał do ciebie, a teraz nagle chcesz wiedzieć, jak mi minęły wakacje? 

-Zawsze chciałem wiedzieć, jak ci minęły wakacje- wyznał chłopak. Mówił szczerze, Lily to wiedziała, co tylko spotęgowało jej zdziwienie. Wyraźnie czekał na jej reakcję, ale dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona, że zapomniała jak poprawnie sklecić zdanie. 

-Poza tym- kontynuował- sześć lat to cholernie dużo czasu, nie sądzisz?

Z gracją odepchnął się od ściany i ominął Lily ocierając się o nią ramieniem. Za blisko.

Zdecydowanie za blisko. 

-Widzimy się w Hogwarcie- powiedział tym swoim cholernym miękkim głosem i puścił oczko. 

I już go nie było. 

Lily powoli wypuściła powietrze które nieświadomie przytrzymywała. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i próbowała poukładać w swojej głowie wszystko, co się właśnie wydarzyło. 

Chwilę potem usłyszała, jak ktoś kawałek dalej odsuwa drzwi od przedziału. 

-Lily?- dobiegł ją niepewny głos Margot. Dziewczyna odjęła dłonie od twarzy i zerknęła na przyjaciółkę. Na jej twarzy malowało się poczucie winy w przeciwieństwie do Dorcas, która również się wychyliła i bezczelnie się uśmiechnęła. 

Lily bez słowa weszła do przedziału i opadła na miejsce przy oknie. Dziewczyny poszły w jej ślady. Dorcas bez słowa usiadła obok niej, z dziewczyny promieniowało samozadowolenie. 

-Och zamknij się, Meadowes- fuknęła Lily wciskając sobie do ust czekoladową żabę. 

*******

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji z przeciągłym piskiem. Niebo było niemal całkowicie czarne, nawet gwiazdy i księżyc skryły się za chmurami nie oświetlając drogi uczniom wylewającym się z pociągu. Światło dawały jedynie lampy ustawione przy peronie, nie dosięgając jednak powozów skrytych między drzewami. 

Syriusz energicznie wyskoczył na zewnątrz i wziął głęboki oddech. 

-Nareszcie, zaczynało mi się powoli nudzić. 

-Jesteś jak małe dziecko, które zjadło za dużo słodyczy i wypiło dwa kubki kawy- zaśmiał się Remus również wyskakując z pociągu. Jego oczy zabłyszczały w świetle latarni, gdy spojrzał w kierunku Hogwartu. Syriusz puścił tą uwagę mimo uszu i zarzucił rękę na ramię Jamesa ckliwie spoglądając na powozy.

-Pamiętacie, gdy na piątym roku pojechaliśmy do zamku na testralach? 

James parsknął śmiechem.

-Tak, pamiętam też, jak na śmierć wystraszyliśmy tą grupę pierwszoroczniaków. 

-Nie mam pojęcia, jak się dałem na to mówić- rzuci ł Remus, ale na jego twarzy również zawitał uśmiech.

-Po prostu potrafię być bardzo przekonujący- powiedział Syriusz niewinnie wzruszając ramionami.

-Raczej bardzo upierdliwy- rzucił James ruszając ku powozom. 

-Wiesz Jamie, powinieneś mnie bardziej doceniać, dużo władam w ten związek- powiedział obruszony Black wywołując śmiech u Petera. James zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. 

-Twój wkład to notoryczne opróżnianie mojej lodówki przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. 

-To jest też moja lodówka od momentu, kiedy przekroczyłem próg tego domu i doskonale o tym wiesz. 

Cała czwórka wsiadła do wolnego powozu, który z chwilą zamknięcia drzwi natychmiast ruszył. James i Syriusz wciąż się kłócili od czasu do czasu się popychając, Remus rozsiadł się wygodnie i podzielił się czekoladą z Peterem, który z kolei śmiał się ze wszystkich żartów Syriusza i Jamesa, nawet z tych słabych. James nareszcie odpuścił, a jego wzrok padł na rozświetlone wieże powoli wyłaniające się zza wysokich drzew i poczuł, że teraz jest wszystko w porządku. Pomimo ministerstwa, świętego Munga i ciągłych ataków- w tym momencie, kiedy Syriusz i Remus zrobili konkurs na najgroźniejszy warkot a Peter próbował dorzucić swój, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiał się zamek- wszystko było w porządku. 


	5. Papierosy i Rozmowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho!  
> Wiem, że już po świętach, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że były udane i zostały porządnie objedzone! Nie wiem, jak wy, ale u mnie nadal trwa proces trawienia wigilii.   
> Nowiutki świeżutki i dłuugi- oto nowy rozdział xx Ponownie muszę was przeprosić, że tak długo mi zajęło, ale między świętami a pracą było bardzo mało czasu, jednak Huncwoci nie mogli już dłużej czekać.   
> Nim wejdziemy do Hogwartu chciałabym z całego serca podziękować wspaniałej osóbce- Eviod. Twój komentarz dał mi tyle siły i motywacji, by ten rozdział był jeszcze dłuższy od poprzednich i pisany z jeszcze większym sercem- nie wiem, jak mam dostatecznie dziękować xx Ma nadzieję, że i tym razem nie zawiodę ciebie i pozostałych czytelników!   
> Zapraszam do lektury, w końcu miałam okazję zacząć pewny wątek (mam nadzieję że wiecie, o jaki mi chodzi), koniecznie dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie- chciałabym wiedzieć, czy muszę się poprawić, czy się podoba, czy nie, wasze przemyślenia- czekam na to wszystko! 
> 
> (Ostatnia rzecz- przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, rozdział skończyłam dosłownie przed chwilką i nie mogłam się doczekać, żeby się podzielić)

_(Open_ _your_ _eyes_ _)_

Kiedy Lily miała jedenaście lat i zrobiła pierwsze kroki w kierunku Hogwartu pomyślała, że nigdy nie widziała nic piękniejszego. Było to całkiem odważne stwierdzenie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że Lily podczas swojego krótkiego życia widziała mnóstwo pięknych rzeczy. 

 Widziała mnóstwo zachodów i wschodów słońca. Były cudowne, a każdy kolejny piękniejszy od poprzedniego. Widziała ośnieżoną dolinę, która wydawała się jej oddzielnym światem. Pamiętała, że stojąc tam samotnie i trzęsąc się z zimna nie mogła zrozumieć, jak się właściwie tam znalazła. Nie wpadła do króliczej nory, nie weszła do żadnej tajemniczej dziupli w drzewie, a mimo to znalazła się w tym odosobnionym zakątku świata. Było to jedno z jej najdroższych wspomnień: śnieg jakby wyciszył wszelkie inne dźwięki, było tak cicho, że mogła niemal usłyszeć jak śnieżynki delikatnie spadają na gałęzie drzew. Nie wie, ile tam stała- może godzinę, a może zaledwie parę minut nim usłyszała zaniepokojony głos swojej matki. 

 Jednak gdy pierwszy raz przerażona wysiadła z powozu wszystko zniknęło. Zachody i wschody słońca, ośnieżona dolina i róże w ogrodzie jej mamy- wszystko to przestało mieć znaczenie, a młode oczy dziecka zaszły łzami. Długo musiała uspokajać swoje nowe przyjaciółki by uwierzyły, że nie płacze, ponieważ jest smutna- płacze, bo znalazła się we śnie, który w każdej chwili może pęknąć jak bańka mydlana. 

Teraz, sześć lat później, Lily znów poczuła się jak ta mała dziewczynka- bezbronna i odsłonięta na wszelkie zło tego świata, będąca zaledwie pyłkiem w porównaniu do ogromu zamku, jego strzelistych wież, cichego szumu jeziora rozciągającego się za jej plecami.

-Uh, umieram z głodu!- jęknęła Margot wyskakując z powozu i patrząc pożądliwie na podłużny segment zamku, w którym już niedługo odbędzie się uczta powitalna. Lily, myśląc o wszystkich daniach i wymyślnych deserach które już niedługo znajdą się na czterech podłużnych stołach westchnęła cicho.

-Jesteście niemożliwe, myślicie tylko o jedzeniu- powiedziała Dorcas dołączając do przyjaciółek. 

-Przez dwie godziny w pociągu trajkotałaś o nadziewanej kaczce, nie masz prawa nas osądzać Dorcas Meadowes- powiedziała chłodno Lily. 

-Oh, daj już spokój Lils, nadal się gniewasz? Jeden mały incydent i już ci odbija- odpowiedziała dziewczyna wywracając oczami. Ten mały gest wystarczył by Lily poczuła, jak zawrzała jej krew. 

-M a ł y incydent? - syknęła.

-Tak,  _mały._ Daj spokój, zachowujesz się jakby rozmowa z Potterem była najstraszniejszą rzeczą na świecie, kiedy jest dużo gorszych- ot, pierwszy lepszy przykład, dzisiaj na uczcie może zabraknąć nadziewanej kaczki. TO byłby już duży incydent.

-Nie wierzę, że porównujesz moje nieszczęście do jakiegoś ptaka- powiedziała głucho Lily spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciółkę. Przecież to właśnie Dorcas przez sześć lat wytrwale spoglądała krzywo na Pottera, brała całkiem czynny udział w odpędzaniu go a raz nawet rzuciła w niego podręcznikiem od zaklęć! Inna sprawa, że Potter z Blackiem uznali to za niezwykle zabawne i do końca wieczoru po pokoju wspólnym latały wszelkie książki- ich, cudze a nawet (ku wściekłości pani Prince) te zwędzone z biblioteki. 

-Nie  _jakiegoś_ ptaka, ale przepysznej pieczonej kaczki nadziewanej jabłkami w sosie miodowo- dyniowym...

-Mar, trochę wsparcia? -przerwała dziewczynie Lily i z nadzieją odwróciła się do drobnej blondynki. Ta jednak wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Lily jęknęła i pokonana oparła się o powóz.

-TY TEŻ?! 

-Słońce, nie wierze, że to mówię, ale ona ma racje. To trwa już zdecydowanie za długo, sam James tak powiedział!

-Podsłuchiwałaś?!- pisnęła Lily czując, jak linia jej obrony powoli pada w gruzach. 

-Po prostu uważam- ciągnęła Margot nie zważając na pytanie- że może, tylko  _może_ powinnaś, troszkę...odpuścić. 

Zapadła cisza. Dorcas, nadal pogrążona w marzeniach o kaczce, stała z boku a Lily wpatrywała się z niedowierzeniem w Margot. 

-Mar, jeśli mówisz to tylko dlatego, że on jest twoim kapitanem...

-Quidditch nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy- powiedziała zirytowana- ale skoro on zachowuje się w stosunku do ciebie w porządku, to dlaczego ty masz zachowywać się inaczej?  

Lily nagle poczuła się zawstydzona. Cichy głosik w jej głowie podpowiadał, że przyjaciółki mają rację, jednak ten większy śmiało wskazywał na co innego. Jak mogła tak po prostu wyrzucić za okno te sześć lat dogryzania sobie i irytacji? Oczywiście pozostawała też sprawa jej zdradzieckiego rozsądku- ostatnio w obecności Pottera zdawał się wywieszać karteczkę ''nieczynne'' i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. 

-Po prostu się postaraj, wiem, że umiesz- zakończyła Margot chwytając ją i Dorcas za łokieć. Dziewczyna z zadziwiającą siłą pociągnęła przyjaciółki w stronę zamku. 

Drogę przebyły w rekordowo krótkim czasie wyprzedzając większość uczniów. Lily była pogrążona w swoich rozmyślaniach, a Dorcas posłusznie dreptała za Margot niemalże czując te wszystkie cudowne zapachy wydobywające się z Wielkiej Sali. Do środka dotarły jako jedne z pierwszych. 

W momencie, gdy Lily przekroczyła próg zamku, jej wszelkie rozmyślania zastąpiła ogłupiająca radość. Sufit ginął gdzieś wysoko w mroku, ogromne schody rozciągały się przed dziewczyną, a gdzieś z pierwszego piętra dobiegały ich pomruki portretów. Na prawo od dziewczyny znajdowały się potężne, lekko uchylone drzwi, zza których wylewał się snop światła. 

-Sabrina! Kochana, tęskniłem! - to Syriusz Black pewnym krokiem wszedł do zamku i mrugnął w stronę starszej kobiety schowanej za ramami obrazu. Rozległ się zawstydzony chichot. Tuż za nim szedł James, który rozkosznie się przeciągnął i omiótł wzrokiem coraz liczniejszych uczniów. Zatrzymał się na Lily, która bacznie go obserwowała. Jakby tego nie zauważając chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.  Syriusz, również zauważając Lily, zaczął z przesadnym entuzjazmem machać do dziewczyny o mało nie uderzając wystraszonego pierwszoroczniaka. Lily, niemal wbrew sobie, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i z wahaniem lekko odmachała. Jej ręka jednak zamarła w powietrzu, gdy pomieszczenie przeciął wrzask, do złudzenia przypominający dziewczęcy krzyk.

-POTTER! BLACK! NATYCHMIAST DO MNIE!

To Rudolf Burrow, opiekun Ravenclawu, torował sobie drogę przez tłum uczniów. Lily pomyślała, że jego twarz, czerwona ze złości, w zabawny sposób kontrastuje z niemal białymi włosami które zazwyczaj sterczały ku górze. Po szkole błądziły plotki, że mężczyzna został ugodzony tak potężnym zaklęciem, że jego włosy po prostu nie mogą przybrać innego kierunku- ona jednak uważała to za kompletną bzdurę i trzymała się wersji, że Burrow po prostu pokochał mugolskie żele do włosów nieco za bardzo.

Wąskie oczy Rudolfa zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy napotkały sylwetki dwóch gryfonów. 

-BLACK! POTTER! POWIEDZIAŁEM: NATYCHMIAST! 

James i Syriusz jednak nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru spełniać nakazu mężczyzny. James, unosząc lekko jedną brew, zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

-Myślisz, że chodzi o nas?

Syriusz oparł się ramieniem o Jamesa.

-Myślę, Rogaczu, że Rudolf jest bardzo nieuprzejmy. To skandal, takiemu wysoko postawionemu czarodziejowi nie przystoi- odpowiedział Syriusz tonem co najmniej Ministra Magii.

-W rzeczy samej, skandal - rzucił James kiwając ze współczuciem głową. Przez głowę Lily przemknęło, że na miejscu chłopców już dawno podeszłaby do nauczyciela, chociażby dlatego, że ten biedny mężczyzna wyglądał jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału. 

-McGonagall- mruknął nieoczekiwanie Remus, który stał za przyjaciółmi wyprostowany jak struna. Syriusz natychmiast się wyprostował, ale na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby pojawienie się nauczycielki w jakikolwiek sposób wytrąciło go z równowagi. 

Minerwa McGonagall śmiało kroczyła ku Rudolfowi. W odróżnieniu do niego jednak nie musiała się przepychać ani torować sobie drogi- uczniowie sami ustępowali, ciekawi dalszego rozwoju akcji. 

Kobieta miała kruczoczarne włosy spięte w ciasny kok.  Jej szmaragdowe szaty cicho sunęły po ziemi, a wąskie usta zacisnęły się w linię. 

-Rudolfie- powiedziała spokojnie i leciutko pochyliła głowę w geście powitania. Mężczyzna był tak roztargniony, że nawet tego nie zauważył: jego oczy dziko latały od Syriusza do Jamesa. 

-Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego unosisz głos na moich wychowanków? - spytała zimno unosząc brwi. Burren w końcu skupił wzrok na kobiecie.

-Powód?! POWÓD?!- wrzasnął ponownie- Podam ci powód Minerwo! Tych dwóch- zamaszystym gestem wskazał na gryfonów -sprawiło, że mój uczeń jest cały obsypany kurzajkami jak przy smoczej ospie! A wiesz, skąd wiem, że to nie smocza ospa?! Powiem ci! - krzyknął nie czekając na odpowiedź - Kurzajki układają się w tak ordynarny gest, że chłopak wstydzi się wyjść z pociągu! Powiedział tylko, że to sprawka tych dwóch, jeśli nie całej czwórki!

Mconagall ze spokojem przyglądała się mężczyźnie, który wyglądał jakby miał wybuchnąć. Widok był komiczny i Lily musiała przyznać nauczycielce, że jej opanowanie naprawdę nie zna granic, ponieważ twarz zachowała kamienną. 

-Potter, Black, proszę do mnie- powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Gryfoni posłusznie podeszli do nauczycieli z minami, które wyrażały zdziwienie i ciekawość. 

-Czy coś się stało, profesor? - spytał niewinnie Black. On i James wyglądali tak niewinnie, że gdyby Lily nie spędziła w ich obecności ostatnich sześciu lat mogłaby dać się nabrać. Widziała jednak nie raz i nie dwa te miny i doskonale wiedziała, że w ich oczach gdzieś za tą ''niewinnością'' kryje się ta sama iskra co w spojrzeniu chochlików lub Irytka. 

-Czy rzuciliście zaklęcie na pana Aubreya które spowodowało, że jego twarz jest cała w kurzajkach które układają się w ordynarny gest? - spytała spokojnie cały czas patrząc na Burrena. 

-Nie- odpowiedzieli zgodnie chórem. 

-Czy kazaliście to zrobić komuś innemu? 

-Nie- odpowiedzieli ponownie, nadal niewinnie zerkając na nauczycieli. 

-Cóż, Rudolfie, sprawa jest chyba jasna. Nawet, jeśli moi uczniowie byliby winni, to z tego co zrozumiałam zaklęcie zostało rzucone w pociągu lub nawet na stacji. Ukaranie winnych nie leży w naszej mocy lub nawet uprawnieniach- powiedziała kobieta tonem wskazującym na koniec dyskusji. Burren jednak nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo. 

-Minerwo, bądźmy poważni, przecież to oczywiste, że to ich sprawa! - sapał mężczyzna zezując na Jamesa i Syriusza. Jego twarz przybrała teraz kolor kredy, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak duch. 

-Rudolfie, to słowo przeciwko słowu. Oczywiście, gdybyśmy mieli jakiś świadków...- powiedziała powoli. Zęby mężczyzny zgrzytnęły. 

-Oni zawsze robią to co robią bez świadków - wydusił z siebie w końcu. 

-Rozumiem twoje podejrzenia, ale ponownie: zaklęcie nie zostało rzucone na terenie zamku. Takiego typu szczeniackie wygłupy zazwyczaj mają miejsce na stacji, czyli poza naszą kontrolą. Mam nadzieję, że pan Aubrey został już odprowadzony do pani Pomfrey- zakończyła McGonagall. Ponownie lekko skinęła głową i zawróciła się ruszając w stronę Wielkiej Sali. James i Syriusz podążyli za kobietą dostrzegając prawie niezauważalny gest podbródkiem. 

-Potter, Black, szczerze liczę na to, że winni tego zajścia, kimkolwiek są, powstrzymają się od tego typu dalszych wygłupów i skupią się na sprawach ważniejszych- syknęła kobieta patrząc na chłopców jak jastrząb. Lily, stojąc z boku, nie mogła tego usłyszeć, mimo że starała wychylić się jak najbardziej dyskretnie. Nie mogła więc również usłyszeć odpowiedzi Syriusza, którego oczy zabłyszczały dzikim entuzjazmem, a usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. 

-Tęskniłem za panią, pani Profesor. 

McGonagall jednie westchnęła ciężko i jednym ruchem różdżki otworzyła na oścież ogromne drzwi rozciągające się za jej plecami. Rzucając chłopcom ostatnie upominające spojrzenie wkroczyła do sali i upewniając się, że nikt tego nie widzi- uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. 

*******

_(Papieros w ustach)_

 James kochał wiele rzeczy. Od dziecka jego nastawienie do wielu spraw było często skrajne- kochał lub nienawidził. Każdy, kto znał go trochę lepiej wiedział, że jednak o wiele więcej rzeczy kochał- karmelową kawę robioną przez jego matkę w ciemne, zimowe dni, pęd wiatru w jego włosach, gdy wzbijał się w powietrze, zimny dotyk miotły i ciepło płynące od kominka. Kochał biec przed siebie jedynie po to, by biec i zapomnieć o wszystkim, skupić się na tętnie jego stóp odbijających się od ziemi, na chłostającym go wietrze i ciężkim oddechu. Kochał palić, mimo że aspekt bycia zależnym od czegoś tak płytkiego i przyziemnego go irytował. Jednak kochał ten cichy rytm- głęboki wdech i wydech, wypuszczenie szaro-niebieskiego dymu i obserwowanie spirali, które momentami mogłyby tworzyć oddzielny wszechświat. Mały wszechświat w innym, podłużne drogi mleczne które zaraz znikają by zastąpiły je nowe. Kochał czuć promienie słońca na zamkniętych powiekach i zapach czarnej kawy po nieprzespanej nocy. 

Kochał jej śmiech, który tak zajadle starał się wywołać przez te wszystkie lata. Śmiech, który właśnie teraz poniósł się po Wielkiej Sali. Mimo, że otaczał go niesamowity hałas mógłby przysiąść, że ten jeden rozpoznałby wszędzie. 

James przetarł oczy i starał się skupić na kolacji. Od incydentu w pociągu wyrzucenie dziewczyny z głowy stało się niemal niemożliwe. Do rzeczywistości jednak przywróciło go przypadkowe szturchnięcie Syriusza. Chłopak w jednej dłoni trzymał udko od kurczaka, a w drugiej kawałek karkówki. James jednym, zwinnym ruchem wyrwał chłopakowi jedzenie i szybko wepchnął do buzi. 

-Odwał się, ja głoduje! - warknął Syriusz i szybko pochłonął całe udko. 

-Dupfhwek- dodał spoglądając wściekle na przyjaciela. James zaczął zrzucać sobie na talerz wszystko w zasięgu jego rąk.

-Sam jesteś dupkiem- odpowiedział zgarniając z talerza Syriusza ziemniaki. Black wściekle trzasnął Jamesa po dłoni.

-Zabije cię we śnie- mruknął. James pokazał mu język i na chwilę zamarł znów słysząc ten śmiech. Całą siłą woli nie odwrócił się i zwrócił się do Remusa.

-Wracając do tematu...

-Temat jest skończony- przerwał mu szybko Remus i groźnie wycelował w niego widelcem- jeszcze jedno słowo, a pomogę Syriuszowi zadusić cię dzisiaj poduszką.

James wywrócił oczami.

-Remus, na Merlina, ty składasz  _s_ _k_ _a_ _r_ _p_ _e_ _t_ _k_ _i_ - już trzęsę gaciami ze strachu.

-Mówię poważnie Rogaczu, ani słowa więcej. 

-Jestem pewny, że Adam Dartey spojrzał na ciebie osiem razy odkąd tutaj usiedliśmy. 

Remus wściekle zazgrzytał zębami i lekko się zaczerwienił. 

-Mam zerowy kontakt z Adamem Darteyem a ty powinieneś się skupić na wpychaniu w siebie zapiekanki. 

-Ja tylko mówię- kontynuował James- że Adam Dartey spojrzał na ciebie osiem razy a ty jesteś ślepy. 

-Adam Dartey to kretyn- wtrącił się nagle Syriusz napełniając talerz łakociami, które właśnie pojawiły się na stole. Peter zmarszczył czoło i podrapał się po brodzie widelcem.

-Przecież ty go nie znasz- powiedział w końcu. 

-Nie widzę związku- odpowiedział Black i przełożył sobie na talerz znaczny kawałek ciasta. 

-Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, żeby zostawić coś dla reszty stołu?- spytał sarkastycznie Remus spoglądając na opróżniające się półmiski w zasięgu rąk Syriusza. Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę.

-Nie. 

-Tak myślałem. 

 Kolacja toczyła się swoim głośnym, typowym tempem. Gdzieś po drodze James i Syriusz urządzili bitwę na jedzenie, którą zakończył Remus trafiając Jamesa puddingiem w sam środek twarzy. Gdy całe jedzenie zniknęło ze stołów (w połowie za sprawą Syriusza) wszyscy uczniowie zgodnie ruszyli ku wyjściu prowadzeni przez prefektów. 

-Niedługo do was dołączę- powiedział James klepiąc Syriusza i Petera w ramię. Byli już niemal pod portretem Wielkiej Damy, Remus zniknął gdzieś w tłumie prowadząc pierwszoroczniaków. Syriusz rzucił przyjacielowi zdumione spojrzenie, ale po chwili zrozumiał i pokiwał głową. 

-Gdzie idziesz? - spytał Peter unosząc brwi. Syriusz ruszył już przed siebie.

-Idzie dokarmić swoje zwierzątko- rzucił. Peter, nadal nie rozumiejąc, stał w miejscu.

-Raka- dodał Black parskając śmiechem. -Powiem Lunatykowi!

-Judasz- mruknął James i wywrócił oczami, dyskretnie wycofał się w odbiegający na lewo korytarz.  Był całkowicie pusty, jedynie zawieszone po bokach pochodnie dawały nikłe światło. Postacie uwięzione w ramach portretów cicho pochrapywały lub układały się do snu przyglądając się chłopakowi spod zmrużonych powiek. Jego ciche kroki odbijały się echem tworząc rytmiczną, wolną melodię. James, rozglądając się na boki, wślizgnął się ukradkiem do pierwszej wolnej sali lekcyjnej. 

Była całkowicie pusta, krzesła zostały zarzucone na stoliki a przez zakurzone okna przebijało się słabe światło księżyca wyglądającego zza chmur. James przysiadł na rogu ogromnego biurka i z tylnej kieszeni wyjął pogiętą paczkę papierosów Ostały się jedynie trzy, jeden z nich niechlujnie skręcony na kolanie w przedziale pociągu. James wyjął go i końcem różdżki podpalił koniec lubieżnie się zaciągając. Cisza działała na niego kojąco, więc przymknął leniwie oczy i poczuł w ustach smolisty smak, którego mu brakowało. Za oknem można było dostrzec taflę jeziora, spokojnie falującą na delikatnym wietrze. 

-Potter?

James niemal podskoczył i natychmiast się odwrócił. Na jego twarzy zawitał lekki uśmiech, gdy ujrzał rudowłosą dziewczynę stojącą w drzwiach.

 Lily zdziwiona spoglądała na chłopaka z różdżką w jednej dłoni. Wyglądała na niemal zaspaną, jej oczy były lekko podkrążone a włosy roztrzepane. 

-Co tu robisz?- spytała podejrzliwie wchodząc powoli do klasy. James wypuścił trzymany dym przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

-Mógłbym spytać cię o to samo- odpowiedział. Lily zmrużyła oczy i po chwili pokiwała głową.

-Fair- nadal stała w miejscu i wpatrywała się w chłopaka nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Zostanie tu z nim wydawało się abstrakcyjne, ale dalsza wędrówka po Hogwarcie nie pomagała jej bezsenności. Problem rozwiązał James przesuwając się i zachęcająco klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

-Nie gryzę- zaśmiał się. Lily cicho i bez słowa podskoczyła i wślizgnęła się na miejsce obok chłopaka. Po chwili z obrzydzeniem zmarszczyła nos i odsunęła głowę.

-Mogłam się domyślić, że palisz - rzuciła i zerknęła na papierosa między wskazującym i środkowym palcem chłopaka. Jego koniec jarzył się w ciemności rzucając nikłe światło na szczupłą dłoń chłopaka. Tym razem to James milczał przez chwilę nim w końcu odpowiedział.

-Każdy ma jakieś wady - rzucił niby od niechcenia i zaciągnął się.

-I chcesz mi wmówić, że palenie to twoja jedyna? - spytała sarkastycznie Lily unosząc brwi. Jej stopy zwisały w powietrzu będąc kontrastem do nóg Jamesa wyciągniętych niemal do ławek. Siedział tak bisko, że prawie dotykał ją koniuszkiem małego palca, ale Lily z jakiegoś powodu nie odsunęła się. Z jakiegoś powodu weszła do tej klasy i przyłączyła się do Jamesa mając na uwadze słowa Mary. Kiedy po kolacji znalazła się w dormitorium przez jakiś czas rzucała się po łóżku mając niemal  _wyrzuty sumienia -_ cały czas pamiętała o tych krótkich, przelotnych spotkaniach z Jamesem. Ku jej zdziwieniu doszła do wniosku, że obcowanie z nim, kiedy nie był dupkiem było zaskakująco...łatwe. W końcu zmęczona tym, że sen nie nadchodził ruszyła na spacer w nadziei, że to pomoże. Nie pomagał też fakt, że June nie pojawiła się ani w pociągu, ani na kolacji, ani nawet w dormitorium. 

-Może i nie jedyna Lils, ale z całą resztą się urodziłem i muszę jakoś z tym żyć- odpowiedział w końcu uśmiechając się szeroko. Lily skupiła wzrok na swoich dłoniach i pokręciła głową.

-Dobrze, że nad sobą pracujesz, Potter- powiedziała.

-James.

-Co?

Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od swoich palców i zdziwiona spojrzała na chłopaka. Był całkowicie rozluźniony, a jego twarz znalazła się bliżej niż się spodziewała. Z jego lekko uchylonych ust wydostały się resztki dymu. Brązowe oczy był skupione na zielonych, spokój i zdziwienie. 

-Nazywam się James. 

-Przecież wiem - odpowiedziała głucho dziewczyna nie mogąc się poruszyć. Owiał ją jego lekki oddech, połączenie dymu, mięty i czekolady. James niemal leniwie przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy Lily. 

-Więc dlaczego mnie tak nie nazywasz? - Lily poczuła, że sytuacja zdecydowanie wymyka się spod kontroli. Tym razem nie mogła zrzucić tego na alkohol ani nawet na zaspanie- była całkowicie przebudzona. Dłoń Jamesa, wolna od papierosa, uniosła się lekko i zbliżyła się do twarzy Lily, która siedziała w miejscu jak mysz pod spojrzeniem węża. Spodziewała się nagłego przebłysku, powrotu zdrowego rozsądku albo jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji Jamesa, która to przerwie- nic z tego się nie wydarzyło, za to jego opuszki palców delikatnie dotknęły miejsca pod pogrążonymi oczami dziewczyny i powoli zsunęły się ku policzkom, jakby śledził jakiś ukryty wzór. Jego dotyk był tak lekki, że równie dobrze mógłby być trzepotem skrzydeł motyla- nawet nie była pewna, czy jego palce faktycznie zetknęły się z jej bladą skórą, ale czuła delikatny dreszcz, który wypływał z miejsc, w którym ich skóra kolidowała.

-Opuść rękę, Potter- szepnęła. Jej głos miał zabrzmieć twardo i zdecydowanie, jednak z jej gardła wydobył się cichy, niepewny głos, który przeczył wypowiedzianemu zdaniu. Opuszki palców chłopaka zatrzymały się, a Lily nagle pożałowała, że to powiedziała. 

-James - szepnął również chłopak. Lily ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jego głos był równie niepewny co jej mimo rozluźnionej postawy. 

-Opuść rękę, James - odpowiedziała równie cicho. Jej oczy nadal były skupione na jego i nie miał pewności czy zauważyła, jaką reakcję wywołała wymawiając jego imię. W jej ustach brzmiało tak miękko, tak spokojnie - pomyślał, że nikt nigdy nie powiedział nic piękniejszego. Po chwili jednak opuścił dłoń i tym razem to Lily miała nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważył jej krótkiego zawodu, który przemknął przez jej twarz. Najwyraźniej nie, bo wyprostował się i zgasił niedopałek o róg biurka. 

-Chcesz kredyt zaufania? - spytała nagle. Miała dość tych ciągłych rozterek, tych niepewnych gestów i niezdecydowania. Prawda była taka, że nie chciała trzymać urazy. Nigdy nie chciała mieć wyrzutów, lecz jej temperament i nagłe, nieprzemyślane reakcje sprawiały, że sprawy toczyły się nieco inaczej. 

James uniósł brwi i przez chwilę nic nie mówił chcąc się upewnić, że jego głos będzie brzmieć pewnie. Ta krótka wymiana spojrzeń, jego palce na jej twarzy i lekko uchylone usta- mimo, że to miało miejsce kilka chwil temu wydawało się jakby za mgłą, chwila oderwania od rzeczywistości. Krótkie marzenie zbyt nierealne, by móc uznać je za prawdziwe. 

-Chcę- nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek chciał czegoś tak bardzo. 

-Pokaż mi...

Lily się zawahała. Nie wiedziała co chce dokładnie powiedzieć. Chciała, żeby pokazał, że się zmienił. Że to, co widzi nie jest jedynie chwilowe, lecz brzmiało to tak...prosto. Banalnie. 

James, widząc zawahanie na twarzy dziewczyny, wpadł nagle na pewien pomysł. 

-Byłaś kiedyś w kuchniach Hogwartu? 

Lily powoli pokręciła głową nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. James nagle zeskoczył w biurka i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Dziewczyna, oniemiała, siedziała w tym samym miejscu i odprowadzała go wzrokiem. Chłopak nagle zatrzymał się w przejściu i odwrócił się.

-Idziesz? Mamy mało czasu. 

I już go nie było.

Lily musiała podjąć szybką decyzję. Mogła teraz wrócić do ciepłego łózka, położyć się i wyspać się, by jutro na lekcjach być przytomna- mogła też pójść za Jamesem, stracić pół nocy jeśli nie więcej i zdać się na jego decyzje.

Nagle wszystko wydało się jej bardzo proste. 

Po długim, krętym korytarzu potoczyły się kroki chłopaka i towarzyszące mu kolejne, nieco lżejsze. 

***

_(_ _If_ _you_ _ask_ _me to)_

Inaczej

_(Przerywnik)_

 Remus opadł na fotel. Pokój wspólny był całkowicie pusty, wszyscy schowali się w dormitoriach zmęczeni podróżą i ucztą powitalną. Jedynym dźwiękiem był trzaskający cicho ogień w kominku i lekki oddech Remusa- chłopak zawiesił wzrok na wyszczerbionym stole, niezdolny by się ruszyć. W jego drżących dłoniach leżała różdżka, którą nieświadomie przeplatał między palcami. 

Nienawidził tego stanu. Szczerze tego nienawidził. Gdy na lekcjach uczył się o wilkołakach wszystko było uproszczone do tego samego, starego schematu- ugryzienie, pełnia, ataki, brak kontroli. Nie było jednak słowa o tym, co dana osoba czuła po pełni- Remus nie był nawet pewny, czy była to sprawa indywidualna, czy może bardziej powszechna. Wiedział jednak, że czuł się bezsilny. Miał wrażenie, że każdy jego mięsień odmawia współpracy i rozrywa się na kawałki przy najlżejszym wysiłku fizycznym. Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić, że nie może spać i jeść. Mógł jedynie czekać na stopniowe mijanie bólu, na kilka minut snu, a po jakimś czasie nawet na kilka godzin. Na powrót nikłego apetytu. Pewnego razu odkrył, że alkohol w pewnym stopniu pomaga- pozwala mu zasnąć, lecz z rana było jedynie gorzej. Nie mogąc opanować drżenia dłoni zacisnął palce na różdżce i z całej siły zacisnął powieki czując powrót migreny. Ta noc nie miała się niczym różnić od poprzednich. 

Nagle zamarł słysząc odgłosy kroków.  

Nie były to ludzkie kroki. Żaden człowiek nie chodził tak cicho. Chłopak wytężył słuch i natychmiast się uspokoił rozpoznając przybysza oraz odgłosy.

Były to odgłosy czterech łap miękko stąpających po grubym dywanie. Spokojne oraz wolne, niemal niepewne. Remus przechylił lekko głowę i kątem oka zobaczył, jak czarna sierść zabłyszczała w świetle kominka. 

Pies był ogromny. Remus wiedział, że wielkość była celowym zabiegiem- Syriusz i James musieli utrzymać go w ryzach. Na chłopaka spoglądały szare, delikatne ślepia, lekko przymknięte jakby zwierzę dopiero co się obudziło z głębokiego snu. Pies cicho usiadł tuż obok Remusa i również spojrzał na wyszczerbiony stół, jego ogon wolno posuwał się po ziemi. Wyglądał jak potężna plama atramentu. 

Remus powoli uniósł rękę. Chciał zgarnąć kosmyki włosów, które opadały mu na oczy, ale jego bark przeciął niespodziewany ból. Był do tego przyzwyczajony- do nagłego, ostrego kłucia, jakby ktoś gwałtownie wił mu nóż, jednak nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć, kiedy to nadejdzie. Chłopak stłumił w sobie jęk i ponownie zacisnął powieki, a jego ręka opadła bezwładnie na kolana. 

Czuł się pokonany. 

Nagle jego palce napotkały coś wilgotnego. Remus uchylił powieki i odkrył, że to nos- czarny, mokry nos delikatnie stukający w jego dłoń. Pies spoglądał na niego inteligentnymi oczami, w których również kryła się bezsilność. Zwierzę delikatnie wsunęło pysk pod dłoń chłopaka tak, że teraz spoczywała między podkulonymi uszami. Remus odchylił głowę i niemal odruchowo powoli pogłaskał psa. Czując pod palcami znajomą, miękką sierść jego serce powoli się uspokajało z czasem wybijając spokojny rytm. 

W tym momencie słowa nie były potrzebne.

*******

_(_ _Like_ _a_ _young_ _child_ _with_ _warm_ _milk_ _)_

 Lily dreptała za Jamesem starając się utrzymać mu kroku. Było to niemożliwe- jeden krok chłopaka odpowiadał trzem Lily. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie się kierują- pewnie szedł przed siebie czasem niespodziewanie skręcając w wąskie korytarze, lub- nieco częściej- schodząc po krętych schodach. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, ile pozostało im drogi, co powoli wzbudzało w niej irytację.

-Pott...James, przysięgam, że jeśli mi nie powiesz, dokąd  _dokładnie_ idziemy i ile zostało na drogi, to będziesz moim królikiem doświadczalnym na nowe, nieopanowane zaklęcia. 

Lily zauważyła, jak barki chłopaka rzęsą się, gdy ten próbował stłumić śmiech.

-Skąd w tobie tyle agresji Lils? 

-Też się zastanawiałam, ale jakimś dziwnym trafem znajduje w sobie takie pokłady, kiedy ty jesteś w pobliżu. 

Potter nagle zatrzymał się sprawiając, że Lily niemal rąbnęła nosem w jego klatkę piersiową. 

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że wywołuje w tobie tak skrajne emocje – dziewczyna zadarła głowę i odkryła, że James spogląda na nią rozbawiony. Jego okulary nieco zjechały na prostym nosie a oczy błyszczały wesoło. 

-Możesz przestać patrzeć się na mnie z góry? - fuknęła krzyżując ręce.

-Musiałbym kucnąć. 

Lily nagle zapragnęła przywalić mu z całej siły w kostkę, ale powstrzymała się i odetchnęła głęboko. 

-Zamknij się i prowadź. 

Okazało się, że byli niemal u celu. Gdy James zatrzymał się przy ogromnym obrazie przedstawiającym miskę z owocami Lily zerknęła na niego zdezorientowana. 

-James, jeśli zwiedziliśmy pół zamku tylko po to, żebyś mógł mi pokazać swój ulubiony obrazek...

Chłopak prychnął, odwrócił się i...pogilgotał namalowaną, dorodną gruszkę. 

-Trochę zaufania, Lils.

Dziewczyna już chciała odpowiedzieć, gdy obraz...przestał być obrazem. Owoce zaczęły się wyginać, zmniejszać, zwiększać, a ramy obrazy wtopiły się w ścianę tworząc drzwi. Jak na drzwi, był piękne: złote obramowanie miało złote, wykute wzory, a na ciemnym drewnie odbijała się złota klamka w kształcie gruszki. James ją chwycił i cicho uchylił drzwi kłaniając się i wskazując ręką na pomieszczenie.

-Panie przodem. 

Lily natychmiast wskoczyła do pokoju i zatrzymała się zdziwiona. Słowo ''pokój'' nie do końca pasował- sala była ogromna, wielkością przypominająca Wielką Salę, która według Lily znajdowała się tuż nad nimi. Od ziemi do sufitu rozciągały się ogromne lodówki oraz półki wypełnione przeróżnymi słoikami, przyprawami, ziołami, srebrnymi talerzami i znajomymi kielichami. Wszystko wręcz błyszczało- podłogi lśniły czystością, nigdzie nie było ani smugi. 

Na początku Lily myślała, że pomieszczenie jest puste, lecz słysząc cichutki tupot stup zerknęła na dół- i zdziwiona westchnęła cicho. 

Przed nią pojawiały się równie zaciekawione i zdezorientowane skrzaty domowe. Niektóre z nich miały na sobie małe fartuszki, inne w dłoniach trzymały ogromne chochle i dzbanki lub garnki. Ogromne, wyłupiaste oczy skupione był na dziewczynie. 

-Dzień dobry- powiedziała miękko i kucnęła lekko wystawiając rękę do najbliższego skrzata. Ten z kolei z jeszcze większym zdezorientowaniem spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń Lily i pospiesznie schylił się tak głęboko, że jego długi nos rozpłaszczył się na ziemi. 

-Cześć wszystkim! - to James żwawo wskoczył do kuchni zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Lily ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że znaczna większa część skrzatów uśmiechnęła się i gwałtownie schyliła się upuszczając przy tym trzymane przedmioty.

-Pan Potter! - to jeden ze skrzatów prędko rzucił się w kierunku chłopaka prawie wylewając zawartość trzymanego garnka. 

-Może zupy mangoliowej?

-Zapiekanki?

-Dyniowych pasztecików?:

-Miodowych ciasteczek? 

 Już po chwili kuchnia zapełniła się dreptającymi skrzatami, które w pośpiechu chwytały łakocie. Lily nie mogła w to uwierzyć: tyle lat, a niemiała pojęcia o istnieniu tego miejsca! Mało tego, nigdy nawet nie zastanowiła się skąd bierze się te całe przepyszne jedzenie! 

Dziewczyna zerknęła na Jamesa: chłopak grzecznie odmawiał wszystkich proponowanych mu pyszności, jedynie z chęcią chwycił talerz dyniowych pasztecików i dwie butelki kremowego piwa. Zręcznie wskoczył na pobliski blat i gestem pokazał, by Lily zrobiła to samo. 

Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia dołączyła do gryfona,

-Spróbuj- przysięgam, są niesamowite, a rzadko zdarzają się na posiłkach, zazwyczaj wędrują do krukonów- powiedział podstawiając jej pod nos paszteciki i wciskając w rękę piwo. Lily, czując na sobie spojrzenie paru skrzatów, chwyciła smakołyk i wepchnęła do buzi zdeterminowana, by w żaden sposób nie urazić tych małych kucharzy. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiała- paszteciki były przepyszne, doprawione jakąś korzenną przyprawą i z dodatkiem masła rozpływały się w ustach. James, widząc rozanieloną minę Lily, wybuchnął śmiechem i wcisnął w siebie trzy kolejne. Tym razem to Lily powstrzymywała się przed śmiechem widząc wypchane jak u chomika policzki chłopaka. 

-Lubią cię- powiedziała w końcu dyskretnie wskazując na skrzatów. James wzruszył ramionami i puścił oczko do skrzatki, która nieśmiało stała z boku skryta za taca. Istotka zarumieniła się i szybko podreptała do oddalonego kotła.

-W mojej rodzinie skrzaty były od pokoleń, lubię ich towarzystwo. Kiedy nie są zdesperowane spełniać każdą twoją zachciankę są naprawdę niezłymi towarzyszami. Najciekawsze są plotki- ostatnie zdanie powiedział szeptem i chwycił pobliskie ciasteczko miodowe. Lily zaśmiała się lekko, ale w rzeczywistości była zaintrygowana- wiedziała, że James jest bogaty, ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy w jego domu są skrzaty domowe. Z drugiej strony- na początku jej szkolnych lat słyszała, że ród Potterów jest potężny i bogaty, lecz patrząc na Jamesa zawsze o tym zapominała i widziała jedynie niesfornego, aroganckiego nastolatka. Zastanowiło ją jednak co innego.

-Więc...dużo casu z nimi spędzałeś?

James spojrzał zdziwiony na Lily.

-Zanim poznałem Syriusza, Remusa i Petera były moim jedynym towarzystwem. 

-Oh- Lly nie wiedziała, co mogła więcej powiedzieć. Ona zawsze miała Petunię- a gdy ją straciła, miała Severusa, a oprócz niego Dorcas i Mar. Wizerunek małego, samotnego Jamesa nie pasował jej do tego, dorosłego i popularnego. 

Jednak gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, siedzącego po turecku na stole i wcinającego ciasteczka nie wydawał się być tym głośnym, zwracającym uwagę Jamesem. To była inna strona, ta, która ostatnio częściej widywała - spokojna i (w miarę) opanowana. 

W kuchni spędzili trochę czasu kosztując nowe smakołyki, wytykając niesprawiedliwość ich nieobecności na gryfońskim stole i przekupując niektóre skrzaty, by jutro podsunęły dyniowe ciasteczka również im. Okazało się to łatwiejsze, niż Lily sądziła- James doskonale wiedział, jakich słów użyć, by skrzaty z ochotą przystały na ich prośbę. 

W końcu zdecydowali, że pora kierować się do łóżek- mimo, że czas upłynął tak szybko, jak nigdy, Lily chciała być w miarę obecna na lekcjach. Droga powrotna wydawała się być zdecydowanie krótsza. 

W końcu znaleźli się pod portretem Wielkiej Damy, która nie była szczególnie zadowolona pobudką. Z obrażoną miną odchyliła portret i wpuściła ich do środka. Ogień w kominku ledwo się tlił, a wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wtedy, gdy Lily postanowiła wyruszyć na spacer- stoliki nadal uginały się pod ciężarem porzuconych książek, na fotelach smacznie spały koty a o okna cicho stukał deszcz. Wszystko wydawało się takie dziwne- jakby obecność Jamesa sprawiała, że Lily czuła się oderwana od życia. Tak, jakby tonęła- lecz z drugą osobą. 

-Dobrej nocy, Lils. Widzim się jutro- James leniwym krokiem ruszył ku schodom prowadzącym do jego dormitorium. Po drodze musnął ją ramieniem tak, jak w pociągu. 

-Dobranoc, James- powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy ten już zniknął. 

Cichutko wślizgnęła się do swojego pokoju uważając, by nie obudzić przy tym jej przyjaciółek. Dorcas, jak zwykle rozłożona na całym łóżku, chrapała cicho, Na jej piersi spoczywała otwarta książka, a ogromne okulary były porzucone obok jej głowy. Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odłożyła je na stolik, by przyjaciółka budząc się nie połamała ich po raz dziewiąty. Margot również była pogrążona w śnie, skulona z samego brzegu łóżka i ukryta pod kołdrą. 

Lily z cichym westchnieniem wsunęła się pod gruby koc i przymknęła oczy- nigdy nie zasnęła tak szybko, jak tej nocy. 

*******

_(_ _Wish_ _that_ _you_ _were_ _here_ _)_

 Dorcas obudziło trzaśnięcie drzwi. Nie był to zwyczajny łoskot, gdy ktoś próbuje się cicho dostać do dormitorium- był to prawdziwy grzmot, po którym nastąpiła seria głuchych odgłosów, jakby ktoś obijał się o ściany i p0otknął się na progu. 

Dziewczyna usiadła prosto i natychmiast chwyciła różdżkę. Pozbawiona okularów widziała jedynie rozmazaną plamę, lecz rozpoznała ją bez problemów- Krótkie, niemal białe włosy i przeraźliwie czerwone paznokcie wystarczyły, by rozpoznać June. 

Lily powoli podniosła się z łóżka i piąstkami przetarła oczy. Jedynie Margot nadal drzemała, mrucząc przez sen:

-Spieprzaj, Dory...

Dorcas, przyzwyczajona do takiego powitania, wymacała okulary i szybko wcisnęła je na nos. Nim zdążyła baczniej przyjrzeć się koleżance, po dormitorium potoczył się cichy głos Lily.

-...June? Wszystko w porządku? 

Dorcas skupiła wzrok na twarzy June i zrozumiała obawy Lily. Dziewczyna miała zaczerwienione, opuchnięte oczy i czerwony nos, jakby płakała co najmniej dwie doby. Jej ręce trzęsły się, a ubrania były potargane i miejscami postrzępione. 

-Dlaczego jest tak wcześnie? - wymamrotała z drugiego końca pokoju Alice Fortescue, próbując się wyswobodzić z koca i dodatkowej kołdry. 

Nim June w końcu przemówiła Lily wiedziała, że nie chodzi o sprawę z chłopakiem. Nie chodzi o żadną błahą kłótię, o codziennego typu drobnostki czy problemy.

-Moi rodzice nie żyją- powiedziała w końcu a w dormitorium zapadła całkowita cisza.

Ponieważ życie bywa czasami okrutne. 


	6. Niespodzianki i podziękowania cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puchar za najdłuższe pisanie rozdziału trafia...do mnie! Tak, dziękuję za wyróżnienie, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
> Może pomińmy etap mojego zażenowania i przejdźmy do przyjemniejszej części?  
> Oczywiście muszę komuś podziękować- Eviod, jesteś cudowna. Niezaprzeczalnie i piekielnie cudowna! Twoje komentarze są jak zastrzyk energii i weny, nie zliczę, ile razy do nich wracałam, żeby dodać sobie troszkę wiary! xx Oczywiście Nemeysa- tobie również nie wiem, jak dziękować. Naprawdę, mogę jedynie liczyć, że wiesz, jak moje serce powiększa się chyba pięciokrotnie widząc twoją wiarę we mnie!   
> Dziękuję wam więc za wiarę i wytrwałość, to nie lada wyzwanie jeśli to ja wchodzę w grę.   
> Wszystkim nowym osobom, które postanowiły wyrazić dla mnie wsparcie- dziękuję. Naprawdę, dziękuję i zawsze będę za to dziękować.   
> Ten rozdział podzieliłam na dwie części z prostego powodu- jest za długi! Oryginalnie chciałam wstawić go cały, ale zważając na to, że minęło już zdecydowanie za dużo czasu oto pierwsza część. Proszę, nie traćcie we mnie wiary, a mogę wam z czystym sercem obiecać, że część druga jest zdecydowanie bardziej obfita w nowe wątki, momenty PEWNYCH par i, cóż...pewne podziękowania i ich konsekwencje. Ale to już w drugiej części, a teraz- zapraszam do czytania a moja głupiutkie serce z niecierpliwością czeka na wasze opinie xx

_(Tysiąc wschodów słońca)_

_Glasgow._

__

_Liverpool._

__

_Leeds._

__

_Glasgow._

__

_Liverpool._

__

_Leeds._

 To było jak mantra. Lily siedziała odrętwiała, a w jej głowie brzmiały tylko te trzy słowa. Cisza, która zapadła w pokoju była ogłuszająca, mogło się zdawać, że nikt nie oddychał, a te parę słów dudniło w głowie dziewczyny, odbijając się o jej czaszkę, mózg, każdy nerw. 

_Glasgow._

__

_Liverpool._

__

_Leeds._

Nie były to przypadkowe słowa. Dokładnie te trzy miasta pojawiły się w najnowszym Proroku Codziennym tuż przy informacjach o atakach śmiertelnych oraz drastycznych zdjęciach zdemolowanych domów. Lily, tak jak Dorcas i Margot miała bardzo nikłe pojęcie o rodzicach June- zgadywała, że w tej sprawie o wiele lepiej orientowała się Alice, najlepsza przyjaciółka tej drobnej, białowłosej dziewczyny. Jednak Lily w duchu żarliwie modliła się do każdego bóstwa, jakiejkolwiek wyższej siły istniejącej na tym okrutnym świecie, aby rodzice June nie mieszkali w żadnych z tych miast.

 Merlinie, proszę, aby nie mieszkali. 

Pierwsza wstała Alice- towarzyszyło temu ciche skrzypnięcie łóżka i lekki wdech. Lekko pulchna twarz dziewczyny była biała jak kreda, całkowicie pusta. Alice w kilku krokach znalazła się przy drżącej June i bez żadnego słowa chwyciła dziewczynę w objęcia. Właśnie wtedy ta całkowicie straciła kontrolę. 

Lily nie wiedziała, ile spazmatycznych oddechów i łkań upłynęło, nim Alice zdołała zaciągnąć June na łóżko. Gdy to w końcu się powiodło okazało się, że June miała całkowicie inne plany- dziewczyna nagle gwałtownie pokręciła głową, panicznie machała rękami i próbowała powiedzieć coś przez zaciśnięte gardło, lecz za każdym razem wychodził jedynie szloch. Dorcas bardzo delikatnie usiadła na najbliższe dziewczynie łóżko dołączając do Alice, która krok w krok podążała za June i tak cicho, by nikt oprócz ich nie słyszał, coś szeptała. 

W końcu June, widocznie wyczerpana, bezwładnie opadła na łóżko i przykryła oczy dłońmi. Lily miała nagle przemożne uczucie, żeby odjąć te blade ręce od twarzy dziewczyny, spojrzeć w jej oczy i jakkolwiek-  _jakkolwiek_ \- odebrać choć część bólu, przejąć go na siebie i jej ulżyć. Jednak wiedziała, że wcale tak się nie stanie, więc czekała.

Wszystkie czekały. 

I nagle, be żadnej widocznej zapowiedzi, June przemówiła nadal pozostając w tej samej pozycji. Jej głos był cichy i drżący.

-Nie mam pewności, czy nie żyją. 

Dorcas wytrzeszczyła oczy i poruszyła się gwałtownie. Nagle znalazła się tuż przy głowie dziewczyny, a z jej gardła wydobył się zachrypiony głos. 

-June, co ty...

-Byli w świętym Mungu, ja..i Dumbledore, on...- lecz na tym skończyło się jakiekolwiek tłumaczenie. Głos June znów się załamał, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany dreszcz. Lily natychmiast znalazła się z drugiej strony głowy dziewczyny i już wyciągała rękę, by delikatnie dotknąć jej włosów, gdy powstrzymała ją Alice.

-Musicie wyjść. 

Powiedziała to głosem łagodnym, lecz nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Nadal z bladą twarzą stała przy łóżku, ale teraz jej oczy przesunęły się powoli po Dorcas, Margot i Lily. Gdy jedyną reakcją na jej słowa był zdumione spojrzenia dziewczyna wyprostowała się i powtórzyła. 

-Mówię poważnie. Musicie wyjść. Teraz. 

Lily nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić. Wiedziała, że to absurdalne- Alice była najbliższą osobą dla June, nie odstępowały od siebie na krok od drugiego roku, podczas gdy Lily była jej zaledwie koleżanką. Dobrą koleżanką, lecz nadal tylko koleżanką. Była dziewczyną, która dzieliła dormitorium z Alice, podczas podróży pociągiem towarzyszyła im w przedziale i często siadała obok podczas posiłków, lecz to by było na tyle. I mimo, że doskonale o tym wiedziała, nie miała zamiaru nawet drgnąć palcem, ponieważ każda komórka w jej ciele się u temu sprzeciwiała, wręcz ryczała, by pozostać przy tej biednej dziewczynie, zrobić  _cokolwiek._

Lecz Dorcas i Margot widocznie zrozumiały ten przekaz, podczas gdy Lily wciąż nieruchomo siedziała na łóżku.  Margot cichutko podeszła do drzwi, natomiast Dorcas uporczywie wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę. 

-Chodź Lily, naprawdę, musimy...

-Chyba sobie żartujesz, Alice- wyszeptała dziewczyna wbijając wzrok we współlokatorkę. Nie wyglądała, jakby żartowała. Ani trochę. 

-June teraz tego nie potrzebuje- to było jedyne, co powiedziała Alice nadal wbijając spokojnie wzrok w Lily. Ta jednak wiedziała, że naprawdę powinna teraz wstać, pokiwać głową i ruszyć do wyjścia pozostawiając June z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jednak, z jakiegoś dzikiego, niezrozumiałego powodu, nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca. Dorcas widocznie również to rozumiała, ponieważ natychmiast doskoczyła do przyjaciółki, chwyciła ją za ramię i niemalże siłą zaciągnęła za drzwi, które zamknęły się z potwornym łoskotem. 

 Dziewczyny stały w malutkiej, zimnej klatce schodowej wpatrując się w siebie. Słońce dopiero zaczynało wschodzić wpuszczając przez małe okienko czerwonawy snop światła. Było tutaj cicho i spokojnie, jakby to, co się właśnie zdarzyło w ich dormitorium nie miało w ogóle miejsca. 

-Wiesz- powiedziała cicho Margot wpatrując się nagle zmęczonymi oczami w Lily- twój ośli upór pojawia się naprawdę,  _naprawdę_ nie w porę. 

Lily było jedynie skinąć sztywno głową i zwrócić oczy na małe okienko, zza którego było widać niewielki kawałek błoni i chatkę Hagrida. Słońce nadal chowało się za drzewami, niezauważalnie unosząc się coraz wyżej.

Naprawdę kochała wschody słońca. 

***

_ (I will stay if you dare) _

 Wielka Sala była niemal pusta- o te godzinie jedynie ranne ptaszki siedziały rozrzucone po stołach, zaspane oczy zwrócone na Proroka Codziennego i kawałki owsianki na policzkach. Imitacja nieba stworzona na suficie była jeszcze zachmurzona, wcześniej widoczne promienie słońca szybko ukryły się w szarości. Nastrój więc panujący w Wielkiej Sali nie był najradośniejszy- oprócz małej garstki gryonów siedzących na końcu stołu. 

-...Peter, jesteś  _kretynem,_  fajerwerki były już na czwartym roku, rusz trochę głową! 

-Zalany korytarz to dopiero kretyński pomysł Łapa, to przewidywalne i nudne! 

- _Ohhhh_ , nie powiedziałeś tego...

Syriusz wycelował oskarżycielsko łyżką w Petera a jego twarz była pełna oburzenia. Jego rozmówca natomiast wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie- tryumfalnie spojrzał na przyjaciela i skrzyżował ręce czekając na odpowiedź.  Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, pochylni ku sobie jakby szykowali się do ataku. Obok Syriusza natomiast siedział spokojnie Remus, zanurzony w proroku codziennym z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Miejsce obok Petera zajmował James, który jednak nie włączył się do dyskusji. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i krytycznie przyjrzał się Lupinowi.

-Nic nie powiesz Remusie? 

-Reta Skeeter się coraz bardziej rozkręca nazywając premiera ''leniwym i bezmózgim grubasem'', to trochę niepokojące, że pozwolili to wydrukować...

-Remusie. 

Chłopak w końcu uniósł oczy znad gazety i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który nadal obrzucał go tym spojrzeniem.

-Jamesie. 

-Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć na pomysł Łapy o wpuszczeniu do lochów hipogryfa? 

-Właściwie, to nie, nie zamierzam. 

-A o pomyśle Peta żeby w środku nocy odpalić fajerwerki w czterech punktach szkoły?

-Właściwie, to...-Remus zawahał się i z niepewną miną zwrócił się do Petera, który pełny nadziei ignorował Syriusza i jego pociski z owsianki- Glizdek, to mój obowiązek żeby ci uświadomić jak zły jest ten pomysł. 

-Na Merlina, wy się po prostu nie znacie! 

Chłopak kontynuował swoją tyradę, a Remus z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku wrócił do lektury Proroka i upił łyk kawy.

-James, co ty...Na Merlina, opanuj się! 

James jednym zgrabnym ruchem przechwycił gazetę przyjaciela, zwinął ją w ciasny rulonik i cisnął za siebie przez Wielką Salę. Gazeta musiała wylądować w płatkach Jenny O'Riley, bo głośnemu pluskowi, brzęku naczyń i piskowi towarzyszył inny, nieco wyższy należący do Sissy Peacoc. 

-Chryste, James, one się dopiero dzisiaj pogodziły a ty teraz oblewasz je płatkami...Teraz Jenny myśli, że to Sissy i próbuje wydłubać jej oko różdżką. 

James nachmurzył się i agresywne wsadził sobie do buzi kawałek jajecznicy. Wziąć z pełnymi ustami powiedział:

-Aozachlraniukołytarza?

-Nie będę się wypowiadać o zalaniu korytarza. 

James wyrzucił ręce w górę i pochylił się ku Remusowi.

-Więc nie masz nic przeciwko hipogryfowi terroryzującym ślizgonów?

-Oczywiście.

-A kiedy odpalimy fajerwerki w czterech punktach szkoły- James musiał urwać, bo Peter ze zwycięskim okrzykiem wyrzucił pięść do góry - nie powiesz nawet słowa sprzeciwu?

-Naturalnie.

-Lunatyku, na Brodę Merlina, możesz to przestać i powiedzieć nam jak nieodpowiedzialnymi dupkami jesteśmy?!- wykrzyknął w końcu James uderzając pięścią w stół. To w końcu przykuło uwagę Syriusza i Petera, którzy teraz z ciekawością wpatrywali się w Remusa. Chłopak jednak, nieporuszony tym wybuchem agresji, nadal spokojnie siedział w swoim miejscu popijając kawę. Wziął duży łyk, przełknął i dopiero wtedy wyprostował się, by odpowiedzieć.

-Nie, Rogacz, nic nie powiem, bo jestem  _zmęczony_ , więc chcę teraz w spokoju wypić moją kawę i przeczytać Proroka, ale to widocznie jest już spalone, więc zadowolę się kawą. Jakby któryś z was nie zauważył jest wcześnie, nigdy tak wcześnie nie wstajemy więc chciałbym nadrobić sen chwilą spokoju. 

Jamesa to widocznie nie zadowoliło, chłopak nadal przyglądał się podejrzliwie przyjacielowi grzebiąc w jajecznicy. Syriusz dramatycznie westchnął, wywrócił oczami i pokręcił głową. Dopiero po tym teatralnym występie pochylił się ponad stołem i poklepał Jamesa, nieco zbyt mocno, po ramieniu.

-Nie martw się Rogaczu, dzisiaj mamy Eliksiry więc Lunatyk pewnie trzęsie gaciami. Daj mu wypić tą przeklętą kawę i dołącz do widowiska. 

James, nadal zanurzony we własnych podejrzeniach, niechętnie obrócił głowę i zerknął na stół Krukonów. Jenny O'Riley wybrała właśnie ten moment, by dramatycznie chwycić pobliską miskę owsianki i zamaszyście wylać jej zawartość na głowę Sissy. 

-Ty przebrzydła  _szmato_! 

Syriusz zagwizdał cicho i zmrużył oczy, gdy Sissy chcąc uderzyć Jenny zamachnęła się i przypadkiem przyłożyła bogu winnemu Tomowi Surrey. 

-I tymi ustami całuje matkę? - spytał zdziwiony Petera i z czystym zaciekawieniem obserwował stół Krukonów. Usta Syriusza wykrzywiły się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu.

-Nie matkę, mój drogi Pete, tylko Alexa Tristana.

-Nie! - zszokowany Peter wyprostował się i ze zdziwienia upuścił widelec. Syriusz, zadowolony z siebie, pochylił się i konspiracyjnym szeptem zaczął wyjaśniać dla przyjaciela.

-Podobno wczoraj po uczcie złapano ich razem w schowku na miotły na piątym piętrze, a raczej to Sissy ich złapała i przywaliła Alexowi trzonkiem miotły w brzuch. Biedaczysko musiał tam stać i od nowa nauczyć się oddychać, gdy te dwie zaczęły wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy...

-Jesteście gorsze niż moje ciotki- powiedział zniesmaczony Remus szukając jakiegoś pobliskiego Proroka. James natomiast pochylił się ku Syriuszowi i Peterowi i z uwagą godną Remusa na lekcji Zaklęć przysłuchiwał się przyjacielowi.

-Zacząłem wojnę- powiedział w końcu głucho. Po Wielkiej Sali teraz roznosił się łoskot tłuczonych talerzy. 

-Nie, mój przyjacielu- Syriusz z pełną powagą spojrzał na Jamesa i z dumą położył rękę na jego ramieniu- ty ją wznowiłeś. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej dumny. 

Peter parsknął śmiechem, który nagle się urwał, gdy tuż obok jego ucha przeleciała pieczona kiełbaska. Sytuacja zaczynała się rozkręcać, gdy Remus westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swój zegarek. Zaabsorbowany kłótnią James zerknął na przyjaciela. 

-Odliczasz co ile te dwie wyrzucają w powietrze jakieś jedzenie? Bo jeśli tak, to jestem z tym do przodu i póki co średni czas to piętnaście sekund. 

Remus pokręcił głową i przejechał ręką po twarzy.

-Nie, patrzę, ile czasu zostało do mojej interwencji. Dumbledore'a nie ma, McGonnagal też a Slughorn i Burrow udają, że ich to nie dotyczy i jedzą tosty. 

James zerknął na długi stół postanowiony u szczytu Wielkiej Hali i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że faktycznie- ogromne krzesło, które zazwyczaj zajmował Dumbledore było puste. Tak, jak i miejsce po jego prawej stronie należące do McGonnagal. 

-Raczej  _pożerają_ , nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś był tak skupiony na swoim jedzeniu- powiedział Syriusz ze śmiechem w głosie. Remus rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie i już miał spytać, czy przypadkiem spojrzał w lustro, gdy do rozmowy dołączył kolejny, damski głos.

-Na Merlina,  _znowu_?

Dorcas stanęła przy czwórce Huncwotów i wielkimi jak spodki oczami obserwowała stół Krukonów. Jenny O'Riley ,z twarzą mokrą od łez, zamachnęła się podręcznikiem od Transfiguracji i już miała przyłożyć nim Sissy, gdy strzał przyjął na siebie Tom Surrey panicznie próbując uciec z miejsca wydarzeń. Biedny chłopak był uwięziony pomiędzy wściekłymi dziewczynami i każda jego próba wyrwania się kończyła się przeraźliwym piskiem i płaczem wyżej wspomnianych. Blady z przerażenia zatoczył się nieco, gdy niespodziewanie książka spadła mu na głowę. 

-Witaj Dorcas w ten piękny, wesoły poranek- powiedział uprzejmie Syriusz tak, jakby kilkanaście metrów od niego nie odbywała się scena mordu- tosta? 

Dorcas spojrzała na wyciągniętą ku niej kanapkę, z wahaniem ją chwyciła i ponownie zerknęła w kierunku Jenny i Sissy. 

-Myślałam, że spór zakończył Alex z płaczem wybiegając z tego schowku na miotły- powiedziała, a na jej twarzy zatańczył lekki uśmiech rozbawienia. 

-Dorcas, wybacz, że pytam- powiedział powoli Remus- może to nie być moja sprawa, ale...dlaczego jesteś w piżamie?

Dorcas w rzeczywistości ubrana była w za duże dresy i wyciągniętą koszulkę z hipogryfem. Dziewczyna fuknęła cicho i opadła na miejsce obok Jamesa, który chyba musiał poprawić swoje obliczenia, bo teraz kiełbaski przelatywały nad stołami co dziewięć sekund. 

-Jestem w piżamie, Remusa, bo zostałam wykopana ze swojego dormitorium. Nie mówię, że niepotrzebnie, bo sytuacja wymagała tego jak nigdy ale na Boga, Alice mogła nam rzucić przynajmniej płaszcze albo szaty! 

-Alice? - powtórzył z niedowierzeniem James- Alice Fortescue wykopała cie z dormitorium?

-Nie mnie, tylko  _nas-_  powiedziała zirytowana Dorcas i ugryzła tosta- mnie, Lily i Margot. Jednak ja w odróżnieniu do nich nie mam nic przeciwko zejść na dół w piżamie, kiedy jestem cholernie głodna. 

-Czemu Alice was wykopała? - spytał Peter.

Dorcas nagle zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, wstała i zaczęła wrzucać w serwetkę najbliższe jej jedzenie, 

-Delikatna sprawa. Bardzo. Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale znając tą cholerną skłonność szkoły do plotkowania niedługo usłyszycie różne wersje. W każdym razie zostałam tu wysłana nie tylko, żeby odbyć z wami tą uroczą pogawędkę, ale moje przyjaciółki-tchórze umierają z głodu i już drugi raz tego dnia zostałam skądś wykopana. Tym razem to Margot wywaliła mnie z pokoju wspólnego i kazała przynieść im jedzenie, wyobrażacie sobie?

Żarliwa i pospieszna paplanina Margot nie wróżyła nic dobrego. James zmrużył oczy.

-Dorcas, co się dzieje w waszym dormitorium? - spytał poważnie i cicho. Cała wesołość obecna przy stole zniknęła, Remus odłożył pusty kubek po kawie i wbił wzrok w dziewczynę. Syriusz poderwał głowę niczym pies gończy, a widelec Petera zawisł w połowie drogi między talerzem a jego ustami. Dorcas nagle wyprostowała się.

-Nie wasz interes Potter, a teraz z łaski swojej powiedz mi, gdzie są jakieś przeklęte paszteciki dyniowe, bo Lily mnie zamorduje jeśli jej tego nie przyniosę. 

James, nadal świdrując wzrokiem dziewczynę, niemal odruchowo podał jej talerz wypchany tymi łakociami. Ta z wdzięcznością go chwyciła i szybko ruszyła ku wyjściu. Dopiero wtedy James otrząsnął się, spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w której dopiero co trzymał talerz porwany przez dziewczynę i otworzył w szoku usta. Paszteciki dyniowe...

-Dorcas! DORCAS! CO EVANS O NICH POWIEDZIAŁA? DORCAS! 

Jednak dziewczyna już zniknęła za rogiem pozostawiając oniemiałego Jamesa i pozostałą trójkę huncwotów, którzy ze zdziwieniem wpatrywali się w przyjaciela. 

-Co się, do jasnej cholery, dzisiaj dzieje? - spytał Peter nie zauważając, jak dżem wyciekający z kanapki z głośnym  _plump_ spadł mu na spodnie. 

***

_ (It's all alright) _

 

 

 

-Powinnyście, cholera, całować ziemię, po której chodzę- fuknęła Dorcas zamaszyście rzucając jedzenie na mały stolik. Lily i Margot siedziały w fotelach tuż przy kominku, w którym przed chwilą desperacko wznieciły ogień. Pokój Wspólny nadal był niemal pusty, jednak nieliczni którzy znaleźli się tam z samego rana trzęśli się z zimna ukrywając się pod grubymi kocami. 

Margot natychmiast porwała dwa gofry leżące na szczycie górki jedzenia i z błogim wyrazem twarzy wcisnęła je do buzi. 

-Jak tylko skończę jeść Dory- powiedziała zanurzając się w fotelu i pochłaniając śniadanie. Lily rzuciła okiem na górę jedzenia i z westchnieniem ulgi wzięła talerz pasztecików dyniowych i ułożyła go sobie na kolanach. 

-A co do tego- powiedziała Dorcas wskazując na talerz- to będziesz się srogo tłumaczyć, Evans. Potter obudził chyba pół zamku swoimi krzykami, kiedy z tym wybiegłam.

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- _Co_ zrobił? 

-Więc nie będziemy grać w twoją grę domyśl-się-o-co-chodzi-bo-nie-pisnę-słowem, tylko wyśpiewasz mi wszystko- powiedziała opadając na fotel i patrząc wyczekująco na Lily. Ta z kolei z trudem przełknęła kawałek pasztecika, a jej policzki oblał rumieniec. 

-To...to nic, po prostu miałam..no..rozmowę z Jamesem...ale to nic takiego, on..znaczy my...Na Merlina, Meadowes, możesz przestać tak się na mnie patrzeć?!- zakończyła gniewnie Lily opadając z fuknięciem na oparcie fotela. Jednak nie tylko Dorcas wlepiała w nią oczy, ale również Margot, która zakrztusiła się waflem. 

-Chryste, Lily, ty...ty nazwałaś go po imieniu! - powiedziała w końcu Dorcas, gdy szok minął. Lily zamarła rozumiejąc swój błąd. 

-I co z tego? Palant ma imię, więc go używam- powiedziała w końcu skupiając się na jedzeniu. Jednak jej przyjaciółki nie zamierzały odpuścić. Dorcas nagle tryumfalnie krzyknęła strasząc pobliską grupkę dwunastolatków, którzy poderwali się z miejsca zaalarmowani. 

-Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, Evans, że wbiję ci do tej rudej głowy trochę rozumu! Nie doceniacie mnie, przysięgam, macie szczęście, że znalazłam się w waszym życiu- powiedziała zadowolona z siebie ignorując spojrzenia, który równie dobrze mogłyby mordować.

-Oh, tak Dory, to naprawdę prawdziwe błogosławieństwo mieć w swoim życiu tak wścibską i wredną przyjaciółkę, chcesz gofra w nagrodę? - spytała ponuro Margot wyciągając w jej stronę jedzenie. Dorcas, nadal się uśmiechając, zbyła ją ręką.

-Oh, udław się tym waflem Mar, nie możesz zaprzeczyć faktom. A teraz Lily, moja droga, opowiesz mi wszystko jak na spowiedzi.

-Nie ma nawet co opowiadać, a teraz zamknij się i jedz swoje przeklęte truskawki- fuknęła Lily.

-Chyba sobie  _żartujesz..._

Jej dalsze słowa utonęły w trzasku zamykanych drzwi. Wszystkie głowy jak na zawołanie odwróciły się w kierunku hałasu, bo odkryć, że to Alice ze spokojem schodziła do pokoju wspólnego niosąc w rękach stos ubrań. Nim dziewczyny zdążył poderwać się z miejsc Alice szybko podreptała do ich foteli i delikatnie położyła czarne szaty obok jedzenia. 

-To wasze. Przepraszam, że musiałyście tak szybko wyjść, ale mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie jak bardzo sytuacja jest delikatna. 

Lily nagle pobladła i cicho spytała;

-Co się stało, Alice? Co się teraz dzieje?

Dziewczyna widocznie była gotowa na takie pytania, bo na jej twarzy nie było ani śladu zaskoczenia. 

-June teraz śpi, gdy będzie gotowa sama wam to opowie- _jeśli_ będzie gotowa. Więc proszę was, ostawcie to tak jak j...

-Co z jej rodzicami? - przerwała Lily mając świadomość, że nie jest pytanie, które w tym momencie powinna zadać, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Jej żołądek ścisnął się w supeł, gdy oczekiwała na odpowiedź. Twarz Alice nadal pozostała bez wyrazu.

-Żyją- powiedziała krótko i zamiast skierować się z powrotem do dormitorium, ruszyła ku wyjściu z pokoju wspólnego. Lily dopiero teraz zauważyła, że w dłoniach kurczowo ściskała dwa kawałki pergaminu zwinięte w rulony. 

-Alice...-zaczęła delikatnie Margot, ale dziewczyna jej przerwała. Stanęła przy ścianie i pokręciła przecząco głową.

-Nie, Margot, naprawdę. Nie mogę wam wiele powiedzieć, to nie należy do mnie, po prostu...mogło być gorzej. Nie możecie się tym przejmować, June by to dobiła. Oni żyją. 

- _Nie możemy się tym_ _przejmować? -_  powtórzyła z niedowierzeniem Lily zrywając się na nogi- Chyba sobie żartujesz, Alice, bo nie widzę innego wyjaśnienia! 

Alice jednak niewzruszona przebyła dzielącą ją odległość od wyjścia i nie odwracając się powiedziała:

-To nie jest wasze życie, Lily. I nie mówię tego, by was zranić, ale nie jesteście jej przyjaciółkami- June ma ludzi, którzy wiedzą co zrobić i jak pomóc, więc zostaw to. Przepraszam Lily, ale to jest prawda. Po prostu to zostaw. 

Po tych słowach wyszła szybko z pokoju. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała, przeleciał dyniowy pasztecik ciśnięty przez Lily. 

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona...

-Ona ma rację - powiedziała cicho Margot chwytając ze stolika swoje szaty. Nim jej przyjaciółka zdążyła zaprzeczyć, szybko dodała- Lily, pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: wyobraź sobie, że jedna z nas znajduje się w takiej sytuacji, a Alic i June domagają się szczegółowych informacji i nie przyjmują odmowy. To nie jest pomocne, prawda?

Lily już miała gwałtownie zaprzeczyć i kontynuować, gdy nagle zawahała się. Wiedziała, że to prawda- to nie jest jej interes, a June ma o wiele bliższe osoby, które mogą jej pomóc lepiej i efektowniej. W dodatku, jeśli wierzyć Alice, jej rodzice żyją. To dobra wiadomość. Jednak nadal...

-Ubierajcie się, idziemy na dół na śniadanie- powiedziała twardo Margot strząsając z jej twarzy zagubione blond kosmyki. Gdy nie uzyskała żadnej reakcji, dodała - na Merlina, ruszcie tyłki. Jestem głodna, a Dory wykonała żałosną robotę biorąc tylko kilka rzeczy.

-Powinnaś mi dziękować, a nie szkalować! - powiedziała oburzona Dorcas posłusznie podnosząc się z miejsca i mrucząc coś o niewdzięczności - następnym razem po prostu pozwolę wam głodować, naprawdę, nie jesteście warte mojego miłosierdzia, którym was tak wspaniałomyślnie obdarzyłam. 

 Lily w końcu wydała z siebie nieco wymuszony śmiech, ale miała świadomość, że teraz nic nie zdziała. Jej wzrok po raz ostatni pomknął do schodów prowadzących do dormitorium.

-Wiecie, chyba Alice nie wzięła mojego krawatu...

-Nawet o tym nie myśl, Evans- zagroziła Dorcas i szybko zlustrowała pokój wspólny. W dwóch krokach znalazła się przy wystraszonym chłopcu, który na oko miał może z trzynaście lat. Jego krawat leżał na stoliku, Dorcas nie tracąc czasu po prostu go zabrała i zostawiła chłopca, który nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować.

-Na Merlina, Dorcas, nie możesz sobie po prostu zabierać części garderoby od innych!

-Albo to, albo zamkniesz swoją ciekawską buźkę i posłusznie zejdziesz z nami na śniadanie- powiedziała sucho dziewczyna i wyciągnęła czerwono-złoty krawat ku przyjaciółce. Lily z cichym westchnieniem wyszarpnęła go i zwróciła się do chłopca, który nadal w szoku siedział skurczony w fotelu. 

-Proszę, trzymaj. Przepraszam za nią, czasem nie panuje nad swoimi zwierzęcymi odruchami.. _AU_ _,_ Dorcas na miłość boską, puść mnie! Zwariowałaś?! 

Lily szamotała się jak tylko mogła, ale jej protesty były niczym w porównaniu do miażdżącego uścisku Dorcas. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się dopiero w pustym korytarzu, puściła ramię Lily i z twardym wyrazem twarzy obróciła się ku przyjaciółkom. Zaspana Margot po prostu dreptała za nimi przyjmując całe zamieszanie bez słowa.

-Teraz - powiedziała Dorcas biorąc głęboki wdech – teraz zaprowadzisz nas do łazienki prefektów, gdzie się przebierzemy, doprowadzimy do porządku i zejdziemy na śniadanie ładnie się uśmiechając i rozmawiając o tym, że ten dupek Sam ma takie same przedmioty co ja, a ty nazwałaś Pottera po imieniu.

Lily ponownie fuknęła i tak gniewnie, jak tylko mogła, podreptała w prawo ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów. Margot i Dorcas ruszyły za nią, pierwsza wzdychając cicho i wznosząc oczy ku niebu, druga - uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Musiały przebyć trzy korytarze i schody, by w końcu znaleźć się przy niewinnie wyglądających drzwiach. Lily, myśląc o najbardziej okrutnych zaklęciach którymi mogłaby ugodzić przyjaciółkę, wzięła głęboki wdech.

-Miodowe karmelki- powiedziała, a zamek w drzwiach posłusznie kliknął. Dziewczyna pewnie wtargnęła do środka i ruszyła ku rzędowi luster zajmujących całą lewą ścianę, gdy nagle usłyszała zszokowaną Margot.

-Na merlina, Lily, to jest...to jest ogromne!

I w rzeczywistości było. Łazienka prefektów została zbudowana na planie koła- w samym jego centrum znajdowała się ogromna wanna, która z jednej strony miała cały rząd różnokolorowych kurków. Była wbudowana w ziemię, więc na jej wysokości leżały również najróżniejsze płyny, schludnie ułożone ręczniki i mydełka. Po lewej stronie pomieszczenia ciągnęły się lustra i umywalki, które kończyły się przy czerwonych zasłonach zapewne ukrywających toalety. W ścianie również mieściły się niewielkie okna, przez które wlewało się liche światło. 

Nagle Dorcas parsknęła śmiechem.

-Chryste, już wiem, czemu Kenny i Darvis tak strasznie chcą pozostać prefektami, przecież to miejsce jest  _idealne_  do wsadzania sobie języków do gardeł! 

-Merlinie, Dory, jesteś obrzydliwa - powiedziała Margot, ale i ona walczyła ze śmiechem cisnącym się jej na ustach 

-To przestaje być śmieszne, kiedy masz pewne potrzeby fizjologiczne, a ta dwójka odmawia wyjścia z łazienki - powiedziała ponuro Lily i ruszyła ku jednej zasłon by się przebrać. 

Gdy wszystkie były gotowe Lily ruszyła ku wyjściu, lecz Dorcas miała inne plany. Dziewczyna kucnęła przy wannie i przechylając lekko głowę przesunęła opuszkiem palca po kranach. 

-Jak myślicie, od czego one wszystkie są?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie wiem, nigdy z niej nie korzystałam. Obawiam się, że zarazki Darvisa i Kenny przeżarły tą wannę do granic możliwości.

Lecz Dorcas nie wydała się być tym zdegustowana- przeciwnie, na jej twarzy pojawił się lkki uśmiech i błysk w oku, który Lily doskonale znała. Widocznie Margot też.

-Dorcas Meadowes, nawet nie myśl, żeby...

Było już jednak za późno. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać Dorcas sprawnie odkręciła wszystkie kurki i odskoczyła od wanny z miną niewiniątka. 

Każdy kran lekko zadygotał, znieruchomiał, a potem..nastąpiła fontanna i szum. Z jednego otworu z całą siłą wystrzelił strumień różowej wody, z drugiego bąbelki w każdym możliwym kolorze, z trzeciego biała piana, z czwartego jeszcze więcej mydlanych baniek, a potem...potem było już tylko gorzej. 

Wanna napełniała się z zaskakującą szybkością, lecz Lily i Margot nie traciły czasu. Dziewczyny rzuciły się na kolana i nerwowo zaczęły zakręcać kurki, które, jak się okazało, wcale nie chciały się zakręcić. Nieprzerwany strumień wylewał się ze wszystkich kranów, a poziom wody niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do krawędzi wanny. Dorcas chyba pojęła powagę sytuacji, bo szybko dołączyła do przyjaciółek i pospiesznymi zaklęciami starała się zatamować upływ wody. Na nic. 

-Czemu to się, do cholery, nie zakręca?!- pisnęła Margot nadal próbując najróżniejszych zaklęć. Odpowiedź nadeszła sama, a raczej  _wleciała._ Wleciała tak głośno, jak było to możliwe, a jej głos był niczym rysowanie paznokciami po tablicy.

-TAK! NARESZCIE! NARESZCIE SIĘ UDAŁO, HAA! WY GŁUPIUTKIE, GŁUPIUTKIE BABY, NARESZCIE! 

Lily nagle zamarła. Poziom wody przekroczył już dawno linię ''bezpieczny'', i teraz powoli dopływał do kolan dziewczyn i ich spódnic. Jedyną zadowoloną z siebie osobą był Irytek. 

Duch tryumfalnie latał przy wysokim suficie robiąc fikołki, tańcząc i parskając ze szczęścia. Syrena znajdująca się nieopodal na obrazie zdegustowana patrzyła na stan łązienki i ducha, który zaczął pokazywać jej ordynarne gesty.

-Irytku...-z gardła Lily wydobył się zduszony szept, a jej zielone oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Następne słowa wypowiedziała przez ściśnięte zęby- coś.ty.zrobił?

  Groźny ton Lily został nieco zaburzony przez wygląd dziewczyny- w jej rudych włosach utknęły pastelowo-niebieskie bańki mydlane, które uparcie odmawiały pęknięcia a ona siedziała po kolana zanurzona w różowej wodzie. Irytek, oczywiście, uznał to za niezwykle zabawne i skręcał się ze śmiechu nie przestając w kółko latać. Duch mógł z siebie wydobyć jedynie to, co dziewczyny już wiedziały:

-Nie zak..nie zakręcicie tego! NIE MA MOWY! 

Jednak miało być już tylko gorzej.

Niedługo Irytek nie był jedynym duchem, który siał zamęt. 

-WSZYSTKO POWIEM! 

-Oh świetnie Marto, naprawdę, dołącz do imprezy! - warknęła Dorcas nie ustając w próbach zamknięcia kranów. Jęcząca Marta jedynie na nią zerknęła, a potem skupiła wzrok na wściekłej i przemoczonej Lily, która była rozdarta między zatamowaniem wody, a rzucaniem morderczych spojrzeń Irytkowi. 

-Jesteś prefekt! PREFEKT NACZELNĄ! - wykrzyczała histerycznie Marta, co jedynie spowodowało kolejny napad śmiechu u jej towarzysza. Lily czuła, jak jej krew wrze i uderza do głowy powoli odbierając ostatnie resztki rozsądku. 

-Dziękuję za przypomnienie Marto- wysyczała czując chęć mordu. Sytuacja nie poprawiała się, wszelkie mydełka, ręczniki i płyny spokojnie falowały na wodzie. 

-Uciekamy stąd. 

To Margot nagle poderwała się na nogi i z nagłą pewnością spojrzała na przyjaciółki. Dorcas nie potrzebowała dalszej zachęty, już po chwili stała obok dziewczyny. Jedynie Lily nadal siedziała oniemiała i wpatrywała się w Margot. Do jej uszu dobiegł płacz Marty, gdy Irytek uznał, że sytuacja go powoli nudził i swoją uwagę skierował na towarzyszącego mu ducha. 

-Musimy to naprawić Mar! Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, żeby ta przeklęta wanna zalała  _zamek..._

-Lily, Filch tutaj zaraz będzie, bo woda dawno już zaczęła wypływać na korytarz, a nie może nas tutaj znaleźć. Nie dowie się. A teraz wstawaj! 

Lily jednak, oniemiała, wskazała palcem na Irytka i Martę, którzy przy suficie doprowadzali się do szału.

-Ale  _oni..._

-IM nikt nie uwierzy, na Merlina, to cholerny Irytek i Jęcząca Marta! Trudno o mniej wiarygodnych świadków! 

Kolejny argument cisnął się na usta Lily, ale przełknęła go, gdy spojrzała na hoss dziejący się dookoła niej. Decyzja była prosta i szybka: instynkt samozachowawczy strzelił w pysk dla odpowiedzialności prefekta naczelnego. Tym bardziej, że ciało dziewczyny zareagowało nim mózg zdążył przetworzyć informacje: nim się obejrzała panicznie szarpała za klamkę i wypadła na korytarz, a depcząc jej po piętach Margot i Dorcas. 

Fala wody z głośnym szumem wypłynęła na korytarz, a ostatnie co zauważyła Lily nim zatrzasnęła drzwi to były szczęśliwie odkręcone krany, nadal wypluwające bańki i strumienie. 

Nie było jednak czasu na odpoczynek, gdy drzwi się zamknęły Dorcas natychmiast chwyciła Margot i Lily i przebiegła korytarz w rekordowym tempie. Ledwo wyhamowała na rogu, ale nadal nie zwalniając ruszyła ku schodom, po których ku przerażeniu Lily leciał mały strumyk wody. 

-Gdzie...biegniemy...?- wydyszała Margot nie zwalniając kroku. Jednak to Lily odpowiedziała, gdyż opcja była tylko jedna.

-Wielka Sala. Byłyśmy na śniadaniu, przez cały czas byłyśmy na śniadaniu i nie mamy pojęcia, co się stało...

Do celu dotarły zadziwiająco szybko, lecz nim Margot z rozpędu wbiegła do środka Lily gwałtownie zahamowała, a przez to Dorcas z całej siły rąbnęła nosem o ścianę. Zasłużyła.

-Kurw...

-Nie mamy na to czasu- wysapała ruda i natychmiast wyjęła różdżkę. Jedno machnięcie, nagły skręt dłoni w prawo, a dziewczyna poczuła jak ciężka od wody spódnica jest przyjemnie ciepła i sucha, tak jak jej włosy i nogi.  Gdy wycelowała różdżkę w Dorcas ta szybko podniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji.

-Okej Lily, wiem, że schrzaniłam, ale może zastanów się zanim rzucisz zaklęcie niewybaczalne, odsiadka w Azkabanie jest długa. Bardzo długa. I jest zimno. 

Lily pomyślała, że te argumenty wcale a wcale do niej nie trafiają, ale bez słowa powtórzyła wysuszyła Dorcas, a potem nie protestującą Margot. 

-W porządku. Jest w porządku. Teraz wejdziemy jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, bo tak było- nic się nie wydarzyło - powiedziała siląc się na spokojny ton, chociaż jej ręce nadal się lekko trzęsły. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć słowo dziewczyna zamaszystym krokiem weszła do Wielkiej Sali, szybko omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zatrzymała się na roztrzepanych, czarnych włosach.

Idealnie.

Wręcz czuła na sobie zdziwione i zszokowane spojrzenia przyjaciółek, gdy ruszyła na koniec stołu Gryffindoru. Mając nadzieję, że jej twarz wyraża tylko i wyłącznie spokój cicho wślizgnęła się na wolne miejsce.

-Byłyśmy tu cały czas, w porządku? Byłyśmy tu od początku śniadania, z samego rana zeszłyśmy tutaj towarzysząc wam i nie opuściłyśmy tego pomieszczenia ani razu- wyrzuciła z siebie szybko nie mogąc się zmusić, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jednak gdy odpowiedziała jej jedynie cisza wykorzystała resztki silnej woli i podniosła wzrok.

James Potter, całkowicie rozluźniony, siedział obok niej w jednej ręce trzymając tosta, a w drugiej kubek z czymś gorącym. Lily z całej siły starała się przekierować do jej spojrzenia niemą prośbę i nie myśleć o tym, że siedzi obok niego tak blisko jak wczoraj w nocy, a jego równomierny oddech był mieszaniną zapachu czekolady, mięty i kawy. Chłopak miał do łokci podwinięte rękawy białej koszulki, jego czarna szata była niedbale rzucona na ławkę, a krawat luźno zwisał na szyi.  Czarne włosy jak zwykle były w nieładzie, szczególnie, gdy leniwie podniósł rękę i zrobił jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie. Jego okulary lekko przekrzywiły się na prostym nosie i Lily zwalczyła potrzebę, by je poprawić. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, ale na wszelki wypadek kurczowo zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi ławki, nim zrobi coś głupiego. To zapewne paszteciki, które tak zachłannie pochłonęła wcześniej. Musiały być, cholera, przeterminowane. 

 Podczas gdy Lily panicznie zastanawiała się, czy można złożyć skargę na skrzaty za podawanie przeterminowanego jedzenia, James powoli zwrócił wzrok ku Margot i Dorcas, znowu na Lily, aż w końcu na zdziwionego Syriusza.  Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się leniwy uśmiech.

-Smakowały ci paszteciki dyniowe?

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy, a po jej ciele rozlało się uczucie ulgi zmieszane z zirytowaniem.

Teraz?  _Naprawdę_?

-Oh, na miłość...tak, smakowały mi. Były przepyszne i, co najważniejsze, zjedzone  _tutaj-_  powiedziała i z przerażeniem odkryła, że z jej głosu nadal nie zniknęła nuta paniki.  Lekki uśmiech Jamesa zamienił się w prawdziwy, szeroki eksponujący jego uzębienie. Chłopak tak gwałtownie odwrócił się do przyjaciół, że Lily drgnęła. Margot i Dorcas wielkimi oczami obserwowały rozgrywającą się scenę. 

-Tak miło, że dziewczyny dzisiaj do nas dołączyły na śniadanie, prawda? 

 Remus widocznie pozbierał się szybciej niż inni i gorliwie pokiwał głową.

-Tak, bardzo. Nawet uważam, że powinny to robić częściej.

-Oh,  _całkowicie_ to popieram - powiedział zadowolony Syriusz i rozparł się na siedzeniu opierając się ramieniem o Lupina. 

-Chociaż ubieracie się wieki - jęknął Peter również bez pytań wchodząc w rolę - naprawdę, myślałem, że umrę z nudów czekając, aż zejdziecie do pokoju wspólnego.

Lily prawie załkała ze szczęścia i nagle miała niespotykaną ochotę, żeby wytarmosić każdego z nich i wcisnąć im do ręki po czekoladzie. Jednak powstrzymała się i lekko zwróciła głowę do Jamesa, po czym wyszeptała:

-Dziękuję.

Chłopak mrugnął w odpowiedzi i powrócił do picia kawy oraz widocznie przerwanej dyskusji z Syriuszem na temat nowej taktyki w Quidditchu. Lily, zaskoczona, nadal nie oderwała od niego wzroku. Oczekiwała ironii, pytań, uśmieszków albo  _czegoś._  Jednak James po prostu podsunął jej talerze z jedzeniem, posłał kolejny, skromny uśmiech i powrócił do rozmowy. 

Gdy pierwszy szok minął Margot otrząsnęła się i chętnie włączyła się do dyskusji nieświadomie gestykulując. Dorcas jednak siedziała jak struna i ze zmrużonymi oczami rozglądała się po sali.

-W porządku, Dorcas?- spytał spokojnie Remus ponownie nalewając sobie kawy.

-Dlaczego jest tutaj tak cicho? I dlaczego wszędzie nie lata jedzenie? - spytała podejrzliwie i zwróciła się ku stołowi krukonów. Brwi Lily wystrzeliły w górę.

-Chryste, Dory, nie wiem, jak u ciebie normalnie wyglądają śniadania, ale ludzie nie mają w zwyczaju obrzucać się posiłkiem i wrzeszczeć. 

-To jest kwestia sporna- powiedział ponuro Remus i wskazał na jego przyjaciół - a jeśli chodzi ci o Jenny O'Riley i Sissy, to bardzo szybko się ewakuowały, kiedy Dumbledore w końcu przyszedł. 

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

-Zaraz, Dumbledore'a nie było? I co z Jenny i Sissy? Przecież się pogodziły, widziałam je wczoraj w dormitorium. 

James zaśmiał się lekko i szczerze, a Lily poczuła, jak coś skręca się jej w żołądku. Nie był to wstręt, do którego przyzwyczajała się tyle lat ani wściekłość. Było to coś...innego. Szybko jednak odepchnęła tą myśl na bok.

-Oh, Lils, to było  _wczoraj_ , Jenny i Sissy mogły pokłócić się w tym czasie z dwadzieścia razy i jakieś pięć razy się zabić, zagrzebać zwłoki a potem powrócić je do życia, żeby zrobić to jeszcze raz. Poza tym, naprawdę musisz bardziej zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy podczas śniadania- każdy, kto tutaj był doskonale wszystko słyszał. 

Nim Lily zdążyła się pohamować dała chłopakowi sójkę w bok i rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, co jedynie bardziej go rozbawiło. 

-Dziękuję ci za ten szczegółowy i niepotrzebny opis, ale skup się. Dumbledore? Jenny i Sissy? Latające jedzenie?  

I tak im minęło śniadanie. Remus zaczął wtajemniczyć dziewczyny w wydarzenia, ale potem pałeczkę przejął James żarliwie się upierając, że on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Historię potem kontynuował Syriusz, ale gdy ze śmiechu nie mógł wydusić ani słowa całość zakończył Peter bardzo wczuwając się w moment, gdy kiełbaska przeleciała tuż obok niego. Przedstawił to tak, jakby co najmniej jego życie było wystawione na szwank. Całą opowieść Lily przyjęła ze śmiechem, a wydarzenia rozgrywające się w łazience powoli ustępowały z jej myśli.

Jednak, jak się okazało, los miał nieco inne plany. 

-POTTER! BLACK! 

To Filch, cały czerwony i przemoczony, wpadł do Wielkiej Sali a woda chlapiąca z jego znoszonych butów pozostawiała wąską ścieżkę. Jego rzadkie włosy opadały na zmrużone z wściekłości oczy. Za mężczyzną dreptała równie wzburzona kotka Norris. Mężczyzna, dysząc ciężko, panicznie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, aż jego wzrok natrafił na zaskoczonego Jamesa i Syriusza. Filch oskarżycielsko wycelował w nich drgającym palcem i z ciężkim sapaniem ruszył ku stole Gryffindoru.

_Chlap._

_Chlap._

_Chlap._

Lily, tak jak wszyscy obecni w sali, wytrzeszczyła ze zdumienia oczy, ale po chwili zrozumiała. Panika, niczym rakieta wbiła jej się do głowy odbijając się po czaszce, a każda kropelka wody spadająca z Filcha równała się coraz cięższemu oddechowi i panicznym zaciskaniu dłoni na krawędzi stołu. 

Dziewczyna szybko zerknęła na Dorcas i Margot: przyjaciółki wydały się nieporuszone stanem Filcha, lecz z niepokojem zerkały na Jamesa i Syriusza. 

I wtedy Lily straciła resztki opanowania. 

-Oh, jasna cholera- jęknęła i panicznie chwyciła końcówki swoich włosów. Natychmiast odwróciła się do chłopaków i wyrzuciła z siebie tak cicho i szybko, by Filch nie mógł tego dosłyszeć - do niczego się nie przyznawajcie, błagam,  _do niczego!_ O niczym nie wiecie, nic nie zrobiliście, na brodę Merlina przepraszam,  _kurwa_ , przepraszam! 

Jej spazmatyczne wyjaśnienia uciął James, który, mimo zdziwienia, uśmiechnął się i niemal niezauważalnie musnął dziewczyną po ramieniu. Jego głos był opanowany.

-Spokojnie, Evans. 

To były ostatnie słowa, które zdążył wypowiedzieć, nim huragan-Filch w końcu uderzył w swój cel.

-WY BACHORY! CAŁA ŁAZIENKA I KORYTARZ, WSZYSTKO PŁYNIE! WIEM, ŻE TO WY, PO PROSTU  _WIEM_! ZAPŁACICIE ZA TO, BĘDZIECIE WSZYSTKO SZOROWAĆ I PUCOWAĆ OBIECUJĘ WAM TO! 

Lily skuliła się w sobie słysząc wrzaski uż przy uchu. Panicznie zerknęła na tych, do których wymierzone były te słowa i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że oni się...uśmiechają. 

Cóż, jeden z nich się uśmiechał. James, nadal całkowicie rozluźniony, upił łyk kawy i uprzejmie spoglądał na mężczyznę. Black raczej wydawał się znudzony i zirytowany, jakby obecność Filcha bardzo psuła mu delektowanie się babeczką. 

-To nie my - powiedział jedynie, po czym zanurzył zęby w łakociu i jakby nigdy nic zerknął przez ramię Remusa na, Merlin wie jak odzyskanego, proroka codziennego. 

-Faktycznie, Reeter dysponuje całkiem niezłym słownikiem. Chociaż osobiście zamiast ''bezmózgi'' użyłbym po prostu tępy...

James zerknął na Lily- wydawało się, że był to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, krótkie, spokojne spojrzenie. Jego rzęsy rzucały cień, a chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby teraz równie dobrze mógł rozgrywać partię szachów- po czym odwrócił się od oniemiałego Filcha i zwrócił się do przyjaciół.

-Skoro już szukamy określeń, to ''popieprzony'' daje radę. Nigdy się nie starzeje, nie uważacie? 

Peter już chciał wtrącić własną opinię, gdy Filch przerwał tą dyskusje. Lily pomyślała, że zrobił to bardzo niegrzecznie. Jej serce nadal trzepotało jak uwięziony ptak.

-WY AROGANCKIE, CYNICZNE, ZAROZUMIAŁE..

-To Irytek- rzucił James zerkając na woźnego. Mężczyzna zmienił kolor z czerwonego na biały, a jego głos zamarł. 

-Irytek...tak, oczywiście, Iry...ZARAZ! - James westchnął ciężko i wyraźnie zirytowany odwrócił się do Filcha. Ten jednak nie patrzył na Pottera- jego wściekły wzrok był skierowany na nowej ofierze. 

Remusie.

Lily jęknęła w duchu i miała ochotę rwać włosy z głowy, gdy niczego niepodejrzewający Remus poderwał głowę i z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w Filcha. Twarz siedzącego obok Syriusza była daleka od równie uprzejmego zainteresowania- teraz wyglądał, jakby chciał odgryźć palec wycelowany w Lupina. 

-Tak? - spytał spokojnie chłopak i uniósł nieco brwi.

-Ty...ty jesteś prefektem naczelnym...więc ty mi powiesz tu i teraz, w tym momencie kto to zrobił, bo  _przysięgam_ , że będą konsekwencje. 

Syriusz już chciał powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie ma te konsekwencje, ale Remus uciszył go krótkim spojrzeniem. Potem, tak gładko jak nigdy, skłamał.

-Irytek. 

Gdy później Lily myślała nad tym zdarzeniem ponownie uderzyło ją, z jaką łatością Remus skłamał, bez cienia paniki czy zwątpienia patrząc w oczy Filcha. Nic nie zdradzało, by był spięty lub zestresowany: był tak spokojny, jak zawsze.

Filch sapał i sapał, warczał, fukał i rzucał bardzo niestosowne komentarze (co Syriusz wytknął bardzo głośno i z teatralnym oburzeniem), lecz po kilku minutach nareszcie wyczłapał z Wielkiej Sali skarząc się cicho kotce Norris. 

Lily nie mogła w to uwierzyć. 

Prawdziwie, szalenie i irracjonalnie nie mogła w to uwierzyć. 

-Remusie, nie posądzałabym cię o tak gładkie kłamanie - powiedziała ze śmiechem i nutką podziwu Dorcas starając się otrząsnąć z całego wydarzenia. Lupin jedynie skromnie wzruszył ramionami i posłał dziewczynie blady uśmiech.

-Przychodzi samo, kiedy tyle lat przebywasz w ich towarzystwie. 

Uczta dobiegała końcowi, a Lily dalej siedziała osłupiała. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu, lecz Dumbledore był zbyt zajęty rozmową z McGonnagal. Dziewczyna ponownie zwróciła się do huncwotów nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli.

-Ja...dziekuję. Naprawdę. Nie wiedziałam, że on..znaczy, wiedziałam, ale nie miałam pojęcia że osądzi was, nie chciałam...

Lecz James zbył jej podziękowania machnięciem ręki, a Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie przejmuj się Lils, widok wyprowadzonego z równowagi Filcha sprawił tylko, że kawa smakuje jeszcze lepiej- rzucił James i przejął od Remusa Proroka. Każdy zachowywał się, jakby cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca- nawet Margot i Dorcas pogrążone były w głębokiej rozmowie z Remusem. 

Wszyscy oszaleli. Lily była pewna, że oszaleli.

-Czy wy postradaliście zmysły?!- syknęła nagle wzburzona nie wiedząc, co nią kieruje. To koniec. Nie będzie szlabanu, konsekwencji, nic, jednak czuła, że nie może tak tego zostawić - Na Merlina, jak możecie się tym nie przejmować?! Filch właśnie zrugał was w każdym znanym mu języku, a wy  _nic_?! Nie jesteście na mnie nawet odrobinę wściekli? 

James uśmiechnął się miękko i uniósł brwi.

-Chcesz, żebyśmy byli na ciebie wściekli?

-Cóż, nie, nie chcę, ale to nie...

-Więc nie jesteśmy. Syriusz, jesteś wściekły? Remus? Peter? - chłopcy jedynie potrząsnęli przecząco głowami i kompletnie nieporuszeni wydarzeniem, powoli zaczęli się zbierać. Lily nawet nie zauważyła, że sala powoli pustoszała. 

-Lils, nie przejmuj się, to nic...

-Na Merlina, mogłam wkopać was w SZLABAN! - wykrzyknęła w końcu Lily chcąc uzyskać jakąś reakcję. Tym razem to Syriusz niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem. Cóż, niedokładnie o taką reakcję jej chodziło.

-Daj spokój Evans, chyba naprawdę nie myślisz, że szlaban to jakieś cholerne widmo, przed którym szczamy ze strachu?

Lily zmieszała się. Oczywiście, że szlaban nie był dla nich obcy. Ale nie z jej winy. Nie ważne, jak wyglądały ich relacje przez kilka poprzednich lat – nie była tak zawistna, żeby przez nią musieli po nocach szorować kociołki, a przecież było tego tak blisko! 

-Daj spokój Lily, spóźnimy się na zaklęcia - powiedziała Margot patrząc błagalnie na przyjaciółkę. Dorcas stała już obok i niecierpliwie tupała stopą spoglądając na zegarek, który niedbale został zapięty na nadgarstku Lupina.

Więc Lily poszła. 

Lily poszła na zaklęcia. Poszła w pełni świadoma, że dzień dopiero się zaczął, a los nie wydawał się jej dzisiaj sprzyjać. Poszła mając w głowię łazienkę, June i Jamesa Pottera, który spokojnie kroczył obok swoich przyjaciół i co jakiś czas na nią zerkał przez ramię i puszczał te cholerne, miękkie uśmiechy. Poszła wiedząc, że lista jej dzisiejszych zadań poszerzyła się o skopanie dupy Dorcas, która jak gdyby nigdy nic szczęśliwie rozmawiała z Remusem. Poszła nie wiedząc, co ją dzisiaj jeszcze czeka. 

A trzeba przyznać, że niemało. 


	7. Niespodzianki i podziękowania cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Za oknem śnieg, w domu jest cieplutko a kawa jest idealna - uznałam, że to idealny dzień, żeby podzielić się z wami nowym rozdziałem!  
> Chyba mówię to ostatnio za każdym razem, ale za każdym razem jest to prawda - oto do tej pory najdłuższy rozdział jaki powstał. Razem z poprzednią częścią liczy sobie 37 stron, co jest dla mnie niesamowitym osiągnięciem zważając na długość pierwszego rozdziału!  
> Nie macie pojęcia, ile miałam zabawy pisząc tą część - dajcie mi koniecznie znać, czy w przypadku tak długich rozdziałów dobrym pomysłem jest rozdzielenie ich na części, czy może wstawianie od razu całości xx  
> I nadszedł mój ulubiony fragment tych krótkich notek- podziękowania aa!!!!  
> Chyba już każdy wie jakich wspaniałych ludzi tutaj wspomnę, ale to nic - takie perełki jak one trzeba doceniać!  
> Eviod - Jak zwykle, bezbłędna. Doskonale wiesz co napisać żeby uśmiech mi nie schodził przez dwie godziny i żebym jak wariatka w kółko czytała co napisałaś! I nie, nie przesadzam - mój telefon chyba zebrał ode mnie więcej uśmiechów ostatnio niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, ile znaczy dla mnie twoje nieustanne wsparcie, bo właśnie dzięki temu kompletnie tracę poczucie czasu przy pisaniu i staram się poprawiać z każdym rozdziałem! Przepraszam, że tak długo czekasz na rozwinięcie się akcji SyriuszxRemus, ale mogę ci coś obiecać - kiedy nastanie pewna konkretna scena nie będzie sposobu na powstrzymanie mnie! Po stokroć ci dziękuję i muszę mieć pewność, że wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy xx  
> Nemesya - Jesteś tu od samego początku i nadal chce ci się czytać moje wypociny, co chyba zasługuje na jakiś medal albo order! Tobie również chcę podziękować z całego serca za nieprzerwane wsparcie i świadomość, że zawsze jesteś i czytasz - kończą mi się słowa i pomysły w jaki sposób pokazać moją radość i podekscytowanie na widok tych wszystkich komentarzy i miłości, to jest niewyobrażalne. Nigdy bym nawet nie śniła o tym, że jakimś cudem zaskarbię sobie uwagę tak cudownych ludzi. Gdybyś tylko widziała mój głupkowaty uśmiech i podekscytowanie małego dziecka!! Mam nadzieję, że i tym razem cię nie zawiodłam xx  
> I w końcu dla was wszystkich- dla tych, dzięki którym codziennie cyferki wciąż pokazują coraz większą liczbę, dla tych, dzięki którym po raz pierwszy odczuwam taką dumę i radość - to wszystko dla was! xx Moje małe i jeszcze dzieciuchowate serce jest bardzo bliskie pęknięcia od nadmiaru radości, ale pragnę jej więcej i więcej! Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteście - mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną jak najdłużej xxx 
> 
> Nie zwracajcie uwagi na moje łzy szczęścia i szybciutkie patrzcie na dół na tą grubą, nową część! To wszystko jest dla was.

_Dla_ _Eviod_ _i_ _Nemesy_ _\- dziękuję._

( _La_ _vi_ _en_ _en_ _rose_ _)_

 Lily, sapiąc i dysząc, niemal przeleciała przez wejście do pokoju wspólnego i oparła się o kanapę próbując złapać oddech.

-Chyba mam zawał, Margot. Jestem pewna, że mam zawał, na Marlina, nie mogę mieć  _zawału_ , pani Pomfrey mnie nawet nie lubi, jak usłyszy, że mam...

-Nie masz zawału, Evans, tylko chorą obsesję na punkcie zajęć. Nie wiem, co jest gorsze.

Dorcas oparła się o ścianę i zgarnęła z twarzy kosmyki włosów. Na jej policzkach były malownicze wypieki przez bieg, a jej szata zjeżdżała z pleców.

-Och wypchaj się, Meadowses, skopanie twojej dupy to piąty punkt na mojej dzisiejszej liście. Poza tym to są Zaklęcia na miłość Boską, musimy mieć podręczniki! 

Dorcas uniosła niedowierzająco brwi. 

-Musimy mieć podręczniki, czy raczej musisz wepchnąć swój ciekawski nosek do dormitorium i otoczyć June matczyną opieką typu ''mleko z miodem, ciepła zupa i kocyk''? 

Lily zaperzyła się i zmrużyła groźnie oczy. 

-Mówisz o tym, jakby to było coś złego.

-Bo jest, Lily! 

-Nie, nie jest! Poza tym to chyba oczywiste, że chodzi mi o Zaklęcia! 

Margot westchnęła głośno i ponuro ruszyła ku dormitorium.

-Jesteście jak ludzkie wersje bólu głowy...

Lily wspaniałomyślnie postanowiła zignorować ten komentarz i pewnym krokiem ruszyła za przyjaciółką. W jej brzuchu narodziło się nieśmiałe uczucie tryumfu, które jednak szybko zdeformowało się w ciasny supeł niepokoju. Dorcas, nie tak wspaniałomyślna jak Lily, burknęła pod nosem kilka niewyraźnych słów i pokazała przyjaciółce ordynarny gest. 

Klatka schodowa tuż przy dormitorium dziewczyn nie wyglądała równie bajkowo, jak rano. Ciepłe promienie słońca zastąpiło liche światło, a skrawek nieba widoczny przez małe okienko zapowiadał co najmniej deszcz. Lily stanęła przed starymi drzwiami, wzięła lekki oddech i przywołując tak neutralną minę na jaką ją było stać drżącymi dłońmi pchnęła klamkę. 

Spodziewała się wszystkiego. Spodziewała się płaczu, histerii, krzyku i rzucania ciężkimi przedmiotami. Spodziewała się nawet pobitych okien, eliksirów uspokajających i morza łez. Nie spodziewała się jednak pustego łóżka, lekko zmiętej pościeli i nieco wilgotnej poduszki. 

-Nie ma jej. 

Lily usłyszała swój głos jakby z daleka. Spodziewała się, że niepokój zniknie, że gdy otworzy drzwi doskonale będzie wiedziała co robić i co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Podczas ich sprintu z Wielkiej Sali do dormitorium w jej głowie przewijały się dziesiątki możliwych scenariuszy, lecz żaden z nich nie obejmował  _nieobecności_ June. Gdzieś między schowkiem na miotły a małym gabinetem Filcha Lily brała nawet pod uwagę, że Alice ją zamorduje gołymi rękami i zdążyła ułożyć początek testamentu, lecz nie brała pod uwagę najprostszej opcji.

Brak June. 

-Tak, detektywie Evans, nie ma jej. Co za wielka szkoda że twój kompleks Mesjasza nie mógł zdobyć nad tobą władzy. Czy teraz możesz wziąć swoją torbę czy mam może wepchnąć ci ją w...

-Ugryź mnie, Meadowes- burknęła Lily i wyszarpnęła swoją torbę z rąk przyjaciółki. Nim odwróciła się i wyszła obrzuciła pokój ostatnim spojrzeniem, jakby June miała wyczołgać się z spod łóżka cała w łzach i drgawkach. Z drugiej strony to była lekko przerażająca scena i przypominała pewien krwawy horror który Petunia zmusiła ją do obejrzenia, więc Lily zadowoliła się jedynie cichym westchnięciem i dała się wypchnąć Margot z ich pokoju. 

***

_(_ _Can't_ _take_ _my_ _eyes_ _off_ _you_ _)_

 Syriusz leniwie odchylił się na krześle i ze skupieniem położył różdżkę na swoim nosie. Chłopak zmarszczył lekko powieki i zrobił zeza starając się utrzymać równowagę i skupić wzrok na balansującej różdżce, lecz ta z cichym stukotem spadła na ławę posyłając w powietrze kilka iskier i budząc Petera. Chłopak, ignorując upominające spojrzenie McGonnagal, zwrócił wzrok ku lewej części klasy, przechylił głowę i zmrużył groźnie oczy. 

-Łapa, przestań.

-Nic nie robię, Luniaczku.

- _Gapisz się_ \- syknął Lupin i ukrył się za ogromnym podręcznikiem.

-Gapienie się nie jest zakazane, a nawet gdyby było, to ja tego nie robię. Ja obserwuję. 

-Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego  _obserwujesz_ Adama Darteya? 

Syriusz nawet nie zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

-Nie, nie możesz, bo jesteś kłębkiem nerwów który prasuje skarpetki.

-To był jeden raz i to były TWOJE skarpetki które samoistnie się skręcały! - szepnął agresywnie Remus i pochylił się niżej na wypadek, gdyby McGonnagal postanowiła przerwać swój wykład o zabezpieczaniu danych przedmiotów i zachowywaniu ich cech.

-To nadal nie zmienia faktu, że prasowałeś skarpetki- mruknął niewinnie James bazgrząc coś w zeszycie Petera. 

-Przymknij się James, mam ci przypomnieć twoje spodnie i szaty od qui...Syriusz, przestań natychmiast, bo przysięgam, że przez tydzień nie pomachasz ogonem! 

Syriusz zachował kamienną twarz, ale z jego spojrzenia zniknęła część agresji.

-Po pierwsze, to brzmiało niezwykle erotycznie i niestosownie, muszę to zapisać w kalendarzu. James, zapisz w swoim kalendarzu, żeby przypomnieć mi, żebym zapisał to w swoim kalendarzu 

-Nie mamy kalendarzy.

-Zapisz na czole Petera, żebyśmy kupili kalendarze.

 Lupin oblał się rumieńcem i już miał kopnąć krzesło, na którym balansował Black, gdy ten zwinnie i cicho opadł na ziemię - a po drugie, nie bierz tego personalnie, ale czuję się jakby groziła mi babeczka z bitą śmietaną i wisienką na czubku. 

Oburzone syknięcie Remusa i śmiech Jamesa zagłuszył trzask drzwi, które niemal wypadły z zawiasów i odbiły się od ściany.

Pierwsza wpadła Dorcas, zataczając się i w ostatniej chwili łapiąc torbę, która ześlizgnęła się z jej ramienia i ze świstem leciała w kierunku w głowy Luly Stanley. Tuż za nią, z nieco większą gracją, wbiegła Margot, cała w rumieńcach i z rozwianymi włosami. Ostatnia była Lily- dziewczyna niemal zderzyła się z przyjaciółkami i w ostatniej chwili zahamowała chwytając się o brzeg najbliższej ławki. Jej cichy wydech brzmiał niczym grzmot w nagle cichej klasie. 

Dziewczyna czuła na sobie wzrok każdej możliwej osoby w klasie, w tym profesor McGonnagal. Jej zielone oczy były skupione na plecach Dorcas, a jej dłonie ukryte za plecami trzęsły się lekko. Czuła się, jakby znów miała siedem lat i spóźniona wpadła na lekcje baletu, których szczerze nienawidziła. 

-Czy istnieje powód, dla którego wasza trójka przeszkodziła mi w połowie wykładu kluczowego dla następnego egzaminu? - spytała chłodno McGonnagal. 

- _Egzaminu_?

-Cisza, panie Pettigrew. 

Lily wdziała, jak plecy Dorcas nieznacznie się prostują, jak dziewczyna podnosi powoli głowę i próbuje rozluźnić szczękę. Widziała, jak jej przyjaciółka przygotowywała się na wzięcie odpowiedzialności wiedząc, że jest to sytuacja, która wywoływała w głowie Lily zniszczenie rozmiarów huraganu i innych klęsk żywiołowych. I, na Merlina, Lily nie mogła jej na to pozwolić. 

-To przeze mnie, pani profesor, naprawdę strasznie przepraszam. 

 Jej drżący głos był cichutki i zabarwiony paniką, lecz dziewczyna w końcu oderwała wzrok od pleców przyjaciółki i spojrzała w oczy nauczycielki. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że dostrzegła w nich śmierć każdej komórki mózgowej. 

Lily miała wrażenie, że cisza trwa w nieskończoność, jej skóra zaczyna swędzieć, po jej głowie drepczą setki mrówek a w gardle zbiera się marna, żałosna wymówka, gdy...

-Usiąść na swoich miejscach i, z łaski swojej, proszę więcej w tak dramatyczny sposób nie przeszkadzać. Wystarczy, że Black i Potter robią to nieprzerwanie już siódmy rok. Pettigrew, na Merlina, przestań się tak wiercić, egzamin będzie dopiero za cztery tygodnie, do tej pory zdołamy przerobić znacznie więcej materiału...Stanley, cisza!

 Lekcja niemal natychmiast zaczęła toczyć się swoim normalnym rytmem- McGonnagal powróciła do przerwanego wykładu, Lula Stanley odwróciła się do jakiegoś puchona i zakręciła kosmyk włosów na palec rzucając uwodzące spojrzenia, a Potter z jakiegoś powodu dyskretnie oberwał od Remusa książką po głowie. 

Lily cicho wślizgnęła się na swoje miejsce, zasłoniła się torbą i z jękiem opuściła czoło na blat i zamknęła oczy. Liczyła, że ławka ją pochłonie i skróci jej cierpienia, lecz widocznie nawet to miało dzisiaj nie wypalić.

-Daj spokój, Lily, wszystko jest w porządku. Poza tym jestem z ciebie dumna, nie ześwirowałaś przez spóźnienie i nie dostałaś ataku hiperwentylacji, robisz postępy- powiedziała miękko Margot i poklepała przyjaciółkę po głowie. Głos Lily był stłumiony i pełen żałości.

-Chyba pójdę do pani Pomfrey z tym zawałem. Wiem, że mnie nie lubi, ale przynajmniej da mi jakiś eliksir, po którym zasnę jak dziecko i się nigdy nie obudzę. To chyba dobry pomysł, nie sądzisz Dorcas? 

-Dobry. Nawet wspaniały, myślę, że powinnaś to zrobić teraz. Zaprowadzę cię pod same drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. 

-Cofam wszystko, co powiedziałam. Lily, jesteś królową dramatu, a ty Dory jesteś do dupy.

Lily poderwała głowę z ławki i uciszyła oburzoną Dorcas machnięciem ręki.

-Nie jestem królową dramatu, to moje życie jest nadzwyczajnie gówniane więc jestem  _troszkę_ przewrażliwiona. Nie, nie przewrażliwiona- jestem czujna, cholernie czujna. Tak bardzo, że czuję, jak mój zawał serca rośnie w siłę i za moment uderzy z pełną mocą, a wtedy wspomnisz moje słowa Margot Madelaine Sttubort i jeszcze będziesz płakać nad moim grobem trzymając w dłoniach gównianą wiązankę kwiatów. 

-Nie dostałabyś żadnej wiązanki kwiatów, Evans, nie śpię na galeonach. Możesz liczyć na jakieś chwasty z brzegu jeziora. 

Lily ponownie opadła na ławkę i zderzenie jej czoła z blatem zakamuflował jakiś odgłos z tyłu klasy.

-Ten dzień jest straszny. Chce go anulować albo zrobić reset. Ewentualnie wrócić do łózka. Albo do czasów, gdy miałam pięć lat, wtedy było fajnie. Wtedy nie spóźniałam się na Zaklęcia, nie demolowałam bardzo ważnych i ładnych łazienek i nie dawałam kredytu zaufania swoim wrogom. 

-Jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która w jednym zdaniu użyła słów ''ważny'' ''ładny'' i ''łazienka'' sprawiając, że wszyscy mają ochotę się zabić, wiesz? 

-Odwal się, Dorcas. To nie w porządku kopać leżącego.

-Nie kopię, tylko szturcham.

-Kiedy tylko wstanę i wyleczę się z depresji tak cię szturchnę, że wylecisz z wieży astronomicznej. 

-Wow, Evans, szybko się regenerujesz. Jesteśmy już tylko o krok od groźby zakopania żywcem i tym samym pełnego powrotu do zdrowia psychicznego.

-Meadowes, brałam lekcje baletu, więc mam siłę, by zadusić człowieka tylko łydkami. Uważaj.

-Nie na tym polega balet, Lily, poza tym widziałam twoje łydki- wyglądają jak białe patyczki, prawda Margot? 

-Margot?

Lily nareszcie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na siedzącą po jej prawej stronie przyjaciółkę. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie odezwała się ani słowem podczas tej wymiany zdań, nie zbeształa Dorcas i nie zaburczała na Lulę Stanley. Zamiast tego blondynka wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Lily a jej usta były lekko uchylone. 

-Lily- szepnęła Dorcas schylając się i zasłaniając się książką- myślę, że Mar ma zawał i trzeba ją zaprowadzi do...

-Margot, co się dzieje? Margot- Lily spojrzała podejrzliwie na przyjaciółkę i lekko szturchnęła jej ramieniem. 

-Ty...ty dałaś  _co_ dla Jamesa?

Dorcas wywróciła oczami.

-Zawał wyraźnie zamienia się w rak mózgu Mar, musimy cię szybko... _OH_!

Lily wyglądała, jakby trzasnął ją piorun. Właściwie, to chciała, żeby tak się stało. Chciała, żeby spalił ją, jej cholernie długi jęzor i zdradzieckie usta. 

Margot i Dorcas, z drugiej strony, wyglądały, jakby właśnie dostały spóźniony prezent pod choinkę.

- _Wiedziałam,_ że coś między wami zaszło ty parszywy kłamczuchu, mnie nie oszukasz. Koniec z tym przekręcaniem i jąkaniem się, masz nam powiedzieć co i jak i nawet nie próbuj nam wmówić, że nic się nie stało.

-Dorcas, uspokój się, może...moze Lily nie chce o tym teraz rozmawiać. Może to delikatne...

-Nic nie jest delikatne! - fuknęła Lily czując, jak nareszcie odzyskuje czucie i świadomość- nic, cholera! To żadna delikatna sprawa, to po prostu...

-Po prostu co, Lily?- spytała Dorcas pochylając się i uśmiechając się przebiegle. Lily pstryknęła ją w nos i dziewczyna zaskoczona odsunęła się.

-Po prostu już się nie nienawidzimy. 

Jej przyjaciółki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. 

-Przykro mi, że muszę cię w tym uświadomić, ale byłaś jedyną osobą, która nienawidziła.

-Zostaw ją, Mar, ona sama musi to zrozumieć. Tak jej nie przekonasz, pamiętasz ten incydent z gruszkami?

-Ważne jest to, że już się nie nienawidzimy, dobra? Obustronnie. Mamy kredyt zaufania, a ja mam już dość tych ciągłych ''miłych'' rozmów i skradania się jakby był cholerną wiewiórką. Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi i tak się będziemy zachowywać, więc przestańcie to roztrząsać. 

Lily zakończyła stanowczo swój wywód i nieco zbyt agresywnie wyciągnęła kartkę, by zacząć notować. 

-Po pierwsze, Lily, wiewiórki się nie skradają.

-Skradają się, Dory.

-Przymknij się, Margot. Po drugie, przyszło ci może do głowy, że te ''miłe'' rozmowy mogą być naprawdę miłe? Skoro tak nalegasz, że jesteś dojrzałą osobą i się tak zachowujesz, to zrób jakieś kroki. Albo kroczki. Albo, cholera, skoki, nazwij to jak chcesz. 

-Kroki? - powtórzyła Lily i przestała udawać, że cokolwiek notuje.  Dorcas pokiwała energicznie głową.

-Tak, kroki. Na początku małe, no wiesz, normalne. Na przykład- zacznij rozmowę. I nie chodzi mi tu o jakieś dziecinne prychanie, tylko o normalną rozmowę z twoją inicjatywą!

\--''dziecinne prychanie''? - spytała z niedowierzeniem Lily próbując ukryć fakt, że pierwszy krok Dorcas brzmiał całkiem sensownie- mam ci przypomnieć, kto na zakończenie roku oblał Sama sokiem dyniowym i wyzwał go od męskich dziwek? 

-To było dawno i należy do przeszłości. Teraz jestem damą i co najwyżej nazwałabym go męską prostytutką- powiedziała spokojnie Dorcas. 

-Pani Meadowes, może zechce się pani podzielić swoimi spostrzeżeniami z resztą klasy?

Groźny głos McGonnagal natychmiast przerwał rozmowę dziewczyn. Lily nieznacznie zsunęła się na krześle a Margot niemal leżała plackiem na ławce, nadal ukryta za książką.

Nim Dorcas zdążyła się odezwać lub wymyślić coś, co nie obejmuje męskich prostytutek i małych kroczków w klasie zabrzmiał zrozpaczony głos Syriusza.

-Dlaczego mnie nigdy pani o to nie pyta? Ja mogę się podzielić, naprawdę. 

Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc, że Syriusz wygląda na autentycznie zranionego. Remus obok niego wyglądał na autentycznie wściekłego, natomiast James na szczerze rozbawionego. Peter po prostu wyglądał na kogoś pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

-Jestem pewna, panie Black, jednak wolałabym nie. 

-Nie ma pani pojęcia, co ta klasa w tym momencie traci.

-Bez zwątpienia, panie Black. Wielka strata. 

-Czy mogę tylko...

-Nie, panie Black.

-Dobra! - Syriusz wyrzucił ręce ku górze i opadł na oparcie krzesła - profesor Flitwick ze mną porozmawia. 

Dorcas z westchnieniem ulgi skryła się za torbą Lily.

-Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale Merlinowi dzięki za Blacka, jego wypaczone poczucie humoru i potrzebę ciągłej uwagi.

Podczas, gdy Lily niemal siłą wcisnęła przyjaciółkom pergaminy i pióra, Syriusz nadal wyglądał na całkiem oburzonego.

-Patrz Rogacz. Patrz, jak teraz żałuje, że mnie nie spytała.

-Myślę, że po prostu żałuje każdej decyzji, która ją doprowadziła do zostania opiekunem Gryffindoru.

-Nie bądź śmieszny, Lunatyk. Łapa ma rację, widzę w jej oczach zawód i winę.

-Ty widzisz zawód i winę w oczach każdego James. 

-To nie moja wina, że rodzice nauczyli mnie dostrzegać okrutną stronę tego świata i ból innych. 

Remus chyba uznał, że nie ma siły by na to odpowiedzieć i zajął się dalszymi notatkami. 

-Lunatyk...

-Ostatni raz ci mówię James- jeśli to nie jest pytanie dotyczące lekcji albo propozycja wielkiego kubka kawy, to nie...

-Adam się na ciebie gapi. 

-Co? 

Remus podniósł głowę i jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem puchona. Adam Dartey nie przyciągał raczej uwagi: jego nieco okrągła twarz w dziwny sposób kontrastowała z raczej szczupłym ciałem, rude włosy zakręcały się w krótkie loczki a niebieskie oczy czasem były ukryte za okularami. Chłopak z pewnością patrzył się na Remusa: siedział na początku sali, a teraz jego tułów był wykręcony, oczy skupione na Lupinie. 

-Mam coś na twarzy? Dlaczego się tak patrzy? - spytał Remus a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka paniki. Było to całkowicie zrozumiałe, jako że rudy chłopak nie odrywał od niego wzroku, nawet gdy został nakryty. 

James zmrużył oczy i zlustrował spojrzeniem Remusa. 

-Za duży sweter z dziurami na łokciach i plamą po kawie, cienie pod oczami, dziwnie ułożone włosy i nienaganna szata szkolna...nie, nadal wyglądasz jak dbający o czystość bezdomny. 

-Dzięki, Rogacz- mruknął Remus i zgarnął swoje włosy do tyłu- nie mam dziwnie ułożonych włosów. 

James posłał Lupinowi znaczące spojrzenie. 

-James, przestań, nie mam dziwnie...

-Na następne zajęcia - głos McGonnagal był tak wyczerpany, jak tylko głos McGonnagal może być. Kobieta spojrzała na śpiącego Petera, westchnęła ciężko i kontynuowała. Nikt nie skomentował tego, że zajęcia kończą się dopiero za trzynaście minut- oczekuję pełnego wypracowania na temat zachowywania zapachu danego przedmiotu. Dodatkowo proszę o przyniesienie czegoś ważnego dla was, co chcielibyście utrwalić i zabezpieczyć przed upływem czasu. I nie, panie Potter, nie może pan przynieść pana Blacka.

Syriusz i James wydali z siebie niesprawiedliwie okrzyki, które zostały zignorowane. Wszyscy w pośpiechu zaczęli wrzucać książki do toreb nim nauczycielka zmieni zdanie i przytrzyma ich do końca.

-Ostatnia rzecz- dodała McGonnagal – profesor Dumbledore pragnie przedstawić wam wszystkim pewne ogłoszenie w porze obiadu, więc oczekuję idealnej frekwencji, zrozumiano? 

Kobiecie odpowiedział zdziwiony pomruk. Było powszechnie wiadomo, że Dumbledore wygłaszał mowy głównie na początku i końcu roku szkolnego oraz przy przedstawianiu zwycięzcy pucharu domów.  Remus w zdziwieniu uniósł brwi.

-To może być ciekawe.

-Czy kiedykolwiek przemowa Dumbledore'a nie była ciekawa? 

Lupin niemal podskoczył i natychmiast się odwrócił. Mógł przysiąc, że pierwszy raz w swoim krótkim życiu słyszy ten głos. Widocznie James, Syriusz i Peter byli podobnego zdania, bo każdy z nich odwrócił się z równym zdziwieniem na twarzy. 

To Adam, stojąc niepewnie za ławką, wpatrywał się w gryfonów i nerwowo majstrował przy krawacie. Wyraźnie czekał na odpowiedź, jednak Remus był zbyt zdezorientowany, by cokolwiek wydusić. Syriusz nie miał tego problemu.

-Cześć, Alfred. 

Jego głos przypominał bryłę lodu, która wpadła za kołnierz. 

-To, uh..to jest Adam. Znaczy ja- ja jestem Adam.

-Tak, wiem. 

Puchon zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej a jego palce nadal plątały się przy krawacie. James miał wrażenie, że chłopak próbuje zrobić węzeł szubieniczy a w planach ma znalezienie najbliższego żyrandolu. Lupin widocznie pomyślał o tym samym, bo rzucił Syriuszowi ganiące spojrzenie i próbował się otrząsnąć.

-Um, cześć Adam. 

-Cześć Remus. 

Rozmowa ponownie utknęła w martwym punkcie. Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się dobrze bawić był James. Chłopak oparł się o ławkę i z rozbawieniem w oczach spoglądał to na puchona to na swojego przyjaciela. Peter, gwałtownie obudzony ze swojej drzemki, nadal pocierał oczy i ziewał potężnie, natomiast Syriusz wyglądał jakby ktoś nie do końca delikatnie przywalił mu cegłówką. 

 Gdy jedyne na co się zapowiadało to więcej krępującej ciszy James odepchnął się od ławki i szybkim ruchem zebrał swoje książki. 

-Cóż, Andy, dobrze było porozmawiać, ale mamy zaraz eliksiry a, no wiesz, to ważny przedmiot, którym jesteśmy szalenie zainteresowani, prawda Luniaczku? 

-Tak, szalenie - powiedział szybko – Wiecie, jak na mnie działają eliksiry hamujące krwawienie wewnętrzne. Od razu chce się człowiekowi żyć.

-Ja też mam teraz eliksiry- powiedział Adam a jego usta wykrzywiły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, znacznie się odprężył a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. 

-W takim razie niedługo się widzimy, Andy.

-Adam - powiedział chłopak a w jego oczach pojawił się cień oburzenia. 

-Tak, wiem. 

Remus i Peter zostali niemal wypchnięci z klasy przez Jamesa i Syriusza. Peter chyba w końcu otrząsnął się z sennego zamroczenia, bo kilkukrotnie zamrugał i rozejrzał się po zapełnionym korytarzu.

-Kto to był? 

-O co mu chodzi? Dlaczego cały czas się patrzy? - spytał głucho Remus i zerknął na przyjaciół oczekując odpowiedzi. James jedynie parsknął krótkim śmiechem i poklepał Lupina po ramieniu.

-Jak na tak mądrego chłopaka, Lunatyku, czasem jesteś strasznie niedomyślny. 

***

_(Moon River)_

Małe kroczki.

Malutkie.

Takie malutkie, że prawie niezauważalne. 

Lily stała obok klasy, z której przed chwilą wybiegł tłum uczniów. Dorcas i Margot stały obok niej z miną godną aniołków nie mając pojęcia, co właśnie dzieje się w głowie ich przyjaciółce. Lub wiedziały, lecz szczęśliwie postanowiły to zignorować i pozostawić sprawę w rękach losu.

Co za głupota.

Lily dreptała niecierpliwie w miejscu wychylając się i próbując dostrzec ponad głowami innych uczniów jedną, konkretną czarną czuprynę. Nawet, jeśli Dorcas miała rację nie oznaczało to, że cały organizm Lily zaakceptuje to tak spokojnie, jakby tego chciała. Oczywiście, spodziewała się tego, lecz nie mogła przewidzieć, że jej domniemany zawał jest bliższy prawdzie niż kiedykolwiek. 

Zamierzała odbyć rozmowę z Jamesem Potterem ze swojej własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, ponieważ nie ważne jak bardzo chciała zaprzeczyć - chciała z nim porozmawiać. Chciała uzyskać pewność, że nie zmienił się w egoistycznego gnojka, jakim był rok temu. Potrzebowała zapewnienia jak wody i chociaż wydawało jej się to absurdalne, chociaż próbowała przekonać siebie i przyjaciół, że jej to nie obchodzi- obchodziło ją. I to była jej ta przeklęta klątwa, kara za coś, co chyba zrobiła w poprzednim życiu - przemyślanie wszystkiego tysiąc razy, segregowanie, rozkładanie na części pierwsze i w efekcie troska.

Więc tak, chciała porozmawiać z Jamesem Potterem. Chciała go rozłożyć na części pierwsze, zrozumieć, pojąć, dlaczego to robi lub dlaczego się zmienia. Chciała zdobyć zapewnienie, że to, co wydawało jej się, że widzi nie zniknęło. 

Dorcas, jak się okazało, nie zamierzała jej w tym pomóc.

-Lily, na Merlina, uspokój się. Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz z nim pogadać, i no wiesz...

-Pogadaj? - podsunęła Margot próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

-Tak, właśnie. Po prostu pogadaj, to nie jest trudne, robisz to teraz!

-Nie robi.

-Cóż, robiłaby, gdyby nie była takim cholernym tchórzem...

- _Dorcas_ _._

-Dobra! Lily, jakby nie patrzeć znasz go już kawał czasu...

-Nie- odezwała się Lily. Głos miała zachrypnięty a twarz zdeterminowaną- o to chodzi, Dory. Nie znam go, dobra? Wszystko zawsze ograniczało się do krzyczenia, jego durnych żartów i jeszcze raz krzyczenia. To tyle. 

-Dobra, masz rację - powiedziała szybko Margot nim Dorcas zdążyła wtrącić jakiś komentarz – nie znasz go. Na Merlina, nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek go zna oprócz tej całej trójki! Jest moim kapitanem już kilka lat a nawet nie wiem, kim jest ten człowiek. Jak o tym pomyśleć, to mógłby być nawet cholernym psychopatą.

-Dzięki, Mar. Serio, jesteś świetna, tworzycie z Dorcas wspaniałą parę. Powinien być medal za najgorsze mowy motywujące na świecie, idziecie łeb w łeb. Dory, może chcesz coś powiedzieć o ukrytym kanibalizmie Pottera i jego skłonnościach do obcinania palców? - spytała Lily przez zaciśnięte zęby i na chwilę przestała wyglądać.

-Czy dzięki temu wyjdę na prowadzenie? - spytała poważnie dziewczyna. 

-Oh, zdecydowanie. 

-Po pierwsze - powiedziała groźnie Margot – to nie fair, nie możesz jej podsuwać pomysłów Lily. To przecież oczywiste, że wygrywam. Po drugie – chodzi mi o to, że to twoja szansa na poznanie chłopaka! Tak, jak bardzo jest to romantyczne...

- _platoniczne_...

-...to wasza krótka rozmowa w pociągu i spacer po zamku nie zalicza się do obfitych w informacje spotkań! Więc idź i po prostu z nim porozmawiaj.

-Nie mogę z nim tak po prostu porozmawiać, Mar.

-Dlaczego? - jęknęła dziewczyna i oparła się o zimną ścianę za jej plecami – Dlaczego, Lily? Musisz tak wszystko utrudniać? 

-Ja...-zająknęła się. Wiedziała, że to nie tak powinno być. Powinna podejść do chłopaka, porozmawiać z nim przez kilka minut o jakichś głupotach, upewnić się i żyć dalej. Sęk jednak w tym, że nie mogła tak po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Myśl o tym, że miałaby podejść do Pottera i spytać go o coś tak przyziemnego jak pogoda czy lekcje była...odrzucająca. Całkowicie nie na miejscu i nie w porządku. I mimo, że nie była teraz pewna tak wielu rzeczy była pewna jednego - jeśli jej głównym tematem do rozmowy z nim będą opady deszczu i prędkość wiatru nic już jej nie powstrzyma przed zawałem lub wieżą astronomiczną. 

-Jak mam z nim porozmawiać - powiedziała w końcu zdając sobie sprawę, że przyjaciółki czekają na dalszą wypowiedź- skoro go tutaj nawet nie ma?

-Jest! - niemal wykrzyczała Dorcas i bez żadnych oporów wskazała palcem w kierunku sali. 

James wyszedł na korytarz w towarzystwie przyjaciół, śmiejąc się i klepiąc wyraźnie zdezorientowanego Remusa po ramieniu. Lily wiedziała, że nie ma dużo czasu: gryfoni już powoli zmierzali ku schodom szykując się na eliksiry. Jeszcze chwila, a chłopak zniknie za rogiem w tłumie innych i Lily bardzo wątpiła, czy jej chwilowa pewność całej sytuacji przetrwa dłużej, niż jedną lekcję.

Małe kroczki.

-Potter! Potter! 

Jej głos ginął gdzieś w rozmowach i śmiechach innych uczniów. Nim Dorcas i Margot się obejrzały dziewczyna zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum wykorzystując swoją drobną budowę i łokcie. 

-Potter! JAMES! 

Zatrzymał się.

Jasna. Cholera.

Lily, do tej pory zdeterminowana, również stanęła w miejscu. Chłopak był niedaleko, a razem z nim Remus, Syriusz i Peter. Ponownie, tego nie przewidziała. 

Nie przewidziała dzisiaj, jak się okazuje, wielu rzeczy.

-Lils? - powiedział zdziwiony James. W jego ustach zabrzmiało to jak pytanie i całkowicie wytrąciło dziewczynę z równowagi. Nikt jej tak nie nazywał. Czasem zdarzało się Dory i Margot, lecz szybko to porzucały nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić. 

-Ehm, James, czy możemy...czy możemy porozmawiać? 

Miała wrażenie, że jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby połknęła gwizdek. Na szczęście James widocznie tego nie zauważył, bo całkiem naturalnie i lekko pokiwał głową, mruknął coś do przyjaciół i ruszył w kierunku Lily. 

Nie miała planu. Wydawało jej się, że ma plan, ale gdy Potter szedł w jej kierunku, torba przerzucona przez ramię, koszula w jednym miejscu wystająca ze spodni a różdżka wetknięta w tylną kieszeń- uświadomiła sobie, że plan zniknął i nie zamierza wrócić. Przez jej głowę przemknęło, że ten chłopak chyba nigdy nie miał porządnie zawiązanego krawatu. 

-Wszystko w porządku, Lily?

Było to zwyczajne pytanie- takie, jakiego można oczekiwać od kogoś z kredytem zaufania. Jednak gdy tylko opuściło to jego usta Lily poczuła, jak coś w jej głowie się odblokowuje i najwidoczniej – to coś miało bezpośrednie połączenie z mową. 

-Nie. Znaczy, tak, tak wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko w porządku i wiesz co, Potter? Dobija mnie, że jest tylko  _w porządku,_ bo istnieje teraz między nami kredyt zaufania, więc rzeczy nie powinny być tylko w porządku. I można to zmienić tylko w jeden sposób, i myślę, że wiesz w jaki sposób - muszę cię ostrzec, że jeśli powiesz cokolwiek zboczonego będę zmuszona rzucić na ciebie urok. 

 James, wpatrując się w Lily, wytrzeszczył oczy. Gdy jednak skończyła wywód i niepewna na niego spojrzała, splotła nerwowo palce i przygryzła wargę - chyba zrozumiał.  Merlin jeden jednak wiedział, że za nic nie zamierzał po sobie tego pokazać. 

-Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest za sposób Evans, ale masz moją pełną uwagę. 

-Dobra. Świetnie. Chcesz wiedzieć? Proszę bardzo: musimy się poznać. Nie znam cię, Potter, i Merlin mi świadkiem, że ty nie znasz mnie. Więc, jeśli nie jesteś taką szują za jaką cię miałam i zasługujesz na mój kredyt zaufania, musisz dać się poznać i mi to zdecydowanie ułatwić, bo nie należę do ludzi cierpliwych. Ale się staram, Chryste, zrozumiałbyś gdybyś utknął w dormitorium z takimi przyjaciółmi jak Dorcas albo Margot. Ćwiczą moją cierpliwość już od kilku lat. 

James wybuchnął śmiechem. 

Lily powoli poluzowała pozwijane palce i , nieświadomie, przestała przygryzać wargę. 

-Na Merlina, Lils, Remus chyba by zemdlał, gdyby to usłyszał. Ja i Syriusz, nie chwaląc się, jesteśmy całkiem cholernie dobrzy w ćwiczeniu jego cierpliwości. Chyba najlepsi. 

-To brzmi jak chwalenie się, Potter.

-Bo tak jest. Niektóre nawyki zostają, wiesz? Na przykład przygryzanie pióra - powiedział lekko i nagle przestał się uśmiechać. Rzucił dziewczynie szybkie spojrzenie pełne obawy i zacisnął szczękę, jakby to było coś, co nie miało prawa opuścić jego ust. Wyglądał, jakby czekał na wybuch.

Wybuch jednak nie nadszedł.

Lily z ciekawością wpatrywała się w chłopaka, nagle całkowicie rozluźniona. 

-Skąd wiesz o przygryzaniu pióra?

-Ja...zauważyłem. Po prostu. Na lekcjach nie ma za wiele do roboty, a kiedy się skupiasz, to wiesz- przygryzasz końcówkę pióra- zakończył kulawo i podniósł rękę do włosów. 

Nastała między nimi cisza a Lily nagle poczuła, że musi się odwdzięczyć. 

-Dużo bazgrasz - powiedziała prosto i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem wiedząc, że ona również wie o nim coś, co jest drobnym i raczej nieważnym gestem. James uniósł wysoko brwi i chwycił się za serce. 

-Chryste, Evans, jeśli moje wątpliwe zdolności malarskie określasz jako ''bazgranie'', to trafiłaś w sedno. Musisz dać mi chwilę, zderzenie z rzeczywistością boli - zaśmiał się. Lily przewróciła oczami. 

-Nie chodzi mi o to, kretynie. Mam na myśli na lekcjach- jak się uczysz strasznie bazgrzesz po książkach i zeszytach. Raz Remus pożyczył mi książkę, która chyba należała do ciebie - była tak pomazana, że nie mogłam rozróżnić tekstu od twoich notatek i rysunków.

-Tak, to brzmi prawdziwie - powiedział w zamyśleniu James - Łapa i Lunatyk mają dziwny zwyczaj sprzedawania i pożyczania moich rzeczy, nie mogłem ich tego jakoś nigdy oduczyć. Remus czasem się z tym jeszcze kryje, ale Syriusz wyraźnie mi mówi, że ma to w dupie. 

-Słodko - skomentowała kwaśno Lily nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

-Masz coś przeciwko pomazanym książkom? - spytał James opierając się o parapet. Było to chyba pytanie retoryczne, jednak Lily wzięła to całkowicie na poważnie. Zakładając ręce na piersi potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie. W ten sposób książka ma...charakter. Czyste książki są dla mnie sztuczne, obce. Tak, jakbyś musiał uważać przewracając każdą kartką albo uważać, żeby za blisko nie oddychać, to bez sensu, zaprzecza całej koncepcji! Czerpiesz z niej coś, prawda? Uczysz się, dowiadujesz się rzeczy i poznajesz nowe historie – to sprawiedliwie, żeby dodać coś od siebie. Zapisać szybką myśl, która zaraz zniknie, nawet słowo czy znak- na tym to przecież polega. Twoje książki zawsze tak wyglądają. 

James przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Lily nawet nie zauważyła, jak korytarz wokół nich powoli opustoszał. Nadal stała w tym samym miejscu obserwując Pottera, który miał na niej skupiony wzrok, ale widziała, że myślami jest nieco dalej. 

-Lubię karmelową kawę. 

-Lubisz...co?

-Karmelową kawę. Uwielbiam, szczególnie w zimę, wtedy smakuje najlepiej. 

Lily kilka razy zamrugała. Powoli rozumiała. 

-Ja lubię zieloną herbatę. 

-Dlaczego? 

-Pytasz mnie, dlaczego lubię zieloną herbatę?

-Tak - powiedział prosto i widząc, że ta odpowiedź nie jest satysfakcjonująca, wyjaśnił - musi być jakiś powód. Sama powiedziałaś, że się nie znamy i musimy to zmienić...

-Nie użyłam słowa  _musimy..._

-...a z tego co wiem nie chodzi o jakieś powierzchowne informacje, ale o ich źródło. Dopiero wtedy tworzą całość.

-W porządku - przystała Lily i zastanowiła się- ale ty pierwszy. 

James rozparł się wygodniej, przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech i zgarnął z oczu kilka zagubionych kosmyków. 

-Kiedy byłem mały mama zawsze robiła w zimę karmelową kawę dla całej rodziny – ja dostawałem bezkofeinową, ale i tak czułem się jak jeden z dorosłych. Pierwsza karmelowa kawa zawsze jest tego dnia, gdy spadnie pierwszy śnieg. Rodzice zawsze mi powtarzali, że wszystko z karmelem smakuje i pachnie lepiej. Kojarzy mi się z domem.

 Lily widziała w oczach Jamesa, że jest gdzieś daleko. Jest gdzieś w posiadłości Potterów- czyli Merlin jeden wie, gdzie – z gorącym kubkiem i panią Potter. Za oknem jest pierwszy śnieg, a dom pachnie słodko i bezpiecznie. Na jego kolanach siedział kot - wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubi koty. 

-Zanim dostałam list z Hogwartu byłam z moją siostrą bardzo blisko. Jest ode mnie starsza, więc kiedy rodzice szli do pracy ona się mną opiekowała - jadłyśmy czekoladę, Tunia robiła nam zieloną herbatę i oglądałyśmy kreskówki. 

Nigdy tego nikomu nie powiedziała. Oczywiście, Dorcas i Margot wiedziały, że Lily uwielbia zieloną herbatę, lecz nigdy nie pytały dlaczego, więc nigdy nie wyjaśniła. 

-Wolisz koty czy psy? - spytała podchodząc do okna i również opierając się o parapet.

-Koty, ale z jednym wyjątkiem.

-Masz psa? - spytała zdziwiona.

Okazało się, że James uznał to za niezwykle zabawne. Jego śmiech poniósł się po pustym korytarzu, a Lily- zupełnie bez powodu- szeroko się uśmiechnęła. 

-Nie, nie do końca. Poniekąd. To straszny dupek, ale nic nie poradzę. Oprócz niego – koty. U siebie w domu też mam jednego, nazywa się Han Solo, ale moja mama woli się do niego zwracać ''słońce mojego życia''. Czasem mam wrażenie, że kocha go bardziej ode mnie, ale Łapa mówi, że tylko to sobie wmawiam. 

Lily zaśmiała się i poklepała Jamesa po ramieniu.

-Och, ty biedaku.. 

 I tak to trwało. Na czwartym piętrze, przy niskim parapecie i wąskim oknie – siedzieli i...rozmawiali. Lily całkiem zapomniała o swojej obawie przed tematem pogody i prędkości wiatru- poza tym była teraz całkiem pewna, że nawet gdyby i to wypłynęło, James i tak przekręciłby to w jakąś historię o tym, jak prawie zginął na miotle i podpalił pół zakazanego lasu. Ulubionym kolorem Jamesa był zielony, uwielbiał śnieg, a gdy miał pięć lat wybił sobie trzy zęby schodząc z jednego stopnia. Lily mając siedem lat złamała sobie rękę próbując dogonić wóz z lodami- za jej desperację i nadzwyczajnie długi przebyty dystans dostała za darmo cztery gałki lodów, mimo, że targowała się o więcej. Nigdy nie miała w domu zwierząt, bo Petunia jest uczulona- w przyszłości zamierza odrobić wszystkie lata, gdy odmawiano jej pupila. James uważał, że gwizdki są bez sensu i powinny zostać całkowicie wycofane z użycia, Lily nie mogła się przestać z tego śmiać. 

Było łatwo. 

Nagle jednak, gdy James zaniósł się śmiechem słysząc historię o tym, jak Petunia zmusiła Lily połknąć trzy czereśnie i ta założyła własny dziennik, w którym notowała jak szybko w jej brzuchu urośnie drzewo- Lily zamarła. Na początku nie wiedziała, dlaczego, lecz jej ciało ponownie przeszyła panika, gdy gdzieś nad sobą usłyszała szmer odsuwanych i zasuwanych krzeseł, co było ogólnokrajowym znakiem świadczącym o rychłym końcu lekcji.

-Oh nie. Nie, nie, nie nie nie nie...

-Evans? Boli cię brzuch ze śmiechu od mojej poprzedniej wspaniałej opowieści czy mamy kłopoty?

-Kłopoty- wydusiła Lily unosząc rękę do ust- duże, duże kłopoty. 

James syknął i zawiedziony spojrzał w sufit.

-Miałem nadzieję, że wybierzesz pierwszą wersję...

-James, na Merlina, przegapiliśmy eliksiry! - pisnęła dziewczyna czując, jak jej serce powoli zwalnia, by po chwili zacząć uderzać z taką mocą, że chyba cudem nie połamało jej żeber. 

-Eliksiry? - spytał z niedowierzeniem- poważnie, Lils? Martwią cię  _eliksiry_?

-Tak, James, oczywiście, że martwią mnie eliksiry! Dlaczego wyglądasz na tak zdziwionego?! Nie, lepsze pytanie: Dlaczego  _ciebie_ nie martwią eliksiry?! Co ty...przestań się śmiać, Potter! 

 James miał wrażenie, że jest to fizycznie niemożliwe. Chłopak złapał się za brzuch i zgiął się, nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi.

-Na Merllina, Evans...nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać, wiesz?

-Cóż, cieszę się, że stanowię nieustanne źródło rozrywki- syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby- ale to nie ty zostaniesz zamordowany prze Slughorna na oczach całej szkoły! Dla ciebie to norma, JA nie opuszczam zajęć! Po prostu nie!

Może to ton jej głosu (z nutką desperacji i załamania nerwowego), może jej wyraz twarzy a może wszystko razem, ale James w końcu przestał się śmiać. Próbując zachować powagę wyprostował się, poprawił zjeżdżające okulary i przetarł usta tak, jakby chciał z nich zetrzeć uśmiech- bez skutku.

-Spokojnie, Evans. Po prostu zaraz tam wejdziemy, powiesz, że jako prefekt wymierzałaś sprawiedliwość a ja dzielnie stałem u twojego boku.

-Poważnie, Potter? Dzielnie stałeś u mojego boku?

-W porządku, powiesz, że coś wysadziłem i straciłaś poczucie czasu- wiązanka leciała tak dobrze, jak nigdy. Swoją drogą, ładne poszerzenie słownika, Evans.

Lily przez chwilę się wierciła, drapała po dłoniach, ciągała za włosy i ignorowała nadal rozbawionego Jamesa- i uznała, że ma rację. Mogło tak być, prawda? Mogła go znaleźć w drodze na eliksiry, gdy wychodząc z łazienki zobaczyła, że próbował wysadzić jakąś bogu winną zbroję albo domalować wąsy dla Grubej Damy. 

-W porządku. Dobra, okej, zrobimy tak, ale na Merlina, przestań wyglądać na tak zadowolonego z siebie! Ludzie, którzy właśnie dostali godzinny opieprz tak nie wyglądają!

-Zawsze tak wyglądam, Evans. Poza tym- lubię dostawać od ciebie opieprz – Lily zdążyła zarejestrować, że mrugnął do niej i szeroko się uśmiechnął, gdy już po chwili schodził po schodach prowadzących spiralą do lochów. 

-Chryste, Evans, szybciej! Musimy zdążyć na  _eliksiry!_  Przynajmniej jedno z nas jest odpowiedzialne...-ostatnią część zdania raczej zamruczał niż wykrzyczał, ale i tak słyszała w jego głosie uśmiech. Powoli się do tego przyzwyczajała. 

***

_(How_ _deep_ _is_ _your_ _love)_

-Profesorze Slughorn, tak strasznie przepraszam...

-Próbowałem wysadzić zbroję.

-...Obiecuję, że wszystko nadrobię! Przerobię materiały pozalekcyjne, uwarzę każdy eliksir, który dzisiaj był opracowywany...

-To ta zbroja na szóstym piętrze, z tym głupim kaskiem. 

-...James, to jest  _hełm_...Zrobię wszystkie potrzebne notatki, napiszę panu wypracowanie...

-Racja, hełm. Chciałem tam wsadzić fajerwerki i zrobić to tak, żeby wystrzeliła tylko jego głowa i latała po korytarzu.

-James, mówiłam ci, że to zły pom... że to złe, uh, postanowienie.

-Postanowienie? - Profesor Slughorn po raz pierwszy raz się odezwał, odkąd tylko Lily i James wparowali już do niemal pustej klasy. Jego starcze oczy z pobłażaniem i czułością patrzyły na Lily, na Jamesa - radośnie i nieco podejrzliwie. Cóż, nie można było go winić.

-Postanowienie? - powtórzył rozbawiony James zarabiając pod ławką kopniaka od Lily- Uh..Ah, tak, postanowienie. Raczej zakład. 

-Nadal nie rozumiem...- powiedział powoli Slughorn drapiąc się po głowie. 

-Założyłem się, że wysadzę więcej zbroi w zamku w przeciągu tygodnia od mojego kolegi- powiedział James bez zająknięcia, czy chociażby mrugnięcia. Lily poczuła, że gdy zdanie opuściło usta chłopaka ten wyimaginowany pomysł troszkę za bardzo mu się spodobał. Slughorn chyba uznał, że nie musi tego komentować, bo tylko wytrzeszczył oczy i przeniósł spojrzenie na Lily.

-Panno Evans, powiedziałem pani już pięć minut temu, że jedyne, co musi pani zrobić, to nadrobić materiał z tej lekcji- wierzę, że starała się pani powstrzymać pana Pottera, natomiast frekwencję masz nieskazitelną- zresztą tak, jak i oceny.

-Ale profesorze, ja naprawdę....

Slughorn uniósł spokojnie dłoń i powoli potrząsnął głową, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem.

-Naprawdę, panno Evans, Jest pani wolna.

-A co ze mną? - spytał James unosząc wysoko dłoń. Slughorn jedynie na niego przelotnie spojrzał i machnął ręką.

-Pan Potter...może pan teraz po prostu wyjść i postarać się wysadzać mniej kociołków. I zbroi. 

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać. Gdy James usłyszał słowo ''wyjść'' zerwał się z krzesła i pociągnął za sobą Lily. Będąc już jedną nogą na korytarzu obrócił głowę i krzyknął:

-Niczego nie obiecuję!  

James przeskakiwał stopnie, przebiegał przez korytarze – momentami przez takie, których Lily nie rozpoznawała - i nieco zdyszany zatrzymał się dopiero w niewielkim przedsionku.

Lily, nadal otępiała od szoku, że zdziwieniem zauważyła, że w suficie jest klapa- musieli być tuż pod salą od wróżbiarstwa, czyli jej następnych zajęć. 

-Mówiłem ci, że się uda, i tak jak obiecałem zdążysz na wróżbiarstwo - nie mówię, że nie widzę w tym sensu, ale...nie, po prostu nie widzę w tym sensu, ale to twój wybór. Krok po kroczku, prawda?

 W tym momencie Lily się otrząsnęła. 

-Co powiedziałeś?

-Że to kompletnie bez sensu, ale nie będę dyskutować, chociaż jak myślę o tej okropnej babie chce mi się rzygać. Raz się na mnie uwzięła i przez tydzień przepowiadała mi rychłą śmierć- pod koniec tygodnia już szczerze na to czekałem, bo jeszcze jeden dramatyczny rzut tą magiczną kulą...

-Nie, to później.

-Dobra, to ja rzucałem tą kulą- ale tylko dlatego, że Syriusz ustawił filiżanki tak, żeby sprowokować mnie do kręgli. Potem wszystko posprzątałem. Zaraz...o co pytałaś? 

Lily spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

-Masz problemy ze skupieniem się na jednej rzeczy, Potter. To wiele tłumaczy.

James zbył to machnięciem ręki. 

-Gadasz jak mój lekarz. I mama. I tata. Nie ważne, o coś mnie chyba pytałaś.

Lily wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Nie wierzę, że to mówię- zaczęła naśladując Dorcas- ale James, jesteś geniuszem.

-Tak, ludzie często mi to mówią.

-Że jesteś geniuszem?

-Nie, że jestem James. 

Miał tak poważny wyraz twarz, że Lily mogła się jedynie szeroko uśmiechnąć. Poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i z westchnieniem ruszyła ku małej grupce, która już się zaczęła zbierać tuż pod klapą. 

-Do zobaczenia, James.

Chciała to rzucić niby od niechcenia. Chciała się nawet nie odwracać, tylko powiedzieć to zdecydowanie i wesoło, przerzucić włosy przez ramię i iść pewnie przed siebie. Oczywiste jest więc, że nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku, odwróciła się i spojrzała na opartego o ścianę Jamesa. Jej głos był miękki i cichy, tak cichy, że bała się, że jej nie usłyszał. On jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko, wsadził dłonie w kieszenie i nieco przekrzywił głowę. 

-Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, Lils.

I już go nie było. 

***

_(How_ _deep_ _is_ _your_ _love)_

-Gdzie ty, do jasnej cholery, byłaś?! 

-Lepszym pytaniem jest gdzie była Jenny i Sissy, kiedy Alex flirtował z Sammy.

-Nie próbuj mnie rozproszyć interesującymi plotkami które wyciągnę od ciebie później, Evans- syknęła Dorcas oskarżycielsko celując w przyjaciółkę filiżanką herbaty – nie wywiniesz się z tego. Jedynym wyjściem stąd jest klapa na dół którą teraz zajmuje wielki tyłek tego kretyna Sama albo małe okienko- z całym szacunkiem, ale się w nie nie zmieścisz. Może Margot by się zmieściła, gdyby nie zjadła tylu wafli. 

-Dory, ja tu nadal jestem.

-Gadaj, Evans - powiedziała groźnie Dorcas  zniżając głos do szeptu gdy profesor Rulllet zaczęła krążyć niebezpiecznie blisko ich stolika. 

Nim jednak Lily zdążyła wydukać chociażby słowo poczuła na swoim ramieniu zimną, przerażająco chudą dłoń. 

-Co ustaliłyście, kochaniutkie? 

Profesor Rullet, jak się okazało, w ekspresowo szybkim czasie zawężała swoje obchody i zbliżyła się do stolika dziewcząt. Popularna opinia głosiła, że kobieta była o jeden posiłek do przemiany w szkielet.

-Cóż- powiedziała Lily wyrywając filiżankę Dorcas i nie zważając na to, że nadal jest w niej trochę herbaty – w twojej widzę, że czeka cię przykry dzień. Niestety, ale zostaniesz zamordowana przez bliską osobą za wścibskość. 

Nim profesor Rullet zdążyła się zastanowić nad tą głęboką analizą filiżanka Lily znalazła się w dłoniach Dorcas.

-Niestety, ale w twojej widzę również martwą przyszłość - wygląda na to, że zostaniesz bardzo dotkliwie pobita i okrutnie okaleczona za posiadanie niepotrzebnych sekretów. 

-Kochaniutkie, wydaje mi się, że błędnie odczytałyście wzajemną przyszłość...

-Oh nie, pani profesor- powiedziała Margot, która zapadła się w fotel i zmęczona obserwowała zaciekły pojedynek spojrzeń rozgrywający się przed nią - one nigdy nie były tak blisko prawidłowego odczytania przyszłości jak teraz. 

***

_(_ _You're_ _just_ _too_ _good_ _to be_ _true_ _)_

-Proszę, czy możecie się w końcu pogodzić? - jęknął Peter i schował twarz w dłoniach. Remus z uprzejmym uśmiechem zerknął na niego znad podręcznika do transmutacji.

-Peter, nie jesteśmy pokłóceni.

-Nie jesteście? - spytał James opadając na siedzenie obok Syriusza, który uparcie wpatrywał się w wypełniony jedzeniem talerz. Nie odezwał się słowem. 

-Nie jesteśmy - powtórzył Remus z tym samym uśmiechem - właściwie, to gdy zniknąłeś miałem niesamowicie spokojne lekcje, uwierzysz?

Coś w jego tonie i tym uśmiechu zaniepokoiło Jamesa.  Chłopak zwrócił się do Syriusza i lekko szturchnął go w ramię. 

-Łapa? Wszystko w porządku?

Syriusz prychnął i nadal wpatrywał się w smażone kiełbaski.

-Powiedz Lunatykowi, że mamy ciche dni. 

-Lunatyk, Łapa kazał ci przekazać, że macie ciche dni.

-I powinien być zrozpaczony.

-I powinieneś być zrozpaczony. 

Nagle Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko i upił łyk kawy.

-Wiem o tym, Rogaczu. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie dlaczego moje lekcje były takie spokojne – Syriusz postanowił się obrazić jak dziecko i nie powiedzieć o co.

-Nie powiem, bo doskonale o tym wiesz! - fuknął Black w końcu podnosząc wzrok i celując w przyjaciela widelcem. 

-Łapo, ustaliliśmy, że nie możemy już celować w siebie ostrymi przedmiotami- powiedział James głosem surowego rodzica. Syriusz z łoskotem odłożył widelec i jęknął głośno.

-Jakby tego ci było mało, to jeszcze zepsułeś nasze ciche dni! Gratulacje, Remus, teraz musimy ze sobą rozmawiać!  

-Niechcący! - jęknął przerażony Remus, nie było śladu po jego rozluźnionym uśmiechu - możemy to zignorować, cofnąć! Nic nie powiedziałem, ty się nadal do mnie nie odzywasz przez kilka godzin a ja mam spokojny obiad!

-Doskonale wiesz, że to tak nie działa! Właśnie rozmawiamy! - prychnął oskarżycielsko Syriusz. Remus, pokonany, jęknął cicho i, idąc za przykładem Petera, schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Dzięki, Rogacz- wymamrotał przez palce. 

 -Niby w jaki sposób to jest moja wina?!

-Zmusiłeś nas do rozmowy! 

-Odwal się Łapa, nawet nie próbowałem! 

-Oh dzięki Merlinowi - westchnął Peter i z ulgą nałożył sobie kilka kotletów- harmonia została przywrócona. 

Remus podniósł lekko głową i nabił na widelec ziemniaka.

-Do dupy ta harmonia. 

-Nie, Lunatyku - powiedział szczęśliwy Peter zarzucając rękę na jego ramię - to  _my_ jesteśmy do dupy.

James postanowił zignorować radosne wyznanie przyjaciela i rozparł się na siedzeniu z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

-Nie jesteście ciekawi, gdzie na tyle zniknąłem? 

-Nie, nie za bardzo. 

-Odwal się Remus, nie ciebie pytałem. Więc? 

-Jestem ciekawy - zaczął Syriusz zabierając z talerza pokonanego Lupina udko kurczaka – dlaczego mnie ze sobą nie zabrałeś. Przez całe eliksiry musiałem dawać do zrozumienia dla Lunatyka że jestem na niego śmiertelnie obrażony i już nigdy więcej się nie odezwę a Peter żeby rozluźnić atmosferę eksplodował kociołek. 

Peter natychmiast pobladł i głośno przełknął surówkę.

-Tak, dlatego to zrobiłem. Żeby rozluźnić atmosferę. 

-Jesteście bezużyteczni - jęknął James.

-Nie martw się Jamie, z jakiegoś powodu jestem pewny, że to ma związek z Evans, więc będziesz się nad tym użalać i rozczulać później w dormitorium. Oszczędźmy tego widoku innym - powiedział ugodowo Remus.

-Zgoda, ale póki do tego dojdzie....co się, do cholery, stało z Wielką Salą? 

Było to zdumiewające, że dopiero teraz James zwrócił na to uwagę. Wielka sala, tak jak zwykle, tonęła w miękkim blasku świec. Mimo obiadowej pory niebo było ciemne i burzowe sprawiając wrażenie, że jest już wieczór. Jednak nie to przyciągało uwagę - uwagę przyciągały srebrne i złote łańcuszki zwieszające ze ścian, w których światło załamywało się tworząc przepiękne przebłyski i cienie. Udekorowane był nawet stoły, na których w zależności od domu zostały zawieszone delikatne wstęgi w odpowiednich kolorach. Lily, która właśnie wkroczyła do środka, wytrzeszczyła oczy i obróciła się tak szybko, że jej grube włosy z plaskiem wylądowały na twarzy Margot.

-Chryste, Evans, możesz przestań to robić?! 

-Co tu się stało? - spytała cichutko zadzierając głowę do góry i wyłapując wszelkie małe elementy i kryształki przyczepione do świeczek. W bajeczny sposób odbijały światło, które miękko padało na twarze niektórych uczniów podkreślając ich kości policzkowe i błyszczące oczy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wszyscy zostali skąpani w anielskim pyle. 

-Czuję, że się niedługo dowiemy – powiedziała Docas i nieco poruszona ruszyła ku stołowi. Lily szybko do niej dołączyła czując, jak w jej brzuchu tworzy się uczucie podekscytowania i napięcia. Przypominało balon, który powoli się powiększał napierając na jej płuca i serce. 

Okazało się, że nie musiały długo czekać. 

Dumbledore, cicho jak zawsze, odsunął krzesło, uniósł głowę i obrzucił uczniów rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły za okularów ułożonych na długim i krzywym nosie, a broda dyrektora była nonszalancko przerzucona przez jego ramię. Lily ze zdziwieniem i rozbawieniem zauważyła, że nawet w niej są wetknięte malutkie kryształki. Mężczyzna złożył spokojnie dłonie w małą piramidkę, cicho chrząknął i obserwował, jak tysiące ciekawskich par oczu zwracają się w jego kierunku. 

-Dzień dobry, moi drodzy uczniowie - rozpoczął miękko i radośnie - mam szczerą nadzieję, że początek tego roku szkolnego jest dla was spokojny i udany – Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała w jego głosie rozbawienie, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy to powiedział - Jednak zgaduję, że wszyscy chcemy szybko przejść do sedna, wyjaśnić te nagłe ogłoszenie i powrócić do jedzenia.

Napięcie w Wielkiej Sali rosło z każdym kolejnym słowem mężczyzny, nawet nauczyciele wydawali się być spięci i nieco poruszeni. 

-Hogwart jest szkołą starą, z pewnymi tradycjami które mimo upływu wieków nie zostały zapomniane czy zaniedbane. Wyjątkiem jest ta jedna, o której właśnie mowa i która jak mam nadzieję znacznie zmieni nasze relacje oraz wpuści nieco światła do naszych smutnych serc - powiedział nieco mniej radośnie, a iskra w jego oku zblakła - Nie mogę was okłamywać. Zaczynają się czasy ciężkie i męczące, pełne napięcia i wyrzeczeń. Lekarstwem na to, na ciągły smutek, na stratę i niepewność, jesteście wy. Jest wasza miłość, lojalność i empatia. To gotowość do walki i do pocałunku, to śmiech, który niesie się po korytarzach i rozgrzewa nawet te najbardziej zmęczone i stare serca. To radość i miłość. 

W Wielkiej sali zapadła całkowita cisza. Mogło się mieć wrażenie, że każdy wstrzymał oddech, nikt nie mrugnął, nie poruszył nawet palcem- wszyscy byli wpatrzeni w Dumbledore'a, który na chwilę zamilkł i omiótł wszystkich wzrokiem. 

-Zapomniana tradycja, o której mówiłem - podjął przemowę- pochodzi z czasów, gdy założyciele Hogwartu starali się nawiązywać kontakt ze światem czarodziei, starali się tworzyć więzi i rozszerzać je na tak wielką skalę, na jaką tylko mogli. Miała ona na celu poznanie i odczuwanie nieposkromionej, dziecinnej i prostej radości - w powietrzu było wyczuwalne, że dyrektor dochodzi do sedna. Lily czuła, jak balon napięcia niebezpiecznie zgniata jej żebra i płuca, i nie z podekscytowania – z przerażenia. Ponieważ słuchając o założycielach, o radości i poznaniu przypomniała sobie jeden z pierwszych rozdziałów  _Historii_ _Hogwartu_. Domyślała się i patrząc na uniesione ręce Dumbledore'a, na jego wesołe oczy nie była zadowolona- była przerażona. 

-Mowa, moi drodzy – o zapomnianym i zaniedbanym szkolnym balu. 


	8. Skutki gry i alkoholu, cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim!   
>  Jak już sam tytuł mówi: kolejny rozdział podzielony na części! Nie za bardzo wiem, co mogę wam powiedzieć o tym rozdziale oprócz tego, że jest dla mnie trudny. Trudny do napisania i do przekazania pewnych momentów i uczuć, ale staram się. O tyle, o ile w pierwszej części pojawią się pewne wyjaśnienia, o tyle druga będzie dla mnie najcięższa - ale (mam nadzieję) że da kilka powodów do radości fanów pewnej pary! Tradycyjnie przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, ale jak zwykle chcę rozdział wrzucić tak szybko jak tylko mogę.  
> Przy tym rozdziale wasza opinia jest dla mnie najważniejsza - nie macie pojęcia, jak się stresuję! Nie wiem, jak to odbierzecie, ale całym sercem liczę, że dacie mi znać xx   
> Eviod - zapewne masz już dość moich ciągłych podziękowań, ale to mnie nie powstrzyma. Nie wiem, czy istnieją słowa na opisanie mojej radości gdy napisałaś, że podobają ci się relacje między dziewczynami! Od samego początku bardzo staram się na to zwracać uwagę i nie zaniedbywać wszystkich przyjaźni, a ty właśnie dałaś mi dowód na to, że moje starania jakoś widać! Za każdym razem, jak zaczynam wątpić w te opowiadanie i moje nikłe zdolności czytam twoje komentarze i przysięgam że to jest tak, jakbym dostała kopniaka w tyłek i łapię się na tym, że chwytam za cokolwiek na czym mogę pisać i zaczynam bazgrać. Dziękuję. Naprawdę. x

_''-Trzeba żyć, kochani - powiedział Dziewiątka - Trzeba żyć i cieszyć się, i płakać, i przeklinać, i diabli jeszcze wiedzą co robić, ale nie wolno wspominać.''_

_-Marek Hłasko_

_(_ _That's_ _just_ _how_ _it_ _goes_ _)_

 Nim nadszedł rok 1971 a dokładniej pewien ciepły, letni wieczór Lily uwielbiała przesiadywać w gabinecie swojego ojca. Żaluzje zazwyczaj były nieco zasunięte, wpuszczały delikatne promienie słońca które kolorowały pokój na żółto i pomarańczowo. Lily pamiętała, jak kurz unosił się w powietrzu, gdy ta delikatnie przesuwała małym paluszkiem po grzbietach grubych woluminów ustawionych niechlujnie na półkach. Wyglądał jak malutkie galaktyki, które tańczyły w słońcu, skakały i w końcu osiadały gdzieś na szczycie szafy. Pamiętała gruby dywan, który zawsze tłumił jej kroki i dzięki temu mogła straszyć ojca, który w skupieniu czytał najróżniejsze artykuły, badania i prace. Pamiętała swój śmiech, kiedy jego oczy ukryte zza grubymi jak denka szkłami rozwierały się w zaskoczeniu a tuż potem niemal zamykały się z radości. Pamiętała to wszystko. 

 Nic więc dziwnego, że podczas długich godzin spędzonych w gabinecie próbowała studiować z takim zapałem jak ojciec najróżniejsze kart i książki. Nigdy nie rozumiała ani słowa, lecz teraz, siedząc w Wielkiej Sali pośród tysiąca okrzyków radości i podekscytowania, do głowy przyszło jej pewne nazwisko. 

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. Była to mugolska lekarka, na której temat Steve Evans pisał pracę. Gdy te były już skończone i gotowe do druku mężczyzna często czytał je na głos, a Lily jak zaklęta siedziała w starym fotelu w rogu pokoju i słuchała. A teraz, kilka lat później, niemal słyszała miękki głos swojego ojca i czuła zapach starych książek. 

_...wyodrębniła ona pięć etapów psychologicznych, które stawały się wędrówką pacjenta na wieść o nieuleczalnej chorobie lub świadomości bliskiej śmierci. Oczywiście, w tym momencie nie do końca poprawnie stosujemy je również w odniesieniu do innych stanów, wiadomości czy przeżyć..._

 Lily miała wrażenie, że się dusi. Była wręcz o tym przekonana. Płuca uparcie odmawiały współpracy, serce biło jej tak mocno, że mogło równie dobrze rozerwać jej klatkę piersiową na strzępy. Czuła się jak mały ptak uwięziony w klatce, rzucający się na wszystkie strony, odbijający się od prętów, łamiący skrzydła...

... _Pierwszym etapem jest zaprzeczenie. Pacjent lub jego otoczenie nie przyjmuje do świadomości druzgocących_ _informacji, mimo_ _że podświadomie wie o ich autentyczności._

 _-_...Lily? Lily, na Merlina, słyszałaś to?! Co Dumbledore powiedział? Jestem pewna, że się przesłyszałam, to nie może być praw... _Dorcas_ _,_ przestań mnie szturchać!

 W rzeczy samej to nie mogła być prawda. To się nie działo, to po prostu jeden z tych kompletnie niewytłumaczalnych snów które zachodzą mgłą tuż po obudzeniu się, a kilka godzin potem już nie istnieją. Dumbledore już za chwilkę wyskoczy na środek sali, razem z Blackiem zacznie tańczyć twista w rytm ''let's twist again'' a Margot wyciągnie marakasy. Ponieważ tak właśnie zazwyczaj wyglądały sny Lily, a to z pewnością był jeden z nich. Jednak Dumbledore nie wyglądał, jakby chciał podwinąć swoje szaty i wywijać na stole Huffelpuffu. Jedynie uśmiechał się spokojnie a jego oczy błyszczały szczęśliwie zza okularów.

-Rozumiem, że są to fascynujące wieści - zaczął rozbawiony – lecz musimy jeszcze chwilkę wstrzymać się z radością, rozbijaniem talerzy i dyskusjami, w porządku? - nikt nie wyglądał, jakby całkowicie zamierzał zastosować się do tej prośby, lecz hałas nieco przycichł a wszyscy ponownie skupili wzrok na dyrektorze nie wierząc, że może być coś jeszcze. W każdym Lily nie wierzyła, że może być coś, co jeszcze bardziej ją dobije. W tym momencie czuła się, jakby tłuczek rąbnął ją prosto w głowę. 

-Jak już wspomniałem, szkolny bal był przejawem radości, miłości oraz bliskości między czarodziejami rozrzuconymi po całym świecie. W czasach które nadeszły bliskość jest ważniejsza niż kiedykolwiek...

Lily mogła przysiąc, że gdzieś z tyłu słyszała bardzo niestosowny żart Syriusza o bliskości i Remusa krztuszącego się sokiem dyniowym, ale w tej chwili nie mogło jej to mniej obchodzić. Jej serce waliło coraz głośniej i szybciej a oddech był płytki, niemal zanikający. 

-...mam więc nadzieję, że przywitacie naszych gości z jak największą dozą dobrych manier i serdeczności. 

-...gości? 

Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, Margot kręciła się w miejscu świdrując wzrokiem dyrektora, natomiast Lily nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr. 

... _Drugim etapem jest_ _powszechnie_ _znany gniew. Całym_ _sobą_ _sprzeciwiamy się zaistniałej sytuacji, lecz w odróżnieniu od zaprzeczenia gniew przychodzi wraz ze zrozumieniem. Otrzymane wiadomości w końcu zalegają w naszej głowie jak błoto, przyćmiewają zdrowy rozsądek...._

 _-_ To. Nie. Jest. Możliwe - wysyczała Lily niemal wypluwając słowa. 

-No właśnie! Takie nagłe urywanie kiedy nareszcie robi się ciekawie powinno być karalne. Jacy znowu goście? Chryste, ostatnim gościem był Filch i nie wiem czy to się właściwie liczy, bo był gościem w naszym pokoju wspólnym, kiedy huncwoci prawie wysadzili kominek... 

-Dorcas, chyba nie o to chodziło Lily - powiedziała Margot z niepokojem spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. Lily z koloru białego bardzo szybko przeszła na czerwony, co w całkiem zabawny sposób zgrywało się z jej włosami. Dorcas jednak nie powiedziała tego na głos postanawiając zatrzymać to na okazję, kiedy w pobliżu przyjaciółki nie będzie takich przedmiotów jak widelce i noże.  

Cios tłuczkiem w twarz i trzonek miotły wbity w brzuch. 

-Lily - zaczęła spokojnie Margot – nie świruj, dobrze? Wiemy, co sądzisz o balach....

-Ja nie sądzę  _nic_ o balach- powiedziała cicho Lily czując, że jeśli podniesie głos choćby o ton zacznie krzyczeć - są dla mnie kompletnie neutralne. Całkowicie. Nie mogłabym mieć ich bardziej w d...

-Mowa, oczywiście - podjął Dumbledore zagłuszając ostatnie słowo Lily – o Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, dwóch wspaniałych Akademikach które będziemy mieli zaszczyt gościć już za tydzień. Musimy utrzymać dobre stosunki. Musimy trzymać się razem, musimy wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiara jest początkiem i końcem, mam nadzieję, że to rozumiecie. Że będziecie o tym pamiętać choćby nie wiem co. Liczę na was i na wasze serca.

W sali po raz kolejny zapadła całkowita cisza. Każdy czekał na kolejne słowo, gest lub mrugnięcie, lecz przez kilka sekund nic się nie wydarzyło.

-A teraz, wcinajcie! 

-Och, ten staruszek wie, jak zakończyć mowę - powiedziała Dorcas z szerokim uśmiechem - to jest genialne! Absolutnie i całkowicie  _genialne,_ Durmstrang i Baeuxbatons od lat są w ścisłej czołówce najlepszych szkół, a do tego bal! Na merlina, nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę Lulę duszącą się swoimi wypchanymi cyckami. 

-Drużyna quidditcha z Durmstrangu uchodzi za jedną z lepszych amatorskich, myślicie, że z nami zagrają? - oczy Margot zaświeciły się jak lampki świąteczne. 

-Myślę, że Lily zaraz zwymiotuje - powiedziała Dorcas patrząc badawczo na przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna siedziała prosto, w drobnych dłoniach kurczowo zaciskała widelec a jej wzrok utkwiony był w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Dumbledore. Gdy nareszcie się odezwała jej głos był zachrypiały.

-Nie zwymiotuję, Dory. Czuję się świetnie - pisnęła a dłoń, w której trzymała sztućce zatrzęsła się lekko. 

-Lily, bez urazy, ale wyglądasz jakbyś zwiała ze świętego Munga i miała wymordować każdego w tej sali, w tym siebie. 

Lily obróciła się i przykleiła na twarz szeroki uśmiech. Dorcas wytrzeszczyła oczy i wyglądała jakby oglądała scenę z horroru.

-To przerażające Evans, skończ z tym.

-Lily, skarbie, doskonale wiemy, że masz pewną...traumę - zaczęła miękko Margot – ale postaraj się myśleć racjonalnie. To nic wielkiego, dobra? Jestem pewna, że to po prostu pretekst, żeby ściągnąć tutaj dyrekcję tych innych szkół, Dumbledore musi mieć jakieś ważne sprawy do omówienia...

-Pretekst, dobra. Nic wielkiego - powtórzyła Lily potakując szybko głową. 

-Kochane! Słyszałyście wiadomości? Czyż to nie piękne? 

Syriusz Black pojawił się jakby znikąd. Chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem wskoczył na miejsce – lub raczej jego brak- między Dorcas i Lily spychając je na boki. 

-Tak, cudowne - wysyczała Evans. Black rozpychając się uderzył łokciem w jej żebra i poczuła, jak znowu traci opanowanie. 

-Co jest, ruda? Nie mów, że nie podobają ci się wielkie, wystawne bale z masą gównianych ludzi, których albo nie lubisz albo nie znasz? - powiedział Syriusz gwałtownie zbliżając swoją twarz do Lily. Dziewczyna z grymasem odsunęła go ręką i powoli pokręciła głową.

-Może będzie trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale nie, nie lubię. Złe wspomnienia. 

Syriusz zamyślony pokiwał głową.

-Zły dotyk boli całe życie, całkowicie rozumiem.

-Nie o to chodzi ty kretynie. 

-Wszystko w porządku, Lils? 

-Och świetnie, jest was więcej- burknęła Dorcas z ponurą miną przysuwając do siebie talerz i strzelając Syriusza po ręce, gdy ten próbował zabrać jej kawałek tarty. Lily zgromiła wzrokiem Jamesa, który jak duch pojawił się w towarzystwie Remusa i Petera. 

-Potter, czy ja mam na czole wypisane ''proszę, podejdź i porozmawiaj, tak bardzo się ucieszę''? - burknęła agresywnie chwytając sok dyniowy. James zastanowił się i nagle przysunął się tak blisko Lily, że jego nos niemal stykał się z jej. 

-Widzę tutaj tylko ''Cześć, jestem Lily i chcę was wszystkich zamordować, poza tym jestem naprawdę uroczą osobą''

-I jeśli się nie odsuniesz to będziesz pierwszą ofiarą- syknęła mrużąc oczy. Jej gniew w tym momencie przyćmiewał fakt, że zamarła w momencie, gdy chłopak się przysunął, że w jego oczach dojrzała malutkie cętki, że jego krawat znowu był niechlujnie zawiązany a oddech pachniał miętą i czekoladą. Zdecydowanie była zbyt wściekła, żeby to wszystko zauważyć.

Cholera. 

James nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko i delikatniej niż jego przyjaciel wślizgnął się na siedzenie obok Lily. 

-Więc?

-Więc co?- burknęła dziewczyna mając świadomość, że przypomina teraz pięciolatkę, ale uznała, że ma do tego całkowite prawo. Nieco wydęła wargi i spojrzała ponuro na Blacka. 

-Czy wszystko w porządku - kontynuował James opierając podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. 

-Co tobie do tego? 

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i spojrzał krzywo na dziewczynę. 

-Myślałem, że już to przerobiliśmy, Lils. Kredyt zaufania, przyjaciele na zawsze, darmowe lody za sprint? 

-Nie wspomniałam nic o przyjaciołach na zawsze, Potter - powiedziała ignorując Syriusza, który ukradkiem strzelał w Remusa kawałkami ciastka. 

-Jestem prawie pewny, że wspomniałaś. 

-Jestem prawie pewna, że masz halucynacje i zwidy. Może powinieneś odwiedzić panią Pomfrey? Na pewno się ucieszy. 

-Och, Poppy mnie kocha, ale mamy teraz ciche dni. Ostatnio nam się nie układa - powiedział ponuro. 

-To straszne, Potter. Przecież jesteście najlepszą parą w Hogwarcie - powiedziała Lily unosząc jedną braw. 

-Poppy nadal mi nie wybaczyła tej wpadki z zeszłego roku, to pamiętliwa kobieta - westchnął i przywołał na twarz minę ofiary.

-Może nie powinieneś przynosić jej mandragor w doniczkach i paraliżować połowę skrzydła szpitalnego? Kobiety zazwyczaj wolą coś klasycznego, jak róże. 

-Ile razy mogę powtarzać, że nie wiedziałam co jest w tych doniczkach? - burknął James i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze – to Syriusz mi je dał i powiedział, że mają wyjątkową urodę. 

-To Peter wymyślił - wtrącił Syriusz. 

-Wcale nie! Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym zabrał je ze szklarni! 

-Nie tłumacz się już Peter, wszyscy ci wybaczyliśmy - powiedział pocieszająco Syriusz i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Remus skrzywił się i pokręcił głową.

-Ja nie wybaczyłem, głowa bolała mnie przez trzy dni. 

Lily przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Czuła, że nie ma już siły na gniew. W tym momencie był całkowicie bezsensowny, a kolejne wybuchy jedynie ją coraz bardziej męczyły. W jej zamglonych wspomnieniach znów pojawił się ojciec, jednak za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kolejnego etapu. 

-Jeśli to cię pocieszy Lily, to ten bal nie może skończyć się gorzej niż ostatnie wesele kuzynki Syriusza - powiedział Remus nadal ignorując pociski Blacka. Lily zdziwiona spojrzała na Lupina, który w końcu wyrwał łyżkę dla Syriusza.

-Wyrzucili nas wszystkich ze ślubu a Syriusz przestał dostawać od nich kartki świąteczne- powiedział ponuro. Ciekawość pokonała Lily.

-To nieco przerażające, ale nie jestem nawet zdziwiona. Chcę to usłyszeć. 

-Wyglądałem lepiej od panny młodej i to było trochę żenujące. I niezręczne - powiedział Syriusz i wzruszył ramionami. 

-Mój taniec był lepszy od tego pośmiewiska które wystawiła młoda para i zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie- westchnął James. Remus jedynie pokręcił ponuro głową.

-Syriusz się upił i popłakał się na widok księdza, a swoją przemowę zaczął od ''ty parszywa szmato, widziałem, jak kelner zaglądał ci pod sukienkę a ty mu do rozporka''. Wtedy James zaczął się wydzierać, że nie zasługują na prawdziwą miłość i wpadł w tort. 

-REMUS! - James i Syriusz z oburzeniem wpatrywali się w przyjaciela, który wzruszył ramionami.

-Przez was durnie dostałem w pysk od matki pana młodego.

-Obroniliśmy cię! - zaprotestował gwałtownie James. 

-Wybełkotałeś ''to za Luniaczka i wasze brzydkie mordy'' i próbowałeś rzucić się na starą kobietę, James. Widzicie, właśnie  _dlatego_ ludzie nas nigdzie nie zapraszają- westchnął ciężko Remus.

Lily po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszła do sali szczerze się uśmiechnęła i parsknęła śmiechem. 

-Teraz twoja kolej, Evans. Dlaczego nienawidzisz przyjęć? - spytał Syriusz rzucając Remusowi ostatnie oburzone spojrzenie. Lily natychmiast przestała się śmiać.

-Nie nienawidzę  _przyjęć_ Black i jedz dalej swojego kurczaka. 

-Daj spokój, Evans, nie może być tak źle. 

-Black, spytaj Jamesa co jest napisane na moim czole i się zastosuj - powiedziała dziewczyna zerkając na zegarek Remusa. Za kilka minut zaczynało się wróżbiarstwo, co oznaczało godzinę grzebania palcem w fusach żeby cokolwiek ułożyć. Lily chwyciła torbę i zerknęła na przyjaciółki, które poszły w jej ślady. Była prawie pewna, że Dorcas wstając wyrżnęła Blackowi w żebra łokciem, ale chłopak pozostał obojętny więc nie miała pewności. Przywołała na twarz niemrawy uśmiech i pomachała do gryfonów. James odprowadził ją wzrokiem aż zniknęła za rogiem i zmarszczył brwi.

-Coś jest nie tak - powiedział tylko i również sięgnął po swoją torbę. Syriusz wydobył z siebie dziwny do zdefiniowania dźwięk i spojrzał ponuro na okna sali.

-Musisz być bardziej konkretny, mamy teraz zielarstwo więc wszystko jest nie tak. 

Remus zerknął na sufit Wielkiej Sali- niebo było nadal ciemne a chmury zbierały się sprawiając, że chłopaka przeszył dreszcz. 

-Musimy się pospieszyć, Sprout nie będzie zadowolona.

-Sprout nigdy nie jest zadowolona - burknął Peter, ale powlókł się za przyjaciółmi ciągnąc swoją torbę po ziemi. 

 Okolice Hogwartu zawsze robiły wrażenie. W słoneczne dni błonia były zalane ciepłymi promieniami słońca, które delikatnie grały na wodzie tworząc przebłyski i sprawiając, że tafla wody wyglądała jakby była żywym organizmem, który bawi się i cieszy. W takie dni drzewa lekko się kołysały na ciepłym wietrze, chatka Hagrida wyglądała, jakby stała tam od zawsze i była nieodłączną częścią lasu a uczniowie szczęśliwi wylegiwali się na trawie korzystając z chwili. 

Jednak nie tylko takie dni sprawiały, że wyglądało to pięknie. Dni takie, jak dzisiaj sprawiały, że wszystko wyglądało pięknie, lecz...w inny sposób. Gęsta i biała jak mleko mgła unosiła się nad ziemią delikatnie wszystko otaczając, zamykając drzewa w ciasnym uścisku i niby długimi palcami zakrywały uczniów, którzy byli zmuszeni wyjść na zewnątrz. Jezioro wyglądało, jakby było uszyte z satyny: delikatna tafla wody nie poruszała się nawet o milimetr, a jej głębia i ciemny odcień sprawiały, że nikt się nie zbliżał. Zakazany las wyłaniał się z gęstej jak budyń mgły, a wystające gałęzie wyglądały jak chude ramiona zapraszając do siebie. Było to piękne i zarazem odrzucające. 

James zrobił pierwsze kroki mając wręcz nierealistyczne wrażenie, że jeśli zagłębi się bardziej mgła skrępuje jego ruchy. Oczywiście, nic takiego się nie stało więc ruszył dalej, w kierunku szklarni numer 7. 

-Na Merlina, jest zimno. Za zimno - burknął Remus kurcząc się i naciągając na chude dłonie rękawy za dużego swetra. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie szkolną szatę. 

-Dlaczego się nie ubierzesz cieplej? Na Merlina, Remus, ile razy ci można mówić żebyś nosił ze sobą szaty, potem jęczysz, że jesteś chory a chyba już wszyscy w tym zamku wiedzą, jaką zajebistą masz odporność. I to niby ja jestem jak dziecko, cóż, dla twojej informacji teraz to _ty_ zachowałeś się jak ''nieodpowiedzialny pięciolatek, który jest obrażony na cały świat''. Zresztą, jaki pięciolatek jest odpowiedzialny? Masz, załóż to – Syriusz wyrzucił z siebie wszystko niemal jednym tchem i wcisnął w ramiona oniemiałego Remusa swoją szatę. Chłopak niemal natychmiast potrząsnął głową i oddał część ubrania.

-Chyba zwariowałeś Łapa, zamarzniesz. 

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i niemal siłą naciągnął szatę na głowę Remusa.

-Mi nie jest zimno, bo w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ubieram się  _ciepło_.

James obserwował całe zajście z uniesionymi brwiami. Nie zatrzymał się, ale kilka razy zamrugał i zerknął na ręce Syriusza- mimo, że chłopak miał długie rękawy nadal mógł zauważyć gęsią skórkę i delikatny dreszcz. Remus z kolei trząsł się jakby wpadł do lodowatej wody, ale nadal uparcie kręcił głową.

-Nie, Syriusz, zabieraj to – jak zachorujesz jesteś prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie, a ja nie chcę być za to odpowiedzialny. 

-Na Merlina, nie zachoruję i załóż tą cholerną szatę albo przysięgam, że przylepię ją do ciebie zaklęciem. 

Remus z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy chwycił czarny materiał i przerzucił sobie przez ramiona. 

-Uważaj Lunatyk, jeszcze złapiesz pchły - zaśmiał się Peter przerzucając torbę przez ramię. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem i podrapał się za uchem udając, że strząsa pchły na Remusa, który z obrzydzeniem odskoczył na bok. James przywołał na twarz uśmiech, który jednak nie dosięgnął jego oczu. Nadal bacznie obserwował Syriusza, który dyskretnie zsunął jeszcze niżej rękawy koszuli, żeby uchronić się przed zimnem. Remus, również dyskretnie, opatulił się szatą i powoli przestał się trząść. 

Nim dotarli do szklarni niemal wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach. James powlókł się na sam koniec i wskoczył na stołek oglądając za przyjaciółmi. Mimo, że było już cieplej, Remus nadal nie zdjął szaty Syriusza. Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rozbawiony pokręcił głową. 

-Czy to tylko ja, czy może Evans zaczęła cię traktować jak człowieka? - rzucił Syriusz siadając obok Jamesa. Nie wyjął nawet podręczników, jedynie oparł się niechlujnie o siedzenie i strząsnął z twarzy zagubione kosmyki. Jego włosy były już nieco dłuższe, teraz miękko opadały na kark chłopaka. 

-Zawsze wam powtarzałem, że jeśli tylko będziecie się zachowywać jak cywilizowani ludzie, to inni też tak was będą traktować - powiedział Remus otwierając zeszyt. Syriusz zmarszczył nos i zakołysał się na krześle. 

-Szkoda, że nie wszyscy mają taką wiarę w ludzi jak ty, Luniaczku. Według mnie świat potrzebuje jakiejś nowej plagi, żeby pozbyć się tych krety...co jest, kurwa? 

James podniósł głowę słysząc, jak jego przyjaciel niemal wypluwa ostatnie słowo. Nie zajęło mu długo, nim namierzył obiekt wściekłości: to Adam, we własnej osobie, wszedł spóźniony do szklarni, podreptał do ostatniego rzędu i usiadł niemal obok Remusa uśmiechając się promiennie. Lupin nieco zdziwiony odwzajemnił uśmiech i niezręcznie machnął ręką w geście przywitania.

-Cześć, Remus - przywitał się Adam, jego głos nieco drżał. 

-Cześć Adam, co słychać? - spytał grzecznie Lupin i kopnął pod stołem Syriusza, który prychnął arogancko. Adam chyba nie spodziewał się tego pytania, bo zaczerwienił się i chyba przez kilka sekund starał się przypomnieć do czego służy aparat mowy. 

-Ja, uh..u mnie no wiesz, jest d-dobrze, wszystko super i spoko, p-pogoda jest ładna, prawda? 

Remus wytrzeszczył oczy i zerknął przez ścianę szklarni – mgła tak się nasiliła, że widać było jedynie słabe światło z niektórych okien zamku a krople deszczu powoli zamazywały widoczność. 

-Uh, tak, jest bardzo...nastrojowa. 

Adam, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem. Syriusz za to przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy i odwrócił się do Jamesa przyciskając rękę do serca.

-Jamie, wybacz moją bezpośredniość, ale już dłużej tak nie mogę - czy wyjdziesz ze mną w ten deszcz i pozwolisz, bym pokazał ci najpiękniej zgniłe kwiaty w Zakazanym lesie? 

Remus wdzięczny każdej wyższej mocy za to, że Adam tego nie usłyszał, ponownie zamachnął się pod ławką i kopnął chłopaka w piszczel. Jednak cichy syk i oburzone parsknięcie Jamesa oznaczało, że nie trafił w swój cel. 

-Chryste, Lunatyk, patrz kogo kopiesz! - syknął Jamesa.

Remus zignorował to i powrócił do swoich notatek mając nadzieję, że na tym się skończy.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że cała ta sytuacja była daleka od końca. 

-Uh, Remus, może...może mógłbyś wytłumaczyć mi jedną rzecz? -wyrzucił z siebie nagle Adam i niemal wcisnął w ramiona Lupina otwarty zeszyt. Chłopak zdziwiony zerknął na schludne notatki chłopaka. 

-Z tego co widzę, to zapisałeś wszystko dobrze - powiedział lustrując wzrokiem zapiski: były niemal idealne. Bez żadnych kleksów i zagięć, a wszelkie ćwiczenia wzorowo rozwiązane. 

James zerknął na Syriusza, który opadł na krześle i patrzył na Remusa. W jego oczach kłębiło się coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. 

-Och, ja to...ja to spisałem, nie potrafię sam tego zrobić - powiedział szybko Adam niezręcznie przekręcając się na krześle. Remus ponownie uniósł brwi, ale pokiwał głową i odnalazł w swoim zniszczonym podręczniku właściwy rozdział. 

-Tutaj masz wszystko rozpisane: wzrost, nawadnianie, właściwości - wystarczy, że kilka razy to przeczytasz, to nie jest takie trudne na jakie wygląda. Jeśli nadal nie będziesz rozumiał, to mogę ci pomóc, ale w zielarstwie to Peter jest lepszy - powiedział i wskazał na przyjaciela, który niemalże podskoczył i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. 

Adam jakby nie usłyszał ostatnich kilku słów - nie spoglądając na Petera uśmiechnął się szeroko i energicznie pokiwał głową.

-Jasne, dzięki. Na pewno będę o tym pamiętać. 

Reszta lekcji minęło w napiętej atmosferze. James, uwięziony między Remusem a Lupinem, spoglądał to na jednego to na drugiego widocznie próbując ułożyć coś w swojej głowie, natomiast Peter zasnął dwa razy i za każdym razem był brutalnie wybudzany przez profesor Sprout. Gdy wychodzili ze szklarni deszcz jedynie nabrał na sile. 

-Powinniśmy się wybrać do Hogsmeade - powiedział nagle Syriusz wpadając do zamku i otrząsając się z wody niczym mokry pies. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

-Och, stęskniłem się za drinkami Rosmerty - powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Remus z błogim wyrazem twarzy. 

-I tymi ciasteczkami...-dodał Peter niemal ociekając śliną.

-I tą ognistą whisky- zakończył James patrząc znacząco na Syriusza. Black klasną i zatarł dłonie nagle nieziemsko podekscytowany.

-Więc postanowione. Dzisiaj? 

-Dizisiaj-zgodzili się chórem. 

***

_(_ _Can_ _you_ _keep_ _a_ _secret_ _?)_

-Uh, nie cierpię wróżbiarstwa - burknęła Lily patrząc ponuro w filiżankę. Margot, niczym jastrząb, wpatrywała się w drugi koniec sali.

-Okej, droga wolna, Rullet właśnie opieprza Sama bo powiedział, że fusy mu wróżą poligamię w przyszłości. Co za kretyn. 

 Lily natychmiast wypiła resztkę herbaty i zerknęła na otwarty podręcznik: najlepiej jak mogła odwzorowała słońce zamaczając palec w fusach. Za każdym razem czuła się jakby znowu była w przedszkolu i robiła coś małego i nieznaczącego na przekór nauczycielce, ale jednak przynosiło jej to chorobliwą radość. Margot już skończyła i zamyślona spojrzała na swoje dzieło.

-Wygląda wam to na księżyc? 

-Myślałam, że to rogalik.

-Wezmę to za tak, dzięki Lily. Wyszła ci ładna piłka - dodała zaglądając do filiżanki przyjaciółki. Lily z oburzeniem chwyciła mocniej porcelanę i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknęła na spód.

-Przecież to oczywiste, że to słońce! 

-Piłka plażowa. Albo do koszykówki. 

-Dorcas, co ty o tym sądzisz? - spytała Lily podsuwając filiżankę pod nos Meadowes. Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie zamrugała i rozejrzała się dookoła.

-Uh, Lily ma rację. To, co powiedziała.

-HA!- krzyknęła Lily i wyrzuciła rękę do góry. Profesor Rulley natychmiast się odwróciła, zacmokała i rzuciła ostrzegające spojrzenie.

-Kochaniutka, o ton ciszej, zakłócasz odbieranie aury i przepływ energii.

Lily machnęła przepraszająco ręką i odwróciła się do przyjaciół.

-Przypływ-energii-gówno-prawda, miałam rację a to jest piękne słońce. 

-Och, nie żartuj sobie Evans, Dorcas po prostu odleciała i nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje - fuknęła Margot i pstryknęła palcami przed twarzą Dory. Ta natychmiast podskoczyła i zerknęła na Margot.

-Bardzo elegancko, Mar, naprawdę. 

-Co się dzieje, Dory? Nie to, żebyś nie miała racji, ale...co się dzieje? - spytała Lily odstawiając filiżankę. Ku jej zdziwieniu Dorcas spłonęła rumieńcem.

-Nic się nie dzieje, po prostu...zasypiam. Jest tu tak cholernie duszno, a ja się nie wyspałam...

-Przestań łgać, Dorcas Meadowes, obudziłaś mnie w nocy swoim chrapaniem - powiedziała Margot krzyżując ręce. Dorcas fuknęła i zamachnęła się książką na przyjaciółkę.

-Ja nie  _chrapię!_

-W takim razie musimy złożyć skargę Filchowi, bo w naszym dormitorium zaległ się jakiś cholerny lew, który nie przestaje warczeć! 

-Och, ty...

Dorcas ponownie chwyciła gruby podręcznik, który Lily natychmiast przechwyciła i czując zbliżający się huragan-Rullet w panice rzuciła go za siebie trafiając w niczego nie świadomą Lulę Stanley. Jęk bólu poprzedził głuchy łoskot. Lily zakryła usta dłonią i zsunęła się nieznacznie na fotelu. Dorcas, z drugiej strony, wyglądała wreszcie na zadowoloną. 

-Należało jej się, to kawałek suki. 

- _Dorcas_ _!_  - syknęła ostrzegawczo Margot, ale powstrzymała w sobie parsknięcie śmiechu. Lily, nadal się nie wychylając, zwróciła się ku Dory.

-Mów, co się dzieje. 

-Nie ma sprawy, Lula albo ma wstrząs mózgu, albo po prostu tępy wyraz twarzy. Rulley chyba trochę ogłuchła albo udaje, że tego nie słyszała, Sam właśnie próbuje naprawić filiżankę, którą pobił...

- _Dorcas_! 

-Możecie przestać? Przecież wiem, jak się nazywam! - fuknęła dziewczyna opadając na fotel. Czując na sobie wzrok Lily i Margot splotła palce i nerwowym gestem zarzuciła włosy za ucho. 

-To głupie...-mruknęła w końcu ponownie się rumieniąc. Margot nie potrzebowała więcej, jej twarz wykrzywił szok i nieopisane szczęście. 

-Dorcas Meadowes, czy chodzi o ... _chłopca_?

Dorcas prychnęła i zgromiła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem. Lily natychmiast się wyprostowała i zaklaskała jak małe dziecko.

-Widzicie, właśnie dlatego wam o tym nie mówiłam! - syknęła dziewczyna i uciszyła przyjaciółki wzrokiem. Margot już chciała zaprotestować, jednak Lily usiadła w wygodniejszej pozycji, zbyła ją dłonią i zwróciła się do Dorcas.

-Będziemy grzeczne, obiecuję. 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią znad wielkich okularów które nieznacznie zsunęły się jej na nosie. Przez głowę Lily przemknęło, że to chyba poważny problem: James niemal zawsze ma lekko zsunięte szkła i jakby tego nie zauważa.  

Rudowłosa odgoniła od siebie te myśli i pomachała głową jakby odpędzała stado much. Ponownie wlepiła wyczekujący wzrok w przyjaciółkę, która westchnęła ciężko i wymamrotała coś pod nosem.

-ToSyfgriusz...

-Co? - Margot pochyliła się z szerokim uśmiechem. 

-Tosbyriysz...

-Dory, słabo cię słychać- niemal zaśpiewała Lily również podsuwając się do dziewczyny. Twarz Dorcas przeciął krzywy wyraz, gdy ta jednym ruchem ręki odepchnęła dziewczyny.

-Dobra! Na Merlina, dobra! To Syriusz, okej? To pieprzony Syriusz Black a teraz odsuńcie się zanim spalę wam włosy! 

Lily w samej rzeczy się odsunęła, jednak z innego powodu- poczuła się, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją w twarz. Z niedowierzeniem wytrzeszczyła oczy na Dorcas, która wyraźnie zażenowana grzebała w swojej filiżance. Margot jednak wyglądała po prostu na uprzejmie zdziwioną. 

-Syriusz? Ten Syriusz, którego przeklinasz dzień i noc, którego starasz się ciężko uszkodzić przy każdej okazji?  _Ten_ Syriusz? - wydusiła Lily. 

-Tak, właśnie ten. I zanim któraś z was zada bardzo niestosowne pytanie ''dlaczego''- nie wiem, okej? Ja...nie wiem. 

Dorcas wyglądała na autentycznie przybitą. Zwiesiła głowę i utkwiła wzrok w swoich palcach przekręcając liczne pierścionki. Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której Margot wyraźnie próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, natomiast Lily kawałek po kawałku starała otrząsnąć się z szoku. 

-Dory- powiedziała w końcu miękko - nikt nie wymaga od ciebie żebyś wiedziała, dlaczego. Może i nie mam dużego doświadczenia, ale to chyba nie na tym polega, prawda? To się po prostu...pojawia -zakończyła pstrykając palcami. Margot energicznie pokiwała głową.

-Lily ma rację, poza tym...Trzeba przyznać dla tego łajdaka jedno: jest  _cholernie_ przystojny- zaśmiała się szczerząc zęby. Dorcas parsknęła nieco urwanym śmiechem, w którym wyraźnie było słychać ulgę. Lily postarała się wymusić jak najbardziej naturalny uśmiech, jednak Margot zerknęła na nią szybko i przechyliła lekko głowę. Nim Dorcas zdążyła cokolwiek zauważyć dziewczyna się odwróciła i ponownie szeroko uśmiechnęła.

-Więc? Od kiedy? On też? Czy uciekacie razem, żeby... _Oooooh_ , czy to ta skrytka na szóstym piętrze? Na Merlina,  _Dorcas_! Przecież wiesz, że tam spotykają się wszystkie pary, żeby...

-Margot! To nie jest...to nie jest tak! 

Dorcas chwyciła podręcznik od wróżbiarstwa i szybko zaczęła kartkować strony udając, że próbuje znaleźć znaczenie swojego kleksa z fus. Przez ten cały czas Lily siedziała cicho, marszcząc brwi i nadal z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. 

-Więc jak?

-On...on nic nie wie. I tak ma pozostać - powiedziała groźnie mrużąc oczy – to tylko taki etap, okej? Etap, podczas którego troszkę podoba mi się chłopak który zapewne w przyszłości skończy jako cholerny przestępca. 

-Ale to cały urok! - zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Margot – nie musisz tego analizować, na Merllina! Masz siedemnaście lat, możesz dać się  _ponieść_ Dory, nawet jeśli tylko fantazjom.

Dziewczyna zakończyła wymownie ruszając brwiami. Dorcas jedynie fuknęła pod nosem. Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i rozejrzała się.

-Widmo Rullet nad głową nie jest jakoś niezwykle sprzyjające, więc może...

-...może porozmawiamy o tym  _dogłębnie_  - w tym momencie Margot musiała urwać, żeby znowu nie oberwać od Dorcas – w dormitorium w towarzystwie pewnej pani znanej jako ognista whisky? Lily, doskonale wiem, że masz u siebie ukrytą butelkę, nie próbuj się wycofywać. 

-Cóż...naprawdę lubię towarzystwo tej pani...-powiedziała powoli Dorcas uśmiechając się szeroko. Lily nie mogła się powstrzymać przed równie ogromnym uśmiechem. 

-Skoro nalegasz, Mar...

***

_(_ _Oh_ _,_ _let's_ _do_ _it_ _)_

Było to do przewidzenia, oczywiście. Gdy usta Dumbledora opuściło słowo ''bal'' stało się jasne i oczywiste, że opanowało ono całkowicie Hogwart. Nie tylko uczniów- nauczyciele stali się niespokojni i kategoryczni, korytarze szkoły były szczególnie nadzorowane, a Filch ganiał po całym zamku w towarzystwie pani Norris, mopa i kubła wody. Między dziewczętami wciąż były przekazywane magazyny ''Czarownicy'' a wybór sukni stał się priorytetem. O tyle, o ile można było to wszystko w pewien sposób ograniczyć kompletnie się wyciszając czy uciekając od tematu, jednej rzeczy nie można było ominąć. 

Partnera. 

 Remus siedział zagrzebany w ogromnym fotelu, z kocem naciągniętym na głowę i kubkiem kawy gdzieś wciśniętym między splątanymi kończynami. Z prawej strony czuł przyjemne ciepło bijące od kominka, natomiast od dołu jego ciało ogrzewał Syriusz, który bezpardonowo rozłożył się na podłodze zarzucając nogi na niski stolik i opierając się w połowie o fotel i w połowie o Remusa. Lupin znów miał wrażenie, jakby był niewidoczny lub ukryty gdzieś za murem tak, aby nikt go nie widział. Za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciele go osłaniali (nie ważne, czy odruchowo w chwili zagrożenia czy po prostu bezwolnie) czuł się jakby byli jego amuletem, który odganiał zbyt ciekawskie spojrzenia i pytania. Można by pomyśleć, że gdy pełnia mijała znów mógł zobaczyć twarze innych ludzi i ich uśmiechy, lecz wręcz przeciwnie – przez dobrych kilka dni był ukryty za plecami i ramionami przyjaciół, którzy ramię w ramię chronili go przed niewygodnymi spojrzeniami i rozmowami. 

Tym razem jednak nawet plecy Syriusza i głowa oparta o nogi chłopaka nie pomagała. Podczas, gdy Black ze skupieniem studiował wraz z Jamesem magazyny dotyczące sprzętu Qudditcha Remus nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. Nie w zwyczajny sposób- czuł się, jakby wlepiało w niego ślepia stado wilków. Cóż za ironia. 

Chłopak zmrużył oczy i zerknął na zegarek zwisający na jego zegarku. Mimo, że był już wieczór nadal musieli odczekać nim wyjdą pod peleryną niewidką w kierunku Hogsmeade. 

-Nie możemy już iść? - gdzieś z lewej strony usłyszał jęknięcie Petera, który rozparł się na kanapie i zapewne obserwował Syriusza i Jamesa. 

-Filch pewnie nadal lata i pucuje wszystko, co się da. W tym tyłek Minnie - burknął gdzieś James. 

-Zostaw Minnie w spokoju, mogę się założyć, że to Dumbledore zdecydował - głos Syriusza był najbliżej Lupina. 

-Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, jak mogli  _zamknąć_ siódme piętro?  _Po co_?! - ponownie jęknął zrozpaczony Peter. Remus mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić, że w tym momencie Syriusz wywrócił oczami a James rzucił przyjacielowi trochę rozbawione a trochę uspokajające spojrzenie. 

-Nasze prace nad mapą natrafiły po prostu na pewną...przeszkodę - powiedział spokojnie James – co nie oznacza, że nie mogą być kontynuowane. Tym bardziej, że odkryliśmy tyle nowych miejsc. I to wszystko na tym samym piętrze! 

-Gdyby tylko Remus przestał zachowywać się jak dziecko to pewnie by ci powiedział, żebyś wybił sobie to z głowy - powiedział poważnie i surowo Syriusz starając się naśladować Lupina. Ten z kolei musiał walczyć z przemożną chęcią gwałtownego ruchu nogą, która trafiłaby prosto w tył szyi Blacka. -Gdyby Remus nie zachowywał się jak dziecko powiedziałby, że twoja parodia jest żałosna - włączył się James. 

Lupin jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie koc.

-Powiedziałby, żebyście się zamknęli - fuknął. Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy by przyzwyczaić się do światła. Jego miodowe oczy szybko omiotły pokój łapiąc kilka spojrzeń, które natychmiast zwróciły się w inną stronę. Remus gniewnie zmrużył oczy i przygładził roztrzepane włosy, po czym przesunął ręką po twarzy. Pod opuszkami palców czuł cienką bliznę. 

-Mam dość, przysięgam, że mam dość. Niech przestaną. 

 James zerknął na przyjaciela i również omiótł spojrzeniem pokój wspólny. Ci, którzy mieli resztki szacunku odwrócili wzrok, jednak kilka osób nadal wgapiało się w Remusa. Najbliższej siedząca dziewczyna będąca na szóstym roku chyba wyczuła na sobie miażdżące spojrzenie Jamesa, bo natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem a kurtyna włosów zasłoniła jej twarz, gdy zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. 

-Dlaczego muszą gapić się na mnie? Na wszelkich istniejących bogów, na Brodę Merlina i mojego wujka Simona,  _dlaczego_?

James zmarszczył w obrzydzeniu nos.

-Ze wszystkich możliwych osób musiałeś wybrać swojego wujka Simona, który zawsze chodził w niezawiązanym szlafroku. 

-To proste, Remus.

James niemal podskoczył natychmiast rozpoznając nowy głos. 

-Zrób trochę miejsca, Black.

-Dorcas, chociaż udawaj, że jesteś miła. 

Margot i Dorcas wślizgnęły się na kanapę tuż obok zdezorientowanego Petera, który niepewnie przysiadł na samym końcu bliżej Jamesa. Lily nadal stała za Potterem i z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrywała się w Remusa.  Chłopak uniósł brwi i niespokojnie przesunął się na fotelu. Głowa Syriusza nadal spoczywała na jego nogach.

-Proste? 

-Mhm – Lily bez zawahania usiadła tuż między Syriuszem i Jamesem, który teraz uśmiechał się szeroko.

-Oświeć nas Evans. To może Lunatyk pozbędzie się swoich morderczych odruchów - rzucił wygodniej rozciągając się na ziemi. Światło padające od kominka miękko układało się na jego twarzy zarówno podkreślając jego ostre rysy jak i je zmiękczając. Brązowe oczy zaiskrzyły, gdy chłopak spojrzał miękko na Lily, a czarne włosy wydawały się miękkie jak aksamit. 

-Cóż, jak już powiedziałam, to banalne - zaczęła dziewczyna uparcie nie spuszczając wzroku z Jamesa – w związku z tym całym cyrkiem...

-Balem, Lily, rozmawiałyśmy już o tym...-mruknęła Margot dyskretnie zezując to na Syriusza, to na Dorcas.

-...w całej szkole jest ta chora chęć znalezienia sobie partnera. Oczywiście - kontynuowała nieco ironicznym tonem – wasza czwórka jest w tym momencie nieco bardziej, uh... rozpoznawana. Więc dziewczyny podzieliły was na kategorie.

-Kategorie? - powtórzył zdziwiony James również nie spuszczając wzroku z Lily. W jego głowie kreowała się niewielka rozgrywka i na Merlina, nie zamierzał przegrać. 

-Tak, kategorie. Ty i Syriusz jesteście bardziej w kategorii...-Lily nagle urwała zniesmaczona wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką. James ponownie uniósł brwi, ale tym razem na jego twarzy rozlał się szeroki uśmiech. 

-Kontynuuj, Lils. 

Lily przez chwilę jakby przeżuwała coś w ustach chcąc to wypluć, więc Margot szybko ją wyręczyła wywracając oczami.

-Wy, durnie, jesteście w kategorii ''Każda chce żadna nie może''. Damska łazienka na trzecim piętrze nie kłamie, szczególnie po obiedzie. 

Syriusz, naturalnie, parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Remus zerknął na chłopaka: jego szeroki uśmiech natychmiast rozjaśniał twarz, a zmrużone oczy tworzyły delikatne zmarszczki przy nieco ściągniętych policzkach. Jego włosy delikatnie musnęły drżące dłonie chłopaka. 

James, ku zdziwieniu Lily, nie zawtórował przyjacielowi. Oczywiście na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech - lecz nie taki, jakiego oczekiwała. Był nieco niezręczny, może nawet wstydliwy. Dłonie chłopaka powędrowały do czarnych włosów robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan. Nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Lily leciutko wzruszył ramionami, jakby cała ta sytuacja nie była jego winą. Lily, zdziwiona, zamarła i zamrugała kilkakrotnie tracąc wątek. 

-Uhm, Lily...druga kategoria? - spytał Remus przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

-Och, tak, druga kategoria. W drugiej kategorii jest Peter - powiedziała uśmiechając się miękko. 

-To nie brzmi dobrze - pisnął chłopak niezręcznie kręcąc się na kanapie. 

-Peter jest w kategorii ''słodki, mały i do wzięcia'' - dokończyła wiedząc, jaką to reakcję wywoła. Nie myliła się, w każdym razie nie do końca. Mimo, że nadal nie spuszczała wzroku z Pottera, niemal czuła jak Peter płonie rumieńcem. Pozostała trójka parsknęła śmiechem, lecz nie drwiącym - był to szczery, zadowolony śmiech, po którym nastąpiło zbiorowe klepanie Petera po plecach. 

-Zobacz tylko, Glizdek, kto by pomyślał, że jesteś  _mały_ i  _słodki_  - powiedział Syriusz nadal trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. Tuż nad nim Remus, wyraźnie odprężony, uśmiechał się szeroko i przykrywał oczy dłonią próbując się uspokoić.

-Nie jestem! - fuknął gniewnie Peter. Po chwili cała werwa go opuściła a policzki chłopaka znowu oblały się rumieńcem - kto powiedział, że jestem?

-Lula Stanley - powiedziała natychmiast Lily. Gdyby nie idiotyczny, cichy konkurs pomiędzy nią a Jamesem już dawno odwróciłaby się do chłopaka i uspokajająco poklepała go po ramieniu. Usłyszała za sobą drwiące prychnięcie Dorcas.

-Nie martw się, Peter, stać cię na kogoś lepszego niż ona - powiedziała wywracając oczami.

-Spokojnie kotku, bo jeszcze podpalisz nam pokój wspólny - zaśmiał się Syriusz. Dorcas natychmiast zgromiła go wzrokiem a Margot zagryzła wnętrze policzka starając się z całej siły nic nie powiedzieć. Lily ugryzła się w język i natychmiast podjęła kolejny temat. 

-I w tym momencie dochodzimy do ciebie, Remus - powiedziała miękko. Lupin natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać spinając się nieznacznie. Syriusz, opierając się o chłopaka, wyczuł to i podsunął się bardziej do pozycji siedzącej tak, że teraz nie tylko jego głowa, ale również i plecy były oparte o chłopaka. 

-Co ze mną? - spytał martwym głosem Remus. 

-Wymykasz się kategoriom, kochany. Jesteś nieoznaczoną zagadką - powiedziała za Lily Margot rzucając chłopakowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Remus wytrzeszczył oczy i nieco pobladł.

-Och, świetnie. Naprawdę. Nie można mnie nawet nigdzie przyporządkować w damskiej toalecie, cudownie.

-Luniaczku, to nie brzmi dobrze - powiedział nieco rozbawiony James. 

-Źle to zrozumiałeś - zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Lily kręcąc przecząco głową - przez to, że nie można cię konkretnie przyporządkować jesteś mniej więcej w centrum uwagi, jednocześnie dostępny i niedostępny dla każdego.

-Chyba mi niedobrze - mruknął Remus. Syriusz zaśmiał się, chodź Lily miała przeczucie, że było to wymuszone. 

-Kto by pomyślał, nasz Luniaczek jest teraz na celowniku największych drapieżników Hogwartu - powiedział Syriusz. James kątem oka zerknął na przyjaciela: gdyby nie znali się tyle lat, gdyby nie mieszkali razem przez dwa miesiące i gdyby nie byli sobie jak bracia nie dostrzegłby, że jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu. James uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł się pokusie, by z rozbawienia pokręcić głową i wywrócić oczami. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko staje się dla niego nieco bardziej oczywiste. 

-Chryste, Evans, nie spuściłaś wzroku z Jamiego od początku rozmowy. Zostawić was samych? - dodał rozbawiony Syriusz unosząc jedną brew. Lily zacisnęła usta w cienką linię a James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Spieprzaj, Black.

-Właśnie, spieprzaj - powtórzył rozbawiony James sugestywnie unosząc brwi, a lily poczuła przemożną ochotę, by czymś w niego rzucić. Nienawidząc siebie za to w końcu oderwała wzrok od Jamesa i zgromiła spojrzeniem Syriusza niemalże czując, jak Potter tryumfuje. 

James zerknął dyskretnie na zegarek i złapał spojrzenie Remusa. Tak, aby nikt nie zauważył delikatnie pokręcił przecząco głową. Syriusz jednak uznał, że dyskretność nie leży w jego naturze.

-Skoro mamy trochę czasu, to co powiecie na partię eksplodującego durnia? 

-Trochę czasu do czego? - spytała podejrzliwie Lily nim zdołała ugryźć się w język. James zgromił spojrzeniem Syriusza i już po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Lily.

-Tajemnica zawodowa, Evans - powiedział wymijająco uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. 

-Powiedzielibyśmy ci, kotku, ale wtedy musielibyśmy cię zabić - dodał Syriusz – a jestem prawie pewny, że wtedy James zabiłby nas. 

-Dobra - fuknęła dziewczyna nieco zadzierając nosek. Margot i Darcos wymieniły spojrzenia wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Lily wyciągnęła zamaszyście rękę i spojrzała na Syriusza spod zmrużonych oczu – dawaj te cholerne karty, Black. 

Syriusz szczęśliwie klasnął w dłonie.

-Takie nastawienie lubię.

-Przestaniesz, kiedy skopie ci ten arogancki tyłek - odpowiedziała groźnie Liy starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. James wybuchnął śmiechem.

-I co ty na to, Łapo? 

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

-Tak, jak dama powiedziała: dawajcie te cholerne karty. 

***

_(The_ _baffled_ _king_ _composing_ _Hallelujah_ _)_

 Rozgrywka była długa. A dokładniej - rozgrywki. Za każdym razem, gdy Syriusz wygrywał bądź był na prowadzeniu w Lily budził się potwór, którego tak skrzętnie starała się na co dzień ukryć. Rywalizacja krążyła w krwi Evansów od zawsze, czego Lily była najlepszym przykładem. Ona nie przegrywała. 

Dorcas i Margot, nauczone doświadczeniem, trzymały się z boku gawędząc z Remusem i Peterem lub po prostu obserwując grę. Najwytrwalszym graczem natomiast okazał się Syriusz – gdy talia Jamesa w końcu wybuchła w jego dłoniach, podczas gdy ten ''po prostu zapatrzył się na kota'' ten natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację powodując, że Lily w ostatniej chwili wyłożyła dymiącą się kartę. Za ten ''przekręt'' Lily z wściekłością cisnęła trzema książkami, które tylko cudem chybiły biedne postronne osoby. 

-Lils, dla osób z takim celem zawsze znajdzie się miejsce w mojej drużynie - rzucił James rozkładając się na kanapie. Lily ledwie uniosła wzrok, skupiona i zdeterminowana. Jej włosy były roztrzepane i pokręcone tak, jakby dopiero wstała z łóżka a na bladych policzkach wystąpił rumieniec z emocji. Jej oczy był zmrużone i skupione, z tlącą się iskrą zdeterminowania. James nie mógł z niej spuścić wzroku. 

-Doceniam to James, ale wystarczy mi świadomość, że pokonałam słynnego Syriusza Blacka - powiedziała z lekką chrypką w głosie i uśmiechem. Syriusz z oburzeniem zerknął na nią znad swojej talii. 

-Chyba sobie kpisz, Evans. Od teraz nie licz na żadną taryfę ulgową.

Lily parsknęła nieco obłąkańczym śmiechem. Dorcas i Margot wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

-Chyba kpisz, Black. To ty przez trzy rudny jechałeś na mojej litości, ale skoro tak, to możesz się pożegnać z wygraną. 

Remus z przyzwyczajenia zerknął na zegarek i niemal podskoczył. Jego głowa natychmiast się odwróciła, gdy ten przeczesywał wzrokiem pokój wspólny - był pusty. Kompletnie pusty nie licząc ich. 

-Uh, chłopaki? 

-Nie teraz, Remus, muszę kogoś zniszczyć - warknął Syriusz. Lily już otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy James spojrzał pytająco na Lupina a ten podstawił mu zegarek niemal pod nos. James wytrzeszczył oczy i zerwał się z siedzenia. 

-Łapa, idziemy. Teraz. 

Może to był ton Jamesa, a może Syriusz chciał po prostu wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat tego przerywania, ale chłopak podniósł wzrok i zamarł. James, tak dyskretnie jak tylko mógł, wskazywał na zegarek na nadgarstku Remusa. Black natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi i rzucił talię kart gestem kapitulacji.

-Cóż, Evans, wygrałaś. Obowiązki wzywają, trzymaj się. 

Lily nie mogła uwierzyć. Siedziała z otwartymi ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody i wpatrywała się w chłopaków, którzy jeden po drugim podnosili się i rzucali przepraszające spojrzenia. Gdy nawet Remus ruszył w kierunku wyjścia dziewczyna odzyskała głos.

-Ale co ty...Black! Black, wracaj, musimy to skończyć! 

Syriusz jedynie machnął ręką i zerknął na nią przez ramię.

-Skończyliśmy. Wygrałaś, powinnaś się cieszyć. Nieczęsto się zdarza, że przegrywam. 

-To się nie liczy! Do diabła, Black, siadaj na dupę i graj dalej! 

-Chryste, Evans, nie dziwię się teraz Jamesowi: kiedy jesteś wściekła wyglądasz jak rozjuszony kociak- zaśmiał się i zwinnie uchylił się przed pięścią Jamesa. Lily nadal siedziała oniemiała na ziemi.

-Przyznają ci jakąś nagrodę za bycie dupkiem? - fuknęła dziewczyna wiedząc, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Nie powinna wygrać w ten sposób. Powinna zmiażdżyć Syriusza, napawać się zasłużonym zwycięstwem i raz na zawsze pokazać, że jej się beztrosko nie wyzywa na pojedynki. 

-Cóż, niby mu ją obiecałem, ale nie chcę się za szybko z nią rozstawać - włączył się James wypychając Syriusza przez dziurę pod portretem i puszczając dziewczynom oczko. Lily wydęła wargi i zgromiła go swoim najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem. Nie była pewna, czy podziałało, bo gdy wszyscy zniknęli nadal słyszała odbijający się od ścian korytarza śmiech. 

Kilka sekund minęło w ciszy, gdy Lily nadal wpatrywała się w wyjście z pokoju wspólnego, a Dorcas i Margot niespokojnie przesunęły się na swoich miejscach. 

-Lily? Wszystko w porządku? - spytała w końcu miękko Margot. Gdy dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała Dorcas wywróciła oczami i gwałtownie wstała.

-Dobra, dosyć tego. Czas na nasz wieczór, więc Margot – ty poszukaj whisky, a ty Lily ogarnij tyłek i wstawaj.

-Jak mógł? - pisnęła niespodziewanie Lily -  jak mógł wstać i tak po prostu wyjść zostawiając grę? To nie fair, cholera! Tak się po prostu nie robi! 

-To Syriusz, słońce, on tak robi - uspokoiła przyjaciółkę Margot wstając i ruszając w kierunku dormitorium. Lily zacisnęła usta i również wstała, lecz ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Dorcas wytrzeszczyła oczy. 

-Chyba żartujesz. Lily,  _nie możesz_ ich śledzić! 

-I nie zamierzam! - fuknęła dziewczyna otrzepując kolana z kurzu -obowiązki prefektów. Muszę zrobić szybki obchód, upewnić się, że nikt nic nie wysadza i podpala. 

-To chyba dobry pomysł, skoro oni wyszli - zauważyła Margot marszcząc brwi. Lily pewnym krokiem ruszyła ku wyjściu.

-Ich też złapię, jeśli McGonnagal dowie się, że gryfoni szwendają się po korytarzach po godzinie policyjnej przyszły mecz Quidditcha może być trochę zagrożony, jeśli straci kapitana i drugiego członka. 

Dorcas wywróciła oczami i uśmiechają się pod nosem.

-Och, jasne, Quidditch. Na pewno martwisz się o mecz.

-Oczywiście, że się martwię! - powiedziała oburzona Lily. Dorcas jedynie wzruszyła ramionami z małym uśmieszkiem. 

-Jasne, pewnie. Cokolwiek powiesz. 

Lily miała na końcu języka bardzo szczegółową i pełną epitetów odpowiedź, ale zamiast tego bez słowa odwróciła się i wyskoczyła na korytarz. Nim z hukiem zamknęła drzwi usłyszała Margot i śmiech Dorcas.

-Będziemy na ciebie czekać! 

  Było tak cicho. Pochodnie rzucały miękkie światło jasne na tyle, by oświetlić mały urywek korytarza. Portrety cichutko chrapały w swoich ramach stwarzając złudzenie, że się nie ruszają. Jedynie co jakiś czas namalowana osoba ruszała się delikatnie lub kręciła nosem. Kroki Lily ginęły gdzieś w mroku zawiłych korytarzy, a dziewczyna powoli z upływem czasu uspokoiła swój oddech i myśli. Syriusz Black, James Potter i reszta Huncwoów zsunęła się na dalszy plan, podczas gdy jej myśli zaprzątał jedynie spokojny rytm jej kroków. Po chłopakach nie było ani śladu, więc istniała szansa, że ich nocna eskapada umknie uwadze McGonnagal tak, jak już wiele razy. 

Przez chwilę było tak cicho.

Potem, gdy Lily była zamroczona alkoholem i rozpatrywała wydarzenia tej nocy, za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć w którym dokładnie momencie ją usłyszała. W któym momencie zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Że cichutkie chrapanie i jej kroki nie były już jedynymi odgłosami niosącymi się po korytarzach. W którym momencie dostrzegła June. 

Dziewczyna siedziała na szerokim parapecie. Była skulona, jej chude ręcę drżały a ukryta między nimi głowa co chwilę drgała gwałtownie, gdy ta pociągała nosem. Jej białe włosy były roztrzepane a czerwone paznokcie połamane. Jedynie światło księżyca nieco oświetlało jej postać podkreślając krzywizny i załamania. 

Lily zamarła. Cztery razy mrugnęła, wzięła dwa oddechy i niepewnie przekrzywiła włosy. Postać nie zniknęła, nadal siedziała skulona co jakiś czas drgając. To nie mógł być sen. 

Cztery kroki. 

Lily wykonała dokładnie cztery kroki, gdy June gwałtownie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na dziewczynę czerwonymi i spuchniętymi oczami, jakby stały się one dla niej naturalne i codzienne. Nic nie powiedziała, nie ruszyła już nawet palcem, nawet nie drgnęła - nie musiała. Lily po raz kolejny wzięła głęboki oddech, przekroczyła dzielącą ich odległość i chwyciła mocno drobną postać w ramiona. Wtedy June po raz kolejny rozpadła się na drobne kawałki niczym upuszczone lustro. 

Przez jej drobne ciało przelała się seria wstrząsów, nagłych drgawek i spazmów. Drobne dłonie zacisnęły się z tyłu szaty Lily jakby łapczywie łapiąc cokolwiek, trzymając się jak ostatniej deski ratunku by nie upaść. Jej policzki był mokre od łez, gdy na chwilę uniosła głowę lśniły jak obsypane diamentami. Wydawała się w tym momencie tak drobna i krucha, że mogłaby zmieścić się w dłoniach i zniknąć. Lily utkwiła wzrok w jeziorze za oknem, gładkim i sennym, nie puszczając June i nic nie mówiąc. Jej szloch był tak szczery, tak prawdziwy i bolesny, że rozerwałby serce każdego. Lily myślała, że jej przestało bić, gdy zobaczyła dziewczynę, skurczyło się, skurczyło się tak bardzo, że zniknęło a jej klatka piersiowa była tak pusta i jednocześnie pełna łez June. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu tak stała trzymając ją w objęciach. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu ta płakała nie mogąc inaczej wyrazić swojego bólu. Nie miała pojęcia. Gdy jednak w końcu przestała miała wrażenie, jakby minęły lata. A może tylko minuty. 

-Dwa razy próbowałam policzyć gwiazdy na niebie - głos Lily był cichy i drżący, odbijający się od ścian i wysokiego sufitu – gdy za pierwszym razem się nie udało miałam sześć lat. Byłam pewna, że po prostu jedna gwiazda rodzi drugą, że co noc jest ich coraz więcej i więcej aż w końcu jest ich tak dużo, że tworzą niebo które widzimy z rana a księżyc staje się ich częścią. Byłam taka smutna, że nie mogę ich zliczyć. 

Jej wzrok nadal był utkwiony w jeziorze. 

-Za drugim razem miałam jedenaście lat. Całą noc siedziałam na biurku w gabinecie mojego ojca z listem w rękach, byłam taka przerażona. Liczyłam gwiazdy tyle godzin, tak się starałam. Nie wierzyłam już, że jedna tworzy drugą: byłam pewna, że się ze mną bawią. Że za każdym razem, gdy mrugam, nagle wyskakują i tańczą. 

June, schowana w objęciach Lily, nie poruszyła się, lecz dziewczyna miała wewnętrze poczucie by się z tego zwierzyć. Gdy zamilkła i ponownie zapadła cisza June uniosła powoli głowę. 

Wyglądała jak dziecko. Jej spierzchnięte usta nadal lekko drżały a załzawione oczy niemal lśniły. Była tak przestraszona i bezbronna, że nawet szept wiatru mógł się przestraszyć i sprawić, że uciekłaby do mysiej dziurki w ścianie. 

-Gdy miałam osiem lat zamieszkałam z moją babcią i dziadkiem - powiedziała cicho, tak cicho, że Lily mogła uznać to za szum wiatru – rodzice mnie nie chcieli. Moja matka mnie nie chciała. Nie mogła na mnie patrzeć, dotknąć mnie a co dopiero porozmawiać. Przechodziła etap wolności, nie chciała być do czegokolwiek zobowiązana i pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęła wraz z moim ojcem. Więc zamieszkałam z dziadkami a ich nie widywałam. Jedynie czasem słyszałam, że jeżdżą po świecie, zwiedzają i po prostu żyją. Tak bardzo ich nienawidziłam. 

June przymknęła oczy by odgonić cisnące się łzy. 

-Co roku na urodziny dostawałam kartki od mojego ojca. Nigdy ich nie wyrzuciłam, zawsze trzymałam je pod łóżkiem w malutkiej skrzynce. Myślałam, że pewnego dnia po mnie wróci. Że pozbędzie się mojej matki i mnie zabierze nad ocean, a tam będziemy już żyć do końca świata. 

Lily chciała jej powiedzieć, że nie musi tego mówić. Nie musi się zwierzać, dzielić się bólem i przeżywać wszystko jeszcze raz, jednak nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa a June kontynuowała z zamkniętymi oczami. 

-Nigdy po mnie nie wrócił, więc żyłam tak, jakby nie istnieli. Dostałam list z Hogwartu, to był dla mnie nowy początek. Poznałam Alice, nareszcie miałam siostrę. Wszystko było w porządku. 

Lily wiedziała, że już za chwilkę nic nie będzie w porządku. 

-Na koniec tych wakacji dostałam list ze świętego Munga. Dotyczył moich rodziców, informował mnie tylko, że są na oddziale i że powinnam się na wszelki wypadek pożegnać. Godzinę później byłam na miejscu, ale nie chcieli mnie już wpuścić, powiedzieli, że ich badania są niejednoznaczne, cokolwiek to znaczy. Że nie wiedzą, co dalej. Nie uroniłam ani jednej łzy. - jej głos był teraz monotonny i pusty – trzeciej nocy spędzonej w Mungu wślizgnęłam się na salę. Lekarz był wtedy roztrzepany, nie zamknął drzwi i wyszedł. Ja...Lily, nie mogłam na nią spojrzeć. Nie spojrzałam na własną matkę. 

Gdyby serce Lily biło, właśnie teraz by się zatrzymało. 

-Nie mogłam, po prostu nie mogłam. Wiem, że leżała tuż obok ojca, ale...nie dałam rady. Jego nie mogłam rozpoznać, ale wiedziałam, że to on. Nawet gdybym oślepła, straciła słuch.…nadal bym wiedziała. Nie spał, wiedział, że to ja. Powiedział...

Głos June się załamał. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i Lily nigdy nie widziała takiego spojrzenia. Takiego smutku. Żałości. Wściekłości. 

-Następnego dnia wróciłam do Hogwartu. Przez ten cały czas byłam u Dumbledore'a, potem...potem mnie znalazłyście. Od tej pory nie dostałam żadnego listu, żadnego powiadomienia, nic. Wiem tylko, że był atak. Ci, którzy to zrobili, nazywają się śmierciożercami. To oni. 

Nastąpiła cisza. June wyraźnie skończyła, jej spojrzenie znowu zgasło, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Nie wyglądała, jakby miała płakać. Wyglądała jak posąg. Lily powoli usiadła obok niej i zawiesiła wzrok gdzieś na końcu korytarza. 

-Przetrwasz, June - powiedziała cicho- wiem, że może nie chcesz, ale nie mogę cię okłamać. Nie wiem, czy będzie lepiej czy nie. Ja...nie wiem. Wiem po prostu, że to jest jedyna rzecz, którą musimy zrobić. Przetrwać. 

June siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy a Lily czuła, że nie może więcej powiedzieć. Nie może jej nic obiecać, nie może szukać pustych pocieszeń i słów bez znaczenia. Mogła jej powiedzieć jedynie prawdę, a to właśnie było to. Jedyna prawda, którą teraz znała. 

-Musimy, prawda? - spytała cichutko dziewczyna w końcu zerkając na Lily. 

-Tak. Musimy. 


	9. Skutki gry i alkoholu, cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wróciłam! Zwarta, gotowa i pełna optymizmu. Nie macie pojęcia, ile razy chciałam rzucić wszystko w diabły i ile razy kasowałam kilkanaście stron, ale oto jest. Mam nadzieję, że nadal o mnie pamiętacie i może nawet mi wybaczycie zwłokę.  
> Zapewniam was, że tym razem wracam na dobre, i przedstawiam wam drugą część rozdziału- miłego czytania!  
> (Oczywiście z wielką nadzieją czekam na wasz odzew, komentarze i uwagi, bo właśnie to ostatecznie mnie zmotywowało, by powrócić- to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wam)
> 
> xx

James był tu tysiące razy. Znał każde zakrzywienie dachu, każde pęknięcie na starej szybie a hasła tych samych, znajomych plakatów i ogłoszeń wyryły mu się w pamięci i był pewny, że tak pozostanie do końca jego dni. Ścieżki nie oświetlił nawet blask księżyca, który schronił się za chmurami pozostawiając niebo nędznie szare. Chłopak przymknął oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach wciągnął tyle zimnego powietrza, na ile pozwalały mu płuca. Za nim słyszał pomruki przyjaciół, ich stałe kroki- jedne cięższe, inne nieco lżejsze. Wiedział, że już za kilka minut, gdy pozostawią za sobą ogromny głaz tuż przy skręcie w prawo im oczom ukaże się aleja ukochanych przez uczniów sklepów. Ich jednak interesował teraz tylko jeden.

-Myślicie, że Rosmerta nadal na nas czeka?- spytał lekko zasapany Peter.

-Mam nadzieję, potrzebuję tego wieczoru- mruknął Lupin starając się wytężyć wzrok by dostrzec w oddali słabe światło. W ciemności błysnęły zęby Syriusza, gdy ze śmiechem odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

-I to jest odpowiednie nastawienie, uczcie się od Remusa chłopcy!

-Nie musielibyśmy się tym martwić, gdyby Syriusz posiadał trochę opanowania- mruknął Peter wypatrując wsparcia w Jamesie, który przez całą podróż rzucił zaledwie parę komentarzy. Chłopak jednak nie zareagował, wciąż idąc przed siebie bez słowa z nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem. Syriusz za to nadrabiał jego milczenie swoim oburzeniem.

-Jak możesz! Byłem idealną mieszanką spokoju, opanowania i chłodnego umysłu. To Evans się nakręcała i chyba uszkodziła parę dzieciaków przy okazji.

-Tak, bo przecież _ty_ jesteś obrazem stabilności emocjonalnej- rzucił Remus pociągając nieco czerwonym włosem i chowając dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza.

-James! – zawył przeciągle Syriusz doganiając przyjaciela i rzucając reszcie oburzone spojrzenia- trochę wsparcia, ci niewdzięcznicy zmówili się przeciwko nam.

-Nie _wam,_ tyko tobie.

-Przymknij się Remus, dorośli rozmawiają.

James kilkakrotnie zamrugał i spojrzał na Syriusza z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Z twarzy Blacka powoli spełzł jego typowy uśmiech, a między czarnymi brwiami powstała mała zmarszczka. Chłopak zarzucił ramię na barki przyjaciela i ściszył głos tak, by tylko on go słyszał.

-Wszystko w porządku?

Jedyną odpowiedzią były niepewne, brązowe oczy i po chwili ciszy trzy słowa.

-Muszę się napić.

 

                                                                                                                   ***

 

 Lily wgramoliła się do pokoju wspólnego i pozwoliła, by obraz zatrzasnął się za nią z hukiem. Pokój był całkowicie pusty, nawet kot nie przysiadł na żadnym fotelu. Przemknęło jej przez głowę, czy James i pozostali są już w swoim dormitorium, czy nadal włóczą się po korytarzach, czy może dopiero wrócili. Przez chwilę też pomyślała, że mogliby tutaj siedzieć, zwinięci na kanapie przed kominkiem omawiając sprawy niedostępne dla nikogo innego. Mogłaby wtedy podejść, usiąść najbliżej ognia i pozwolić żeby ich słowa stopiły się w jedno i wypędziły całą resztę z jej głowy.

-Och, co za głupota- powiedziała cichutko sama do siebie i opadła na najbliższy fotel. Czy naprawdę chciałaby tutaj siedzieć w ich towarzystwie, wysłuchując komentarzy Pottera, jego nieznośnych uwag?

Recz jednak w tym, że jego uwagi wcale nie były nieznośne. Jego komentarze przestały być irytujące, a zaczęły być zabawne i interesujące. Jego obecność przestała być udręką, i nikt chyba nie był bardziej zaskoczony tym, że zaczęła być zwyczajnie…przyjemna.

Z jej gardła wydobyło się coś pomiędzy ściśniętym krzykiem a wyciem, gdy chwyciła pobliską poduszkę i zakopała w niej twarz. Teraz w jej głowie oprócz June wirowały słowa Dorcas.

_Musisz tak wszystko utrudniać?_

Kiedy Lily powoli podniosła się z kanapy ogień w kominku nieco przygasał, jednak była pewna, że nie minęło tak dużo czasu. Jak we śnie powoli ruszyła przed siebie w pełni świadoma, że jej rude włosy sterczą w każdym kierunku. Ledwo o tym myśląc podniosła dłoń i delikatnie pogładziła się po policzku czując to, czego się spodziewała- delikatne, zapewne nadal czerwone wzorki od poduszki na jej jasnej cerze. 

Jednym ruchem pchnęła drzwi do dormitorium i ogarnęła pokój nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że brakowało Alice, jednak będąc w dziwnym stanie zawieszenie zepchnęła tą myśl do najdalszego zakątku głowy, by w pierwszej kolejności zająć się tym, co stało się z pokojem.

Lily, żyjąc w zgodzie ze swoimi nawykami oraz po tylu latach mieszkania ze współlokatorkami, nigdy nie szczyciła się najwyższym porządkiem, jednak to co zobaczyła znacznie przerastało normę. Okna, zwykle opatrzone jedynie czerwonymi zasłonami, teraz były przyozdobione malutkimi lampionami i w dziwaczny sposób zawieszonymi kocami- Merlin jeden wie dlaczego. Podłoga była całkowitym spustoszeniem, pojedyncze strony zamazane tuszem, rozrzucone książki, pierze z poduszek, pióra, cukierki oraz pełna zawartość dwóch kufrów.

Jednak łóżko Lily było zdecydowanie najciekawszym elementem.

To właśnie na nim przysiadła Dorcas i Margot w towarzystwie trzech butelek, w tym jednej pustej. Ponownie- Lily nie mogło obchodzić mniej, skąd wzięły dodatkowe whisky. Jedyne, co ją teraz obchodziło, to dwie znajome twarze- zaczerwienione aż po końce uszu, rozjaśnione pijanym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami.

-Och, nareszcie! Dziewczyno, naprawdę trzeba na ciebie czekać, co? Nie uwierzysz, co zrobiła Dorc…Lily?

Margot urwała w połowie słowa z nieco uniesioną dłonią, w której pobłyskiwała butelka. Już jej i tak duże oczy rozszerzyły się, a siedząca obok Dorcas natychmiast się wyprostowała- przynajmniej na tyle, na ile dała radę w obecnym stanie.

Lily lekko westchnęła i powoli przeniosła wzrok z jednej dziewczyny na drugą. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że mniej więcej w tym samym momencie pewien rozczochrany okularnik spogląda na swojego przyjaciela tak, jak ona na Margot i Dorcas, oraz wypowiada te same znajome słowa.

-Muszę się napić.

***

 

 Rosmerta nie tylko na nich _czekała-_ czekała na nich w pełnej gotowości, z gotowymi szklankami, pięknym jasnym uśmiechem oraz otwartymi ramionami. Syriusz, oczywiście, niemal rzucił się by uściskać kobietę i zapewnić o swojej tęsknocie. Zaraz po nim był James, równie ucieszony, następnie Peter (mimo, że był to całkowity przypadek spowodowany potknięciem się, chłopak nigdy nie był tak blisko tej kobiety), a na samym końcu Remus. Szczupłą twarz chłopaka rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy szczerze przytulił Rosmertę i ucałował ją w przypudrowany policzek.

-Och, Remus, szarmancki jak zawsze- zaśmiała się chwytając chłopaka za ramiona i lustrując go od góry do dołu. Tuż obok niej usadowił się na stołku James, a z drugiej strony Syriusz.

-I co myślisz, kochana?- rzucił Black spoglądając na Lupina. Rosmerta zmarszczyła nos i teatralnie machnęła ręką.

-Skóra i kości! Jak tak możesz Remusie? Tyle razy ci powtarzałam, a ty dalej to samo! Siadaj, ty też Peter, zaraz wracam i żadnego słowa sprzeciwu!- powiedziała niemal natychmiast znikając na zapleczu. Remus, z lekkim uśmiechem, pokręcił głową i wskoczył na stolik obok Syriusza. Nie musieli długo czekać, Rosmerta już po chwili wyłoniła się zza rogu z talerzami pełnymi jedzenia oraz butelkami, które grzecznie lewitowały za nią aż spoczęły przed całą czwórką.

-No chłopcy, do dna!

I te słowa wystarczyły, by tej nocy powiedzieć trochę za dużo.

 

***

 

 Wszystko, co wydawało się jej dziwne przy wejściu, po pewnej ilości whisky zaczęło mieć idealny sens. Lily teraz z uznaniem przyglądała się przyozdobionym oknom – lampki cudownie nadawały nastrój, a przecież koce sprawiały wrażenie, jakby znajdowały się wewnątrz namiotu- oczywiście! Pełna podziwu uznała za stosowne wznieść toast za tę noc, za te piękne lampki, za przyjaźń. Dorcas i Margot chętnie się przyłączyły, a stukot butelek połączył się z dziewczęcym, pijanym śmiechem.

-Daj spokój Lily, on nie jest taki zły! – burknęła Margot chwiejnie nalewając nieco więcej whisky do każdej szklanki.

-Wiem.

-Och- Margot wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie i wlepiła oczy w przyjaciółkę starając się wymyślić coś bardziej sensownego, jednak Dorcas widocznie nie miała z tym problemu.

-To właśnie zmiana, którą chce widzieć! Wiedziałam, że w końcu zmądrzejesz kochana, a Margot wisi mi pięć galeonów!

-Ale to nie taak!- zajęczała Lily opadając na łóżko. Wiedziała, że znowu to robi: komplikuje, za dużo myśli, rozkłada na części trzecie, rzecz jednak w tym, że…to nie było takie skomplikowane.

-Zanim cokolwiek powiecie- uprzedziła grożąc palcem- zamknijcie się na kilka minut, ja wyjaśnię i nareszcie zostawimy ten temat za sobą, w porządku?

W odpowiedzi dostała energiczne przytakiwanie oraz Dorcas, która udała, że zamknęła buzię na kluczyk, a następnie zrobiła z tym owym kluczykiem kilka obcesowych gestów.

-To wszystko jest…to wszystko jest dziwne. Kompletnie go nie rozumiem- prychnęła sfrustrowana- nie rozumiem jego zachowania, zmiany, jego humorów i żartów, nigdy nie wiem, kiedy jest poważny a kiedy nie! Próbuję to wszystko poskładać w całość, złożyć kawałek po kawałku, _zrozumieć_ dlaczego taki jest, ale on, jasna cholera, się nie daje! Kiedy już myślę, że to mam, że dopasowałam kawałek układanki, on wykręca jakiś numer i jestem w ciemnej dupie, muszę zaczynać od nowa!

-Lily…-zaczęła z westchnięciem Dorcas, jednak dziewczyna szybko uciszyła ją jednym spojrzeniem.

-Rzecz w tym- kontynuowała nadal spoglądając głośno na przyjaciółkę- że mamy ten kredyt zaufania, prawda? I to chyba działa. Chyba. Chcę, żeby to działało.

Nareszcie nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Lily, widocznie nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa jej pędzące myśli, wykonała w powietrzu nieokreślony ruch ręką i westchnęła ciężko, starając się w tym zawrzeć jej całą irytację, nadzieję i zdezorientowanie.

-Lily- podjęła temat Margot, delikatnie przybliżając się do przyjaciółki i wciskając jej w dłoń do połowy pełną butelkę- jeśli chcesz, żeby to działało, musisz sobie pozwolić na bycie…odsłoniętą. Nie możesz powtarzać sobie w kółko tych samych formułek o tym, jak to chcesz żebyście byli na dobrych stosunkach, a jednocześnie się odgradzać.

Dorcas, chcąc z całego serca podzielić słowa przyjaciółki, gwałtownie jej przytaknęła, opadła na poduszki obok Lily i zdrowo pociągnęła z butelki.

-Ona ma rację, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Dziewczyny przez chwilę leżały w kompletnej ciszy, każda zatopiona we własnych rozważaniach. Nagle, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, twarz Lily rozjaśniła się. Jej szeroki uśmiech obejmował również oczy, które teraz wyglądały jak dwie lampki, lśniące i pełne ciepła. Dorcas odsunęła się nieco i podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy.

-O co ci chodzi? Co się stało?

-Och, nic takiego.

-Lily, mów- powiedziała równie zaniepokojona Margot. Ta jednak zbyła je machnięciem ręki i usiadła prosto.

-To nic, naprawdę- zapewniła, jednak błysk w jej oczach wcale nie potwierdzał słów. Ponownie zapadła cisza, którą po chwili przerwała Margot…wybuchając śmiechem.

-W-Wiesz..Ty m..masz- próbowała z siebie wydusić ledwo łapiąc oddech i przecierając łzy, które od śmiechu zapełniły oczy- Ty, Lily Evans, masz naprawdę przesrane!

Po tych słowach śmiech nie ustał- wręcz przeciwnie. Dziewczyna zatoczyła się na łóżku kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch i z hukiem spadła na ziemię. Pozostała dwójka nic nie mogła na to poradzić- jej śmiech był jak choroba, która w tempie ekspresowym zaatakowała i je. Lily miała wrażenie, że jej policzki zaraz pękną, to jednak nie powstrzymywało jej przed dziewczęcym chichotem, który wbrew jej woli cały czas wydobywał się z jej gardła.

-Przestań!- zdołała z siebie wyrzucić celując groźnie palcem w Dorcas, która uznała to za przekomiczne i ryknęła takim śmiechem, że Lily nieco współczuła sąsiadom z sąsiednich pokojów.

Nie wiedziały, ile minęło czasu nim się uspokoiły- każda z nich leżała na podłodze zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w sufit, a cisza była przerywana malutkim chichotem jednej z nich- pozostałością po nagłym wybuchu. Margot nieświadomie obracała szczupłymi palcami pusty pojemnik po atramencie, którego zawartość już dawno przystroiła jedną z poduszek. Na jej ustach błąkał się mały uśmiech, gdy oparła głowę o ramię Lily. W jej głowie powoli formował się plan, którym później podzieli się z Dorcas. Była pewna, że przyjaciółka bez najmniejszych oporów przystąpi z nią do jego realizacji. Jednak to czekało je jutro.

-Dorcas?- rzuciła Lily wciąż wpatrując się w sufit i bawiąc się kosmykiem rudych włosów.

-Hmmmm?

-Porozmawiajmy o…o Syriuszu.

Margot czuła, jak leżąca obok niej dziewczyna sztywnieje, a jej oddech przyspiesza.

-Jest tyle tematów do rozmowy, a ty akurat wybierasz ten najmniej ciekawy- burknęła.

-Och, daj spokój!- fuknęła Lily gwałtownie się podnosząc. Margot zapiszczała, gdy jej głowa z nieprzyjemnym hukiem opadła na podłogę. Zerknęła na Dory, która niepewnie spoglądała na przyjaciółki. Jej wielkie okulary ledwo trzymały się na nosie, a w ciemnych włosach wisiała smętnie różdżka. To nie będzie trudne.

-Postanowione- powiedziała twardo Margot starając się utrzymać równowagę i złapać się ramy łóżka- potrzebujemy kilka odpowiedzi które ty, moja droga, nam zapewnisz.

-Ale tu nie ma o czym gadać!- fuknęła dziewczyna patrząc groźnie na przyjaciółki- chwilowe zauroczenie jest… _chwilowe!_

Lily wywróciła oczami i zerknęła porozumiewawczo na Margot.

-Cóż, dziękujemy ci za tą wielką mądrość Merlinie, ale nic z tego. Nawet, jeśli jest chwilowe, to potrzebuje natychmiastowego omówienia.

-Nie, nie potrzebuje- jęknęła Dorcas czując, jak jej silna wola gdzieś upływa. Dziewczyny natychmiast wyczuły słabość.

-Kiedy to się zaczęło?- zapiszczała Margot chwytając przyjaciółkę za ręce i zmuszając ją, by usiadła. Z gardła Dory wydobył się jedynie przeciągły jęk- i dlaczego akurat Syriusz? Moim skromnym zdaniem to Remus jest, no wiesz, normalniejszy. Jest jak taki mały szczeniaczek! No, brakuje mu trochę pewności siebie, ale jestem pewna że odpowiednia dziewczyna wiedziałaby, jak mu ją…dodać- Margot wyszczerzyła zęby spoglądając sugestywnie na Dorcas i poruszając znacząco brwiami.

-Och, nie bluzgaj biednego Remusa!- parsknęła Lily chwytając ostatnią, trzecią butelkę- jest zbyt delikatny i _czysty_ na takie rozmowy!

-I właśnie temu to jest takie zabawne- zachichotała Margot w końcu sprawiając, że Dorcas uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wywróciła oczami.

-Zostawcie Lupina w spokoju, spłonąłby ze wstydu gdyby usłyszał te wszystkie grzeszne rzeczy- powiedziała zabierając whisky Lily i szybko wlewając sobie zawartość do gardła. Pieczenie które po tym nastąpiło było całkiem  przyjemne.

-Syriusz jest chyba z nich wszystkich najprzystojniejszy- ciągnęła Margot zerkając na Lily i jej reakcje. Ta jednak tylko wywróciła oczami- ale nie wiem, czy umie podejść do czegokolwiek poważnie. Czasem wydaje mi się, że jego świat zamyka się na tylko trzech osobach, a cała reszta to zbędny szum i czasami rozrywka.

-Pewnie tak jest- wymamrotała Dorcas- temu nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym gnojku! Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie, więc im szybciej się z tym uporam, tym lepiej dla mnie.

-Nie martw się, kochana- powiedziała Lily zgarniając z twarzy przyjaciółki zabłąkane kosmyki włosów- ja i Margot wybadamy dla ciebie teren, od tego przecież jesteśmy.

-Ooooch!- Margot zapiszczała z radości i klasnęła w dłonie- to jest dobry…dobry pomysł!

Dziewczyna czknęła i zdziwiona spojrzała na Lily, która uznała to za niezwykle zabawne.

-W..wiesz- zaczęła ruda wyrywając butelkę Dorcas i przekazując ze śmiechem Margot- moja babcia zawsze mówiła, że na czkawkę najlepsze jest picie, a tak się składa, że moja babcia była bardzo mądrą kobietą.

Margot wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, uniosła butelkę i niemal krzyknęła:

-Za mądre kobiety!

-Moja babcia za to- niemal zaśpiewała Dorcas- zawsze powtarzała mi co innego, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy o chłopcach.

Jej przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią wyczekująco.

-Nie sraj tam, gdzie jesz!- parsknęła Dorcas wybuchając śmiechem, od którego następnego dnia będzie bolało ją gardło. Jednak teraz ten ciepły, beztroski dźwięk rozniósł się po dormitorium zarażając Lily i Margot.

 

                                                                                                                   ***

 

Minerva McGonagall nie miała w zwyczaju siedzieć po nocach, a już z pewnością nie miała w zwyczaju siedzieć po nocach przy butelce poziomkowego wina i w towarzystwie nauczyciela eliksirów. Tak jednak stało się tego wieczoru i, mówiąc szczerze, nie mogła narzekać. Jej zazwyczaj nienagannie ułożone włosy teraz wydostawały się z luźnego koka tworząc wokół szczupłej twarzy białą aureolę, a cieniutki szlafrok zjeżdżał z jej ramion odsłaniając zwykłą, mugolską podomkę.

Kobieta uniosła szklany kielich wypełniony winem na wysokość jej bystrych oczu, gdy nagle z jej ust wydobył się dziewczęcy, niemalże słodki chichot. Lśniące oczy przymknęły się leniwie, gdy natrafiły na stos pergaminów, zamazanych i w tym momencie całkowicie nie interesujących. Prace uczniów jednak szybko wyleciały jej z głowy, zastąpione trwającym tematem wymagającym pełnej uwagi.

-Minervo- rozpoczął po raz kolejny Slughorn uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jego pulchne policzki były zaczerwienione, a długie, białe wąsy upstrzone czerwonym winem- mimo wszystko uważam, że to nie fair. To twoi wychowankowie! Masz o wiele większe szanse niż ja, mający kilka marnych lekcji w tygodniu!

-Och, Horacy, teraz to już tylko wymyślasz! Jestem pewna, że taki cwany człowiek jak ty znajdzie sposób- kusiła kobieta wiedząc, że ten pulchny mężczyzna już dawno wpadł w jej pułapkę, po prostu nie był jeszcze tego świadom.

-Mimo wszystko, mimo wszystko..-mruknął zakręcając wąsy na palec nie wiedząc, że tym samym maluje je jeszcze bardziej na krwawy kolor wina.

 -Cóż, jeśli uważasz, że nie dasz rady, to całkowicie zrozumiem…- powiedziała cichutko kobieta unosząc kielich do ust, by zakryć uśmiech który cisnął się jej na usta.

-Och, no dobrze, dobrze! Niech będzie, zakład przyjęty- fuknął mężczyzna teatralnie wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Oczy Minervy zabłysnęły młodzieńczym blaskiem. Właśnie tego jej brakowało, starej, zdrowej rywalizacji. Już czuła dreszcz na plecach rozmyślając o swoim planie. Musiała bardzo uważać.

-Wiesz, moja droga, w życiu bym cię nie podejrzewał o takie intrygi.

-Ach, daj spokój, jestem gryfonem Horacy! W życiu potrzeba takich chwil, gdy człowiek może się wykazać i, cóż…wygrać.

-No, no- powiedział ze śmiechem Slughorn grożąc kobiecie palcem- nie bądź tego taka pewna. Mam kilka asów w rękawie, których nie zawaham się użyć!

-To słodkie kiedy tak myślisz, że wygrasz- rzuciła ze śmiechem kobieta. Jej gabinet nieco wirował, jednak w niczym to nie przeszkadzało.

-Lily Evans i James Potter…-zamruczał cicho Slughorn z niedowierzeniem kręcąc głową.

-Lily Evans i James Potter _razem-_ powiedziała dobitnie pewna swojego.

-Jeszcze zobaczymy- odpowiedział krótko Horacy unosząc kieliszek.

Minerva McGonnagal uśmiechnęła się jedynie i zerknęła na ogień trzaskający w kominku. Nie miała w zwyczaju nie spać po nocach, a już z pewnością nie miała we krwi przegrywać zakład. Zawsze stawiała

 

                   ***

 

 Peter z hukiem opadł na blat. Właściwie, to opadła sama jego głowa- była tak ciężka, że utrzymywanie jej było ponad siły chłopaka. James, starając się skupić, zamrugał kilka razy i wsunął pod jego czoło nieco brudną ścierkę mimo, że następnego dnia na jego czole i tak pojawi się wielki guz.

-Achh, zawsze to samo- fuknęła Rosmerta chwytając się pod boki i spoglądając z dezaprobatą na Petera- chłopak nie ma w ciele żadnej silnej kości, nawet nie wypił tak dużo!

-Oj nie przesadzaj Rosy, wypił więcej niż zazwyczaj, należy mu się- powiedział Syriusz niezbyt delikatnie klepiąc przyjaciela po głowie. Guz będzie większy.

Remus machnął ręką lekko chwiejąc się na wysokim stołku.

-Damy sobie radę, znamy procedurę- wymamrotał czkając.

-Procedura będzie do niczego, jeśli skończysz tak samo jak on- powiedziała z uśmiechem Rosmerta kusząco przysiadając na ladzie. Jej bluzka rozpięła się nieco ukazując krągłości, jednak nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Z niezadowoleniem zmarszczyła nosek i zerknęła na gości. Nie była przyzwyczajona do kompletnego braku reakcji.

Remus, nieco się prostując, przetarł oczy. Peter był wyraźnie w fazie głębokiego snu, więc Lupin tylko na chwilę zatrzymał na nim wzrok.

-Będzie miał guza- mruknął sam do siebie. Nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi zerknął na Jamesa, który z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy szybkim ruchem wypił kolejkę, jedną z wielu. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie, a okulary, Merlin jeden wie jak, trzymały się na ich czubku. Bez nich wyglądał młodziej, na nosie jednak miał niewielki, czerwony ślad od ich ciągłego poprawiania. Rosmerta pochyliła się nieco bardziej w stronę chłopaka i delikatnie przygładziła mu włosy, jednak James nawet tego nie zauważył. Wyraźnie zirytowana kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Syriusza, a Remus poczuł, jak coś nieprzyjemnie przewraca się w żołądku.

-Hej, Rosy- usłyszał nagle swój głos. Kobieta zerknęła na niego chyba równie zdziwiona jak on.

-Myślisz, że mógłbym dostać kawałek tej twojej miętowej czekolady?- dodał po chwili ciszy nie wiedząc, dlaczego odezwał się na pierwszym miejscu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i puściła mu oczko.

-Dla ciebie kochaniutki zawsze mam mały zapas- i już jej nie było.

Ciszę jednak szybko przerwał James, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wybudził się z głębokiego transu.

-Wiecie- zaczął nieco pijanym głosem- muszę zaprzyjaźnić się z Lily.

Syriusz zerknął na przyjaciela nieco przekrwionymi oczami i głośno pociągnął nosem.

-Ten rudzielec strasznie miesza ci w głowie- wymamrotał powoli kręcąc głową- tyle…tyle razy już o niej mówiłeś, tyle razy próbowałeś…

-Próbowałem _źlee_ \- jęknął zirytowany James i uderzył pięścią w blat powodując, że Peter nieco podskoczył po czym znów opadł na ladę. Potter spojrzał na niego zamroczonym wzrokiem- Pete będzie miał guza.

-Masz rację- powiedział pewnym głosem Lupin- i nie tylko o..o Peterze, ale też o Lily. Zachowywałeś się źle- jego ton przypominał głos rodzica besztającego dziecko.

-Poprawię się, naprawdę się poprawie- mruknął James, chyba bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś innego.

-Czy to znaczy, Rogaczu, że się poddajesz? Po tylu latach się poddajesz?- spytał Syriusz chwiejnie nalewając kolejną kolejkę. James jednak, po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z zamku, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Oj nie, Łapo, ja się nie poddaje. To nie leży w mojej naturze.

Remus uśmiechnął się słabo i z czułością spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Beznadziejna romantyczność trwa- powiedział powoli. James spojrzał na niego z iskierką w oku.

-Oczywiście, że trwa. Co bym zrobił bez niej?

-Powiem ci, co zrobimy teraz- przerwał Syriusz prostując się. Przydługie włosy opadały mu na oczy i kark, gdzie skręcały się w niewielkie loczki. Wzrok Remusa utknął właśnie w tym miejscu, a głos przyjaciół docierał jakby z daleka.

-Teraz-kontynuował chłopak- wypijemy. Za nas.

I tak zrobili. Wypili raz, potem drugi i trzeci, gdy któraś z kolei butelka była już pusta, a Rosmerta zdecydowanie odmówiła przyniesienia im kolejnej.

-Nie ma mowy chłopcy, wam już wystarczy, a ja jutro muszę jednak otworzyć sklep- powiedziała rzucając na ladę klucze i zawadiacko mrugając- wiecie co robić.

Po tych słowach powoli ruszyła na górę kręcąc biodrami w myślach wyobrażając sobie, jak jej goście odprowadzają ją wzrokiem.

W rzeczywistości jednak huncwoci właśnie kończyli rozprawiać o nowych rozgrywkach w quidditchu, co chwilę dopytując się Remusa czy według niego dany zwrot i zakręt grozi dużym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu. Odpowiedź za każdym razem była twierdząca.

-Chyba powinniśmy iść- mruknął Lupin przerywając wykład Syriusza na temat zablokowania drużyny ślizgonów. Chwiejnym palcem wskazał na zegarek wiszący na jego szczupłym nadgarstku. Nim jednak Black zdążył zaprotestować, Peter głośno i przeciągle chrapnął, nieświadomie potwierdzając słowa Remusa.

-Ja się nim zajmę- mruknął James zeskakując ze stołka i ciągnąc Petera za jego szaty. Nie przemyślał jednak, że jego przyjaciel nie wygra z grawitacją i z wielkim hukiem opadnie na ziemię razem ze stołkiem.

- _UHHHH,_ CO DO..jasna cholera, moja głowa- pisnął Peter starając się podnieść z ziemi. James, starając się zakryć uśmiech, szybko podał mu rękę.

-No dalej, pójdziemy skrótem i położymy cię do łóżka- mruknął niemalże tracąc oddech, gdy Peter zarzucił na niego ręce- nie ma sprawy chłopaki, poradzę sobie- wydusił.

-Zawsze można na ciebie polegać, przyjacielu- powiedział z uśmiechem Syriusz zeskakując na ziemię i lekko się zataczając. Nim całkowicie stracił równowagę jakby znikąd pojawił się Remus, który odruchowo złapał go za ramię.

-Podłoga jest krzywa, Luniaczku- powiedział z wyrzutem Black stawiając powoli krok za krokiem. James widocznie uznał, że im szybciej dowlecze się z Peterem do zamku, tym lepiej, więc zataczając się, obijając się o ściany i wypuszczając zduszone _uhh_ zniknął za rogiem.

Remus nie wiedział, ile wypił, ale sądząc po jego rozbieganych myślach- zdecydowanie za dużo. Cały czas podtrzymywał przyjaciela za ramię bojąc się, że gdy tylko go puści chłopak poważnie się uszkodzi. Poza tym Syriusz stanowił całkiem dobrą przeciwwagę dla jego kroku, więc razem szli na tyle prosto, na ile tylko mogli.

-Na Merlina, ktoś musi powiedzieć dla Rosy, że jej bar się kręci- mruknął chłopak nieco bardziej opierając się na Remusie, który wydał z siebie podobny dźwięk do tego, które wydobywały się z Jamesa.

Byli już niemal przy kamiennym przejściu prowadzącym do krętych korytarzy pod Hogwartem, gdy Syriusz gwałtownie się zatrzymał i pociągnął za sobą Remusa. Black opadł na zimną ścianę i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał Lupina, który potykając się opadł na przeciwległą.

I nagle nastała kompletna cisza.

Przez chwilę Remus pomyślał, że doznał wstrząsu mózgu, ponieważ nawet ciche narzekanie Jamesa odbijające się w korytarzu ucichło. Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie znikąd pojawił się rój pszczół, bo jedyny dźwięk wciąż obijający mu się o uszy to głuche brzęczenie.

Syriusz był bardzo blisko.

Oczywiście, już wiele razy był blisko. Przez tyle lat przyjaźni trudno było tego uniknąć- nie ważne, czy to Black go unieruchamiał w uścisku, czy mierzyli się na spojrzenia, czy może po prostu ściskali się pod peleryną niewidką.

Ale teraz, cóż…był _blisko._

Chłopak widział malutkie plamki w jego ciemnych oczach, zakrzywienie nosa, i niewielki zarost pojawiający się na wyraźnie zarysowanej szczęce. Miał wrażenie, że jego twarz jest wyciosana z lodu i lekkie dotknięcie żuchwy przetnie palec jak kartka papieru, jednak wzrok miał miękki, delikatny. Jego oddech pachniał ognistą whisky i papierosami, które przez całą noc podkradał od Jamesa. Był to zapach znajomy- miał wrażenie, że nie pamięta czasu, gdy tego zapachu nie znał i nie kojarzył z przyjacielem.

Syriusz, nieco bardziej zamroczony niż Remus, nie do końca wiedział dlaczego się zatrzymał. Myśl która go do tego zmusiła wyparowała tak, jakby jej nigdy nie było pozostawiając otumanionego chłopaka w nieco dziwnej sytuacji. Jego zamglony wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy Lupina, którego wielkie oczy studiowały go z niespotykaną dotąd dokładnością. Syriusz, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, poczuł się…obnażony. To już zdarzało się wcześniej- dziewczyny na niego spoglądały, dotykały policzka i szyi, ale równie dobrze mogłoby ich tam nie być.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, a w jego głowie kotłowała się tylko jedna myśl- kosmyk jasnych, lekko kręconych włosów, który opadł na czoło Lupina. Miał wrażenie, że zwariuje, a jego ręka wręcz drży, by go poprawić, zatknąć za ucho albo odrzucić na bok.

Nie wytrzyma, na Merlina, nie wytrzyma.

-Nie lubię Adama- wypalił. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, dlaczego go wspomniał, ale miał wrażenie że tylko to powstrzymało jego głupi, pijany gest. W zamierzeniu zdanie głośne i pewne zmieniło się w ciche, niemal szept.

Remus westchnął i zacisnął wargi, na których formował się mały uśmiech. Widząc tak zdezorientowanego Syriusza jego wzrok zmiękł, a napięcie które zbierało się w jego ciele nagle zniknęło bez śladu.

-Wiem- odpowiedział równie cicho.

-To dobrze.

Do ich uszu dobiegł ciąg przekleństw Jamesa, który najwidoczniej upuścił Petera i zderzył się z kamienną ścianą.

Czas wracać.

 

                                             ***

 

 W dormitorium było całkowicie cicho. Margot i Dorcas zasnęły, wykopane z łóżka Lily przez jego właścicielkę, i teraz chrapały równomiernie nieświadome jutrzejszego kaca. Alice nadal nie było, jednak wszelkie zmartwienia Lily odłożyła na jutro- dzisiaj by zwyczajnie zwariowała.  Starając się skupić na oddechu przymknęła oczy i głęboko westchnęła. Pokój już się nie kręcił, jednak sen uparcie nie chciał nadejść, a nawet w obecnym stanie wiedziała, że nie może wypić eliksiru usypiającego. Pozostawało jej czekać.

-Peter, _przymknij się…_ Na Merlina zamknij gębę, przestań śpiewać bo przysięgam, że…

Lily natychmiast się podniosła. Wrócili.

Szybko zerknęła na zegarek porzucony gdzieś przy łóżku- trzecia w nocy. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i szybko przeliczyła w głowie plusy i minusy wyjścia z dormitorium, lecz po kilku sekundach już nie miały znaczenia. Jej nogi zdawały się działać same, i nim się obejrzała była przy drzwiach naciskając klamkę.

Powoli, uważając by nie nastąpić na skrzypiące deski, wyszła z pokoju i delikatnie zamknęła drzwi. Odgłosy na dole ustały, jednak nadal kierowała się ku schodom. Miała dziwne, nieznane przeczucie, że ktoś pozostał.

I, na Merlina, miała rację.

Na początku go nie zauważyła, co było całkiem zrozumiale- rozwalił się na najbliższej kominkowi kanapie, z rozkosznie przymkniętymi oczami i delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Okulary wisiały na czubku jego nosa, a włosy wyglądały, jakby przez całą noc zaczesywał je ręką do tyłu.

Lily, niemal jak w śnie, ruszyła przed siebie po drodze delikatnie dotykając każdego fotela. Ogień w kominku znowu trzaskał, wesoły i wielki- zapewne zasługa skrzatów.

Im bliżej Jamesa była, tym bardziej rozumiała jego ciche mamrotanie do siebie, jednak to jej nie wystarczyło. Bez słowa obeszła fotele i opadła na sam koniec kanapy. Koniec komplikowania.

-Cześć- powiedziała cichutko i zerknęła na chłopaka.

James zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał na dziewczynę tak, jakby był przyjemnie zaskoczony jej widokiem.

-Cześć, Lils- wymamrotał i uśmiechnął się szeroko- wiesz, Peter jest bardzo, bardzo ciężki. I będzie miał guza.

Lily z powagą pokiwała głową, a po chwili z jej ust wydobył się dziecięcy chichot, jakby znów miała pięć lat.

-Jesteś zalany w trupa!- powiedziała wesoło zakrywając ręką usta, jednak jej oczy zdradzały, jak ją to bawi. James nie odpowiedział, jednak nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy zmienił pozycję tak, że jego długie nogi niemalże dotykały ognia. Czuł przyjemne ciepło przy stopach wiedząc, że jeśli posiedzi tak nieco dłużej, w skarpetkach znów pojawią się małe, przypalone dziurki.

Lily nadal chichotała, co chwila czkając, gdy James zerknął na nią znad okularów. W tej chwili jedyne, na co mógł się zdobyć, to szczerość.

-Wyglądasz ślicznie, Evans.

Lily przestała się śmiać, jednak w jej zielonych oczach nadal skakały iskierki radości. Nie zdenerwowała się.

-Jeśli liczysz na komplement, Potter, to trochę sobie poczekasz.

-Nie ma sprawy- rzucił natychmiast, przygotowany na taką odpowiedź- jestem cierpliwy.

-I naiwny- dodała dziewczyna.

-Możliwe- odpowiedział szybko z szerokim uśmiechem- ale wolę określenie ‘’pełny optymizmu’’

Lily wywróciła oczami i z małym uśmiechem wygodniej umieściła się na kanapie. Po chwili ciszy odwróciła się, by przypomnieć Potterowi o istnieniu łóżka, lecz się spóźniła. Chłopak już głęboko spał, z lekko przekrzywioną głową i czerwonym nosem. Jego włosy oświetlone blaskiem ognia z kominka miały jaśniejszy, nieco popielaty odcień, a rysy twarzy zmiękły. Gdyby go nie znała mogłaby pomyśleć, że wygląda całkiem niewinnie.

Lily ziewnęła potężnie i z zadowoleniem uznała, że jest gotowa spać. Cichutki głosik z tyłu głowy kpiącym tonem pytał ją- czy właśnie tego jej brakowało do spokojnego snu? Krótkiej wymiany zdań z pijanym chłopakiem, który zaraz przez sen połamie okulary?

Dziewczyna przetarła oczy, ruszyła do dormitorium i ze zdecydowaniem kazała temu głosikowi się przymknąć.

Zasnęła już bez problemu. Właściwie, to każdy zasnął jak małe dziecko- nawet Minerva McGonnagal, która z gotowym planem w głowie spokojnie ułożyła się do snu. Następnego dnia jednak ból głowy przypomni wszystkim o złożonych obietnicach, planach, niestosownej ilości wypitego alkoholu oraz problemach cierpliwie czekających na rozwiązanie.

James Potter natomiast obudzi się pierwszy, przykryty grubym kocem, z nowymi dziurami w skarpetkach i okularami bezpiecznie leżącymi na stoliku.


	10. Ciężkie poranki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 10!  
> Nim jednak zaczniecie czytać, mam malutką prośbę: rozumiem, że przez okres mojej nieobecności stali czytelnicy mogli zwątpić, jednak te nowe wyświetlenia wzbudzają we mnie troszkę nadziei. Naprawdę doceniłabym nawet mały komentarz, ślad swojej obecności i tego, że ktoś to czyta- nie wiem, czy jest sens kontynuowania historii bez czytelników.  
> Teraz jednak- miłego czytania xx

James był prawie pewny, że jest obserwowany.

 Wokół niego panowała absolutna cisza, nawet drewno nie trzaskało w kominku mimo, że ziąb panujący w pokoju wspólnym przeszywał do kości. Chcąc pozbyć się dręczącego uczucia, będąc w dziwnym zawieszeniu między jawą a snem, przewrócił się na drugi bok czując na sobie nowy, miękki ciężar. Chłopak zamarł.

Mimo, że wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczora nieco się zacierały, był niemalże pewien, że zasnął bez koca. Puchaty materiał sięgał aż do jego brody, a samo przykrycie miało przyjemny, skądś znajomy zapach. Chłopak zmarszczył nos starając sobie przypomnieć skąd go kojarzy, ale męczące uczucie bycia obserwowanym powróciło. James powoli otworzył oczy spodziewając się, że gdy nikogo nie zobaczy powróci do snu, jednak jego wzrok natrafił na parę dużych, czarnych oczu.

- _O kurwa..-_ sapnął gwałtownie skacząc, zrzucając z siebie koc i niemal wywracając kanapę. Minęło kilka sekund, nim zorientował się, że tuż przed nim stoi…mały chłopiec.

Wystraszony chłopiec.

W jego dużych, czarnych oczach malowało się przerażenie, lecz nie spoglądał na Jamesa, a na jego dłoń. Przypominał przerażoną mysz, która zastygła w miejscu czekając na ruch kota. James powoli podążył za jego spojrzeniem nadal siedząc, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, w obronnej pozycji- lekko przygarbiony, kucając i w ręce trzymając różdżkę. Różdżkę, która wyraźnie była przyczyną przerażenia dzieciaka.

-Na Merlina, okej, w porządku, już w porządku…- wymamrotał opuszczając różdżkę nie wiedząc, czy mówi to do siebie, czy może do jego nowego znajomego. Chłopiec przełknął głęboko ślinę i nieco się wyprostował starając dodać sobie kilka centymetrów. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się wypieki, gdy z wstrzymanym oddechem obserwował jak James Potter, jeden z każdemu znanych Huncwotów, potężnie ziewa i z cichym jękiem łapie się za głowę. Na jego białej koszuli pozostała ślina Petera, pognieciony krawat był obwiązany wokół jego głowy, a prawy but leżał gdzieś na fotelu. Podziw w oczach chłopca nie znał granic.

-Czy mogę…mogę ci jakoś pomóc?- spytał w końcu zdezorientowany James ponownie opadając na kanapę i podnosząc koc. Znów poczuł ten znajomy zapach.

-Nazywam się Simon, Simon Murphy- wypalił chłopiec i słysząc swój zwyczajny, jedenastoletni głos obniżył nieco ton- Profesor McGonnagal wysłała mnie, bym to jak najszybciej doręczył.

W piąstce ciasno trzymał mały kawałek pergaminu, który z pewnością był jego dzisiejszym priorytetem. James chwycił liścik i podetknął go sobie niemal pod nos starając się go odczytać bez okularów.

 

_Panie Potter,_

_Proszę stawić się w moim gabinecie po otrzymaniu tej wiadomości, gdzie chciałabym omówić szczegóły nadchodzącego meczu Quidditcha. Liczę na szybkie spotkanie jeszcze przed śniadaniem._

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i dla pewności jeszcze raz przeczytał wiadomość zatrzymując się przy słowie _Quidditch._ Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że drużyna Jamesa nie odbyła jeszcze żadnego treningu. Właściwie, to żadna drużyna nie odbyła treningu- normalnie kapitan każdej drużyny ubiegałby się o rezerwacje boiska za mniej więcej dwa tygodnie. Tym bardziej, że Jason Davies- jeden z pałkarzy Jamesa -ukończył Hogwart i pozostał nabór do drużyny. Ten nieprzyjemny fakt przez chwilę zalegał w jego myślach, jednak James zostawił to na później, gdy jego głowa nie będzie pękać w szwach.

-Dzięki za doręczenie, widzimy się na śniadaniu- rzucił chłopak zeskakując z kanapy i nieudolnie, chyba bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, przygładził włosy. Wytężając wzrok zerknął na kanapę spodziewając się znów połamanych okularów, ale ich tam nie było. Jego wzrok padł na stolik znajdujący się przy drugim końcu kanapy- był pewny, że ich tam nie zostawił. Nie mogąc się skupić chłopak chwycił je i ściskając nasadę nosa zgarnął po drodze porzucony but.

-Nie ma sprawy- wydusił chłopiec starając się zatrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech jeszcze przez kilka minut.

-Och, cholera, wybacz- powiedział raptownie James zatrzymując się tuż przy wyjściu. W kilku krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i z zaspanym uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę- jestem James, powinienem przedstawić się wcześniej.

Simon wpatrywał się w niego, jakby właśnie wyciągnął sobie z tyłka marakasy i zagrał pieśń Hogwartu. Minęło kilka niezręcznych sekund, podczas których James coraz bardziej zmieszany czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcje, nim Simon powoli uścisnął jego dłoń.

-Wiem. Znaczy, nie to, że wiem, bo nie wiedziałem oficjalnie, teraz dopiero _wiem,_ ale…jestem Simon- wypalił szybko karcąc się w głowie. Zanim jednak zdążył pożałować każdej decyzji, która doprowadziła do tego momentu, James uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową.

-W porządku Simon, do zobaczenia i jeszcze raz dzięki- i tak po prostu odszedł nie wiedząc, że właśnie dostarczył jedenastoletniemu chłopcu historię, którą będzie się chwalił kolegom przez przynajmniej dwa miesiące.

James przeskoczył przez przejście i rzucił przepraszający uśmiech Grubej Damie, która została wyraźnie wyrwana z głębokiego snu.

-Obyś miał dobry powód, chłopcze- mruknęła niezadowolona.

-Moja droga, mam dowód świeży i podpisany- odpowiedział machając pogniecioną karteczką i puszczając oczko.

Ta jednak tylko machnęła pulchną dłonią i umieściła się wygodniej powracając do przerwanego snu.

James nie wiedział, która jest godzina- jeśli się nie mylił, to jego zegarek spoczywał bezpiecznie w kieszeni Remusa, gdy ten zaniepokojony zderzeniem Jamesa ze ścianą zaproponował go przechować. Nie mogło być jednak aż tak wcześnie- mijając kolejne korytarze James widział zaspane twarze niektórych uczniów, postacie z obrazów przeskakujące przez ramy i kotkę Filcha, która przysiadła na parapecie. Nie będąc w najlepszych stosunkach ze zwierzakiem chłopak zwolnił nieco i ściszonym głosem rzucił:

-Pamiętaj o naszej umowie Pani Norris, nikt nie lubi kapusiów.

Kot jednak albo go nie rozumiał, albo nie mogło to go mniej obchodzić, gdyż z cichym pomrukiem zeskoczył na ziemię i czmychnął do najbliższego schowka na miotły. James odprowadził ją wzrokiem i po chwili namysłu szybko wszedł do przeciwległej klasy. Upewniwszy się, że korytarz jest pusty, cichutko zamknął drzwi i przysiadł na ogromnym biurku. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, gdzie dokładnie przebywa-to właśnie tutaj odbywała się Obrona przed Czarną Magią. To właśnie tutaj Rudolf Burrow, opiekun Ravenclawu i nauczyciel tego przedmiotu z dziką pasją w oczach przedstawiał nowe zaklęcia i omawiał uroki. James zawsze czuł, jak żołądek mu się niebezpiecznie skręca, gdy patrzy na tego starego człowieka. Gdy patrzył jednak na Snape’a, jego organizm decydował się na inną reakcję. Za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

 Szybko podpalając ostatniego papierosa ( _cholerny Syriusz_ ) zdjął okulary i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na nie zerknął. Nie było nawet rysy.

James wiedział, że nim zasnął odbył krótką rozmowę z Lily- teraz słowa nieco się zacierały, traciły sens i gdzieś odpływały, ale pamiętał twarz dziewczyny. Pamiętał te rude, roztrzepane włosy i lśniące oczy, cichy śmiech i piegi. Jednak myśl, że to ona przykryła go grubym kocem, to ona odłożyła jego okulary, była…abstrakcyjna. Żeby to zrobić, musiałoby jej zależeć, czyż nie?

Z nieco gorszym humorem chłopak zerwał z głowy krawat, rzucił za siebie niedopałek i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył do gabinetu McGonnagal.

 _To pewnie skrzaty-_ przeszło mu przez myśl i z postanowieniem, że przy najbliższej okazji złoży im wizytę w kuchni zniknął za rogiem.

Poranki po ciężkim piciu poprzedniej nocy z zasady nie były zbyt przyjemne.

***

 

 Lily, z drugiej strony, miała wyśmienity humor. Po przygotowanym wcześniej prostym eliksirze ból głowy odszedł w niepamięć, Dorcas ograniczyła swoje poranne zrzędzenie do minimum, a Margot była w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze z tylko jej znanego powodu. Twardo odmawiając, dlaczego się tak cieszy, cały ranek rzucała tajemnicze spojrzenia i uśmiechała się sama do siebie. Lily jednak, wierząc, że ten dzień będzie naprawdę dobry, zbywała to wszystko machnięciem ręki.

-Jesteście dzisiaj dziwne- mruknęła Dorcas chwytając ostatnie śmieci walające się na podłodze.

-Nie Dory, po prostu każdy, kto ma lepszy humor od ciebie jest od razy podejrzany- rzuciła Margot wywracając oczami i podnosząc ostatnią, pustą butelkę. Dorcas gwałtownie pokręciła głową tak, że jej długie włosy trzasnęły Lily w twarz.

-Ooh nie _niee,_ ty Margot Madelaine Sttubort roisz sobie w tej blond główce coś, o czym nie chcesz mówić, a biedna Lily jest chyba nadal pijana.

-Nie jestem!- fuknęła dziewczyna kierując się do drzwi. Margot w podskokach ruszyła za nią ciągnąc nadal podejrzliwą Dorcas.

Pokój wspólny wypełniony był zaspanymi gryfonami, którzy powoli zbierali się na śniadanie. Paskudna pogoda, jeśli wierzyć przepowiedniom profesor Rullet, miała utrzymywać się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Lily miała jednak nadzieję, że ukryta w nauczycielce pogodynka odbiera złe wibracje- potrzebowała chociaż godziny spędzonej na świeżym powietrzu, jednak ściana deszczu widniejąca za oknem szybko rozwiała jej plany.

Gdy mijała jedenastoletniego chłopca, która z przejęciem opowiadał o czymś kolegom, poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie. Z cichym _Uffffh_ dała się pociągnąć Margot, która kucnęła za ogromnym fotelem zmuszając do tego przyjaciółki.

-Co ty wyra..-zaczęła Lily, gdy jej przyjaciółka natychmiast ją uciszyła.

-Przymknij się Evans i _dyskretnie_ zerknij, kto siedzi przy kominku.

Lily wymieniła spojrzenia z Dorcas, jednak posłusznie nieco się wychyliła i wytężyła wzrok. W najdalszym kącie pokoju siedział Remus, który wyraźnie na coś narzekał- wnioskowała po minie Syriusza który tyle razy wywrócił oczami, że zaraz mógł oślepnąć. Peter natomiast przysłuchiwał się rozmowie co chwila dorzucając jakiś komentarz.

-Gdzie James?- spytała Dorcas unosząc brwi.

-Na Merlina, myślicie dzisiaj wyjątkowo wolno- powiedziała z przekąsem Margot i nim Lily zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć dodała- tam jest _Syriusz_ geniusze, a skoro tak sobie niewinnie siedzi…

Nie musiała kończyć. Dorcas, czerwieniąc się aż po uszy, gwałtownie wstała i burcząc coś pod nosem ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem do wyjścia. Margot machnęła na to ręką i odwróciła się do Lily.

-To nic, i tak nie uwzględniałam jej obecności w tym planie. Ale ty jesteś ze mną, prawda?

Lily na chwilę się zawahała. Odkąd informacja o obiektu uczuć Dorcas wyszła na światło dziennie, czuła pewne obiekcje które zachowywała dla siebie. Charakter chłopaka oraz jego dotychczasowa historia z randkowaniem to jedna sprawa, ogólnie znana i oczywista. Druga jednak nie dawała Lily spokoju mimo, że nie do końca wiedziała, co jej nie pasuje. Te parszywe przeczucie dręczyło ją od jakiegoś czasu, jednak spoglądając w duże, spokojne oczy Margot skarciła się w duchu za takie wymysły.

-Dobra, zrobimy to, przy dobrych wiatrach Dory może odezwie się do nas za jakiś tydzień. Tylko musimy podejść do tego ostrożnie, trzeba wszystko przemyśleć, nie są przecież głupi i mogą się zorien…

-Hej, Black, Lupin!

Lily zamarła i utkwiła wzrok w plecach przyjaciółki, która widocznie znudziła się przydługą odpowiedzią i miała w głowie własny, gotowy plan. Rzecz jednak w tym, że plany Margot zazwyczaj nie były najlepiej przemyślane.

-Och, na Merlina…-fuknęła dziewczyna i szybko wyskoczyła zza fotela przybierając najbardziej niewinny uśmiech na jaki ją było stać.

-Cześć dziewczyny- przywitał się Remus, jednak uśmiech zastygł na jego ustach gdy zobaczył minę Evans- Hej, Lily, wszystko w porządku?

Ta szybko starła z twarzy sztuczny uśmiech i przysiadła obok Lupina.

-Tak, jasne. Pewnie. Nie schodzicie na śniadanie?- spytała szybko nieco piskliwym tonem. Tuż za plecami Syriusza Margot pokazywała jej, jak strzela sobie w głowę. Słodko.

-Uwierz mi, staram się do tego doprowadzić- mruknął Remus a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wcześniejsza mina. Syriusz teatralnym gestem wyrzucił ręce do góry i i głośno westchnął.

-Po raz dziesiąty tłumaczę ci, że nie ma Jamesa. Nie pójdę bez Jamesa.

-Na Merlina Łapo, myślę, że gdziekolwiek jest trafi do Wielkiej Sali. Cholera, nawet gdybyś zawiązał mu oczy, to znalazłby drogę!

-To prawda, sprawdzaliśmy to dwa razy- wtrącił Peter wyraźnie zmęczony tą dyskusją.

-Nie wiecie, gdzie jest Potter?- spytała Margot na chwilę zapominając, że przyszła tu w konkretnym celu.

Syriusz fuknął wyraźnie zirytowany.

-Nie, nie wiemy i nie musisz nam przypominać.

-Łapa, zachowuj się- powiedział Remus rzucając mu upominające spojrzenie- poza tym, nie nazwałbym tego _przypominaniem,_ odkąd wstałeś tylko tego słuchamy.

-Cóż Remus, wybacz, że się _martwię._ Naprawdę, jakie to podłe z mojej strony!

-Na Merlina, on nie ma pięciu lat, myślę, że sobie poradzi!

-Pomyśl jeszcze raz- burknął Syriusz.

 Peter, który do tej pory z uwagą przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, nagle zabrał głos. A przynajmniej próbował.

-A nie możemy po prostu sprawdzić gdzie jest na m…

Nim dokończył zdanie z jego ust wydobyło się zduszone _Ufff_ \- to Remus, nie do końca delikatnie, uderzył go w piszczel skutecznie uciszając chłopaka.

-Dobra, na Merlina…wiesz, agresją niczego nie rozwiążesz- fuknął chłopak z obrażoną miną pocierając nogę.

-Mam tego dość. Syriusz, Peter, podnieście łaskawie dupy bo przysięgam, że pójdę bez was. Od rana wysłuchuje tych głupot, słucham jęczenia i nie mogę nikomu wytłumaczyć, że chce tylko jeden kubek gorącej, czarnej, mocnej _kawy._ Z tego, co wiemy to James równie dobrze mógł zgłodnieć i szczęśliwie siedzi na dole jedząc swoje zakichane tosty i pijąc swoją zakichaną kawę, więc idziemy. _Teraz-_ niemalże wykrzyczał Lupin gwałtownie się podnosząc i wyczekująco spoglądając na przyjaciół.

-Gratulacje Pete, zepsułeś Remusa- mruknął Syriusz ponownie wywracając oczami. Powoli się podniósł i omiótł spojrzeniem Lily i Margot, które po tym nieoczekiwanym wybuchu cichutko przysiadły na krańcu kanapy i spoglądały to na Syriusza, to na Remusa.

-Dobra. W porządku. Pójdziemy zjeść śniadanie, ale ty, Evans- Black niemalże oskarżycielsko wycelował palcem w dziewczynę- idziesz z nami. Jesteś ludzkim wabikiem na nastoletnich, popieprzonych chłopców w okularach z poważnymi problemami z adrenaliną.

-Słucham?!

-Nie bierz tego do siebie, tak już jest.

-Jeśli myślisz, że pójdę tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz gdzie jest twój chłopak, to…

-To trafiłeś w sedno, Black, z przyjemnością do was dołączymy na śniadaniu. Dzięki za zaproszenie, kochany jesteś- przerwała jej Margot ściskając rękę Lily tak mocno, że ta wydała z siebie lekkie piśnięcie- prawda, Lily?

-Jasne- odpowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

 Remus, na chwilę porzucając swoje oburzenie, podejrzliwie zerknął na dziewczyny i podniósł jedną brew. Syriuszowi to jednak wystarczyło.

-Cudnie! W takim razie w drogę, Remus potrzebuje swojej kawy.

 

***

 

Minerva spojrzała krytycznie na zastawione biurko. Wszystko było niemal idealne- prace uczniów oddane po wakacjach były ułożone w schludny stos, zbiorniczek z atramentem (bezpiecznie zakręcony) był na swoim miejscu tuż obok pustego pergaminu i pióra, a obok pełnego imbryka były przygotowane dwie małe filiżanki.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i przesunęła imbryk o kilka milimetrów tak, że jego uszko było skierowane w stronę drzwi. Teraz wszystko pasowało.

Po gabinecie poniósł się stukot. Minerva wyprostowała się i spojrzała wyczekująco na drzwi.

-Zapraszam.

McGonnagal widziała swoich wychowanków w różnych stanach. Niektórych widziała już pijanych, tuż po bójce lub w jej trakcie, po wygranym meczu czy przegranym. Jeśli weźmiemy to wszystko pod uwagę widok Pottera nie zaskoczył kobiety, lecz nie mogła powiedzieć, że było to przyjemne- Chłopak wszedł z podniesioną głową i typowym uśmiechem tak, jakby mógł tym odwrócić uwagę od brudnego krawatu w jego dłoni, pogniecionej koszuli z dziwnymi plamami, kieszeniami wywróconymi na wierzch i niezawiązanymi butami. Po jego włosach nie oczekiwała niczego innego, niż po prostu ogromnego bałaganu- nie zawiodła się.

-Witam, pani Profesor, oto jestem-zgodnie z życzeniem.

-Usiądź, Potter. Herbaty?

Chłopak przysiadł na krześle i ze zdziwieniem zerknął na imbryk.

-Bardzo chętnie, profesor. Jeśli mogę spytać, to dlaczego chce pani rozmawiać o…

-Quidditchu? Cóż, Potter, trudno nie zauważyć, że nigdzie nadal nie ma informacji o naborze do drużyny na miejsce Davisa.

Na twarzy Jamesa szybko pojawiło się zniesmaczenie, a dłoń z filiżanką zastygła w połowie drogi.

-Pani profesor, myślałem nad tym, i naprawdę sądzę że przy dłuższych i częstszych treningach możemy…

-Nie, Potter.

-Ale pani profesor, ja naprawdę…

-Nie. Potrzebujemy nowego pałkarza i nie ważne, jak bardzo nie przepadasz za kwalifikacjami- zrobisz to. Zarezerwowałam na jutro boisko, zbierz drużynę i weź pana Lupina do pomocy, jeśli to poprawi ci humor.

Mina Jamesa wyraźnie pokazywała, że nic w tym momencie nie poprawi mu humoru. Minerva spojrzała na niego znad okularów i zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

-Jasne, panie Potter?

-Jasne jak słońce- wydusił chłopak przez zęby. Kobiecie to widocznie wystarczyło.

-Świetnie. Kolejna sprawa- potrzebujemy komentatora i wraz z profesorem Burrowem, Slughornem oraz Flitwickiem postanowiliśmy, że każdy z nas przedstawi własnego kandydata. Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś odpowiedniego upewnij się proszę, że wstąpią do mojego gabinetu.

James zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Minervę.

-Nowego komentatora? Co się stało z Noah?

-Pan Noah został tymczasowo usunięty ze swojego stanowiska. Jeśli przypomnisz sobie ostatni mecz, nasz komentator nie do końca spełnił powierzone zadanie.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko na samo wspomnienie. Noah Williams, chłopak z Ravenclawu, na swoim piątym roku nieco za bardzo dał się ponieść rozgrywkom gryfonów ze ślizgonami. Po przegranej jego domu ze Slytherinem chłopak bardzo zawzięcie kibicował drużynie Jamesa- tak zawzięcie, że bójka, którą sprowokował zakończyła się zapełnionym skrzydłem szpitalnym, a James i Syriusz nigdy nie mieli tyle towarzystwa na swoich nocnych szlabanach.

-No tak. To był bardzo udany mecz, nie sądzi pani?

-Sądzę, że emocje kibiców nie powinny przyjmować formy fizycznej.

James jedynie wzruszył ramionami, lecz na jego ustach nadal błąkał się uśmiech.

-Rozumiem pani profesor, to nie pierwszy raz kiedy widzimy różnicę naszych światopoglądów.

-Zdecydowanie. Rozumiem więc, że postarasz się znaleźć zastępcę?

Potter odstawił pustą filiżankę i pokiwał głową.

-Pewnie, że tak. Zaangażuje nawet Syriusza, może on będzie miał pomysł.

Mina McGonnagal pozostała kamienna, jednak powieka jej oka lekko drgnęła.

-Nie wątpię w to, panie Potter. To chyba wszystko, nie będę już cię zatrzymywać, śniadanie czeka.

James posłusznie wstał i gdy już był przy drzwiach Minerva nagle podniosła głowę i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

-Potter?

-Tak?

-Wiesz, myślę, że może tym razem uda ci się zarezerwować boisko wcześniej by rozpocząć treningi. Profesor Burrow zaklina się, że w tym roku jego drużyna jest silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Oczy Pottera zabłysnęły, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Och Minnie, nie martw się, profesora Burrowa czeka bolesne spotkanie z rzeczywistością.

I już go nie było.

 

***

 Wielka Sala powoli zapełniała się głodnymi uczniami, sowami z pocztą i pięknymi zapachami. Lily wraz z całą resztą wkroczyła do środka i szybko namierzyła Dorcas- dziewczyna siedziała na samym końcu stołu.

-Chyba nie jest w najlepszym humorze- mruknął Lupin, który nagle znalazł się obok Lily. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę i starała się nie dopuścić do głowy wyrzutów sumienia.

-Tak myślisz?

-Cóż, jeśli zawsze tak agresywnie nabija na widelec kiełbaski i wyżywa się na jajku, to nie masz się czym martwić- odpowiedział powoli chłopak rzucając Lily zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i odwróciła się do Margot.

-Dorcas nas zabije- szepnęła nerwowo składając palce.

-Weź się w garść Evans!- fuknęła blondynka dyskretnie potrząsając przyjaciółką- konieczne straty wojenne, robimy to dla niej. Jeszcze nam podziękuje, zobaczysz.

Lily mocno wątpiła w jej słowa, jednak powoli pokiwała głową i ze zmartwioną miną ruszyła w stronę przyjaciółki. Tuż za sobą słyszała markotanie Syriusza, który przez całą drogę szedł tuż obok dziewczyny i nie zwracając uwagi na upomnienia Remusa głośno wymawiał jej imię tak, jakby na jego dźwięk James miał się zmaterializować z gotowym wytłumaczeniem swojej nieobecności.

-Cześć, Dorcas- rzucił Syriusz opadając na siedzenie. Dziewczyna zamarła i powoli odwróciła się lustrując wzrokiem każdego po kolei.

-Więcej was nie mogło przyjść?- mruknęła patrząc martwo na Lily i Margot.

-Skoro już o tym wspominasz…-zaczął Syriusz odwracając się do dziewczyny.

-Na Merlina, _nie!_ Przymknij się Syriusz, bo przysięgam, że jeszcze jedno słowo o Rogaczu…-zaczął Remus uderzając pięścią w stół, gdy do dyskusji dołączył nowy głos.

-O Rogaczu? Och, mów dalej.

Lily znieruchomiała. Nie tylko usłyszała jego głos- poczuła mieszankę dymu papierosowego, mięty i czekolady.

-Cześć, Lils. Zostawiłaś coś dla mnie?- usłyszała tuż przy uchu. Chciała go kopnąć, ewentualnie delikatnie uszkodzić mu nos i nauczyć pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej, jednak czuła się sparaliżowana i nie podobało jej się to ani trochę.

Ani trochę.

-Cóż, zostawię ci niepołamany nos jeśli w przeciągu kilku sekund się odsuniesz.

Chłopak zdusił w sobie śmiech i zgodnie z groźbą odsunął się nieco.

-Może się wytłumaczysz gdzie byłeś?- burknął Syriusz celując w przyjaciela kawałkiem jajecznicy nabitej na widelec- umieraliśmy ze strachu, biedny Lupin odchodził od zmysłów!

- _Ja_ odchodziłem od zmysłów?!

-Przestań Remus, nie umiesz udawać.

-Byłem u McGonnagal- powiedział szybko James widząc minę Remusa. Lily zadławiła się owsianką.

-U McGonnagal? Co zrobiłeś?- spytała Margot zabierając Peterowi kawałek tosta.

-Nic! Nic nie zrobiłem, i w tym problem.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, która przerwała Lily patrząca z niedowierzeniem na Pottera.

-Wiesz…wiesz James, to chyba nie do końca tak działa.

Chłopak fuknął z frustracją i gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

-Nadal nie zorganizowałem naboru do drużyny i Minnie nie jest tym zachwycona.

Niemal wszyscy wydali zgodne pomruki i powrócili do jedzenia. Niemal wszyscy.

Łyżka Syriusza z brzękiem opadła na stół, a chłopak wpatrywał się z niedowierzeniem w Jamesa.

-Zapomniałem o tym cholernym naborze…-mruknął zmartwiony. Remus jedynie wywrócił oczami i podsunął pod nos gazetę. Margot z niezadowoleniem zmarszczyła nosek i zerknęła współczująco na Blacka i Pottera.

-Wiesz-ciągnął z niezadowoleniem Syriusz patrząc z oburzeniem na Jamesa- chyba wolałem, jak cię nie było.

-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to też nie skaczę z radości- fuknął Potter przecierając oczy.

-Nie rozumiem, w czym problem- rzuciła Lily zerkając na Margot.

-Widzisz, zanim dojdzie do faktycznego naboru do drużyny, trzeba sobie poradzić z gapiami, niedorostkami które myślą, że akurat im się uda, szpiegami z innych domów…

-Szpiegami?- powtórzyła z rozbawieniem Lily. James jednak nie wyglądał, jakby go to bawiło- wyglądał, jakby chciał wydłubać sobie łyżką mózg.

-Tak, szpiegami. A to wszystko- niemal zaśpiewała Margot- należy do roboty kapitana, prawda?

James mruknął coś niezrozumiale i z tłumioną agresją zaatakował resztki jajecznicy leżące na talerzu.

-Minnie podała termin?- spytał Peter w duchu wdzięczny za to, że jego rola ograniczy się do zasiadania na trybunach i umacniania w decyzji przyjaciół.

-Jutro- mruknął pod nosem James.

-Cóż- wtrącił Remus podnosząc oczy znad _Proroka Codziennego-_ w takim razie musimy zrobić jakieś plakaty, chociaż myślę, że do obiadu pół szkoły będzie już wiedzieć.

Lily z uwagą przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, lecz kątem oka zauważyła ponaglającą minę Margot.

-Ehm, może…może zmieńmy temat?- zaproponowała z wahaniem Lily unikając wzroku Syriusza i Jamesa. Czuła się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, gdy obok niej James westchnął z ulgą i rzucił jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

 _Co za głupota._ Zganiła się w myślach. Nie ma powodów, żeby wstydzić się Blacka, a już w szczególności Pottera. Odchrząkając wyprostowała się.

-Wspaniały pomysł Lily!- wykrzyknęła z ogromnym uśmiechem Margot- powiedzcie mi chłopcy, macie już jakieś partnerki na bal?

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Dorcas, nie spodziewając się tak nagłego ataku, zakrztusiła się kawałkiem kiełbaski i wytrzeszczyła oczy. Peter z niespotykaną dotąd szybkością zaczął ładować w siebie jedzenie, a Remus niemal natychmiast schował się za rozłożoną gazetą i wypił ogromny łyk kawy. Chłopak wciągnął z sykiem powietrze starając się ochłodzić poparzony język.

-Chryste, Sttubort, patrz co zrobiłaś dla biednego Lunatyka. Musisz ostrzegać zanim zrzucisz takie rewelacje- zaśmiał się Syriusz, jednak jego głos był nieco zdławiony.

-Och, dajcie spokój- fuknęła dziewczyna zakładając ręce na piersi- to jak? Macie kogoś na oku? Black?

Lily zakryła usta dłonią starając ukryć cisnący się uśmiech. Subtelność nie do końca leżała w naturze jej przyjaciółki.

-Margot, jestem pewna, że nikt jeszcze o tym nie myślał…-syknęła groźnie Dorcas miażdżąc spojrzeniem dziewczynę. Ta jednak zbyła ją machnięciem ręki.

-Właściwie, to ma rację- rzucił niby od niechcenia Syriusz- jeszcze jest czas.

Z jakiegoś powodu chłopak unikał wzroku przyjaciół i z uwagą studiował kawałek tarty.

-Nigdy nie jest za wcześnie na planowanie- fuknęła zirytowana Margot.

-A ty, James?- Lily usłyszała swój głos jakby z daleka i dopiero po chwili do niej doszło, o co zapytała i kogo zapytała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i zrobił dziwny gest, coś pomiędzy wzruszeniem ramionami a przekrzywieniem głowy.

-Oy, Jamie jest zbyt skromny żeby pochwalić się, ile dziennie wyłapuje dziewczęcych spojrzeń- zaśmiał się Syriusz czując ulgę, że uwaga jest teraz skierowana na jego przyjacielu. Śmiech jednak zamienił się w syk bólu, gdy Potter, nadal wpatrując się w Lily, z całej siły przywalił mu łokciem w żebra.

-Wspaniale- powiedziała głucho Lily nie mogąc się wysilić nawet na uśmiech- jestem pewna, że szybko sobie kogoś znajdziesz.

-Przeceniasz moje możliwości, Evans- odpowiedział James nieco się do niej pochylając. Znów poczuła ten zapach.

-Od kiedy jesteś taki skromny, Potter?

Starała się zachować powagę i nie zwracać uwagi na ciepłe, brązowe oczy.

-To tylko jedna z moich wielu zalet- odpowiedział rozbawiony. Coś, co kiedyś z pewnością zirytowałoby Lily, teraz wywołało na jej ustach szczery uśmiech. Już miała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy z cichym piskiem odsunęła się gwałtownie. Nie miała pojęcia, że ona również nachyliła się nieco do chłopaka, lecz ta myśl szybko wyleciała z jej głowy, gdy zerknęła na ogromną, czarną sowę która przysiadła na środku stołu z wyciągniętą nóżką. Gdzieś obok Black rzucił sarkastyczny komentarz, jednak Lily była skupiona na odwiązywaniu koperty. Gdy list znalazł się w rękach dziewczyny ptak natychmiast odleciał, ochlapując przy okazji Petera resztkami owsianki.

 -Co to?- spytała Margot nachylając się do dziewczyny i zerkając jej przez ramię. Dorcas fuknęła coś pod nosem o prywatności i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za szaty.

-Jesteś dzisiaj prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie- mruknęła Margot piorunując Dorcas spojrzeniem.

-Ty jesteś taka na co dzień, ale jakoś tego nie wypominam- odpowiedziała szybko dziewczyna.

 Lily, skupiona na treści listu, nie zwróciła uwagi na sprzeczkę przyjaciółek. W końcu z cichym westchnieniem schowała pergamin do kieszeni i chwyciła torbę.

-Coś się stało?- spytał Remus odkładając gazetę. Lily pokręciła głową.

-To z domu, rodzice się martwią i proszą o szybką odpowiedź. Nadal prenumeruję _Proroka_ i musieli przeczytać o kolejnych atakach. Zobaczymy się na wróżbiarstwie- rzuciła na pożegnanie i ruszyła ku wyjściu.

 Lily szybko pokonała korytarze i akurat mijała portret pulchnego mnicha, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł łoskot. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie i zerknęła przez ramię. Hałas dobiegał z pobliskiej klasy, jednak gdy pociągnęła za klamkę drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Przez chwilę się zawahała, jednak dźwięk znów się powtórzył.

- _Alohomora-_ szepnęła i zamek cichutko kliknął. Lily popchnęła drzwi i zrobiła niewielki krok zaglądając do środka.

-Severus?

 

 

 


End file.
